Serendipia
by I and P
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL! Felices momentos juntos hemos pasado, deseo que todos los besos nunca se acaben "Inu&Kag"
1. Testigo

SERENDIPIA

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**SERENDIPIA**

Se encontraba recostado en el sofá esperando su próxima misión, ésta vez tendría que matar a Hakudoshi Matsura, así que aguardaba que su compañero de labores llegara para entregarle la información necesaria para el caso. Desde hacia años que hacía eso, sus ojos dorados habían visto mucha sangre y súplicas estúpidas durante ese tiempo, pero no le importaba seguir con eso, en realidad nada le importaba, desde el asesinato de sus padres seguía las órdenes de su loco medio hermano que quería crear un mundo "mejor" asesinando a todos los corruptos del estado… menudas tonterías, él las seguía sólo porque si.

Tocaron el timbre, debía ser Miroku con la información. Abrió la puerta despacio y allí lo vio con su típica vestimenta de ejecutivo.

-Pasa rápido…

-¿tan desesperado estas por matar amigo Inuyasha?-pasa el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, sentándose en uno de los sillones de cuero negro de la sala

Inuyasha sin tomarlo en cuenta le quita la carpeta

–haber… miembro de las empresas Yoshiba, lleva más de siete años trabajando… rutina diaria… bien podré matarlo mientras va al gimnasio

-¿cuando será eso?

-dentro de una hora más

-¡¡tan rápido!! Tengo que preparar el equipo para dejar limpia la escena del crimen-dice Miroku algo alterado

-pues… que sea ahora

Miroku se retira colocándose unas gafas oscuras, Inuyasha va a su habitación a prepararse. Para que no lo reconozcan como "asesino" usaba unos lentes de contacto oscuros y una especie de peluca que tapaba sus cabellos plateados que fácilmente podrían servir para incriminarlo. Cuando estaba ya vestido y con una espada en la mano suena su celular

-¿qué pasó Miroku?

-está sólo en el gimnasio, es hora que vengas

-estaré allá en diez minutos

Kagome Higurashi desde hace cinco meses trabajaba en ese lujoso hotel que tenía de todo, incluso ella misma se asombraba por eso… desde múltiples terrazas hasta gimnasio con piscina incluido, simplemente fantástico. Ya era bastante tarde cuando su jefe, el Señor Totosai la mandó a revisar el gimnasio, para que todo estuviera bien. Según él quedaba sólo un cliente muy importante ocupándolo y en esos casos la atención del lugar debía ser la mejor.

Llegó para comprobar que aquel señor no tuviera ningún inconveniente, pero lo que vio la dejó más que choqueada. Un joven mucho más alto que ella se mantenía con una espada casi de su porte atravesando a otro hombre que se encontraba de buzo… quedó tan impactada que ni siquiera un grito logró salir de su garganta seca "_me va a matar_" pensó

Miroku le había dicho que sólo él se encontraba en el lugar, maldita la hora en que confió en sus estúpidas conclusiones. Había terminado con el maldito de Hakudoshi, ahora debía enfrentarse a un problema mayor "_una testigo, ¡rayos!_". Así se acercó sigilosamente a ella mientras pensaba que haría: opción uno matarla, u opción dos dejarla ahí… no podía aclarar sus pensamientos, pero cuando divisó como ella estaba a punto de gritar se acercó amenazadoramente y le tapó la boca.

-ni se te ocurra gritar o te mato –le susurro al oído

Kagome sintió su ronca voz y su aliento en el cuello y creía que las piernas no la iban a mantener de pie, más aún cuando escuchó su amenaza, así que sin tener esperanzas de escapar simplemente los nervios la vencieron y se desmayó.

"_Ahora se me desmayó, peor_" sin saber lo que hacía tomó a la muchacha en brazos y salió del lugar hacia la única parte más segura y a la que nunca esperó llevar a una chica… su casa.

El portero lo saludó como de costumbre, Inuyasha se excusó diciendo que su amiga no se sintió muy bien al momento de salir juntos.

-Señor Inuyasha es usted todo un galán, así deja a las chicas- el portero le sonrió de manera cómplice, sin embargo, Inuyasha solo le dirigió una media sonrisa.

Nadie sabía en ese condominio a que se dedicaba realmente, lo único que veían de él eran sus lujos y el elegante Volvo en el que siempre se paseaba, con ese aire de respeto y elegancia.

-veamos- abriendo torpemente la puerta de su casa, cargó a la muchacha hasta su cama y ahí la recostó. La miró detenidamente "_no debe tener más de 23 años_" dijo para si, se veía tranquila en su estado de inconciencia.

Ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer, primero llamar a Miroku para aclarar su estúpido error, y discutir con sus jefes su nuevo asalto, pero antes que todo tenía que despertar a la joven que tenía en frente.

- haber muchacha, trata de despertar con esto- le estaba pasando suavemente por su nariz un algodón untado con alcohol, eso la despertaría. La chica no

reaccionaba, en eso suena el teléfono y torpemente le deja el algodón entre la nariz y sus labios.

-¿diga?- jamás se mostraba amable ni por teléfono ni en persona, porque eso no valía mucho, para él las cordialidades no eran más que estúpidas reglas que disimulaban el cinismo de las personas.

-hola Inuyasha,- al otro lado se escuchaba una voz ronca y varonil, más fría incluso que la del mismo Inuyasha- hablas con Sesshomaru, ¿que tal? ¿Acabaste exitosamente con Matsura?

Ya se imaginaba que su medio hermano lo llamaría para preguntarle los "pormenores del asalto", obviamente sería bastante claro en la descripción de los hechos, bueno no tanto lo de la chica lo omitiría.

Kagome se encontraba saliendo de la inconciencia, lo notó cuando comenzó a escuchar una voz masculina al inicio un tanto lejana, pero luego se le comenzó a acentuar más.

-¿donde demonios estoy?- se preguntó intrigada, miró a su alrededor, la cama era grande y cómoda, los colores eran bastante elegantes lo cual acentuaba su pregunta, claro… recordó para sí que fue testigo accidental de un asesinato -Dios mío- dijo suavemente, se sentó en la cama y puso ambas manos que sudaban frío sobre sus sienes

-sabes ya tengo que cortar, me avisas para lo próximo, pero antes! No una hora previa, no seas ridículo hay que preparar todo o quieres que nos descubran, ya adiós- apresuró aun mas la conversación porque sintió ruidos en su habitación supuso que la chica ya estaba despierta. La puerta de la pieza estaba cerrada tocó y pasó – permiso, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kagome vio el rostro del chico y a pesar tener ojos y cabello distintos definitivamente era el asesino, no se dio ni cuenta cuando el miedo la hizo tener una silla en sus manos, su mirada perdida, su rostro sudando y pálida de miedo. No quería morir y menos en un lugar que no conocía – ¡aléjate! O sino te golpeo, sé lo que hiciste con ese hombre y…y…Dios mío, eres un asesino- sus piernas volvían a flaquear pero esta vez era por el peso de la silla.

-quieres soltar eso- parecía fastidiado y a la vez extrañamente divertido, las expresiones de susto de la chica eran muy graciosas -sueltas eso o sino saco lo que tengo en mi bolsillo- su rostro se tensó y se acercó lentamente a ella.

**Ojalá que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, prometemos subir pronto el segundo, por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas **

**xoxo I&P**


	2. Desiciones

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por f****in se dignó a terminar el manga**

_**Antes**__:__-quieres soltar eso- parecía fastidiado y a la vez extrañamente divertido, las expresiones de susto de la chica eran muy graciosas -sueltas eso o sino saco lo que tengo en mi bolsillo- su rostro se tensó y se acercó lentamente a ella_

Kagome trató de retroceder, pero él la acorraló aun más mirándola fijamente, hasta que por la presión de aquellos ojos dorados sobre su rostro tuvo que soltar la silla.

Miró horrorizada cada movimiento, estaba sacando algo de su bolsillo, era su fin y ni siquiera se podría despedir de los que quería – ¡no me hagas daño!- cerró los ojos para no ver.

-y… el sonido del balazo, y la sangre? Mmm- comenzó a abrir temerosamente un ojo y lo único que hizo fue sorprenderse aun más, era un dulce. Este chico aparte de ser asesino era un loco.

Inuyasha se recostó en su cama y dijo – eso te ayudará a reactivar tu energía niña

-esto si que es raro, pensé que me matarías- se sentó en la esquina de la cama

Inuyasha hizo como un leve levantamiento – bueno si quieres te hago el favor y te mato

-nooo, estás loco ¡amo mi vida!, no seas ridículo- su estomago le dolió, hablaba como si ese chico fuese su amigo.

Estaban ambos en silencio, ella lo miraba de reojo y él simplemente a cualquier lado, pensando que haría con la chica, ¡ah! le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. El timbre sonó y fue a abrir la puerta.

- ni te muevas de aquí

Se encontraba sola de nuevo en esa tétrica habitación oscura, mientras suponía que esa debía ser su casa "_Genial cuando iba a pensar que iba a estar en la casa de un asesino_" pensaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta apoyando su cabeza "_haber si alcanzo a escuchar algo"_

-que haces aquí, ¡eres un estúpido! –Oía como aquel "asesino" gritaba furioso- Ese tal Matsura no estaba solo y por desgracia una chica miró todo- Kagome se lo imaginaba echando humitos mientras le reclamaba a otro personaje

- ¡¡una chica!!- escuchó un ruido acercándose a la habitación donde se encontraba por lo que rápidamente volvió a sentarse a la cama justo a tiempo porque sin darse cuenta ya un chico de ojos azules, piel morena y cabello oscuro se encontraba mirándola extraño

-ho…hola princesa, aguarda un minuto- junto la puerta y le dijo a Inuyasha completamente entusiasmado – es muy linda, Inuyasha que buen testigo-

-keh!- el sólo miró hacia un lado, desde hace un buen rato que sus acciones le estaban pareciendo bastante extrañas y todo por esa niña.

Entra nuevamente en la habitación -mi nombre es Miroku, no temas yo te cuidaré de esta bestia- Kagome lo miraba incrédula, parecía amable. Así que le sonrió- a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?- el chico se comenzaba a acercar lentamente a la joven, bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha.

-Kagome...Kagome Higurashi trabajo en el hotel del asesinato- mirando fijamente a Inuyasha.

Miroku vio la escena, carraspeó y dijo – él es Inuyasha Taisho, tiende a no presentarse porque bueno nunca trae chicas a su casa, eres una excepción

-ya… ya es suficiente, Kagome te quedas aquí- Inuyasha comenzó a sacar rápidamente de la habitación a Miroku, esto estaba pasando a mayores.

Al salir tan raudamente no logró ver el leve sonrojo de la chica.

-Inuyasha ¿que harás con ella?- pregunta más serio Miroku, se sentó en el escritorio del dueño de casa.

-no…no lo sé- mirando pensativo por la ventana.

-por qué no la mataste, es la norma para los testigos- Miroku lo observaba detenidamente, Kagome escuchaba atentamente la conversación

-no…no pude- colocándose la mano derecha en su bolsillo, mientras bebía del wisky traído por Miroku

Este último entendía muy bien a Inuyasha, sus sentimientos en este trabajo tendían a no traicionar, pero al parecer había excepciones.

Hace mucho tiempo que Miroku se había marchado y él aún no podía entender el porqué no había matado a esa chica, sabía que eran las reglas pero aún no le quedaba claro si realmente sus sentimientos le habían jugado en contra.

Ya para no seguir pensando en eso preparó algo rápido para comer, de seguro de que se nueva visitante tenía hambre, no tanta como él pero la tenía, al fin era un ser humano. Luego se dirigió a su habitación –te traje algo de comer –exclamó, mas no recibió respuesta alguna.

Intrigado dejó el plato que traía en una mesita y se acercó a ella quien yacía sobre su cama dándose cuenta que estaba dormida. La vio detenidamente y algo en su pecho se aceleró, su mano se acercó involuntariamente a su cabeza y le acarició los cabellos, acto por el cual ella despertó asustada al ver como sus ojos dorados la veían de una forma extraña

-¿qué… qué haces pervertido?- Kagome trataba de alejarse lo más que podía

-no soy un pervertido –gritó molesto –sólo te traje algo para comer-dijo apuntando el plato

-no quiero, no tengo hambre- la chica miró hacia otro lado –preferiría que me dejaras ir

-no puedo –exclamó con voz fría –no puedo dejar a un testigo con vida dando vueltas por la ciudad

-entonces… - dice nerviosa –podría salir de la ciudad, vivir lejos de aquí y no decir nunca lo que pasó en el hotel y así todo…

-¡¡no!! –Se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta –la única forma de que salgas de esta casa es muerta… ¿te queda claro? –voltea hacia su cama viendo como Kagome está al borde de las lágrimas –y más te vale que no intentes escapar porque o si no te juro que te persigo por todo el mundo para asesinarte –sale de la habitación

La chica quedó impactada con las palabras tan crueles de Inuyasha, sabía que no era para menos, al fin y al cabo el era un asesino pero igual en el fondo tenía esperanzas de retomar su vida habitual "_ahora me quedaré aquí para siempre… yo no quiero esto… ¡no quiero!_" pensaba mientras se colocaba a llorar amargamente.

Del otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar ese llanto y le dolía, le dolía hacer sufrir a alguien que no estaba involucrada, en realidad le dolía hacerla sufrir a ella…

Suspiró… en estos casos en que ni siquiera su mente lograba darle una explicación de sus acciones sólo le quedaba una cosa que hacer.

Tomó el teléfono, marco cierto número y esperó – ¿aló?... si soy yo… necesito tu ayuda…

Despertó lentamente entremedio de esas sobrias sábanas que la hacían sentirse más deprimida de lo que estaba, recordó que la noche anterior se la había pasado llorando a un costado de la habitación lo cual ahora le hizo dudar del cómo había llegado hasta la cama "_tal vez fue… ese asesino_" dijo para sí "_aparte de asesino es un pervertido aunque no lo quiera reconocer, pero… pero… es guapo… ¡no idiota! No te puedes fijar en un tipo así_" mientras su mente luchaba entre lo que era correcto y lo que no, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y vio en una mesa a su costado una bandeja con lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

Se veía delicioso, y ella se moría de hambre, pero dudaba en coger algo de la comida pues se preguntaba si se encontraba envenenada.

-puedes comer tranquila –dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta –envenenada no está

-¿Por qué crees que pensaba eso? ¿Y si no tengo hambre? –pregunto mirando desafiante a sus ojos dorados

-lo dudo… no seas terca y come… no quiero llegar a encontrarte muerta por inanición… es aburrido, mejor te mataría yo mismo –exclamó Inuyasha mientras abría las finas cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol

-idiota –bufó la chica acomodándose para sentarse en la cama

-quédate ahí –tomó la bandeja y se la puso sobre las sábanas –come luego

-gracias –dijo media sonrojada y cabizbaja

-sabes… ehh –nervioso- quería disculparme por lo que pasó –Kagome lo vio sorprendida –no es tu culpa que estés en esta situación, pero si mi jefe llega a descubrirte te mata, así que lo mejor será que pases un tiempo acá…

-entonces… ¿después podré irme?- a Kagome ya se le salía la emoción por los poros

-lo siento nuevamente… eso no te lo puedo asegurar –se dirige a la salida –cambiando de tema… si necesitas ducharte mi baño está a tu disposición

-pero no tengo ropa pervertido –dijo incrédula

-¡¡que no me llames así!! Sólo intentaba ayudarte –sale del lugar cerrando la puerta –si te sirve de algo puedes sacar ropa de mi closet

Sentía que hace diez mil años que no se bañaba, así que decidió hacerle caso a Inuyasha. Entró al cuarto que supuso que era al baño encontrando otra habitación, con una gran tina y una fina decoración. Se lavó casi instantáneamente, se amarró una toalla al cuerpo y se puso la ropa masculina más pequeña que encontró: unos boxers azul marino y una camisa blanca.

Tras eso, le invadió la curiosidad de revisar el resto de la casa por lo que salió de el lugar encontrándose justamente con lo que imaginaba: un lujoso y frió hogar "_perfecto para un asesino_" pensó. Tenía los aparatos electrónicos más avanzados y la decoración que cualquier diseñador envidiaría pero le faltaba un "toque femenino"

-si quieres puedes ver televisión –escuchó una voz ronca detrás suyo, mientras se sentía una tonta por no haber percibido la presencia de esa persona en el lugar –no seas tan tímida… sobre el sofá está el control… yo estaré en el estudio –oía como sus pasos se alejaban

"_menos mal_" se dio la vuelta para ver como se alejaba "_ahora puedo intentar hacer algo para…"_

-ni siquiera lo pienses Kagome… tengo cámaras de seguridad por todos lados, así que no podrás escapar

"_rayos_" pensó tomando asiento decepcionada sobre el sofá y revisando si había algo bueno en televisión. Desde hace media hora que se encontraba pegada al aparato y entre los más de doscientos canales aún no encontraba nada bueno que mirar. De repente el sonido del timbre la sobresaltó.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando Inuyasha ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta del apartamento dejando entrar a una chica de cabello castaño largo, piel clara y ojos avellana "_es preciosa_" se dijo para si "_seguro debe ser su novia_" este pensamiento la hizo sentir un poco triste y no sabía el porqué

-¿dónde está mi casi cuñada? –preguntaba la chica mirando hacia todos lados

-cállate… -exclamó Inuyasha- ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-claro –le mostró dos grandes bolsas –ahora dime donde está

-en el sofá –dijo sin ánimo

-ay que emoción

Kagome observó como la chica se acercaba hacia ella con una sonrisa dejando las bolsas en el piso y sentándose a su lado –hola mucho gusto –dijo animadamente extendiéndole la mano –me llamo Sango Taijiya soy la prima de Inuyasha

"_prima… menos mal_" pensó Kagome mientras le respondía el saludo –Kagome Higurashi, un gusto

Sango se levantó emocionada y dándole la espalda a Kagome dijo –Primo tu novia es hermosa… te felicito – esto último sonó como burla

-no es mi novia –exclamó el aludido con cierto sonrojo, lo cual pasaba desapercibido para la pobre Kagome que trataba a toda costa de ocultar el ardor que sentía en su rostro

La otra joven obviando el comentario de su primo toma a Kagome del brazo –ven, traje un montón de ropa para ti

Inuyasha quedó sólo en el salón, pues su prima prácticamente tironeo a Kagome hacia su dormitorio. Nuevamente sonó el timbre y ya más libre de las tonterías de su prima va a abrir

-tenías que ser tu Miroku –dice yéndose a sentar

-gracias por el cordial saludo –dice sarcásticamente sentándose frente al ojidorado –te tengo otra misión- le pasa una carpeta oscura y saca una especie de plano –esta vez tienes que eliminar a Geryuun Yamamoto, es uno de los principales accionistas en una red de pedofilia internacional

-¿cuál será el plan?

-dentro de tres horas el viejo irá a retirar dinero de el Banco central… el resto de los hombres simulará un asalto, ahí se te darán las condiciones necesarias para que cumplas tu misión –se levanta

-bien, creo que sería bueno reconocer el lugar –imita a Miroku tomando la espada que tenía colgada en una de las paredes

-entonces vamos –exclamó acerándose a la puerta

-espera… -se da vuelta –Sango, ¿puedes venir? –grita hasta su habitación. Casi automáticamente la chica sale –saldré por un momento, vigílala por favor

-cuídate – expresó preocupada

-parece como si no trabajaras en lo mismo

-claro que no, yo sólo les creo algunas estrategias nada más…

-pero tus estrategias son asombrosas Sanguito –dijo Miroku acercándose hasta ella, tomándole la mano –pero mucho más asombrosa eres tú…

-ya libidinoso, ¡deja de molestarla! –apartó a su "amigo" de una molesta Sango –nos vemos

Y así vio a su primo salir del apartamento tan tranquilo como siempre, suspiró, lo único que deseaba era que saliera de ese estilo de vida

- entonces por ahí entraran los simuladores, la idea es que te muevas en dirección lateral a ellos- Miroku le indicaba de manera rápida y normal cada uno de sus pasos, Inuyasha miraba sigilosamente cada lado del banco, las cámaras que estaban monitoreando.

-¿las cámaras?, están activadas para antibalas, esa luz blanca lo indica- Inuyasha estaba apuntando con sus ojos el lente.

Miroku siguió la vista del chico y dijo orgulloso –no te preocupes, Kanryu tiene todo bajo control, estuvo alistando todo-

-ven quiero ver otra cosa más- ambos caminaron como altos ejecutivos que deben haber tenido más de veinte acciones o al menos eso pensaba la gente y los guardias que rondaban el edificio. Es tan sencillo engañar los ojos de las personas cuando tienes buena apariencia, al menos Inuyasha pensaba siempre eso de la gente en general.

Sango trataba de levantarle el ánimo a la ya perpleja Kagome, tenían diversos trajes arrojados por toda la habitación de Inuyasha, vestidos, abrigos, pantalones, faldas. Era mejor que estar en Dior, la famosa tienda de modas era un verdadero desperdicio frente a la maraña de ropa que tenían las chicas.

- que te pruebes esto con esto- le dijo Sango entregándole ropa a Kagome, la chica apenas podía tener los ojos descubiertos con tanta ropa que le pasó la prima de Inuyasha.

Kagome entró al conocido baño, dejó las ropas bien acomodadas, se sentó en el borde de la tina y no contuvo las ganas de llorar, _que les diré a mi familia deben estar tan preocupados,¡Dios que puedo hacer!_ Mientras mas preguntas nacían en su mente más ganas tenía de llorar. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era retroceder la cinta de su vida y no ser testigo de aquel asesinato, pero a lo mejor había algo que no quería retroceder, ese algo tenía dueño y tenía por nombre: Inuyasha, se sonrojo de solo pesarlo y una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "que_ tonta"_ dijo para si.

-disculpa puedo pasar- era Sango que había escuchado sus sollozos desde la otra habitación – no debe ser fácil- se sentó a su lado.

-¡que esperas, estar aquí sin poder decirles a tus familiares que estás lejos de ellos por un secuestro!- se limpió su rostro, ya no quería llorar ahora debía tomar decisiones

**Hola: muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia, si tienen dudas o sugerencias nos las hacen llegar y en el siguiente capítulo se las respondemos.**

**Xoxo I&P**


	3. Lo que el agua no limpia

Hola a todos y a todas, gracias por el apoyo que nos han dado con este fic.

**Para Ferpechi-14**: nos da gusto que nos dejes reviews y que la historia te agrade, espero que sigas leyendo los demás capítulos y que nos perdones la tardanza a la hora de publicar

**Para Juliex19**: esperábamos un review mas para el segundo capítulo, pero gracias por dejar uno en el primero

**Para Angellasttrue**: disculpa si somos muy demoronas en actualizar, esperamos que sigas dejando más reviews

**Para Kariko-12**: En realidad no sabemos en que categoría calificar este fic, colocamos romance y crimen por colocar algo no mas, tal vez hayan partes graciosas y tal vez no, preferimos no comprometernos, espero que la historia de para mucho también

**Para –DarknessRin**- :esperamos que los otros capítulos sean un poco más largos, es que por el momento no llevamos mucho escrito por eso tratamos de hacer rendir los capítulos para no hacer que esperen tanto por una actualización

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_**Antes**__: __-disculpa puedo pasar- era Sango que había escuchado sus sollozos desde la otra habitación – no debe ser fácil- se sentó a su lado._

_-¡que esperas, estar aquí sin poder decirles a tus familiares que estás lejos de ellos por un secuestro!- se limpió su rostro, ya no quería llorar ahora debía tomar decisiones_

-Kagome…yo…lo siento sé que no es fácil- Sango miró al suelo apenada, un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de ella.

La aludida le tomó la mano y le sonrió –discúlpame tú a mí he sido una mal educada

La prima de Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y la miró fijamente– sabes, cuando te vi por primera vez, tenía de verdad muchas ganas de que fueras la novia de mi primo

-¿por qué?- un leve sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro

-desde que está en la organización no tiene más vida, es frío, prepotente porque este trabajo lo ha convertido en eso, por si sólo ha necesitado ganar una careta de desapego que antes no tenía, sino el hecho de matar personas cada día le volvería loco –suspiró- me lastima que mi mejor amigo esté pasando por esto, no quiero que esta vida lo consuma por completo… por un momento pensé que tú podrías…ser un escape

Kagome no lo podía creer las palabras de Sango sonaban tan honestas –yo no sé qué decir, esta situación es tan extraña

-cuando entré no te imaginas la sensación de calidez que se apoderó de mí, ver su rostro no tan tenso y sentir un suave olor femenino me hizo recordar lo que Inuyasha alguna vez fue

-¿lo que alguna vez fue?-murmuró

-Si tu le hubieras conocido antes de que comenzara a trabajar con Seshomaru… era tan amable y cordial con los demás, siempre preocupándose de que a mi hermanito y a mí no nos faltara nada, siempre colaborando con la persona que él creía que necesitaba…

"_Antes era bueno… muy bueno, entonces ¿cómo pudo llegar a cambiar tanto? ¿cómo una persona así se convierte en un asesino? O ¿porqué lo hace?, no me puede caber en la mente… me da lástima, ni siquiera le conozco bien, pero me da lástima… me gustaría poder ayudarlo a salir… ser su escape como dijo Sango… pero ¿podré?"_

- Kagome…-la sacó de sus pensamientos- Ambos están en peligro: si tú huyes Inuyasha tendrá la obligación de encontrarte y hacer lo que no quiso terminar antes… supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero –la miró seriamente, la chica no pudo evitar tragarse el nudo de garganta que tenía- y… si se enteran de este pequeño error fácilmente podrían hasta matarlo

Reflexionó un poco, al parecer para el "asesino" la situación de tenerla como atrapada en casa tampoco le gustaba mucho, al menos no era la única en problemas.

"_Matarlo, podrían matarlo fácilmente" _pensó Kagome, sus manos volvieron a sudar _"bueno claro que no quiero que dañen a Inuyasha, por muy secuestrador que sea, me está atendiendo bien y ha sido caballero, un poco torpe, pero no tan mal."_

-ambos pueden salir beneficiados, porque tanto tú como él deben ser libres, no sabes cuánto sufro al ver a mi primo arriesgar su vida de esta manera tan intensa- unas leves lágrimas salieron por el rostro de Sango- por favor ayúdale ¿si?, estoy segura que él te tendrá aquí sólo hasta que calme la situación

Suspiró, aquella mujer ha sido muy atenta con ella, así que la abrazó como si fuera a consolar a una amiga de toda la vida–aunque las condiciones son extremadamente extrañas, voy a cooperar

-¿en serio? –se separó del abrazo, su rostro se iluminó tras la sonrisa de la de cabello azabache- gracias – volvió a abrazarla efusivamente –me haces feliz.. como me gustaría que ese bruto encontrara una novia como tu…

Trató de disimular su sonrojo, de una forma torpe, pero efectiva, menos mal que Sango apretujaba su cabeza contra su pecho, así no la descubriría- eso sí… me gustaría pedirte un favor –dijo a duras penas

En otro punto de la ciudad Inuyasha y Miroku salían del banco, estaba todo listo. El chico sabía muy bien que hacer, la hora, como accionaría el equipo de asalto, etcétera, las cosas marchaban como siempre.

-antes de ir a casa, vamos a comer- Miroku tocaba fuertemente su estómago –los bancos siempre me dan apetito

El de ojos dorados recordó a Kagome en el departamento "_¿cómo estará?... si Sango está con ella dudo que lo esté pasando mal… conozco lo suficiente a esa loca como para saber que se le ocurrirá hacer cualquier cosa para animarla, no obstante tengo ganas de verla… comprobar si está bien_" Ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta tal punto sus pensamientos se manifestaron en su rostro, tanto así que su acompañante se dio cuenta

-oye Inuyasha… -lo sacó de su mundo interno, agitando su mano derecha frente a él

-si… ¿que?-pregunta todavía medio atontado

-ahh… -coloca una cara de depravado-estabas pensando en la señorita Kagome, ¿no es así?

-A callar animal… no hables cosas estúpidas quieres –molesto apresura sus pasos dejándolo atrás

-espera… te estaba preguntando si vamos a comer algo

–está bien

Sango miraba de un lado a otro y dijo –bien ve rápido, haz la llamada y luego entras- le indicó la cabina que se encontraba fuera del edificio, en la calle contraría.

Kagome observó el lugar y se dirigió al la cabina, marcó temerosa unos números –madre soy yo Kagome-

-hija mía ¿donde haz estado?- su voz sonó desesperada

-es que me encontré con una amiga del colegio y vamos a irnos por un tiempo a Osaka, no te preocupes por el trabajo ya veré como me las arregló…la he pasado tan bien madre no sabes cuánto- trató de sonar lo más entusiasta posible y al parecer resultó su madre se calmó y alegre le dijo que se divirtiera.

La chica veía las calles, estaban llenas de gente miró a su alrededor podía correr y así olvidar todo este hecho, sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Sango y su promesa, sin más preámbulos corrió hacía la cuadra del frente y entró al edificio _"promesas son promesas" _

-¿más tranquila?- Sango la esperaba sentada en las escaleras

-si gracias, una pregunta porque no cuidaste de mí mientras hablaba- que curioso pensó, tanta fe tenía en ella.

-puedo ver en ti muchas habilidades y bondad, con todo esto estoy segura que saldrás ganando- le sonrió y juntas subieron hacia el departamento.

Inuyasha miraba a cada rato la hora, fue bueno no regresar al departamento el tiempo corría muy rápido y pronto venía el asalto.

- ya es hora- Miroku se levantó de su asiento, dejó el dinero y ambos salieron del lugar hacia un parque poco transitado.

-¡ya era hora que llegaran, los estoy esperando hace más de media hora!- era Kaimaru el encargado de armas y del equipo para asalto.

-culpa a Inuyasha el tiene un estómago que da miedo- Miroku miró triunfante, pero su rostro se desfiguro al sentir el codazo de su compañero.

-ya suerte, el asalto está por comenzar, entras y damos inicio- Kaimaru se escondió en el vehículo junto con Miroku y miraron atento a la entrada de Inuyasha

La situación se generó con bastante éxito, el asalto resultó bastante real, debían robar dinero aunque no lo necesitaran ya que necesitaban despistar cualquier especie de sospecha sobre las reales intenciones.

El asesino fue sigiloso hasta el lugar donde estaba Geryuun Yamamoto, se encontraba desorientado, sus guardias habían desaparecido al parecer estaban muertos, se escondió bajo una mesa de un ejecutivo que yacía inconsciente, pensó estar seguro, sin embargo, una fría arma apuntaba directamente a su cabeza, no vio el rostro del ejecutor, ya que, tenía su cabello que cubría sus ojos y un bigote que solo dejaba en descubierto su maléfica sonrisa.

-si ruegas por tú vida es saliva mal gastada, así que será mejor que cierres los ojos y no pienses en nada- no escuchó las palabras del pedófilo y apretó fuertemente del gatillo y un fuerte sonido a metal se esparció por el recinto, un mar rojo se apodero del afelpado suelo, de su ropa y de su rostro, hubo gritos pero el chico rápidamente salió por la puerta trasera, donde lo esperaban Miroku y Kaimaru.

-perfecto otro aniquilado, los asaltantes vienen en la camioneta continua, nos separamos en la calle siguiente, nadie resultó herido aparte de Geryuun y sus guardias, la gente está en buen estado- era el típico reporte que acostumbraba a recibir, no quería ver a inocentes entrometidos en situaciones como estas, ya era suficiente con una.

"_Otro hombre aniquilado, ¿sería esa la forma correcta de hacer justicia?" _pensaba constantemente en esas palabras, especialmente desde que conoció a Kagome.

-quiero ir a casa, pueden dejarme aquí deseo caminar

-oye… ¿no deberías limpiarte primero?-Miroku le tiró la toalla en su cara

-da lo mismo-se sacó el trapo, aventándolo a la calle- en la oscuridad nadie me reconocerá- bajó del vehículo, necesitaba pensar, en el momento del asesinato tuvo que hacer un fuerte trabajo mental para olvidar a su inquilina, estaba comenzando a sentir que ocupaba gran parte de su mente, haciendo latir de nuevo ese órgano que por años creyó inactivo: su corazón.

Llegó a su casa como a las dos y algo de la mañana, aún tenía la sangre del viejo Yamamoto en su ropa y rostro, estas ya se estaban tornando negras debido al tiempo que había pasado vagando en la ciudad sin que nadie le tomara en cuenta. Suspiró al cerrar la puerta de su hogar… era verdad en su vida nadie se había preocupado por él, su padre y madre fueron asesinados cuando era pequeño, su hermano era más frío que un témpano de hielo si no hubiera llevado su sangre de seguro lo habría abandonado en un orfanato y Sango hacía todo lo posible pero para él ese cariño que su prima le brindaba no era el suficiente.

-¿estás bien? –escuchó una voz desde su sala de estar

-si, no es para preocuparse –respondió desganado encendiendo las luces

-oh Dios mío –Kagome se le acercó asustada –estás lleno de sangre… ¿seguro que estas bien?

-¡ya te dije que sí! –respondió enojado a lo que la chica se apartó de su lado –esta sangre no es la mía

-ahh ya lo veo… fue del tipo que asesinaste esta vez –dijo con dificultad mientras se apoyaba en el sillón para verlo mejor -¿por qué no intentas dejar esta vida? Sango me ha dicho que hacer esto te está matando por dentro

-¡no me hables como si me conocieras! –seguía molesto y su tono parecía más frío que nunca

-yo… lo siento –exclamó arrepentida

-ya no importa… mejor vete a dormir ya es tarde -Inuyasha fue a la cocina a buscar un refresco, luego volvió viendo como Kagome ya no se encontraba allí.

Imitándola acomodó unas sábanas sobre su sofá e intentó dormir sin embargo las palabras que había discutido con la chica seguían rebotando en su cabeza "_si supieras cuantas veces lo intentado, pero ya estoy completamente sucio con algo que ni el agua ni nada puede limpiar_" suspira y es vencido por el sueño.

**Esperamos que en este capítulo nos dejen más reviews, lamentamos si es mas corto, prometemos que seguiremos actualizando**

**xoxo I&P**

**P.D: Queremos dejar constancia de que no es una persona con doble personalidad la que escribe este fic, sino que somos dos locas amantes de Inuyasha trabajando en conjunto. El merito no es sólo para immortalbutterfly**


	4. Visita inesperada

**Hola a todos… ¡¡4 reviews!! Esta vez si nos emocionamos, y como recompensa por asi decirlo, alargamos un poco el capitulo cuatro (por lo menos es más largo que los demás ¬¬)**

**A kira christhopher queremos agradecer el apoyo, y esperamos que ese se manifieste en más reviews más adelante**

**A kariko-12 gracias de nuevo, eres siempre fiel a esta historia**

**A Angellasttrue gracias por el apoyo, igual eres una de las "fieles" XD, como tú dices cada vez se irán acercando más pero aún no prometemos un final feliz**

**A RefiraM gracias también por el review, trataremos de actualizar cada fin de semana, trataremos, pues la Universidad nos tiene a ambas medias copadas.**

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_**Antes**__: -¡no me hables como si me conocieras! –seguía molesto y su tono parecía más frío que nunca_

_-yo… lo siento –exclamó arrepentida_

_-ya no importa… mejor vete a dormir ya es tarde -Inuyasha fue a la cocina a buscar un refresco, luego volvió viendo como Kagome ya no se encontraba allí._

_Imitándola acomodó unas sábanas sobre su sofá e intentó dormir sin embargo las palabras que había discutido con la chica seguían rebotando en su cabeza "si supieras cuantas veces lo intentado, pero ya estoy completamente sucio con algo que ni el agua ni nada puede limpiar" suspira y es vencido por el sueño_.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por un agradable olor que le llegaba de la cocina y lo embriagaba, se levantó con su pantalón y el torso descubierto para averiguar que pasaba. Y allí la vió, parecía un ángel o la esposa perfecta, allí estaba la chica que tenía secuestrada con un pálido vestido claro, su pelo amarrado y un delantal preparándole lo que el suponía era el desayuno.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su captor se dio vuelta para darle los buenos días, pero quedó muda de la impresión al verlo semidesnudo y mirándola raro, así que sonrojada volvió a preocuparse por lo que estaba preparando.

-bue… buenos… días –apenas y le podían salir las palabras

-buenos días –dijo aparentando despreocupación y acercándose a la mesa –y esto a que se debe –tomó una de las pequeñas ciruelas que tenía en una fuente encima de la mesa y la mascó

-es una forma de disculparme por lo de anoche, se que no debí meterme en tu vida y por eso lo siento de nuevo –apagó la cocina y comenzó a buscar el resto de las cosas

-ya te dije que no importaba –vio como parecía estar confundida viendo los muebles -¿qué te pasa?

-no sé en donde están el resto de las cosas… -afirmó con vergüenza

-menuda tontería… -se acerca hasta ella- todo lo que sea vajilla está en este mueble –tomó uno que se encontraba frente a él

-bue… bue… no –se comienza a colocar nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho

-los comestibles están allá –se acerca más a ella y le apunta a la derecha –mientras que las ollas y cosas así están… –no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba detrás de Kagome hasta que sintió como su aroma penetraba en su sistema, aquel perfume de rosas que comenzó a cautivarlo de a poco mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados para captarlo en su totalidad al igual que la chica quien se encontraba con unas mariposas en el estómago que no la dejaban tranquila _"¿porqué me pasa esto? Parezco una chiquilla de quince que se siente muy atraída por alguien así de guapo… pero él es una asesino no me puedo sentir así, no puedo_"

Inmediatamente se alejó de Inuyasha simulando buscar una taza, a lo que este abrió los ojos abruptamente volviéndose a sentar –y… las ollas están por allá –apuntó un estante que se encontraba abajo del refrigerador

-gracias por indicármelo… -dijo sacando tazas y platos del mueble y acomodando el resto de las cosas

El desayuno marchó tranquilo. La chica a pesar de seguir con la preocupación de anoche comprendió que uno no se puede meter en la vida de alguien así como así y menos de una persona que le ha tocado pasar por cosas tan difíciles como Sango le dijo. Por lo que había decidido tratar de conocerlo más, al fin y al cabo al hacer esto su vida igual corría peligro. Conversaron poco, pero con eso ya habían generado un poco de confianza entre ellos aunque Inuyasha lo negara con su actitud reacia.

Terminaron tranquilamente, él quiso ayudarla a ordenar pero mejor se fue a duchar ante la indiscutible negativa de la mujer quien se mantenía cada vez más alejado de su torso semidesnudo.

Mientras se duchaba recordó el momento en que había percibido el aroma de Kagome, tan dulce y angelical. Tal vez si se hubieran conocido en situaciones distintas hubiera mostrado cierto interés en ella "_pero no_… "decía para si "_eso no debe pasar. Cuando sea el momento ella se marchará y no deberá tener ningún contacto conmigo. Ahora lo que debo hacer es continuar con mi trabajo y mantenerme alejado de ella antes de que realmente llegue a sentir cosas que no quiero_"

Asegurándose de que su inquilina no estaba se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, escogió una camisa oscura y unos jeans bastante informales. A los instantes después su celular sonó.

-que yo sepa no te acostumbras a levantarte a esta hora primita… ¿cómo?... ¿y no le pudiste detener?... entonces tienes que llegar aquí antes que él –sonaba 

preocupado- sabes que no puede ver a Kagome… sería inútil esconderla… claro y ¿si se escapa? –molesto golpeó la puerta –está bien, yo me las arreglaré… supongo que no me queda de otra

Inuyasha sale de su cuarto y se acerca a su inquilina preocupado –tenemos problemas…-ella queda con expresión de duda mientras el asesino continúa -mi jefe viene para acá… si descubre que estoy escondiendo a una testigo estamos muertos

Tras escuchar las palabras "estamos muertos" se asustó tanto que ni siquiera el llanto le salía. Apenas y pudo acomodarse en el sofá para no desmayarse – ¿hay… hay alguna forma de evitarlo?

-sólo una… - parecía más frío y serio que nunca- tendrás que hacerte pasar por mi novia

-¡¡qué?! –parecía más desesperada que antes ¿cómo iba a aparentar ser la novia de alguien que con sólo mirarlo le hacía sentir mariposas?

-no nos queda de otra –se relajó un poco- Sango le metió el cuento de que tenía novia para que no sospechara nada del error que cometí…

De repente sonó el timbre y pareciera que un balde de agua fría les cayó sobre el cuerpo, se lanzaban atemorizadas miradas de cómplice hasta que sintieron tocar por segunda vez

El chico suspiró –estoy seguro que debe ser él así que aparenta naturalidad –se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dejando entrar a un elegante señor de ojos ambarinos, cabello plateado cuidadosamente peinado y rasgos medios femeninos vestido con uno de los más caros trajes del mercado

-hola hermanito… vine a ver como marchaban las cosas por acá –se adelanta a la sala de estar

-sólo pareces venir a fastidiarme –lo sigue, notando como este no despega la vista de la aterrada chica –Sesshomaru ella es mi novia Kagome

-parece menor que la última

-muy gracioso-exclama fastidiado –Kagome este es Sesshomaru, mi jefe y medio hermano

Lo mira confundida por unos segundos, "_¿menor que la última?"_ Dijo para si, o sea que no era la testigo Premium que pensó que era, digamos que la molestó bastante el comentario. Sin embargo actuó con bastante naturalidad.

-un gusto Sesshomaru, que bueno que has venido así te quedas a desayunar con nosotros- se mostró lo mas tierna y amable posible, en que líos la metía Sango.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y luego tomó de su mano como buen "novio" -nuestra relación es aun muy nueva, pero hemos logrado compatibilizar muy bien

Trató de todas las formas no sonrojarse, pero un leve teñido rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas, sus manos sudaban y eso le daba más vergüenza, pensó que Inuyasha soltaría de inmediato su mano por asco al agua, pero al contrario la apretó más a él.

-si lo noto, el rubor de las mejillas de la chica es inminente- Sesshomaru se sentó junto a su "hermano" en el sofá del departamento, mientras ella preparaba nuevamente el desayuno.

-¿supongo que ella no sabe a que te dedicas no es así?- Sesshomaru observaba desafiante a Inuyasha.

-si lo sabe, vive conmigo no debo mentirle

-pero la otra vivía igual aquí contigo y aun así no tenía idea

-es que… Kagome es muy distinta, me da confianza- la actuación estaba saliendo más que natural y eso le agradaba y también le asustaba.

La chica escuchó las palabras y sin querer se resbaló con un paño que había dejado en el suelo para limpiar la suciedad, sonó un fuerte chirrido y luego alterada apareció a un lado de la entrada de la cocina levantando la mano –¡si estoy bien, sigan charlando, yo estoy muy bien!

-Cielos cariño, ten cuidado…me preocupaste- Inuyasha estaba a punto de pararse cuando sintió el chirrido, su naturalidad era demasiado creíble.

Unos minutos después los tres se encontraban tomando un delicioso desayuno preparado por la "novia", Sesshomaru estaba comprándose todo el cuento, el podía ser muy astuto pero en cosas del corazón era bastante distraído, incluso al ver a los novios se le olvidó que venía a regañar a su subordinado por no reportarse por el último asalto.

-¿y cuanto tiempo llevan?- Sesshomaru preguntó mientras comía una tostada con mermelada.

-2 meses- dijo Inuyasha

Ella no lo escuchó pensó que no había contestado -1 mes y medio de novios

El hombre se atragantó levemente con la tostada y miró fijamente a los chicos – ¿bueno con 2 ó 1 mes y medio?-

A Inuyasha le picó la cabeza, Kagome tomó de su mano y dijo sonriente al hermanastro– en realidad es un mes y medio, pero para él son dos porque medio mes se tardó en pedirme noviazgo- sonrió con total naturalidad, dejando satisfecho a Sesshomaru y embobado a su "novio".

Tras recibir esa respuesta su rostro aumento la seriedad que ya tenía, si es que en realidad eso era posible, se detuvo en la chica y comenzó a realizarle preguntas que le costarían más de una neurona.

-¿Qué opinas de lo que hace Inuyasha?- dijo fríamente el hombre de cabellos plateados.

Inuyasha apretó aun más fuerte la mano de la chica como si de esa forma le diese apoyo y resultó porque ella dijo con firmeza y completa seguridad –es algo que para mí es muy peligroso, temo por su vida y si estuviese en mis manos acabar con este estilo de vida lo haría- sin pesar recordó el porqué llegó ahí, estaba decidida que no trataría de cambiar su destino.

-te tengo noticias, eso es imposible- Sesshomaru bebió de su taza con el seño un tanto fruncido, Inuyasha reconocía esa señal y era que su jefe se sentía intimidado, por primera vez.

-lo imposible Sesshomaru lo construye el ser humano, y yo no creo en lo imposible- miró dulcemente a Inuyasha y en un acto de absoluta naturalidad acarició la mejilla del chico.

-yo confío ciegamente en él- cuando logró notar el brillo de los ojos de Inuyasha, temió un poco se había salido mucho de su papel, ya que, su actitud no era tan falsa después de todo. Bebió un poco de su leche para activar su cabeza nuevamente, solo deseaba que su corazón no latiese tan rápido para que no fuese escuchado por los presentes.

-chica enamorada es una ciega empedernida- dijo el hermanastro de Inuyasha

-aun tengo un poco de tiempo, charlemos en la terraza- indico Sesshomaru, no fue una sugerencia sonó más bien a orden

Kagome se estaba levantando y comenzaba a recoger las cosas de mesa, pero fue interrumpida por unas suaves y grandes manos – deja eso ahí y acompáñanos-

Ella se quedó por un momento estática, algo extraño había en el semblante de Inuyasha, se notaba más suave o quizás estaba molesto por su excesiva naturalidad, un hueco se formó en su corazón.

Sango estaba trillando sus dientes mientras veía la televisión, como andaría todo en el departamento de Inuyasha, ojala que todo anduviese bien, una llamada alteró su letargo.

-si Miroku soy Sango que ocurre- preguntó realmente nerviosa

-¿nada quería saber si estaba Inuyasha ahí?- dijo totalmente distraído o intencionalmente distraído.

Sango roló sus ojos y dijo – sabes muy bien que Inuyasha no viene casi nunca para acá-

-este…lo había olvidado-

-si seguro la sombra de Inuyasha olvida los pasos de su amigo- dijo sarcástica Sango

-esta bien Sango mentí muy mal, pero tengo una razón-

Las manos de Sango comenzaron a sudar y su corazón hacía un sonido bastante parecido a un tambor, mientras esperaba las palabras de Miroku.

-quieres salir a caminar hoy…nada de manitos, solo caminar- Miroku movía insistentemente su pie mientras esperaba respuesta.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo, hablaron bastante rato, sin embargo, era él quien cortaba las visitas era su costumbre.

-tendrás libre hoy, estamos recién investigando a un tal Roy Mustang, te estarán informando- diciendo esto último se despidió cordialmente de Kagome y a Inuyasha le dijo algo al oído que ella obviamente no logró escuchar.

Kagome se quedó sentada en la terraza pensando, mientras Inuyasha dejaba a su hermanastro en la puerta y se despedía. "_Por lo que vi. Inuyasha nunca se mostraba atento a las palabras de su jefe, su vista se dirigía a la nada, su ceño se arrugaba y su rostro se tensaba, si pudiese comprender las cosas podría ayudarlo, pero si sigo persistiendo en ello puedo meterme en problemas"_

-muchas gracias Kagome, sin ti esto no hubiese resultado- era Inuyasha que se sentó a su lado pero por alguna razón no la miraba.

-traté de hacer lo mejor posible las cosas- trataba de encontrar su mirada, pero no la hallaba.

- actuaste muy bien…demasiado diría yo- la última frase la hizo sonar bajito, si era posible que ella ni la escuchase.

Kagome decidió abrir la boca y no pensar en represarías –algunas no eran tan actuadas


	5. Roy Mustang

/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_**Anteriormente: **_

_Kagome decidió abrir la boca y no pensar en represarías –algunas no eran tan actuadas_

Inuyasha la miró por primera vez y algo en sus ojos comenzó a renacer, como si su pupila se agrandase y sus ojos ámbar mostraran ¿alegría?

Kagome sonrió tímidamente y se levantó a lavar lo que quedó del desayuno – voy a limpiar esto-

Se fue bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha, este la observó verse alejar y luego sonrío para sí. Si que tiene algo especial, eso no podía dejarlo pasar.

Inuyasha fue al sofá y se acostó ahí para poder ver algo de televisión, bostezó y se acomodó.

Kagome salía bastante satisfecha de su labor y miró incrédula a Inuyasha – No

puede ser!, si estás en los diarios-

Inuyasha se había quedado dormido escuchó las últimas palabras y del puro impacto se calló del sofá – que, no que haré- se rascaba la cabeza de manera nerviosa – ¡donde rayos viste eso! –

Kagome lo miró y se rió de él – pues era una broma- le sonrío como una pequeña.

-Kagome!! – dijo el chico con sus ojos abiertos, río complacido con la chica, y le dio un leve empujón y ella se acercó a él.

-te parece si en vez de no hacer nada, salimos a algún lugar, he hecho mucho por ti hoy…ahora has algo por tu testigo- dijo convidándolo a salir

Inuyasha por un momento dudo no quería que Kagome fuese victima de sus enemigos, pero luego se calmó él la protegería, sonrío sinceramente – bien acepto-

El día los acompañaba, ya que, estaba soleado y con una brisa bastante fresca, ambos iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad hablando de diversos temas.

-bueno digamos que ese trabajo nunca me acomodó mucho- Kagome le estaba contando pasajes de su vida, y estaban en el periodo de su trabajo en el hotel. Donde su historia comenzó.

-¿y por qué trabajabas ahí entonces?-

- era la forma más fácil de compartir con otras culturas, ya sabes eso de viajar al extranjero esta bastante caro estos tiempos- decía un poco apenada

Inuyasha observó ese rostro y dijo – pues, eso es cierto-

-y tu Inuyasha que me puedes contar- habían elegido una banca en un parque lleno de cerezos.

-¿qué quieres que te cuente?- sabía lo que ella buscaba a través de esa pregunta, era extraño pero una parte de él deseaba contarle, sin embargo, otra quería guardarlo para si y no armar lío.

-me gusta comer mucho, no bebo seguido porque me duele la cabeza, soy alérgico a los gatos- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, era hacerse el loco para no llegar a detalles que realmente no le agradaban.

Kagome sintió como si un combo le golpease el estómago, ella fue bastante honesta con el chico a lo largo de la conversación. Habló de su familia, sueños, lo comenzaba a considerar como alguien importante en su vida y le salía con semejante disparate.

-¿¡QUE TE GUSTA COMER Y QUE ERES ALÉRGICO INUYASHA, ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES DECIRME!!- la chica comenzaba a alzar la voz, no de una forma en que la gente oyera, pero si para que Inuyasha se alertara.

-¿QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? EH!, A PENAS TE CONOSCO Y QUIERES QUE TE CUENTE MI VIDA…NO SEAS MOLESTA- _"no era exactamente lo que quería decir, ¿porque me comporté así? ella fue tan dulce conmigo"_

-NO SE TRATA DE SER MOLESTA, TONTO! NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE POR TU CULPA ESTOY OBLIGADA A ESTAR CONTIGO- estaba fuera de sus casillas, ya ni comprendía bien lo que decía.

Inuyasha sintió esa última frase retumbar en su cabeza y se sintió culpable, no quería terminar el día así. Tenía presupuestado otro final, más alternativo.

-NUNCA IMAGINÉ QUE ESTO SIGNIFICARA TAN POCO PARA TI- Kagome se sentía dolida, porque él se comportaba así si antes todo iba tan bien.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE VAMONOS A CASA!- Inuyasha la jalo de la mano y la condujo hasta el departamento.

-BIEN…VERDAD QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO PUEDES MATARME!!-

-QUIEN SABE!!- Inuyasha estaba descontrolado, entre sus propias emociones y las que se generaban con Kagome no había una buena relación, la pelea cada vez era peor.

Kagome le siguió el paso completamente sorprendida, sintió rabia, miedo y pena. Trató de ignorar la pena por orgullo propio, si él la trataba así pues no valía la pena mostrar ni un gramo de debilidad.

Al llegar a casa nadie habló, Inuyasha porque se sentía avergonzado y Kagome porque tenía pena, las buenas relaciones estaban en crisis.

Ya eran las ocho y estaba cerca el crepúsculo cuando el asesino recibió una llamada, al parecer urgente. Kagome aún seguía con una mezcla de emociones que no lograba comprender así que permanecía en la habitación de su captor meditando sobre los hechos de la tarde "_fui una tonta al considerar acercarme a él, no se porqué sentí la necesidad… de tener algún lazo más allá que asesino-secuestrada si al fin él no me ha matado cuando fácilmente ha acabado con muchos más… estoy muy confundida_"

-¡claro y ahora se dan cuenta! –se escuchaba la voz molesta de Inuyasha desde el otro lado –no es tu asunto… está bien… estaré abajo enseguida… si es sólo uno no necesito nada más que mi espada y lo sabes… bien… nos vemos

La chica se levantó y abriendo lentamente la puerta vio como él se marchaba con su abrigo negro largo y su katana en la mano derecha sin despedirse de ella. Por dentro se sintió mal por eso, pues significaba que seguía molesto con ella "_tal vez ahora si considere un hecho eliminarme_" suspiró angustiada

-y yo que creí que podríamos tener una linda amistad –dice sarcásticamente.

Viajaban en una de las camionetas de la compañía por uno de los sectores más acomodados de la ciudad. Un chico de cabello largo negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, piel morena y ojos celestes iba conduciendo teniendo como copiloto a una chica pelirroja. Inuyasha y Miroku iban en la parte de atrás acomodando los últimos detalles del plan.

-el tonto de Sesshomaru me dijo que a ese tal Mustang recién lo estaban investigando… -bufó molesto

-bueno nos equivocamos por eso es mejor detenerlo cuanto antes –Miroku le mostró una fotografía donde aparecía un tipo pálido de cabello y ojos oscuros

-¿este es? –toma la foto

-exacto… dueño de la agencia publicitaria "Rizembull" y uno de los principales distribuidores de éxtasis en todo el país.

-Interesante –se toma la barbilla pensativo -¿tiene guardaespaldas en su mansión?

-cinco, la principal es una rubia francotiradora que según los datos está bien buena… -Inuyasha lo observa enojado –lo siento fue un arranque emocional –carraspea –como te iba diciendo… tienes que tener cuidado con la chica, de los demás Kouga y Ayame se encargan ¿no es así chicos?

-por supuesto –la chica pelirroja de adelante se volteó usaba unas gafas de sol bien anchas que le cubrían más de la mitad del rostro, apenas y se podía notar que sonreía. El conductor sólo hizo una seña afirmativa con la mano –en todo caso, Sango también vendrá a ayudarnos

- ¿por qué ella? –exclamó el asesino preocupado

-según el jefe era la más adecuada para hacerse cargo de esa francotiradora –dijo Miroku cabizbajo- lo lamento pero no pude evitar que viniera

-sólo hace estrategias, no está acostumbrada al trabajo de campo… no debería venir

-lo mismo le dije a tu hermano y no me hizo caso… sólo hay que confiar en ella

-¡maldición!

Se detuvieron en un callejón a una cuadra de la mansión en donde habitaba Roy Mustang, dispuestos a tomar posición. Miroku desde los computadores y equipos de la camioneta desactivó los sistemas de seguridad del lugar que incluían trampas, filmadoras, micrófonos y microsensores de calor y tacto. Cuando terminó con su labor Kouga y Ayame entraron.

Los otros veían por las cámaras que llevaban entre sus ropas lo que ocurría.

-no tenía ganas de que Sango nos acompañara –expresó el de la coleta –se que es experta en armas de fuego y de largo alcance… pero a ella no le gusta pelear… no le agrada tener que enfrentarse contra estos tipos

-te preocupas mucho por ella…

-no quiero que le pase algo malo, eso es todo

-¿y tu crees que yo estoy muy contento? Al fin y al cabo es mi prima… no quiero que se convierta en una asesina como yo

El celular de Inuyasha sonó, hablando de la reina de Roma…

"¿primo estas listo?"

-como siempre

"te estoy esperando en la esquina derecha del patio"

-voy para allá- guardó su teléfono, tomó su espada y salió rápidamente al encuentro con Sango.

Saltó por la reja, cruzó el amplio patio evitando a toda costa las ventanas y puertas, por si lo veían, hasta llegar a una pileta descuidada con plantas marchitas alrededor sitio en donde Sango observaba detenidamente hacia el balcón escondida entre algunos árboles.

-están en esa habitación –murmuraba- se escuchan sus voces. La chica no se ha querido separar de él, asi que no nos queda otra que crear una distracción

-¿qué tipo?

-una sencilla… la idea es dejarte como plato fuerte –tomó un cordel- te ganarás en la pared dispuesto a subir por el balcón, haré un disparo para que ella salga a mirar y con un amarre de esto la bajaré a la fuerza, mientras subes y cumples tu trabajo ¿hecho?

-hecho –desenvaina –ten cuidado

-pensé que eras sobreprotector sólo con Kagome

Inuyasha no quiso responder, sólo a gruñidos se dirigió a la posición que le explicó su compañera. Cuando estuvo listo, ésta tomó su pistola y con ella disparó hacia el cerco del balcón dejando fisuras en este

-Riza no vayas… -se escuchó una voz ronca desde arriba a lo que a continuación aparece una mujer rubia con un arma vigilando desde el lugar del balcón hacia abajo

-AHORA!!-gritó Sango lanzando su lazo con el cual la sujetó de la mano que tenía libre impulsándola hacia el suelo abruptamente.

_Continuará_

_Muchas gracias por sus ánimos, realmente estamos más que agradecidas por todo el cariño y el apoyo. Nos encanta y nos alienta el hecho que le haya gustado y que cada día se enganchen más. Siempre seremos felices con sus Reviews._

_Nuestros mas cariñosos saluditos a…_

**Angellasttrue: **qué te parece??... o sea igual aun no hay mucha acción entre Inu y Kag, pero prometemos colocarla muy prontito, pero al menos hay indirectas :)

**kira christopher : **gracias x leer y siempre pasar x reviews, te lo agradecemos mucho mucho, estamos estudiando ambas Odontología, yo en Santiago y mi prima en Concepción, ah! Así que Roy buena forma para que el chico que te gusta y no lo note ;) y la Psu mucho ánimo que nosotras estamos en primero y solo el año pasado pasamos x eso, no hay mucho tiempo para estudiar…pero te deseamos mucha suerte y fuerza

**Ferpechi.14: **muchas gracias x seguir nuestra historia... la pasamos muy bien cada vez que nos leen y nos dejan sus saludos…sin ellos nosotras no podríamos seguir…ojalá que te haya gustado la conty…

Miles de cariños a todos los que pasan y nos vemos en la próxima

Xoxo

I&P


	6. Herida vs Enfermera

**Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_**Anteriormente: **_

_Inuyasha no quiso responder, sólo a gruñidos se dirigió a la posición que le explicó su compañera. Cuando estuvo listo, ésta tomó su pistola y con ella disparó hacia el cerco del balcón dejando fisuras en este_

_-Riza no vayas… -se escuchó una voz ronca desde arriba a lo que a continuación aparece una mujer rubia con un arma vigilando desde el lugar del balcón hacia abajo_

_-AHORA-gritó Sango lanzando su lazo con el cual la sujetó de la mano que tenía libre impulsándola hacia el suelo abruptamente._

Inuyasha siguió con su parte del plan. Llegó hasta el balcón deteniendo a Mustang, que estaba a punto de lanzarse para ayudar a su acompañante, sólo al colocar la katana frente a él.

-supongo que eres uno de los perros de Seshomaru

"_rayos, ¿acaso conoce de nuestra organización? Creí que los de inteligencia tenían controlado el tema de mantenernos ocultos_" Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza contra el tipo dispuesto a acabar con él, sin embargo este esquiva el golpe mortal que iba dirigido a su pecho siendo herido en el brazo

-Naraku me había hablado de ustedes antes… nunca creí que en estos tiempos

existieran esta clase de héroes

Lo estaba provocando para robarle información, lo sabía, se notaba en el ambiente. Por lo que se propuso no decir palabra alguna y sólo cumplir con su tarea. Esta vez cumpliría su cometido. Dejó su arma a un lado y corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzar darle un mandoble en el pecho, pero su víctima sacó unos pequeños cuchillos con los cuales le hirió en el costado

-estoy más preparado de lo que creías –se burló jugando con sus cuchillas

-presumido –masculló entre dientes guardando su espada

-¿así que no eras mudo?

-piensa lo que quieras… -con rápidos movimientos apagó cada vela que mantenía iluminado el lugar y se resguardó en un lugar apartado esperando que su contrincante bajara la guardia. La herida le molestaba y mucho "_el sujeto es fuerte, creo que cometer asesinatos rápidos hizo que me oxidara, matar a alguien descuidado es muy fácil_"

-BIEN…VERDAD QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO PUEDES MATARME!!

Recordó abruptamente las palabras que Kagome le había dicho esa tarde y su rostro molesto e impactado cuando le respondió. "es muy descuidada, fácilmente podría hacerlo… entonces ¿por qué no…?"

-¡¡dónde te metiste rata asquerosa?!- gritó Mustang furioso –este juego no me está gustando… si no apareces luego me veré en la obligación de bajar por el balcón y hacer cosas más importantes que jugar a las escondidas contigo…

Aprovechando su descuido se le acercó por atrás tomándolo del cuello. El cuerpo del magnate se tensó e hizo un gran alboroto para zafarse del agarre sin lograrlo. Inuyasha tomó su espada y lo degolló. El cuerpo que tenía entre sus manos se desangró manchando todo el lugar.

Bajó por el balcón rápidamente al mismo lugar en donde desarrolló el plan con Sango. La vio sentada en la pileta observando detenidamente a la mujer rubia que estaba con el muerto hace un rato

-¿la mataste? –pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-no pude, sólo está inconsciente y con artos huesos rotos… realmente peleaba como un animal… estaba desesperada por subir a ayudar a su jefe

-eso no servirá de mucho… ¿vamos? –se da la vuelta para partir

-¡espera!... –Inuyasha volteó a verla –me ayudas a levantarme, creo que el disparo en mi pierna no me deja caminar…

-¿disparo? Si serás tonta… -la toma entre sus brazos con dirección a la camioneta

-¿a dónde me llevas? El auto que me prestó Seshomaru está del otro lado

-dudo que puedas conducir así, los demás están en esta dirección

-pero… sería sospechoso que el auto estuviera abandonado a estas horas frente a la casa de un multimillonario muerto

-ya me haré cargo de eso.

Miroku se encontraba fuera de la camioneta apoyado en uno de sus costados, mirando hacia otro lado, al parecer un par de mujeres con buenos atributos iban cruzando la otra calle.

-hey pervertido –le gritó el ojidorado –abre la puerta

-no me molestes –sin voltear –que por allá tengo buena vista… se nota que esas dos están… -Sango carraspea molesta -¡¡ehh!! Sanguito… -la vio en brazos de su primo -¿te encuentras bien? –sonó bastante preocupado

- si gracias –exclamo ocultando cierta ira

- ahora si… ¿porqué no abres Miroku? Sango está perdiendo mucha sangre

-eres un exagerado… por una simple herida en la pierna no me voy a morir-

-¡hay que llevarte a un hospital rápido! –El chico de ojos azules abrió la puerta trasera y acomodó las cosas para que la chica entrara. Inuyasha la ayudó a sentarse tratando de evitar cualquier roce con su lesión –Inuyasha vamos… -cierra la puerta del auto

"_espero no arrepentirme de eso_" -¿te podrías hacer cargo de ella?... tengo que llevarme el auto de Sesshomaru

-ningún problema –sonrió y sin querer le salió bien maliciosa

-¡no se te ocurra propasarte con ella!

-¿tan malo piensas que soy?

La camioneta manejada por Kouga se fue con destino al hospital, Sango perdía cada vez más sangre y eso los estaba preocupando mucho, en especial a Miroku, quien trataba de mostrar entereza.

Inuyasha por su terquedad decidió ir a dejar el auto donde Sesshomaru, iba a 180 km/hr en la autopista general de Tokio, sin embargo, una fuerte punzada le recordó que tenía una herida, respiró hondo _"esto no puede empeorar ¿o si?"._

_¡Rayos!_ La situación se volvió peligrosa porque comenzó a sudar frio, y sintió fuertes mareos, todo lo que está frente a él se movía y difuminaba, lo más cercano que tenía por ahora era su casa no lo pensó dos veces y manejo directo allá.

Se bajó como pudo, odiaba dar lástima y mostrar debilidad, sin embargo, como últimamente era siempre descubierto, esta no fue la excepción.

-Señor Inuyasha! ¡¡Mire como esta!!- le dijo el guardia del edificio, con el cual muchas veces se topaba tras sus misiones- ¿le molesta mucho? Se ve mal, es necesario llevarlo a un hospital

"_No para nada, me siento como un Rey" _Pensó sarcásticamente, si es que eso era posible**–**no es nada- reclamó con un bajo tono de voz

-lo llevaré a su departamento- el hombre se acercó tomándole del brazo con intención de colocarlo sobre su hombro

Se zafó furioso del portero – NO LO NECESITO, DEJAME SOLO

El aludido nunca había visto una mirada tan atemorizante, el Señor Inuyasha jamás se mostraba así, por lo menos frente a él. Con todos los años que llevaba asesinando en secreto sabía muy bien ocultar y manejar sus sentimientos y emociones a la perfección, incluso en situaciones en las cuales cualquier ser humano común y corriente se volvería loco

–yo…yo lo siento- exclamó avergonzado, sin que la preocupación dejara el timbre de su expresión

Sin escuchar lo último, el herido tomó el ascensor, ahora si que se sentía fatal: todo el piso se le movía, sentía que la luz parpadeaba, su cuerpo sudaba frio a tal punto de parecer haber estado bajo una lluvia intensa por horas, hasta le pareció que el ascensor subía cada vez más lento lo que aumentaba su desesperación.

A duras penas tomó sus llaves imaginando como se resbalaban entre sus escurridos dedos. Metió la correcta en la cerradura y en vez de dar el siguiente paso para entrar a su hogar sus piernas le fallaron haciéndole realizar un brusco empujón a la puerta y un sonoro portazo.

El repentino ruido hizo que su "visita" se acercara al lugar de donde provenía, encontrándose con el chico casi inconsciente, tirado en el suelo de la entrada.

-¡oh Dios mio!- Kagome se acercó a él- Inuyasha… ¿Inuyasha?- puso las manos sobre su espalda. Olvidando las descargas eléctricas que sintió lo movió- oye… despierta… Inuyasha-se estaba alterando, el volumen de su voz aumentaba- Inuyasha ya… despierta

El aludido a penas consiguió girar su cabeza para alegarle –deja de hacer escándalo no es nada, no te alteres- su voz ronca sonaba cansada – deberías estar durmiendo

-yo…yo estaba preocupada por ti- expresó afligida– tenía un mal presentimiento…

No supo responderle, pero en esos momentos le daba lo mismo si su lengua funcionaba o no para articular palabra… lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación, descansar, recuperarse y dejar de percibir esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, según él producto de la herida.

La joven tenía la mente bloqueada con un solo propósito: ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad. No supo de a dónde sacó tantas fuerzas para tomar y levantar el descomunal cuerpo que yacía en el lugar, que si bien normalmente parecía redoblar su tamaño esta vez la aflicción no lo hacía ver tan imponente como siempre.

Avanzaron hacia la sala de estar, ya le faltaba poco y el hecho de que él llevaba no se moviera ni opusiera resistencia le facilitaba el trabajo. Parecía un manso corderito pastoreado por ella. Bajo su rostro para contemplarlo un momento "_Se que es un ser humano normal… bueno casi normal, sin embargo nunca pensé verlo así… se ve tan dócil, y tan tierno_" se rio para sus adentros "_como un cachorro_"

Un impulso recorrió su cuerpo, obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Unos ojos chocolates lo examinaban profundamente, como si quisiera adentrarse en su alma, lo cual le desagradaba completamente.

Adquiriendo la dura expresión que siempre llevaba le preguntó molesto -¿qué tanto miras?

-pues… nunca imaginé verte así… tan… -"_lindo_" iba a decir no obstante se contuvo, podía meter la pata, podía dar a entender cosas que ella no creía que sentía

-¿tan, qué? - comentó tratando de apartarse de la chica, ya estaba harto de su perfume, lo embriaga hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, lo hacía querer mostrarse débil, lo hacía tener deseos de estar con ella "_menuda ridiculez_" dijo para sí

-¡no te muevas tanto que me cuesta llevarte!- ya estaban en el pasillo que lo conduciría a la habitación

-es que yo puedo hacerlo solo-

-así de mal herido lo dudo- el asesino molestó se soltó del agarre, sosteniéndose en la pared – anda…- Kagome vuelve a acercarse haciendo contacto visual – déjame ayudarte

Grave error, en cuanto apreció algo raro en su estómago, se dio cuenta que haber visto voluntariamente esos preciosos ojos fue una locura, un error sin precedentes. Nunca algo así le había pasado, su cerebro estaba completamente hipnotizado y su corazón latía rápido, de tal forma que creía que en cualquier momento saldría del mediastino.

- yo…perdón Kagome…no…- cae en un sueño a causa de la alta fiebre, sacando a la chica de su estado

-¿y qué hago yo ahora?- suspira, recordando como se había sentido hace sólo unos momentos – siempre me traes problemas ¿verdad?- lo observó recostado en la muralla "_además de que por tu culpa creo que estoy enloqueciendo_"

Lo tomó de sus firmes brazos y lo arrastró como pudo hasta la habitación, allí lo tendió descuidadamente en la cama, tratando de acomodarlo en esta. Al quitarle el saco, se dio cuenta de una mancha de sangre seca en su costado. Le desabrochó la camisa descubriendo una herida más o menos profunda. Ignorando la anatomía del asesino que podría haber causado el desmayo de cualquiera iba en dirección al baño en busca de un botiquín y vendas para poder curarlo, cuando escuchó murmullos, ahora estaba delirando.

-hace… frio… tengo… frio –comienza a tiritar, cosa que asustó más a la joven, la cual se acercó para arroparlo

-shh… tranquilo… déjame buscar algo para curarte… -le dice dulcemente para calmarlo

-¿ka…go…me?

-estoy aquí… ¿qué pasa?

-hueles bien

-se nota que estas mal –comenzaba a alejarse para buscar lo que necesitaba, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que una fría mano tomaba la suya

-quédate conmigo… -la piel marmolada del chico, a pesar de estar fría como el hielo, quemaba… quemaba y mucho

Sonrojada y nerviosa no tomo en cuenta sus palabras, saliendo del lugar. Segundos más tarde vuelve a entrar con las manos llenas de cosas extrañas. Las acomodó como pudo en la cama y se dispuso a destaparlo nuevamente y sacarle la camisa. No evito empalidecer, no era buena con las curaciones básicas y menos lo iba a ser con semejante herida.

- Esto es increíble…- dijo entre angustiada y sorprendida

El platinado salió de su aturdimiento por algunos segundos, ya que, aquel gritito le llegó hasta la última parte de su oído.

-que… ¿qué ocurre?

-idiota! Tienes una herida enorme- La chica se tomo la cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a pasease alrededor de la habitación sin saber que hacer - ¿cómo crees que podré curar esto?

-ahora es el momento para que me dejes morir y asi puedas huir- diciendo esto de manera sarcástica, tomó aire para seguir hablando -eso es lo que querías ¿no?

-¿Eres tonto o te haces?... –lo miró con determinación-que tu seas un insensible no significa que todos los demás lo seamos… si crees que soy capaz de abandonar a una persona en tu estado…estas mal

-en tal caso señorita compasión tendrás que suturar mi herida- dijo de manera seria y desconfiada.

-¿y cómo hago yo eso?... ¿me viste cara de enfermera?

-cara de enfermera no tienes, pero tienes un cara de bruja que ni te aguantas, bueno en fin- suspiro resignado – busca en ese cajón, hay material quirúrgico

-¿¿tú con material quirúrgico??... yo pensaba que para matar con tu espada te es suficiente

-menudas idioteces que dices…. Los tengo porque la mayoría de las veces debo curarme por mi cuenta

-¡pero qué hombre más valiente!- dijo irónicamente

-¡¡búscalo luego quieres!!

Guardó silencio y fue en busca del material, ya tenía todo en sus manos. Se acomodó a un lado del asesino, y dejó todas las cosas al alcance de su mano

-bien… ¿ahora que hago? –pregunta nerviosa

-lo primero que debes hacer es desinfectar la herida- el chico indicó una botella de alcohol

-esto te va a doler- rió, tomando un trozo de gaza impregnado con la sustancia

-por lo menos ten un poco de deli…. ¡¡AAAHHH!!-gritó- ¡¡maldita perra!! con más cuidado… que me ¡¡AAAAHHH!!

-eres una niña, además si vuelves a decirme perra te juro que hago más presión…-deja la gasa de lado-¿y qué hago ahora?-

-ahora si toma esa pinza y alambre… debes ir enterrando y sacando el alambre con la pinza para cerrar la herida…. ¡¡aaahh!! –trata de ahogar el grito- empezaste bien esta vez

-¡cállate que me desconcentras!

El silencio duró por unos minutos, mientras Kagome suturaba prolijamente la herida. Inuyasha observó a la chica quien no apartaba la vista de su trabajo, se veía tan sería, concentrada y ¿tierna?. Claro que no, _"¿Quién se puede ver tierna mientras esta cociendo a un pobre ser humano?_" Pensó el muchacho.

-listo!, quedó per-fec-ta -exclamó alegre y triunfante-bueno… señor asesino… ¿no tiene algo que decirme

-¿algo como que?

-¿eres retardado o te haces?… ni siquiera sabes dar las gracias

-no creo que la merezcas

-¡¡oye!! –le grita a poco centímetros de su rostro-te curé… no seas majadero

-si no fuera porque te daba las instrucciones no hubieras hecho nada

Se observaron con rabia durante un lapso muy corto de tiempo. Inmediatamente la del cabello oscuro se fijó en la cercanía de sus labios y se sonrojó, él por su parte notó eso también sólo que reaccionó erradamente como siempre.

-lárgate quiero estar solo- dijo volteando la cara a otro lado y serio

_Continuará……_

Por fin actualizamos…. Bueno tengo que reconocer que me llevo toda la culpa por no hacerlo… ¿porqué las Universidades tienen que ser tan sádicos con sus alumnos? En fin ese es un tema muy discutido que ni solución tiene XD

Estamos realmente felices con los reviews ¡¡llevamos 18!! Eso es muy bueno para ambas, nos hacer muy pero muy felices y nos dan más ganas de continuar adelante con esta loca idea sin fines de lucro.

**Angellasttrue**: es más que obvio que del amor al odio hay un paso, pero en este caso trataremos de alargar el paso lo más posible si es que la universidad lo permite

**Paaulaa ! :D **: si siempre se enojaban en el anime ese es más que un motivo para hacerlos enojar en el fic ¿no? En fin no todo es color de rosa aunque es este capitulo las cosas mejoran un poco y en los que vienen también… espero que te haya agradado y que opines sobre este capitulo también

**RefiraM**: te entendemos… por eso mismo nos demoramos tanto en actualizar… a todo esto ¿que estudias? Bueno cuidate esperamos tus reviews

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF** : gracias por apoyarnos… obvio que pasaran cosas… buenas y malas… espera un mas.. Esperaremos tus reviews de ahora en adelante con cualquier tipo de opinion

Nos vemos a la próxima

xoxo I&P


	7. Entre ayudas y recuerdos

Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el man

**Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_**Anteriormente: **_

_-¿eres retardado o te haces?… ni siquiera sabes dar las gracias_

_-no creo que la merezcas_

_-¡¡oye!! –le grita a poco centímetros de su rostro-te curé… no seas majadero_

_-si no fuera porque te daba las instrucciones no hubieras hecho nada_

_Se observaron con rabia durante un lapso muy corto de tiempo. Inmediatamente la del cabello oscuro se fijó en la cercanía de sus labios y se sonrojó, él por su parte notó eso también sólo que reaccionó erradamente como siempre._

_-lárgate quiero estar solo- dijo volteando la cara a otro lado y serio_

Lo miró por unos segundos, sacó lo que estaba sucio y en silencio se fue. No entendía porque no le dijo nada, debería haberlo golpeado o insultarlo al menos, ¡pero no! Se quedó allí como estúpida viéndolo a los ojos de una manera nunca hecha por ella. Ese par de orbe doradas demostraba tanto sufrimiento como miedo… y no se imaginaba el porque

Eran las tres de la madrugada y sólo en ese momento logró conciliar el sueño, su cuerpo iba cediendo lentamente al cansancio y la tensión, sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar a lo profundo del ensueño unos gemidos se oyeron desde la habitación próxima "_no pienso ir a ayudarlo_" dijo para si dándose vuelta en su cama, intentó volver a dormir, pero esta vez los ruidos de al lado eran acompañados de la respiración agitada del emisor "_parece que no me queda de otra_"

Llegó al lugar, se acercó a Inuyasha -¿y ahora que diablos te pasa? –exclamó

No recibió respuesta, las respiraciones cada vez eran más rápidas y eso la asustaba. Lo observó detenidamente, sudaba demasiado, acercó el dorso de la mano a su frente

-¡estas ardiendo!

Fue a la cocina, llegó un bol con agua y dejó un paño en él. Lo llevó a la habitación, sacó el paño, lo estrujó y se lo aplicó en la frente. Acomodó una silla a un lado de la cama

-sólo me causas problemas-suspiró

-lo…lo siento- dijo un poco aturdido el chico, trataba de observar como ella mojaba el paño con sus manos y luego lo aplicaba suavemente en su frente.

"_esto no será suficiente… tal vez le falte una medicina o algo así_" Recordó unas pastillas que su madre siempre le daba en esos casos "_ojalá tenga de esas en su botiquín_" Tornó hacia el baño, buscando en el botiquín las susodichas tabletas. Reconoció la cajita azul y el nombre, menos mal que las había encontrado. Salió de allí, en la cocina tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua, en los pocos instantes ya estaba al lado de Inuyasha.

-Oye… esto te ayudará a recuperarte –sacó la tableta de su envoltorio teniéndola con su mano izquierda, con la derecha sostenía el vaso con agua, mientras trataba de acomodarse en la cama a su lado.

-¿de donde sacaste eso?... apuesto que quieres envenenarme

-¡¡cierra el pico quieres!! –se acercó un poco más –abre la boca… -el joven la vio desconfiado sin obedecerle –ábrela –dijo con una faceta seria nunca antes vistas por el asesino, tenía que reconocer que le asustó, por lo que obedeció sin chistar.

La chica dejó la píldora en su boca, con el brazo actualmente desocupado lo tomó de la nuca para acomodarlo mejor, y le dio un poco de agua para que se la pudiera tragar. Dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche lo volvió a acomodar en la posición que estaba, tapándolo. A continuación se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había acomodado frente a él, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Inuyasha sintió por primera vez que alguien se preocupó por él y eso en cierto modo le agradó, se había dado cuenta que desde la llegada de Kagome a su vida o mejor dicho a su casa las cosas eran muy distintas, ella se encargaba de que todo en su departamento tuviese un toque más ¿femenino?

Jamás pensaba en sus relaciones amorosas pasadas, por el simple hecho de que eran pocas, pero la más importante fue sólo una. Y desde ese momento que nunca más creyó poder sentir amor por una persona.

Kikyou Hiyama se llamaba la joven por la que perdió la cabeza como un niño y eso que ya no lo era. Ella, una azafata de vuelos internacionales, era un año mayor que él, la conoció en uno de sus viajes a Europa, luego de eso se visitaron muy seguido en Tokio y meses después formaron una próspera relación, todo se basaba en cariño y honestidad, bueno eso era un poco complicado porque él jamás le contó que su vida se basaba en matar personas bajo las órdenes de su loco hermano (bueno, medio hermano) para así hacer "justicia".

Todo iba bien hasta que lo mandaron a matar a Onigumo Hiraya, un estafador que recorría las grandes capitales del mundo haciendo negocios fraudulentos.

_Flash back_

_-sabía que llegarías Inuyasha- un hombre de 1.80 y rostro un tanto accidentado por cortaduras que demostraban que había tenido mas de una pelea._

_Él lo miró furioso – ¡eres uno de los peores!_

_-entonces ¿qué esperas?- Onigumo lo observó con bastante seguridad y a la vez de manera desafiante._

_El chico puso su espada en guardia, y en ese mismo momento comenzó la pelea. Inuyasha dio un primer golpe bastante certero, ya que dejó a Onigumo un tanto falto de respiración, el hombre sacó fuerzas y pateo fuertemente al ojidorado en el abdomen, este se incorporó pero cuando trato de enterrarle la espada finalmente, el estafador lo golpeo en el rostro dejándolo sangrando._

_-has estado entrenando mucho… Inuyasha_

_El joven se limpió la sangre de su labio roto – no me vengas con flores, porque te equivocaste de persona- se paró derecho y corrió dándole un certero corte en un brazo a Onigumo, el cual sorprendió al atacado. Su rapidez y movilidad había disminuido, Inuyasha aprovechó ese detalle._

_- no me ganaras infeliz- el criminal iba a golpearlo para así noquearlo pero no se percató que Inuyasha ya estaba ensartándole su espada en medio de su estómago._

_-que…que de…- Onigumo abrió sus ojos por última vez, mientras se desvanecía lentamente dejando caer sangre en todo el piso y acabando con su vida en la tierra._

_El asesino se volteó para dar por terminada su misión, pero una figura en las sobras apareció completamente horrorizada, al inicio no la reconoció luego sintió como un balde de agua fría cayó desde el cielo directamente a su rostro._

_-Ki… Kikyou… qué… ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó completamente horrorizado_

_**Continuará…**_

_**Primero que todo disculpen nuestra demora, no tenemos justificación alguna. Pero ahora llegamos con la conti, ojalá que les guste y gracias por leernos, a nosotras nos encanta escribir para ustedes.**_

AllySan: **bueno al fin llegamos con la continuación, esperamos que te guste este capítulo**

Paaulaa ! : **bueno al menos Kagome lo cuida a pesar de todas sus odiosidades, sin embargo, también tiene su corazoncito ;)**

Angellasttrue**: ojalá que te guste este capítulo..y ánimo con el cole!**

SesshoMamorUyashaGF:** aquí estamos de vuelta… perdón por la demora, pero está vez nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo para actualizar y nos confundimos, pero estamos de vuelta.**

setsuna17: **otra parte del fic, esperamos que te guste :)**

RefiraM: **Quimico Bacteriologo Parasitologo ooh!! Y yo que pensaba que decir sistema estomatognático era complicado XD…yap aquí esta la actualización, los niveles de errores de Inuyasha están bajando y subiendo oops!**


	8. Pobre Corazón

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_**Anteriormente:**_

_- no me ganaras infeliz- el criminal iba a golpearlo para así noquearlo pero no se percató que Inuyasha ya estaba ensartándole su espada en medio de su estómago._

_-que…que de…- Onigumo abrió sus ojos por última vez, mientras se desvanecía lentamente dejando caer sangre en todo el piso y acabando con su vida en la tierra._

_El asesino se volteó para dar por terminada su misión, pero una figura en las sobras apareció completamente horrorizada, al inicio no la reconoció luego sintió como un balde de agua fría cayó desde el cielo directamente a su rostro._

_-Ki… Kikyou… qué… ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó completamente horrorizado_

_La mujer rompió en lágrimas, se arrodilló en frente del hombre ya muerto – ¡¡lo mataste!! ¡¡Asesino!! __Mataste a mi tio…_

_El chico no lo podía creer, Kikyou nunca le habló de aquel tío, bueno el tampoco nunca imaginó que ocurrieran semejantes circunstancias._

_-yo…yo…no qui, ¡no sabia!- se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos_

_-¡¡largo!! ¡¡Si no quieres que diga que tú lo mataste!! ¡No vuelvas nunca más a aparecerte en mi vida! escuchaste __Nunca__, eres lo peor que puede haber en la tierra_

_Inuyasha trató de acercarse a ella, pero no lo logró ya que lo empujo, estaba desconsolada, se preguntó si: "¿Kikyou habrá sabido que su tío era una mala persona?" De seguro para ella eso era mínimo. Luego de eso trató de llamarla o ubicarla, pero Kikyou nunca más lo buscó, solo supo de ella por las noticias, donde informaron sobre un accidente aéreo en las costas de Hawai y la nombraron a ella como uno de los fallecidos._

_Durante muchos meses se sintió el ser más miserable de la tierra, noches enteras sin dormir. Se sentía culpable, triste y cruel, era un asesino y lo peor es que jamás le pudo pedir perdón o simplemente decirle que la amaba y que era capaz de renunciar a todo por ella._

_Pasó un año y en ese momento recién logró olvidar esa pena en su corazón y salió adelante lentamente, por eso que ahora como nunca antes fue muy riguroso en las investigaciones que Miroku hiciera sobre las personas que eran victimas de su "trabajo"._

-ya esta, tú fiebre ya bajo- Algo suave y delicado estaba posado en su frente, eso mismo lo hizo abrir lentamente los ojos y observar quien lo acompañaba. Kagome se veía agotada, al parecer se había dormido durante unos minutos.

-qué… ¿qué hora es?- dijo un poco débil

Kagome dio un pequeño bostezo –son las 6:15 de la mañana

-y… y ¿has estado todo este tiempo velando por mí?- quería saber la verdad, durante su sueño sintió como calidas manos acariciaban tímidamente de vez en cuando su rostro

-tuviste mucha fiebre…- ella le sonrió y se estaba levantando de la silla para irse

-espera…- la tomó de la mano, estaba un poco húmeda por el agua – gra… gracias- un leve tinción rosácea apareció en los pómulos de ambos.

-después de todo Inuyasha, no eres una mala persona- dicho esto Kagome se fue a su habitación para dormir un rato.

Él vio como la chica desapareció de su habitación, no se había fijado en el tierno pijama rosa que usaba, sonrió para sí. "¿_Qué habrá querido decir Kagome?, ¿habrá escuchado algo mientras bajaba mi fiebre?_", se quedó observando el techo por unos minutos, para luego quedar rendido en su sueño.

En el hospital, Sango dormía como un tronco. Hace aproximadamente 3 horas tuvieron que suministrarle una dosis extra fuerte de calmante para que accediera a tomar reposo en el lugar, además de que escuchar al médico decirle tranquilamente que pasaría aproximadamente una semana ahí tendida sin hacer nada le había fusilado los nervios.

Miroku estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, haciéndose pasar por su "futuro marido", ya que si decía ser simplemente un amigo las enfermeras advirtieron que no le dejarían pasar, la seguridad en ese hospital era estricta.

La sala donde estaba era blanca como la nieve lo único que resaltaban eran las persianas, el respaldo de la camilla y el sillón de cuero en donde se había sentado al ser de un matiz entre burdeo y rosado.

Al verla, así tan calmada, tan tranquila, tan pacifica miles de corrientes parecidas a la electricidad recorrían su espina. Si bien sabía en el fondo de su ser que ella representaba algo especial, que no era igual que las demás, nunca lograba darse cuenta a tiempo y confesárselo… era de los que metía la pata antes de ese suceso. "_es que es tan difícil no aproximarme así a ella… es que su cuerpo…. Y su cintura y su…_" movió la cabeza a ambos lados bruscamente "_quítate esos pensamientos tan pervertidos, ni siquiera en un hospital eres capaz de pensar fríamente_" dirigió su mirada a ella nuevamente _"pero es que cuesta tanto controlarme_" Suspiró como si fuera un martirio ser él.

A pesar de todo tenía que reconocerlo, ya no era el mismo playboy de antes. Ingresó a la organización casi en el mismo instante que Inuyasha, desde que los mandaron a trabajar juntos habían sido capaz de estrechar un lazo de amistad fuerte que no tomaba en cuenta las abismales diferencias entre ellos. Cuando el de cabellos plateado terminaba su trabajo se iba a entrenar arduamente, mientras tanto él se iba a parrandear con cuanta mujer bonita se topase.

Tras un año, era reconocido por ser el mujeriego y pervertido del distrito, al cual ninguna mujer era capaz de negarse a sus coqueteos y atributos. En todo caso ¿quién iba a ser capaz de resistirse a un hombre guapo, moreno, alto, de buen físico y ojos azules? Según las secretarias de Seshomaru sólo una tonta, ciega, con muy mal gusto o con un gusto demasiado exigente.

Y así apareció… la única chica a la cual no le podía sacar un suspiro. El primer día que la vio iba acompañada de Inuyasha, ambos conversando animadamente. La primera impresión que tuvo fue que eran novios y ahí tuvo que reconocer que sintió celos de su amigo. Sin importarle se les acercó a saludarles y distinguió perfectamente esa carita de muñeca en todo su esplendor: sus delicados rasgos y sus brillantes ojos en esos momentos tristes y vacíos al borde de la inconsciencia.

Desde ese momento se prometió así mismo que como fuera Sango iba a caer rendida ante él. La ironía que recién ahora reconoce es que el tiro le salió por la culata. Arrastra el suelo por ella, lame el piso por donde pasa, se preocupa demasiado por ella, hasta es capaz de morirse sólo por ella ¿cursi, no?

La enfermera encargada del pasillo, una mujer de unos cuarenta años que lograba conservarse muy bien, le había dicho que se fuera a descansar tranquilo, porque con la cantidad de calmante que le habían inyectado no iba a despertar hasta bien entrada la noche. Miroku se negó rotundamente, se quedó ahí frente a su camilla.

-si no fueras tan testaruda no estarías acá –suspiró y siguió murmurando- debiste haberte negado a la misión, fácilmente el jefe habría encontrado otro señuelo… -estrechó su mano contra la de él –eres tan suave, pero te siento tan fría…

Los ojos le pesaban, no quería dormirse, sin embargo evitarlo le fue imposible. Aún con la mano entrelazada a la de la chica apoyó su cabeza en el vació de la camilla y los brazos de morfeo lo rodearon.

Un temblor y sudor frío bajo su mano le hizo abrir los ojos, inmediatamente la luz del sol lo cegó. Estabilizándose un poco se dio cuenta que permanecía en el lugar de la madrugada, frente a Sango quien ya no se veía tan serena. Persistía con los ojos cerrados, por lo agitada y asustada que se veía estaba inmersa en una pesadilla, muy terrible al parecer.

Miroku asustado soltó su mano para poder tomar su frente. No tenía fiebre, eso era un alivio, quedó frente a ella para comprobar cuando se calmara sin embargo eso no pasó, al contrario comenzó a murmurar unas cosas extrañas de forma angustiada.

-Kohaku… Kohaku… no tuviste porqué hacerlo… te hubieras quedado conmigo… quédate conmigo… Kohaku… reacciona… reacciona…

En ningún momento desde que la conoció la contempló tan débil y frágil. Lagrimas gruesas corrían por sus pómulos y mejillas, logrando que hasta él mismo se desesperara. Si llamaba a la enfermera esta le iba a aplicar más calmante y con todo el que le habían puesto antes eso podía hacerla peligrar o dormir por mucho más tiempo. Así que sentándose a su lado, puso cada mano en uno de sus hombros con intención de quedar a milímetros de su rostro.

-shhh… duerme tranquila… todo eso ya pasó –susurraba- duerme tranquila… todo estará bien, te estaré protegiendo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, te lo prometo… por favor vuelve a estar serena… por favor.

Cerró sus ojos también, apoyando su frente en la de la chica. Era estúpido pensar que harían algún tipo de conexión sensorial o algo por el estilo, pero por lo menos sirvió para calmarla, se dio cuenta cuando su respiración retornó a ser acompasada. Abrió los ojos, allí la tenía sonriendo para él, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Sin razonar bien, pues la cercanía afectaba sus neuronas y hormonas quedó frente a su rostro nuevamente uniendo sus labios junto con los que tenía debajo.

Aunque fue un simple roce, sintió algo muy especial fluir dentro de su ser, tan especial que olvidó donde estaba. Sólo se percató de que alguien entró cuando ese alguien lo tomo de la camisa negra que llevaba y lo separó de la camilla. Aún no lo lograba distinguir de quien se trataba cuando lo golpeó en la cara con furia casi botándolo al piso.

-¡OYE IDIOTA QUE CREES QUE LE HACES A MI PRIMA!–exclamó molesto Inuyasha acercándose a su amigo con intenciones de apalearlo nuevamente

-I… nu… yasha –dijo sorprendido, no imaginó verlo por ahí y menos él estando en esas condiciones

-te mande a que te hicieras cargo de ella, no a que te PROPASARAS CON ELLA

-cálmate un poco… no me estaba propasando

-eso no fue lo que yo ví… me las pagarás

-espérate un momento, déjame explicarte. Escúchame antes, lo que pasó es que ella comenzó a tener una pesadilla y para que no siguiera así me acerqué… ella se calmó pero estaba tan cerca de sus labios que no pude aguantarme…

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de controlarte… ¿acaso no eres capaz de respetarla?

-haber… -estaba molesto- no sabes lo que siento por ella así que no digas esas cosas. Yo la quiero y mucho por eso la respeto y he procurado tratar de no hacerle daño, ya no salgo con otras sólo tengo ojos para ella ¿claro?

-pues besarla mientras está durmiendo no me parece una bonita forma de respetarla

-como si tu no quisieras hacer lo mismo con la señorita Kagome

**Continuará….**

**¡¡Hola!! Esta vez volvimos bien, de acuerdo a nuestra programación XD. Ojala este capítulo humildemente publicado les haya gustado. Esta vez incluímos algo de una pareja que me encanta (I: vaya P, siempre gustándote más las parejas secundarias que las principales)…**

**En fin…. Ahora nuestros agradecimientos:**

Paaulaa ! :D: **ahora si descubrimos porque Kikyou estaba ahí ¿no?... pobre pasado romántico de Inu, ¿lo superará?... eso quedará para después… muchas gracias por el review esperamos otro esta vez**

Angellasttrue: **nosotras estamos bien (P: aunque llenas de cosas para la U, que penosa la vida o) gracias por preguntar ) gracias por las felicitaciones y todo, obvio que con esos ánimos que nos dan seguiremos adelante, aunque tal vez nos demoraremos un poquito en seguir actualizando… pero a pesar de demoras y percances seguiremos hasta el final**

RefiraM: **estomatognático es algo muy sencillo (no mentira) pero en estos momentos es algo que no vale la pena explicar y en realidad hay cosas peores T.T en fin… ¿darles respiros a Kagome? Lo pensaremos… XD gracias por el review y por el apoyo**

Gracias a todos en realidad por los reviews, el cariño y el apoyo, eso hace que nuestro sensible coranzoncito siga adelante con esta historia sin fines de lucro. **Esperamos llegar a los 30 reviews ¿¿si?? ¿¿Nos ayudan a lograrlo??**

**xoxo I&P**


	9. Sorpresas al mayor

Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el mang

**Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_**Anteriormente:**_

-_pues besarla mientras está durmiendo no me parece una bonita forma de respetarla_

_-como si tu no quisieras hacer lo mismo con la señorita Kagome_

Inuyasha se puso completamente colorado –ese no es asunto tuyo…

Miroku se le acercó de forma más amistosa –bueno si tu lo dices… en todo caso quiero dejarte claro algo: yo quiero a tu prima de verdad –volteó la mirada hacia la camilla –creo que estoy enamorado-suspiró

-asi que por fin alguien logró que cayera el playboy de la compañía –rio burlescamente

-supongo que ella era la única capaz de conseguirlo… cambiando de tema ¿por qué no trajiste a la señorita Kagome? Según se, ella y Sango son amigas, le hubiera gustado venir a verla

-no tiene idea de lo que pasó, es más cuando salí estaba durmiendo… -se sentó en el sillón frente a Sango

-¿durmiendo?... ahhh –puso cara de depravado- entiendo… parece que la jornada de ayer la dejó agotada ¿¿ehh?? –se acomodó en uno de los brazos del sillón, molestando al ojidorado- nunca pensé que fueras de esos que dejaba exhausta a una chica, definitivamente eres bestia

-¿puedes parar de decir idioteces? No sabes lo que pasó ayer, asi que cállate

-ya veo… fue muy especial para ti… es que unir tu cuerpo al del ser amado debe ser tan maravilloso –miraba hacia arriba el cielo raso como con estrellitas en los ojos

El asesino ya se sentía asqueado de las tonterías que su amigo decía "_este no para, aunque desde cierto punto de vista, lo que pasó anoche si fue especial para mí… no creo que sea conveniente ni comentárselo, este tarado distorsiona todo_"

Abrió los chocolotados ojos con pesadez, la cabeza le dolía… no sabía si por falta o exceso de sueño. Al estar ya más conciente, se despegó de las sábanas y se sentó apoyada en la marquesa de la cama. Estaba perdida, temporal y espacialmente. _"¿dónde estoy?_" se dijo a si misma viendo el cuarto oscuro y lleno de cajas en el cual se encontraba. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron agolpando su mente. "_ahh… si obvio, vi un asesinato, ese asesino más conocido como Inuyasha me capturó y estoy confinada a vivir con él para que ninguno de los dos muera_…" suspira "¿_por qué a una chica como yo le pasa todo eso_?"

Se levantó definitivamente. Necesitaba saber que hora era, principalmente para comprobar si los gruñidos de su estómago a causa del hambre correspondían con el desayuno o no. Miró la habitación donde durmió esta vez.

La noche anterior tras la discusión con el platinado se puso a explorar el apartamento, cosa que por temor nunca había hecho. Es así como encontró una puerta media oculta a un lado de la pieza principal e impulsada por la curiosidad comprobó que era una especie de bodega, todo estaba acomodado desordenadamente. Una pila de cajas y objetos viejos impedía ver el fondo del lugar. Se dispuso a apartarlas y descubrió una cama, no tan grande como la del dueño del lugar, pero una cama en fin "_si tal vez ordeno este lugar, podría ocuparla para dormir y dejar que Inuyasha vuelva a su habitación. Debe ser incómodo estar durmiendo en ese sillón toda las noches_" Recordó la pelea con el susodicho "¿_y porqué rayos me tengo que preocupar por él?... como si después de lo que me dijo me importara mucho su salud… apuesto a que me mata antes de que pueda hacer algo"_ Recuerda el trato hecho con Sango y cambia la cara a apenada "_no puedo ser tan mala… a pesar de la discusión de antes… por más cruel que pueda ser se preocupó por mí… y eso ya es importante_"

Desde ese momento, se apropió de ese cuarto como suyo. Tenía pensado ordenarlo completamente y dejarlo como nuevo, pero el nudo de garganta en consecuencia al mal presentimiento que tenía no dejaba que su cerebelo coordinara correctamente su motilidad, apenas y apartó las cajas de la entrada.

En fin, después de pasarse cuidando al asesino toda la noche y tras haberse recuperado completamente el sueño se dispuso a comer. Más que un desayuno un almuerzo, pues al ver el reloj de la sala de estar comprobó que eran más de las dos de la tarde.

Hizo algo simple, arroz con un poco de carne y verduras curtidas. Comió todo lo que su sistema le permitió, le guardó a Inuyasha, limpió lo utilizado.

Se internó en aquella habitación, le parecía tan fría, no sólo por el hecho de que hubiese hongos en las paredes, sino porque su corazón se contrajo, el simple hecho de estar allí le causaba escalofríos _"¡ahora si que se me zafó algo! ¿cómo me va a causar escalofríos una habitación? Ni que fuera un monstruo_", su interior le decía, más bien le imploraba que la restauración debía ser completa de apariencia y sensación ¿raro?

-¡bien Kagome Higurashi! –suspiró- Si tu temporada en este lugar va a ser extensa, hay ponerse a trabajar- se dijo, juntó ambas manos y comenzó a sacar cosas que no tenían uso.

Luego de unas horas de trabajo la habitación estaba casi terminada, pintada con un color rosa pálido, las cortinas eran un poco más oscuras no sabía si era algo natural o mera acumulación de polvo sobre ellas así que decidió sacarlas, saliendo de la habitación con estas entre los brazos "_ahora ¿donde encuentro por aquí una lavadora?... no creo que un asesino soltero tenga esa clase de cosas_" las dejó tiradas en una esquina de la sala de estar, desentonando la perfecta sincronía del lugar "_tendré que pedirle ayuda cuando vuelva, supongo_". Volvió al lugar que ocupaba su empeño, tomó una alfombra verde claro y bordes verde oscuro que se encontraba arrumbada en una esquina pasándole la aspiradora milagrosamente encontrada en ese mismo cuarto hasta que por fin parecía como nueva.

En las paredes dejó unos cuadros de lugares como París, New York, India, y otros países. Los halló mientras sacaba cajas, abrió la ventana dejando que la pieza se aireara. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo sintió ese aire de libertad falsa que hace tiempo no sentía. Cerró los ojos, era tan maravilloso el hecho de que el viento te pegara en la cara, daba la ilusión de que estabas volando alto, muy alto. "_es extraño el hecho de que me haya encariñado tanto con esta situación, creo que una parte de mí quiere seguir así mientras la otra quiere volver a lo de antes… hasta el momento ambas están empatadas… ¿por qué será?_" Abrió los ojos y miró la recién habitación casi restaurada "_con las cortinas limpias quedará perfecto_" sonrió un poco y se fue al living a revisar todas las cosas que sacó. De pura curiosa claro está, sabía que le pertenecían a Inuyasha, pero si le echaba una miradita de seguro él no se enteraría.

Hasta el momento de revisar esas pertenencias creía que sólo su madre era fanática de guardar cualquier tontería que se pillaba, pero su secuestrador tampoco se quedaba atrás. Tras pasar una montonera de cuentas viejas, aparatos descompuestos, libros muy antiguos que no parecían ser lectura clásica y piezas de ropa gastadas se encontró con una gran cantidad de fotos.

Habían dos fotos que le habían causado asombro. Unas donde una hermosa mujer de cabello largo negro perfectamente liso y ojos claros bastante expresivos aparecía mostrando su perfecta sonrisa "_que guapa_" pensó emocionada. Junto a ella dos niños albinos de ojos dorados "_supongo que serán Inuyasha y su hermano_" vio al chico que aparentaba ser el menor con bastante detenimiento _"¡¡pero que mono¡¡_" sonrió estúpidamente mientras pasaba su dedo sobre ese rostro "_riendo se ve tan tierno… ¿habrá vuelto a hacerlo tras empezar con el estilo de vida que lleva?_"

Dejó el objeto a un lado, tomando entre sus dedos varias imágenes de Inuyasha y una chica. Concluyó que no eran tan antiguas, en realidad no le daba más de cinco años por el aspecto del ojidorado "_se ve tan bien como ahora_…" pensó en un arranque emocional "_oh… rayos ¿yo dije eso? que alguien me golpee_". Apartó todo de su lado, encontrándose con un extraño artefacto.

-¿qué esto?- una cajita metálica con incrustaciones de diamantes y enredaderas talladas en el contorno de la tapa estaba en el medio, la tomó ansiosa, con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Al abrirla se encontró con cartas que parecían no haber sido ni enviadas ni recibidas, no poseía estampas que lo acreditasen.

Para que estar con mentiras las manos le picaban por leer su contenido, se decía a si misma que eso estaba mal y que pagaría caro su acto, oh! Pero echarle una pequeña mirada antes que llegara el "dueño" no es un pecado, sino más bien, un pecadito pequeñito, así como una mentirilla blanca.

La primera que tomó tenía un sobre de carta normal, azul, con esas típicas rayas rojas y blancas en su borde. No estaba sellada, por lo que nada le costó abrirla.

"_Ha pasado un mes y no se nada de ti, te necesito, Kikyou sonará cursi pero __yo te necesito a ti como un corazón necesita un latido. Por favor perdóname se que puedes solo inténtalo, comencemos de nuevo._

_Por ti soy capaz de dejar todo esto y tener una vida a tú lado, quiero un perdón para poder seguir junto a ti"_

_23 de Abril_

Kagome releyó la carta, esa letra era de Inuyasha, jamás pensó que terminaría rogando por el amor de una mujer, le dio mucha pena, pero también sintió algo tan inesperado que le dolió el estómago sólo de nervios. No debía mentirse ella quería ser esa mujer a la que Inuyasha le mandaba esa carta, la misma que aparecía en las fotos junto a él, la misma a la cual le rogaba esa noche en la que deliró …

_Flash back…_

_-no...Te juro que cambiaré por ti Kikyou…no no te vayas_

_La chica lo miró preocupada, trataba de colocar trapos frios para bajar esa fiebre y así ayudar a que sus delirios no siguieran_

_-per…perdoname, por favor- su voz sonó ahogada, su rostro estaba sudando frio producto del agua que corría por su rostro _

_-Inu...inuyasha tranquilo por favor-_

_Su voz sonaba más agitada –por…por favor…_

_-es…está bien te disculpo, perdonar es divino y yo…yo no soy quien para hacerlo- al sentir la desesperación en la voz de Inuyasha, decidió hacerse pasar por Kikyou, al menos él no lo notaria, ni la mentira ni el sonrojo de su rostro_

_-gra…gracias- acto seguido se calmó y al fin logró dormir_

_Esa fue la noche más larga que Kagome tuvo desde hace mucho tiempo_

"_ese momento fue extraño, en ningún momento deseé ser la persona para la cual iban esas palabras… entonces ahora ¿porqué me siento así?… ¿porqué este malestar en mi estómago? Será de lástima… lástima por él… si eso debe ser… no puede ser nada más_" pensó intentando convencerse

Buscó otra de las cartas que se encontraban en la cajita, está vez su corazón experimentó una punzada que sabía que no era producto de alguna enfermedad. No quería leerlas todas, porque algo en ella no andaba bien, así que optó por leer la última que se escribió.

"_Trataré de olvidarte, pero el daño que te hice fue irreparable. Me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y haber evitado el hecho de que nos conociéramos o al menos me hubiese gustado haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. Ahora que ya no estás no tengo otra opción que tener en mi mente los recuerdos donde tú y yo fuimos felices, está culpa me despierta todas las noches. Mi destino cobró la victima que más quise…tú"_

_25 de Diciembre_

Kagome solo atinó a decir –Inu…ya…sha…-suspiró- pobre… debe haber sufrido tanto –lágrimas desconocidas querían salir de sus ojos, respiraba perturbada para impedir que lo hicieran. Sabía que era sensible, pero llegar a llorar de compasión era algo bastante irracional hasta para ella.

-¿que haces?- Esa voz ronca que la desconcertaba hizo que casi le diera un paro cardíaco. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan metida en esas cosas que no le correspondían como para no haberse dado cuenta de que Inuyasha había llegado hace unos minutos? ¿Qué pasaría ahora que la había descubierto leyendo sus cosas? "_adiós mundo cruel"_ pensó negativamente sin atreverse a darle la cara.

**Continuará…**

**Hola!! Bueno la dejamos en una parte un poco tensa, pero no se preocupen porque les juramos que tiene su razón de ser, así que le adelantamos que Kagome no le dice adiós al mundo XD y que desde ahora las cosas cambian…**

**En fin…. Ahora nuestros agradecimientos:**

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF****:** es verdad Inuyasha ya esta comenzando a sentir algo especial por Kagome y Miroku bueno se tendrá que poner las pilas para convencer a Sango

**Lolichan36**: bueno lemon...uuh es algo complicado de hacer en especial porque debe ser algo intimo y bien cuidado, y quizás intentemos algo, todo depende del ambiente que logremos

**RefiraM****:** aquí esta el siguiente cap, a lo mejor te sorprendas con algunas cosas pero todo tiene su fin, gracias por leernos ;)

**Angellasttrue:** gracias…ojala que esta conty te guste, prometemos mucho más, se vienen lindas y peligrosas cosas

**Muchas gracias por leernos y nos vemos en una próxima actualización**

**Cariños**

**I&P**


	10. Descubierta

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

_Kagome solo atinó a decir –Inu…ya…sha…-suspiró- pobre… debe haber sufrido tanto –lágrimas desconocidas querían salir de sus ojos, respiraba perturbada para impedir que lo hicieran. Sabía que era sensible, pero llegar a llorar de compasión era algo bastante irracional hasta para ella._

_-¿que haces?- Esa voz ronca que la desconcertaba hizo que casi le diera un paro cardíaco. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan metida en esas cosas que no le correspondían como para no haberse dado cuenta de que Inuyasha había llegado hace unos minutos? ¿Qué pasaría ahora que la había descubierto leyendo sus cosas? "__adiós mundo cruel"__ pensó negativamente sin atreverse a darle la cara._

"_**declare this an emergency  
come on and spread a sense of urgency  
and pull us through  
and pull us through  
and this is the end  
this is the end of the world"**_

Cuando juntó las fuerzas necesarias volteó, sin evitar mirarlo horrorizada y helada de miedo, no sabía que decir o que hacer – yo…yo

-¡¡deja esto!!- le arrebató las cartas y la cajita – ¿donde lo encontraste?

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!... parecía enojado muy enojado, y ella ahí parada como tonta.

Empleando una de las forma más primitivas de movimiento se levantó y lo abrazó no supo ni cómo ni porque lo hizo, su cerebro se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba estrechando ese cuerpo entre sus brazos de una forma que jamás pensó hacer – lo siento mucho…

-Ka…go…me- sus neuronas no hacían sinapsis, su corazón latía mucho de sorpresa y nerviosismo, el resto de su cuerpo quedó estático como el mármol. Su rostro se tornó rojizo y ya cuando logró recordar que debía respirar respondió al abrazo de manera desesperada como si necesitara uno de esos hace mucho tiempo

-no no quise…solo que jamás pensé que sufrieras tanto – dijo sin inmutarse tras la respuesta tierna y ahogada del asesino

-ya… tranquila siéntate aquí tengo que contarte esto, no puede quedarte en la nebulosa- la reacción fue distinta a la que pensó que tendría, cuando la vio lo único que quería era regañarla y se sentía muy avergonzado, pero luego del abrazo se sintió bien que lo entendiera. Hablaron por largos minutos, desde el inicio de la relación, hasta el trágico final.

-jamás olvidaré lo que ocurrió- desvió su vista hacia una de las ventanas

-pero eso no significa que no puedas volver a empezar- le tomó instintivamente la mano – si quieres yo…yo puedo ayudarte

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido – estoy empantanado en esto

-no importa aun así te ayudaré- le sonrió

Ambos se observaron y luego miraron sus manos, Inuyasha se estaba acercando un momento ¿se estaba acercando de esa manera que lo hace la gente para besar?

Kagome estaba rojísima, sabía que esto era muy inesperado – ¿qui…quieres que te muestre la restauración de la pieza?

Salió de su trance, se avergonzó…en ese momento no pensaba en Kikyou sino que pensó en Kagome y más fuerte latió su corazón – bien…claro que le faltaba vida, estaba un poco descuidado

-¿un poco?- sonrió la chica, ante eso no puso mayor problema al ver los arreglos de ella, y a veces llegó a notar como él la observaba con cierta ¿dulzura?

Unos fuertes y desesperados repiqueteos sobre la puerta los sacaron de la atmosfera mágica y casi romántica que habían formado

-¡¿quien toca así de fuerte?!- Gruñó el ojidorado acercándose a la puerta, la abre, dio un gran suspiro – debía imaginarlo

Miroku frente a él apenas y se sujetaba del marco de la puerta. Jadeaba tenía calor y su corazón parecía salirse de tan rápido que subió las escaleras, mientras pensaba en lo estúpido de tener un ascensor descompuesto en un edificio tan alto como ese, principalmente si su amigo vive en el 15º piso –tengo noticias… -dijo entrecortado mientras se holgaba el nudo de la corbata y tomaba una bocanada de aire para entrar

-¿de Sango?- exclama el asesino cerrando la puerta tras la entrada de su invitado

Kagome al oír el nombre de su amiga se sobresaltó, apareciendo casi por arte de magia en la entrada – ¿que ocurre con Sango?

-ayer tuvo un accidente, menos mal que se esta recuperando…está fuera de peligro-exclamó como si fuera lo más común del mundo

Ella comenzó a hiperventilar – ¡como no me dices eso Inuyasha!

-ya tranquilízate quieres… no andes gritando como una loca

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES LOCA?!- se le acercó amenazante con una vena marcada en la sien

-pues a ti… ¿acaso ves a otra niña loca como tu por aquí?

-A… NI…MAL –murmuró furiosa entredientes

El primer round entre ambos chicos iba para peor, asi que Miroku decidió interrumpir la situación. Suspirando como para enfrentar a dos niños pequeños, se acercó hasta ellos y los separó un poco para colocarse seriamente frente a Inuyasha, algo que su compadre se dio cuenta inmediatamente y encontró como grave ya que el tarado ese nunca adoptaba tal expresión a menos que la situación realmente lo ameritara.

-tenemos otra misión…

-supongo que por eso es tu agradable visita ¿no? Pero… ¿por qué tan serio? Debe ser igual que todas las demás

-en realidad no… esta vez se trata de Naraku… -vio como el asesino se tensaba-Inuyasha él es el nuevo blanco

Recordó la noche anterior, específicamente el enfrentamiento contra Roy Mustang: "_supongo que eres uno de los perros de Seshomaru…__Naraku me había hablado de ustedes antes… nunca creí que en estos tiempos existieran esta clase de héroes_" su mandíbula se tensó ante ese episodio que evocó

Pasó su mano sobre su cabeza, esto era más duro de lo que creía. Se acomodó en el sillón. El de la coleta hizo lo mismo entregándole la típica carpeta llena de información acerca del futuro difunto.

La chica al ver lo pesado que se estaba haciendo el aire allí, decidió dejarlos solos, era lo mejor… Si bien quería ayudar a Inuyasha a salir del pantano, algo le dijo que ese no era el tiempo ni el lugar, además de que no tenía ganas de conocer algo más de la vida de la próxima víctima, se sentiría mal más adelante.

-con permiso… -dijo tímidamente preparada para irse a su nuevo cuarto –mejor los dejo solos

-señorita Kagome, por favor espere… esto igual le concierne

-¿a mí? –preguntó incrédula

-¿por qué tendría que importarle a ella?... es mi trabajo, no es necesario involucrarla en esto

-todo a su tiempo… señorita Kagome por favor tome asiento –ella le obedeció intrigada -según datos de Sesshomaru este tipo se dedica al tráfico de órganos entre el Tercer mundo y Europa aparte de tener una lista negra con bastantes delitos graves los cuales han sido rechazados "misteriosamente" por falta de pruebas

-bien… y que se supone que debo hacer… ¿hay algún plan o algo?

-por estos días se encuentra acá en Japón, frecuentando el club Shikon's, la idea es acercarnos de alguna manera a él antes de dar el gran golpe

El chico se levantó paseándose de un lado a otro mientras, pensativo – y bien ¿hay planes? ¿O algo así?

-pues solo uno, este es el primordial… -tomó una bocanada de aire antes de soltar las palabras que llevaba practicando desde que se enteró de la situación- Señorita Kagome necesitamos de su ayuda

Inuyasha miró horrorizado – ¡no! ¡a ella no! ¿porque la inmiscuyen si no tiene nada que ver con esto?, es peligroso- tomó a su amigo del cuello de la camisa descargando parte de su furia contra él

-la necesitamos… -bufó tratando de soltarse

-¡un puerco! –gritó más alterado que antes -Me importa la nada si resulta la misión sin ella, pero a Kagome no la meten en esto

El ringtone chillón del celular de Miroku detuvo a un asesino bastante airado, quien cerrando los ojos logró encontrar un poco la calma soltándolo de su agarre. Tras eso el joven se alejó un poco para contestar la llamada, dejando a los convivientes a un lado.

Viendo como el de ojos azules contestaba tranquilamente, se relajó momentáneamente fijando su vista ahora en su inquilina. No sabía como definir la expresión en su rostro: alegre… "_ni de broma_", triste… "_no parece estarlo_"… asustada "_increíblemente no lo demuestra_", emocionada… "_no es tan sádica como yo, dudo que lo esté_"… horrorizada "_si fuera así ya estaría temblando_"… desconcertada… "_si esa es la correcta, como que no asume lo que le dijo Miroku… eso debe ser_" dijo para sí el muchacho. Guiado por su instinto se acercó a ella "_tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla_" estiró un poco sus brazos para rozar sus hombros, pero nuevamente el inoportuno hizo aparición.

-señorita Kagome, es para usted

No alcanzó a reaccionar bien, cuando recuperó la noción ya tenía el celular entre sus dedos, apoyado fijamente contra su oreja, escuchando la grave voz del otro lado –te habla Sesshomaru… se que Inuyasha está por ahí, así que busca un lugar donde no te escuche ¿está claro? –Hasta su "calmada" voz aparentaba tener una amenaza entre líneas, amenaza que no quiso enfrentar. Obedeciéndole y haciendo caso omiso a los _"¿qué pasa?_" por parte del ojidorado, se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba desde hace como un minuto tras la puerta, pero su sistema aún no lograba dejar escapar sonido alguno, un nudo se acumulaba en su laringe, sentía que hasta le causaba dificultades para respirar.

-¿ahora sí? ¿Está mi hermano cerca de ahí?

-n… no –no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, no lograba comportarse como una cuñada ideal

-bien… supongo que Miroku ya habrá llegado contando de la próxima misión

-si

-¿te habrá dicho ya que te consideramos para ella?

-tambien –por fin lograba sacar algo más que monosílabos- aunque… -comenzó tímidamente –no comprendo por qué lo han hecho –suspiró- que sea la novia de Inuyasha no significa que participe en sus misiones y menos…

-¿hasta cuándo seguirán con la farsa de los novios? –la interrumpió dejándola helada "_nos descubrió… pensó la chica… ¿pero cómo?_"

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola…. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo las ha tratado la vida? (I: ¡ya P deja de molestar, deben estar muy ocupadas como para que tu te coloques a hacer vida social!... P: está bien T.T)**

**Lamentamos mucho mucho mucho no poder haber actualizado antes pero es que la anatomía nos tiene la cabeza vuelta loca y no avanzavamos nada de nada en el fic… somos un desastre… en fin a pesar de que ya fallamos nuestra promesa de actualizar semanalmente, por lo menos no hemos fallado la de seguir adelante… ¡¡NI LO HAREMOS NUNCA!! JAJAJA**

setsuna17 : que bueno que te haya encantado, gracias de todo corazón por el review

pamela: hola… esperamos que sigas dejando reviews por aquí para manifestar tu opinión y hacernos sentir personas alegres. ¿de veras creías que Inu podría matar a Kagome? Tal vez por ahora no… ¬¬ pero le esperan muchas cosas más a la pobre

Sisi.inuyasha.y.aome: hola para ti también ) en realidad dudamos que por ahora Inuyasha pueda tratar mal a la chica… aunque de verdad sufrió arto con Kikyo… en todo caso quedan algunas cosas turbias por descubrir… sigue dejando tus reviews porfa

SesshoMamorUyashaGF: Miroku mete la pata una y otra vez esa es su naturaleza, así que en realidad no creo que tenga las cosas tan fáciles. Has dado en el punto con la relación entre el asesino y su secuestrada… por ahora ¬¬ (P: ¿Cuántas veces he escrito eso?) en fin no podemos revelar más detalles… gracias por tu review

Angellasttrue: GRACIAS POR OTRO REVIEW, eres como nuestra fan numero uno… y eso no gusta, muchas gracias por darte un tiempo para nosotras. Esperamos que la intriga haya pasado ¿o aumentó? XD

Paaulaa ! :D: gracias por el review… al final Inu no exageró tanto, menos mal que te ha encantado el capitulo, esperamos más opiniones ¿siii?

Lolichan36: hola primero que todo me disculpo por no pasarme una vuelta por tu fic, pero ahora mismo lo hago… los roces vendrán más adelante, todavía faltan muchas cosas en el medio ¿no lo crees?

RefiraM: Hola… estamos ocupadísimas pero bien ) sobreviviendo a la U… gracias por preguntar, esperamos que este haya sido un poco más largo, o por lo menos que no haya dejado con gusto a poco, cuidate, esperamos más reviews

AllySan: es emocionante que te hayan conmovido esas cartas, fueron escritas de corazón (por puño y letra de I) y ya vez que no la mató el corazón pudo más… en fin las otras respuestas se irán solucionando más adelante… la idea es dejar un poco viva la intriga

**A las que no les he dado las gracias las doy de nuevo, muchas gracias por las opiniones, esperamos que este capítulo le haya gustado y también que nos ayuden a llegar a los 50 reviews esa es la meta, ¿falta poco no?. Un beso y cariños a todas. Nos vemos en la proxima actualización…**

**xoxo I&P**

**P.D: la estrofa que sale al principio es de la canción APOCALYPSE PLEASE de Muse, bye.**


	11. La primera misión

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

_bien… supongo que Miroku ya habrá llegado contando de la próxima misión_

_-si_

_-¿te habrá dicho ya que te consideramos para ella?_

_-tambien –por fin lograba sacar algo más que monosílabos- aunque… -comenzó tímidamente –no comprendo por qué lo han hecho –suspiró- que sea la novia de Inuyasha no significa que participe en sus misiones y menos…_

_-¿hasta cuándo seguirán con la farsa de los novios? –la interrumpió dejándola helada "__nos descubrió… pensó la chica… ¿pero cómo?__"_

-no… no entiendo a que te refieres –menos mal que sólo era una conversación por teléfono, su rostro pálido desde hace tiempo la habría delatado

-Kagome Higurashi, vives con tu familia en la ciudad de Nagoya, viajaste a Tokio para conseguir dinero para tus estudios, trabajabas en el lujoso hotel del viejo Totosai hasta que fuiste testigo del asesinato de Hakudoshi Matsura… ¿o me equivoco? –no podía responder, el sudor de sus manos le hacía dificultosa la tarea de tomar ese equipo entre sus dedos- asesinato cometido por mi hermano, quien no pudo matarte y para ocultarlo te tomó como rehen… ¿debo agregar algún detalle más?

-No… eso es todo –reprimía las ganas de llorar

-en ese caso, tengo una idea que nos podría beneficiar a ambos…

¿De cuándo que a Sesshomaru se la había ocurrido controlar a su novia? Bueno… ejem… a la que él creía su novia. Con Kikyou nunca había hecho algo así "_sería porque ella no se enteró nunca de tu trabajo_" le habló su conciencia si… claro que eso era cierto pero en fin… era lo mismo… entonces ¿porqué ahora?

Tranquilamente el de los ojos azules observaba como su amigo se movía desesperado de un lugar a otro de la habitación. Era gracioso verlo así, con una actitud que con su fría careta no demostraba, bendita la hora en que dejó una testigo tan especial como la señorita que le estaba cambiando el espíritu, se lo tendría que agradecer.

-oye… Inuyasha… no veo la necesidad de estar nervioso, a señorita Kagome sabe cuidarse

-¿Quién está nervioso? –le reprochó con furia quedándose detenido frente a una de las ventanas de la sala

-pues tú… deberías comprarte un espejo para comprobar el estado de tus emociones… pareces todo un marido preocupado

-deja de decir tonterías- el sonrojo en sus mejillas perfectamente lo pudo ocultar con la rabia de sus palabras –y ¿qué pasa si Sesshomaru logra sacarle información? La mentira del noviazgo se va al caño

-eso es porque tu lo quieres –el platinado se le quedó mirando con cara de duda- bien sabes que perfectamente podrían estar relacionados de verdad- exclamó con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro

-no me jodas… ¿quieres? –se tensó dándole la espalda

-vamos –se le acerca –no seas tan terco si se te nota a kilómetros lo mucho que te gusta… no dejes pasar la oportunidad CARPE DIEM

-¿carpe…. Qué?

-CARPE DIEM… disfruta el día aprovecha el momento… si dejar pasar el tiempo podrías llegar a perderla…

El sonido de la puerta del fondo, hizo que en su espacio Miroku pasara a segundo plano, miraba fijamente a la chica que se acercaba como si nada hubiera pasado, buscando respuestas en sus acciones.

-gracias Miroku… -se puso frente al aludido entregándole su móvil

-de nada… ¿y bien que le dijo?

-me explicó la situación en la cual están y…

-supongo que habrás rechazado la idea…

-al contrario –dijo tranquilamente

-¿QUÉEEEE? –exclamó el asesino a altos decibeles –¿¿se te zafó algo acaso??

-Inuyasha debo ayudar…-la chica parecía nerviosa, si ya estaba viviendo con el "enemigo" que hacía si ayudaba un poco – tu hermano no me quiso explicar que tendría que hacer… pero no mato eeh

-vez ¡amigo!...no hay problema

-¡¡que no!!

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Miroku y Kagome al uniso

El joven ya desesperado de tanto acoso dijo –¡¡porque no quiero que le pase algo!!...¡la tengo que proteger!-

Ambos receptores quedaron sorprendidos, más Kagome que sonrió para sus adentros, sonrisa que entremezcló con algo de ¿dolor?

-Inuyasha… me cuidaras igual, pero debo ayudar, lo que hace Naraku es terrible…

-ves- agrega Miroku

El muchacho resignado dice – ¿y que debe hacer?-

-bueno he ahí el punto…para acercarnos a él, Kagome tendrá que hacer strepptease

-¿¿COOOOMMOOOOO!!- dijeron al unísono asustando a la población de a más de un kilómetro a la redonda.

-Con razón Sesshomaru no me explicó esa parte… -murmuró la chica

-esto es una locura… ¿le vieron cara de ramera acaso?-gritaba el platinado furioso –ni siquiera tiene el cuerpo para hacerlo bien…

-¿qué dijiste? –molesta le da un pisotón –y yo que creía que me estabas defendiendo…

-bueno… -decía Miroku con una gotita a lo más estilo anime –¿señorita aceptará?

Kagome se quedó ensimismada, mirando a un punto fijo de la habitación, perturbada, recordando la conversación de hace poco con su "cuñado", algo que no le gustaría volver a hacer. Mientras tanto Inuyasha interrogaba a Miroku (en realidad prácticamente lo tenía arrinconado en una esquina apuntándole con un dedo)

-¿seguro que no hay nadie más que lo pueda hacer?... se que Sango está herida ¿pero Ayame? O no se ¿Kaede? ¿Shiori? ¿Hikari? ¿Tomoe? No se alguien más…

-aunque no lo creas todas están con otras misiones… bueno excepto Ayame que igual ayudará…

-esto es imposible… no se de que se jacta tanto mi hermano de su "importante compañía" si en las situaciones más difíciles le falta el personal para…

-lo haré… -la chica estaba del otro lado, perdida del ambiente del lugar –lo haré… -repitió –esta será una especie de devuelta de mano por no haberme matado la primera vez que nos vimos… ¿no lo crees? –curvó sus labios, era la primera vez que le costaba sonreír, pero por lo menos logró su objetivo, convencer a sus receptores. El asesino palideció

-gracias…. Gracias –se le acerca el ojiazul tomándole las manos –el jefe me hubiera matado si no la convencía… gracias…

-ya… aléjate pervertido –exclamó recuperando la compostura

-¿celoso amigo?

-te puedes callar… mejor será que nos expliques la misión

Carraspeó, se acomodó en el sillón acto que siguieron los otros, mirándolo fijamente para entender al máximo lo que diría

-bien… como ya dije en su estadía por Japón Naraku ha estado frecuentando el bar Shikon's, pero como este sitio es muy céntrico sería una tontería cometer un asesinato. Es así que necesitamos secuestrar a Byakuya Mikawa, su actual mano derecha, para sacarle la mayor cantidad de información y tenderle una buena emboscada a Naraku…

-ya… ya… aún no entiendo que tiene que ver Kagome en todo esto

-ella será la encargada de distraer a Byakuya y llevárselo a un lugar solitario para que tú lo secuestres… ahora sí ¿quedó más claro?

-si, pero todavía pienso que es una tontería

-sólo debes limitarte a cumplir… -Inuyasha lo quedó mirando feo, hecho que ignoró para continuar – esto se llevará a cabo mañana por la noche, mandarán un vehículo a buscarlos cerca de las seis de la tarde, para que se acomoden y revisen el lugar

-y yo… -expresó tímidamente la chica- no tengo ni idea como prepararme para hacer un… un… streaptease ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?

-habrá una chica que te ayudará en todo, sólo debes estar tranquila y mentalizarte que mañana debes ser más sensual que nunca… -Kagome se sonrojó de sólo pensar lo que debería hacer- bueno… -se levanta- debo ir al hospital a ver como andan las cosas con Sango –llega hasta la puerta- nos vemos…

Silencio, un incómodo silencio cundió el lugar, el cual poco a poco se fue transformando en una atmósfera aplastante que ninguno logró soportar. Inuyasha se fue al baño como alma que lleva el diablo, Kagome apenas pudiendo ocultar sus emociones se fue directo a su nueva habitación.

Cerró rápidamente la puerta al entrar "_esto no puede ser así_" suspiró evocando ciertas palabras que tras la conversación telefónica habían quedado grabada en su mente "**no lo volverás a ver más**" _"¿realmente eso es lo que quiero?_" se inclinó apoyándose en la puerta, observando abstraída el lugar que había remodelado "¿_por qué mi corazón se confunde_?"

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Acá las dos autoras totalmente responsables vuelven a actualizar como es debido ¿ya era hora no?**

**Desde el fondo de nuestro corazón queremos darle las gracias a todas las que le dedican un tiempo a este humilde fic proveniente de nuestra retorcida imaginación e inspirada en unas cuantas cancioncillas por ahí.**

**Muchas gracias a las que leen y dejan reviews (ojalá que lo sigan haciendo), y también muchas gracias a las que le dedican una miradita a estos capítulos, a ellos/as les queremos decir que por favor dejen su opinión sea buena o mala, así nuestro sensible espíritu se sentirá mejor.**

**Bien ahora sí… las respuestas y comentarios personalizados:**

kagome-chan1985: **gracias por el apoyo y todo eso… ahora que estamos mas organizadas prometemos actualizar lo antes posible**…

AllySan: **que Seshomaru este de por medio no es muy bueno, pero él es el jefe, así que tenía que estarlo ¿no?**

Lolichan36**: los besos vendrán más adelante, y los roces y todo eso… es para aumentar la emoción**

Paaulaa ! :D: **ya no demoramos tanto… como la ultima vez XD**

Angellasttrue: **tenia que pasar, lamentablemente no es todo un cuento de hadas, así que ahora pasarán muchas cosas más para que queden juntos… si es que quedan (I: que mala eres P)**

Vampirestar: **gracias por dejar de esquivar este fic, nos alegra mucho que nos hayas dejado tu opinión y también gracias por las felicitaciones**

setsuna17: **gracias por tu review nuevamente, esperamos que dejes más porque falta arto para el final**

RefiraM: **esta vez el capitulo no tardó tanto… gracias por tu review más adelante se resolverán todas las dudas que me planteaste**

**Nos vemos a la próxima, gracias por su apoyo y cariño, besitos**

**xoxo I&P**


	12. no por favor

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

_Cerró rápidamente la puerta al entrar "__esto no puede ser así__" suspiró evocando ciertas palabras que tras la conversación telefónica habían quedado grabada en su mente "__**no lo volverás a ver más**__" __"¿realmente eso es lo que quiero?__" se inclinó apoyándose en la puerta, observando abstraída el lugar que había remodelado "¿__por qué mi corazón se confunde__?"…._

Corría desesperada en la fría noche, el viento agitaba su cabellera chocolatada por el lugar. Sus ojos enrojecidos y con lágrimas secas fijaron un punto fijo en la azotea. "_por favor por favor no saltes_" suplicaba mentalmente. Le faltaba poco para llegar, atravesaba la calle, subía las escaleras y listo, podría impedir que él cometiera una locura.

Iba a atravesar cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo. Como reflejo se detuvo en la acera, pero al ver como su objetivo parecía dispuesto a saltar, nada le importó, corrió más fuerte que antes sin importarle morir atropellada ni nada. Atravesó los autos que corrían, y un grupo de hombres peleando en la entrada del edificio al cual debía entrar.

Comenzó a subir las escalinatas que extrañamente estaban con nieve, cosa que le paralizaba los pies. "_no debo rendirme… no debo_" siguió a pesar del enorme malestar que significaba subir con las extremidades inferiores completamente congeladas. Al llegar a la terraza lo primero que hizo fue gritar –¡¡¡¡¡¡KOHAKU!!!!!!

El aludido, un chico de no más de quince años la vio, con un profundo dolor reflejado en su mirada. Ella instintivamente le sonrió intentando darle confianza

-Kohaku… vamos no saltes… escúchame por favor… está situación te está engañando te perdiste en tu dolor –suplicaba- no puedes dejar que te afecte tanto… -se le acerca- debemos solucionarlo juntos…

-lo siento… -murmuró- ya no lo soporto más –le dio la espalda, fijando la vista al suelo que tenía varios metros bajo sus pies

-no saltes… no dejes ir las memorias sobre nosotros, podemos recuperarnos, ser felices… por favor no saltes… por favor

-te quiero –dijo antes de saltar…

-NOOOOOO –exclamó con las lágrimas saliendo por todos lados.

Abrió los ojos agitada, rápidamente se levantó. Miró donde se encontraba, una habitación blanca "_debió ser una pesadilla_…" se tomó el corazón "_fue tan real_" notó como sudaba frío, bastante, parecía como si hubiera estado su buen tiempo bajo la lluvia.

-¡¡¡SANGO….!!!- sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar un estridente grito masculino antes de verlo a él frente a ella, bastante cerca, cosa que no le agradaba.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué esa cara? –preguntó tranquilamente

-las enfermeras me comentaron que estabas gritando ¿te pasó algo?-revelaba su mirada preocupada frente a la chica, cosa que a ella parecía no inmutarle

-no… -negó con la cabeza- una simple pesadilla

-menos mal… -suspiró acomodándose en el sillón de su lado –me temí lo peor

-no tienes que ser tan negativo Miroku… además ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

-terminé todo temprano para venir a verte

-gracias… pero no era necesario… -bufó mirando a otro lado

-Sanguito… no entiendo porqué eres tan mala conmigo… yo que me preocupo por ti y tu prácticamente me estás echando… ¿te hice alguna vez algo malo?

-no preguntes tonterías… sólo decía la verdad… en realidad no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí

-para mí sí lo es… es la forma de demostrarte todo lo que te quiero

Había escuchado cosas así, pero nunca esperó una declaración tan espontánea y menos de parte de él. Mentira, eso no era lo que estaba pensando, en realidad no le creía absolutamente ninguna palabra que había salido de su boca, ninguna. Le punzaba el hecho de saber todas sus aventuras e imaginarse como le decía eso a todas

Ella suspira ¿cómo manifestar su opinión sin herirlo? "_al diablo con eso_" –no se si creerle a alguien que tiende a decir eso como un saludo

-¿por qué lo dices?

-vamos… -le miró molesta- no te hagas el tonto, si bien se tu fabuloso perfil de mujeriego como para que me vengas a engañar con esas cosas- él no respondió nada, al fin y al cabo ese "perfil" al que se refería era verdadero y era la primera vez que se sentía tan mal por eso, tan putrefacto –esas deben ser las palabras con las que haces que cualquier mujer caiga rendida a tus pies… lamente tomar esa actitud contigo pero alguien te tenía que decir la verdad alguna vez así que no te me quedes mirando… además si creíste que iba a ceder como todas te equivocaste de persona

Su actitud dolía, cada palabra fue un puñal en su corazón, lamentaba cada aventura que tuvo, cada mujer que besó, cada noche que pasó con otra al lado de la cama, cada promesa rota que dejaba, cada corazón que había pisoteado, lo lamentaba aunque antes lo creía divertido y hasta memorable. Si bien se sentía el ser más cruel de todo el mundo, lo que más le afectaba era la impotencia al ver casi imposible el hecho de convencer a la mujer que amaba que todo lo que sentía por ella era cierto.

-y… -preguntó angustiado- ¿puedo hacer algo para que cambies tu opinión sobre mí? –ella volteó su mirada atenta- ¿puedo hacer algo para que confirmes que lo que digo es cierto? ¿Qué te quiero?

Sus ojos azules eran extraños, en la vida los había visto tan expresivos, en realidad siempre trataba de evitarlos ya que percibía que su mirada la volvía asquerosamente débil, por lo que nunca fue experta en sus expresiones. Pero esta la desarticuló. Veía tanta tristeza y culpabilidad que su armazón la dejó de lado inmediatamente, antes de hablar tuvo que tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-no lo sé…-susurró

Al verla tan abierta, tan sincera su esperanza volvió de a poco. "_eso es lo que crees ahora, pero no importa… por lo menos no negó nada… eso me hace pensar que algún día lograré ocupar su corazón_"

Decidió dejar todo como lo tenía, no hacer algún arreglo más. Se recostó sobre su nueva cama, apoyada en la almohada viendo fijamente el vacío. Sus ojos cafés no tenían brillo, eso era reflejo de pena. Suspiró, cerró los ojos acto que pronto trajo a su memoria la conversación con Sesshomaru

-_supongo que Miroku ya habrá llegado contando de la próxima misión_

_-si _

_-¿te habrá dicho ya que te consideramos para ella?_

_-también –por fin lograba sacar algo más que monosílabos- aunque… -comenzó tímidamente –no comprendo por qué lo han hecho –suspiró- que sea la novia de Inuyasha no significa que participe en sus misiones y menos… _

_-¿hasta cuándo seguirán con la farsa de los novios? –la interrumpió _

_-no… no entiendo a que te refieres _

_-Kagome Higurashi, vives con tu familia en la ciudad de Nagoya, viajaste a Tokio para conseguir dinero para tus estudios, trabajabas en el lujoso hotel del viejo Totosai hasta que fuiste testigo del asesinato de Hakudoshi Matsura… ¿o me equivoco? –no podía responder, el sudor de sus manos le hacía dificultosa la tarea de tomar ese equipo entre sus dedos- asesinato cometido por mi hermano, quien no pudo matarte y para ocultarlo te tomó como rehén… ¿debo agregar algún detalle más?_

_-No… eso es todo –reprimía las ganas de llorar_

_-en ese caso, tengo una idea que nos podría beneficiar a ambos…-ella guardó silencio, su sistema nervioso aún no conseguía programar una intervención- podría dejar que te marcharas como también podría mandar a que te mataran, todo depende de tu colaboración… si ayudas en esta misión sin cometer errores podrás marcharte sin ningún problema_

_-¿y si no lo hago?_

_-supongo que ya sabes la respuesta_

_-¿Por qué haces esto? _

_-porque necesito que te alejes de mi hermano. Se ha vuelto débil y torpe desde que estas con él, esa no es la actitud que debe tener un asesino al final esos descuidos podrían causar que lo mataran… necesito que te alejes de su vida lo más pronto posible_

_Intentaba discernir la respuesta correcta pero el hecho de que Inuyasha pudiera morir le quitaba cordura –entonces acepto_

_-bien… el día después de la misión, cuando él no esté mandaré un auto a que te busque, no lo volverás a ver más –colgó._

"_no lo volveré a ver más"_ pensó antes de abrir los ojos confundida. Se los restregó para aclarar la vista, notando cierta humedad en ellos "_lágrimas estúpidas no deberían estar allí, debería estar feliz tengo una oportunidad para volver a estar con mi familia, para poder volver a mi vida normal…_" suspira, su respiración se volvía agitada para evitar que más líquido corriera por sus mejillas "_tengo que hacerme la idea de que esto es lo mejor para él… ya no tendrá a alguien que le interrumpa su paz y su trabajo aunque sea desagradable… además no quiero que lo maten… no lo soportaría y menos por mi culpa_" era tarde, no sabía exactamente qué tan tarde, pero el sueño la consumía así que levantándose se acercó a apagar la luz. En realidad esto no amainaba la luminosidad que invadía el cuarto proveniente del exterior, el estar sin cortinas no ayudaba de mucho para impedir que entrara. Se acurrucó en su cama bastante provisoria, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos "_sólo es por su bien… será para mejor_" antes de ser una afirmación lo pensaba para convencerse a si misma y dormir tranquila

Revisó el reloj detrás de él, la oscuridad provocaba que su orientación temporal no funcionara, por lo que no se sorprendió mucho cuando notó que llevaba como tres horas sentado frente al televisor viendo cosas de las cuales ni idea tenía. Lo único que le servía del aparatejo era su ruido que acallaba sus tormentosos pensamientos acerca de Kagome y la próxima misión.

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada, hora que creyó buena para dormir, así que tras apagar todo lo electronico y electrico de la sala de estar, ir al baño a lavarse los dientes, la cara y a colocarse el pijama, disponía dirigirse a su cama hasta que al salir del baño una nueva oleada de dudas invadieron su mente. "_niña tonta… ¿una devuelta de mano? Si seguro…_" decía para sí "_no debió haber aceptado, no tiene la más mínima idea de todo lo que le podría pasar, ni siquiera sabe hacer un stripper y eso… toda la culpa la tiene Seshomaru y sus estúpidas misiones… demás que debe tener a alguien más que haga el papel pero es tan terco que no cederá… no se qué le dio con Kagome como para pedirle que haga esa tontería_" vió la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su inquilina "_está arriesgándose demasiado… no lo puedo permitir, se supone que si la traje aquí fue para protegerla no para que se uniera a mi trabajo, sería bueno intentar convencerla"_ se acercó a la entrada de la habitación, tocó dos veces y nadie le respondió. "_debe estar dormida… que bestia si ya son más de las tres… una persona normal no estaría despierta a esta hora… pero… ¿y si está despierta y no quiere abrirme? Esa puede ser una buena razón… tal vez no pueda dormir por los nervios y se esté haciendo la dormida… lo mejor será entrar_".

Sigilosamente, como su fecta de asesino se lo permitia fue ingresando a la habitación de la chica. Estaba bastante iluminada para su gusto _"¿cómo alguien puede dormir con tanta luz?_" se preguntó.

-Kagome… -susurró acercandose a la cama de la chica -¿estas despierta?

Se sentía como un niño pequeño intentando llamar a su mami porque no puede dormir sólo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba en su sueño paradójico decidió dejar de molestar. Sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía apartar su mirada de ella. "_pienso que estoy ahogándome… asfixiado, has creado como un hechizo en mí que quiero romper_" la contemplo tan tranquila, tan apacible, tan calmada "_eres tan hermosa… pero… ¡¡no debería estar pensando eso!! Se supone que eres mi prisionera y en algun tiempo más te debería dejar ir… cuando pase el tiempo necesario como para que tu escapada sea lo suficientemente tranquila y natural_" Ella tenía apoyada su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados en dirección contraria a la de él. Sus largos cabellos oscuros reposaban sobre la cabecera y estaba tapada con la manta hasta el cuello. Su rostro posaba una sonrisa enorme que la hacía ver tan feliz "_es increíble, puede estar así a pesar de estar durmiendo bajo el techo de un asesino…_"

De repente ella se giró hacia donde se encontraba. Inuyasha no movió ni un pelo, se quedó estático, si lo descubría ahí e armaría la grande "_no tengo ni idea porque hago estas cosas… se me está pegando lo pervertido de Miroku_". La respiración de la chica siguió como antes, lo cual hizo que se relajara por completo.

-I… nu… ya… sha –dijo la chica entre sueños con una gran sonrisa

Su corazón se paralizó _"¿está soñando conmigo?... ja está soñando conmigo_" se sonrojó y alegró "_me causas puras contradicciones_" suspiró "_se supone que no debería estar pasando por esto pero cada cosa que haces me llama a estar contigo, aunque trate de dejarte creo que estoy adicto… sería bueno jugar de verdad a los novios, nunca te opusiste ni quisiste romper esa mentira, por algo será_" con su mano izquierda acarició la tersa mejilla de Kagome "_Carpe Diem… tal vez sea bueno aprovechar el tiempo que está corriendo_" cambio su sonrisa boba por el típico ceño fruncido "_estoy siendo muy egoísta… sólo me preocupo de lo que quiero.. y ¿qué pasará con lo que ella quiere_?" se alejó de la cama sin dejar de contemplar a la chica en ningún momento "¿_qué nos pasará ahora_?"

Con la dañada fuerza de voluntad que tenía salió del lugar no sin antes dirigirle un último vistaso y susurrar –buenas noches Kagome…

Los primeros rayos de la mañana hicieron que despertara perezosamente. Había dormido tan bien, ni siquiera recordaba que había soñado, pero tenía la sensación de que era algo muy bueno. Volteó a ver su nuevo reloj eran las 7 de la mañana ¿de cuando que se levantaba tan temprano? Salió de la cama y se estiró mientras se dirigía al balcón. Contempló el fabuloso cielo azul y no consiguió evitar entristecerse "_este será mi último día aquí_" examinó el lugar en el cual se encontraba "_mañana por fin tendré la libertad que tanto quería… tengo que estar feliz… pero ¿porqué cuesta tanto?_" Tomó una gigantesca bocanada de aire y comenzó a caminar en círculos en su habitación "_si se supone que hoy será mi último día acá…_" pensaba mientras se tomada la barbilla "_será la última vez que tendré para hablar con Sango… está hospitalizada, ni modo que la veré en la misión_" Salió de allí dirigiéndose a la habitación del dueño. Dio dos golpecitos en la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta, se acercó con intenciones de entrar

-¿quieres algo? –sonó la grave voz detrás de ella, haciéndola pegar un salto

-¡me has asustado! No deberías acercarte así a la gente–exclamó

-y tu no deberías estar intentando espiar en cuartos ajenos

-bien, bien… esta vez tu ganas, pero venía a pedirte un favor

-dime…

-me llevarías a visitar a Sango… ¿por favor?- colocó una carita de perro abandonado que al sentir tan cerca de su rostro sacó un sonrojo apenas disimulable

-está bien… -volteó para que ella no se diera cuenta de los efectos que causaba en su sistema

-gracias… iré a preparar el desayuno

Un tirón en su muñeca derecha impidió que cumpliera su cometido. Cuando volteó a ver que pasaba descubrió que él la sostenía con un semblante serio matizado de un pequeño toque de angustia. La acción causó que miles de pequeñas descargas muy parecidas a la electricidad se disiparan desde su extremidad hasta su cabeza, generando un nerviosismo apenas disimulable

-no sigas con esto de la misión

-¿por.. qué… me dices esto ahora?- no lograba articular bien palabra alguna, se sentía como un chiquilla de quince años- Ya sabes mis razones para aceptarlo… por favor no me hagas desistir ahora

-pero puede ser muy peligroso para ti ¿o es que te da lo mismo lo que pueda pasarte?

-obvio que no… pero quiero ayudarte… por favor déjame ayudarte

-¿no conseguiré cambiarte de parecer, no? -suspiró

-no

-está bien… -suspiró resignado- eso significa que no te quedará de otra que confiar en mi…

-supongo ¿hay algo de malo en eso?- Inuyasha no le respondió, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pues tenía una enorme cantidad de mentiras y lamentables verdades que podría pero no quería revelar.

En todo caso en esos momentos lo que ella menos necesitaba era una respuesta. Aún no la soltaba eso era en lo único que Kagome pensaba, cosa que la estaba desarticulando, causando un temblor en las piernas y unas notorias marcas rojizas en sus mejillas. Él la miraba profundamente, como si quisiera robarle el alma y eso le asustaba ¿cómo era tan despistado como para no darse cuenta de lo que le causaba y dejarla tranquila? ¿cómo no se daba cuenta de que las cosas no podían ir más lejos porque él era un asesino que seguiría así y ella pronto sería una mujer con la libertad recuperada?

Sacó fuerzas de lados que ni conocía y comenzó a espirar aire moviendo sus labios de forma dificultosa, haber si le salía alguna palabra cuerda

-I… nu… ya… sha…

_**Continuará…**_

**Uiii!!!! Ojalá les haya gustado…porque va hecho con mucho cariño…muy pronto se va a terminar la universidad!! Y vacaciones! Yo creo q mi prima me va a llamar la atención por mi espíritu de descanso tan adelantado**

**Oigan de verdad muxas gracias por ser tan fiel a nuestra humilde historia, yo estoy fascinadísima con su apoyo y estoy segura que P también lo está. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y por los que se toman el tiempo en leer también.**

SesshoMamorUyashaGF: trataremos de hacer la parte del stripp lo mejor posible, sin quitarle el pudor a Kagome pero que se sienta que es cool..besitos

Paaulaa ! :D uiii too a su tiempo jejejeje bueno cada día hay acercamientos más evidentes..y se vienen otros más evidentes XD….gracias por leernos..besoss!

AllySan : desnudo no creo que hagamos porque igual Kagome no tiene actitud para desnudarse frente a todos pero si un bailecito. Ella está preocupada porque está en peligro la continuidad de su reciente cariño hacia Inuyasha…esperamos que te guste la conty XD besitos

º.º : bueno coo que fue lo único que tengo para identificar este reviews ..genial q te gustara, gracias por el apoyo 

kagome-chan1985 :la misión está andando lentamente, pero prometemos no defraudar esperamos XD…ojala te guste la conty…besitos

knd.03: GRACIAS!!! Nunca pensamos que llegaría tan adentro te pasaste nos hces muy feliz…aquí está la conty ojalá que te guste, queremos mas de esas mariposas XD besitos

RefiraM: separar a inu de kag? Uiii algo de drama debe haber quien sabe q se nos ocurre en nuestras atrofiadas mentes XD..ojala t guste ste capi besoss

tati_chan: las cosas se complican…pero se vienen cosas muy lindas…speramos que te guste muxo..besitos

Skuld Dark:aquí está listito…salido del horno…cada día se pone más meloso jejejeje besitos

Angellasttrue: Sesshomaru a veces resulta ser un entrometido ni los deja tranquilos, pero algo haremos para sacarlo del camino XD besoss

Susi: muxas gracias x seguirnos nos haces muy feliz,ojala que te guste la conty...nos esforzaremos cada día para que te guste más  besitos

Inukalu: bienvenida XD...genial que te gustara...aquí va con muxo cariño la conty, besitos

**Xoxo**

**I&P**


	13. ¿Sólo una fotografía?

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_Anteriormente_

_Sacó fuerzas de lados que ni conocía y comenzó a espirar aire moviendo sus labios de forma dificultosa, haber si le salía alguna palabra cuerda_

_-I… nu… ya… sha_

El escucharla lo sacó de su trance, de ese sumergimiento que mantuvo en los ojos chocolatados y brillantes de ella

-¿qué?

-¿podrías soltarme? –estaba roja como un tomate- tengo que preparar el desayuno

Ante eso el se torno igual de colorado que ella y le soltó. La chica huyó del lugar como una liebre arranca de un cazador. Él observaba cada movimiento que articulaba para huir, embobado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el aroma a manzana y canela que ella desprendía lo hacía sentir cosas raras en el estómago. _"¿pero que tonterías me está pasando?... necesito una ducha_" pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Tras el desayuno ella nuevamente huyó de su presencia con intenciones de tomar un baño antes de ir a ver a su nueva amiga. Primero que todo fue a su habitación para buscar algo que ponerse. Todo lo que tenía era la ropa que Sango le había llevado trajes y vestidos de alta costura ¿De dónde ella sacaría eso? ¿era fanática de la moda?, nunca imaginó tener entre sus manos tantas prendas de Channel, Versace, Gaultier, Dolce & Gabbana, etc. Un sueño para cualquier chica como ella, humilde con esperanzas de surgir, pero en realidad utilizar ese tipo de prendas no la satisfacía, en realidad en todos esos días que había estado en cautiverio había tratado de utilizar lo más sobrio, discreto y austero posible. Pero esta sería la última vez que la vería, de eso estaba más que segura, así que por lo menos hoy se iba a vestir para ella, como una forma de agradecerle todo lo que le había entregado.

Después de estar viendo, revisando y seleccionando lo que usaría, se las llevó toda al baño dispuesta a ducharse y vestirse con eso.

Inuyasha mientras, estaba en la sala de estar revisando nuevamente la carpeta con los datos de Naraku. Lamentablemente no se había encontrado una imagen de él, así por lo menos tendría un representación previa de la persona a la cual debería odiar, pero nada. Leyó todo su prontuario, este prácticamente tenía el tamaño de una novela, mucho más largo que el de cualquier criminal cualquiera, o mejor dicho que el de cualquier tipo que mató antes.

"**Hace cinco años estableció lazos con las empresas Hiraya**" leía "**lo cual sospechosamente aumentó su productividad en un 60% algo que ni el mismo gobierno con su inyección al fondo tributario consiguió. Ese mismo año contrajo matrimonio con Otori Kanae, heredera del imperio Kanae la empresa productora de algodón más grande del país. Ella murió al año siguiente de un paro cardiorespiratorio, los medicos no lograron descubrir la causa de este…**"

-seguro que él la mato –susurró Inuyasha –mejor me salto a lo ultimo… "**se le ha relacionado con el tráfico ilegal de órganos por su estrecha relación con el director general del centro médico en Palestina y el extraño cargamento que traía al visitar ese país. Se sabe que además compró una gran cantidad de propiedades a las empresas Rizembul y Domyouji con dinero lavado. Hace dos meses viajó a Hawai a revisar las empresas que tiene en el lugar desde hace más de cinco años, tras eso se dirigió al tercer mundo y no se conoce especificamente su paradero. Se cree que anda en Japón para revisar sus finanzas. En todos los lugares que ha visitado se le ha visto con Byakuya Mikawa, subsecretario ejecutivo del partido socialista de China y dueño de Umbrella Corporation, empresa destinada a la fabricación de vacunas para las epidemias internacionales…**" Esto es aburrido… mejor sigo leyendo despues… -susupiró dejando la carpeta en el sofá donde se encontraba. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el repaldo del mueble- "_hacerla participar de todo esto no está bien… ¿por qué ayos tiene que ser tan cabeza dura para no entenderlo?_"

-Inuyasha… -escuchó su voz detrás de él, colocándose de pie

-¿estas… -volteó para verla, y la lengua se le paralizó -… lista?

El asesino sentía que la sangre le hervía, todo por la forma en que la vio. Ella traía un vestido verde esmeralda entallado en el busto que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, con un abrigo oscuro y unos zapatos de tacón. No se había puesto maquillaje pero eso no aminoraba el hecho de que ella se veía simplemente "_deliciosa_" fue lo primero que Inuyasha pensó con su vista embobada sobre ella y la cara apunto de estallar de lo enrojecido que estaba, lo único que le faltaba era que comenzara a caerle la baba.

-si…

Ella estaba ruborizada desde hace mucho antes. Y eso le agregaba puntos a su belleza. Sin embargo tras escuchar la respuesta de Kagome, Inuyasha agitó su cabeza mientras pensaba "_creo que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Miroku_". Así ocupando todo sus fuerzas para distraerse y no demostrar su debilidad a la chica tomó una chaqueta y Salió del lugar seguido por la joven, de la forma menos caballeresca posible: sin dejarla salir primero, sin tomarle atención, sin abrirle la puerta del auto, en fin como todo un bruto _"¿para que esperar otra cosa?_" ella se preguntaba _"ni modo que fuera un cita_".

Iban dentro de su volvo plateado, escuchando algo de música. Él con su vista fija al frente y ella tratando de captar con la mirada ciertas señales del lugar donde se encontraba, mirando a veces de reojo a su acompañante "_ni siquiera en estas ocasiones puede dejar de estar tenso…_ _tal vez todavía esté molesto conmigo poque acepté la misión_" suspiró "_si supiera mis motivos creo que querría matar a su hermano y a mi de paso_"

En el hospital, Miroku había aprovechado la ocasión para llevar un cámara digital y tomar millones de fotos de Sango a pesar de que esta se negaba y se negaba.

-¡¡¡ YA BASTA MIROKU!!! ¿no puedes dejar de molestar en ningún momento?-exclamaba la chica alterada y furibunda

-pero si no te molesto, sólo quería tomar algunas fotos para recordar los momentos felices que hemos pasado en el hospital

-¿¿FELICES?? ¿¿TU CREES QUE ESTAR ATADA A ESTA MALDITA CAMA ES ESTAR FELIZ??

-pero Sanguito…

-DEJA DE LLAMARME SANGUITO

De repente Inuyasha apareció en el lugar, seguido de Kagome. Él se veía molesto, ella llevaba una sonrisa gigante es su rostro.

-hola… -saludaron los recien llegados a coro

-Kagome… -exclamó Sango emocionada –te ves guapísima… si esa ropa que te llevé te queda como guante

-gracias –dijo la aludida sonrojada -¿cómo has estado? –preguntó timidamente acercandose a la camilla

-bien dentro de lo que se puede, con una montonera de calmantes y con Miroku molestandome a cada rato

-pero mi amor, yo sólo vengo a cuidarte no a molestarte

-Inuyasha… -miró Sango con carita de perrito a su primo- ¿por qué no le das un buen golpe a este para que deje de llamarme mi amor, o Sanguito o como sea? ¿por favor?

-será un placer… -se acerca a Miroku amenazante

-oye… -dijo el de los ojos azules nervioso –¿serías capaz de golpear a tu amigo del alma?.... nunca te vi de esa forma compadre… amigo… hermano

-ven vámonos… -lo toma del cuello de su chaqueta y lo saca

-¿QUÉ…? ¿A dónde ME LLEVAS?... Sango… amor ayúdame –ambos hombres salen de la habitación dejando a las chicas atonitas

-estos dos no cambian –suspiró Sango, tras eso ve a Kagome –ven, siéntate… en serio muchas gracias por haberme venido a visitar… esto me hace muy feliz

-es que tenía ganas de verte… de saber como estabas… parece que Miroku te tiene muy bien cuidada

-no se que le dio a ese. Realmente no lo entiendo… se la ha pasado día y noche acá conmigo, se hizo pasar por mi prometido, me ha dicho que me quiere…

-¿te dijo eso? –balbuceó Kagome emocionada

-sí… pero no se si creerle… el pasado de playboy de la compañía lo condena, por lo menos conmigo… tengo miedo a sufrir por su culpa, de la misma manera que ha hecho sufrir a la mayoría de las secretarias de Seshomaru

-¿y no puedes dejar eso atrás y pensar que esta vez es diferente?

-no lo se… estoy confundida…

-bueno… cambiando de tema… ¿por qué te han aplicado tantos calmantes?

-al principio era porque no quería quedarme aquí, odio los hospitales –señaló segura- y después fue por las pesadillas que últimamente he tenido –queda con mirada triste

-¿pesadillas? ¿de qué?

-de mi hermano… -suspiró- supongo que mi primo no se ha dado el tiempo de contarte mi flamante historia ¿no es así? –vió a la chica asentir con la cabeza- en realidad no se si será muy bonito para ti escucharla pero necesito descargarme con alguien…

-anda, dale, tranquila

-gracias… -le sonrió, tras eso cambió el rostro bruscamente- En realidad la historia de mi vida es algo traumante. Cuando era pequeña murió mi madre, luego le siguió mi papá. Mi hermanito Kohaku siempre se echó la culpa de la muerte de papá… aún no logro saber porqué-suspiró- fue por eso que un día muy frió el simplemente se suicidó… -hizo una pausa para tragar saliva- frente a mi… hace unos cinco años. Desde ese momento me tocó pasar por constantes idas al psiquiatra y unas largas estadías en hospitales… por eso ahora los odio

-y… ¿cómo te recuperaste? –preguntó la chica intrigada

-gracias a Inuyasha y Seshomaru… el primero fue mi apoyo emocional, siempre estaba ahí conmigo, dándome ánimos, sacándome del hoyo en el que estaba.. el segundo fue mi apoyo económico… por eso decidí trabajar para él

-¿y esas pesadillas que ahora tienes? ¿de que se tratan?

-son del día en que Kohaku se mató… aunque bueno… son sólo pesadillas… pero igual causan un miedo… cada vez que despierto siento el mismo escalofrío que aquella noche

-te admiro –declaró Kagome, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de Sango- si te admiro… has logrado salir adelante, has logrado ser una profesional a pesar de la adversidad… realmente te admiro

-gracias… y gracias por escucharme –estrechó las manos de su receptor en señal de agradecimiento- pero ahora quiero preguntarte algo… ¿es cierto que participarás en una misión?

-sí –respondió con mucha seguridad

-y ¿¿¿por qué??? Es muy peligroso… te juro que si no estuviera aquí iría a hablar con el jefe o por último tomaría tu lugar

-ya no hay nada que hacer… además acepte como una forma de agradecer a Inuyasha el no haberme matado cuando podía

-Kagome… -exclamó casi de una forma maternal-esa no es una muy bonita forma que digamos… ¿acaso no sabes que podría pasarte algo peor que a mi?

-sí…

-¿y aún así quieres hacerlo?- la joven asintió con la cabeza- realmente estas loca… ¿acaso no será porque ya te enamoraste de mi primo?

-pero que cosas dices… -dijo sonrojada- eso no tiene nada que ver

-pero… -se acerca susurrándole- ¿te gusta no es así? ¿Te gusta Inuyasha?

"_¿Qué si me gusta Inuyasha?... obvio que no… nunca podría llegar a gustarme, aunque sea guapo, y amable algunas veces y se haya preocupado de mi vida… ¿no puede llegar a gustarme? ¿o sí?... NOOO ¡¡OBVIO QUE NO KAGOME HIGURASHI!! Ahora menos que nunca_" –no… -respondió con pseudoseguridad

-buu… ¿ni siquiera un poquito?

-no, ni un poquito –suspira fastidiada- ¿Por qué todo tienes que vincularme amorosamente con él?

-¿con quien? –se escuchó su ronca voz desde la entrada y volteó asustada.

Inuyasha la contemplaba con cara de duda, mientras su amigo Miroku tenía una expresión pervertida incapaz de aparentar, ni siquiera frente a Sango. A Kagome todo su aparato fonoarticulatorio se le atoró, no era capaz de emitir nada más que balbuceos

-bueno… es… que… eh… mmm… no –miraba nerviosa a todos lados, intentando evitar la potente mirada dorada desplegada sobre ella

-siempre llegan en momentos inoportunos –sonrió Sango- la niña me estaba contando la historia de su vida y ustedes me llegan a interrumpir la mejor parte… -a penas y aguantaba las ganas de soltarse a carcajadas ahí mismo debido a la expresión de su amiga

-bah… no son más que tonterías…

Antes de que su prima pudiera repudiarle algo, el celular del de la coleta sonó. Este al ver quien llamaba salió del lugar dejando medios intrigados a los demás. Kagome trataba de disimular su aún ganada vergüenza conversando a puros susurros con la otra chica, quien respondía alegre. Mientras Inuyasha a un lado observada con detención los movimientos de ambas.

Desde que salieron de su hogar no se había atrevido a analizar a su nueva inquilina, la belleza que irradiaba lo desarticulaba y tenía un miedo terrible a eso. Pero ahora que se dio el tiempo y el lugar lo hizo. Por primera vez analizó con detenimiento cada una de sus facciones: la forma en que sus cejar se arqueaban simulando enojo, la delicada forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban, sus pómulos bien definidos, el hecho de que cada vez se quedara sin palabras se mordiera el labio inferior, la larga cascada de cabello negro callendo por lo hombros delineando el níveo cuello… y en fin todo lo que podía contemplar desde la esquina de la habitación. Ahora que la veía con detenimiento, se daba cuenta que no tenía imperfecciones, por lo menos para él, y ese hecho lo alteraba… bastante _"¿qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiésemos conocido en situaciones diferentes? Si tal vez yo no fuera un asesino podría sentirme capaz de alcanzarla… pero tengo las manos manchadas de sangre y temo mancharla con estas, no soporto involucrarla ni siquiera en una misión menos lograré cargar con el cargo de conciencia de tenerla junto a un ser tan sucio como yo… esto debe terminar"_

-Inuyasha, señorita Kagome… -entro Miroku en la habitación –debemos irnos… deben revisar el lugar antes de la misión y además usted señorita debe prepararse para el show- esto último lo dijo mirando burlescamente a su amigo quien simplemente gruñó contra él

-¿van a venir a visitarme juntos de nuevo? ¿Verdad? –pregunto esperanzada

-por mi ningún problema –dijo fríamente- todo depende si ella quiere venir

-¿qué dices Kagome?

-obvio que sí… -simuló una sonrisa, odiaba mentirle de esa forma a las personas que quería

-¡¡ay que linda eres!! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto cuñadita!- efusivamente se le acercó abrazándola

-ahh… -suspiró el ojiazul derrotado- como quisiera que tuviera esa muestra de cariño conmigo- tras decir eso se ganó una mirada fría por parte del asesino

-¡oye Miroku! –dijo Sango, ya había soltado a Kagome

-¿si mi amor? –pregunto esperanzado de recibir un abrazo como ese, pero lo único que le llegó fue un golpe, cortesía de su amigo

La chica ignoro el comentario- ¿por qué no nos tomas unas fotos a los tres juntos?... que por lo menos tu incursión en la fotografía sirva para algo bueno

-sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti…

-ya Kagome… Inuyasha acérquense… vamos no sean tímidos –los aludidos se colocaron uno a cada lado de la camilla de la chica. Miroku estaba enfocándolos

-bien sonrían… -apareció el flash- listo… pueden relajarse

-ya y ahora…-exclamó Sango con sorna- quiero tener una foto de mi primo con mi falsa cuñadita –el primero la miró con molestia, la segunda con timidez- vamos… será una forma de mantener contento al jefe… recuerden que para él ustedes son novios

-si lo dices de esa forma… no queda de otra

_**Continuará…**_

**Al final no hubo beso uii somos muy malas pero por favor esperen ^^ queremos encontrar el momento indicado hay que agregarle un poquito de drama, pero prometemos no defraudar. Ya saben cualquier sugerencia será siempre muy bienvenida. Miles de XoXo a todas!! XD I&P**

**Skuld Dark****:** sentimos el retraso, pero ojalá que te guste la conty se viene más entre Inu y Kag …de verdad esperamos no defraudar pero que nos tomamos muy apecho el lema "lento pero seguro" XD gracias por leernos besitoss

**Paaulaa ! :D **de alejarse o no eso lo decidirá mi prima así es que ruegale a ella que no lo haga, porque yo lo he hexo y nada ¬¬ jajaja speramos te guste muxo ..besosss

**kagome-chan1985****: **ojalá que te guste la conty, bueno lo más probable es que hayas quedado con gusto a poco XD pero ya vendrán mejores, =) asegurado! besitos

**RefiraM****: **siempre algo de dramita no está mal XD…pero todo tiene su motivo, luego se viene lo meloso y chan! Esperamos que te guste esta conty Xoxo

**AllySan****: **bueno no todo es color de rosa, en especial en nuestras mentes jejeje ..pero no haremos sufrir tanto a estos chicos, merecen ser muy felices ojalá te guste la conty

Besitos

**knd.03****: **que lindooo!!! Demasiado tierno lo de las maripositas =) buxa haremos todo lo posible para que la historia calce bm y te guste muxo…cuídate y suerte! Besitos

**Angellasttrue: **la misión será peligrosa para ambos, pero también marcara el comienzo de algo muy especial ..ojalá que esta conty te guste, Besoss

**Cattita**: hemos vuelto aquí para actualizar un poquitin tarde pero gracias por leernos, esperamos que está conti te gusto muxo más que las

**Inukalu**: uii metimos la pata porque aun no se dan un kiss, pero de verdad verdad que tendrá su motivo de ser…ojalá no defraudarte y esperamos que te guste la

**: **aquí estamos de vuelta..ojalá te guste!! Dejar de escribir?? Ooh no claro que no! Eso nunka XD besoss

**laura: **gracias!!! Te pasaste por leernos así de rapidito =) staremos actualizando lo más seguido posible, es nuestra palabra! De fan de Inuyasha XD ..besitoss


	14. Tres cosas

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**Anteriormente:**

_La chica ignoro el comentario- ¿por qué no nos tomas unas fotos a los tres juntos?... que por lo menos tu incursión en la fotografía sirva para algo bueno_

_-sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti…_

_-ya Kagome… Inuyasha acérquense… vamos no sean tímidos –los aludidos se colocaron uno a cada lado de la camilla de la chica. Miroku estaba enfocándolos_

_-bien sonrían… -apareció el flash- listo… pueden relajarse_

_-ya y ahora…-exclamó Sango con sorna- quiero tener una foto de mi primo con mi falsa cuñadita –el primero la miró con molestia, la segunda con timidez- vamos… será una forma de mantener contento al jefe… recuerden que para él ustedes son novios_

_-si lo dices de esa forma… no queda de otra_

Inuyasha haciendo gala a toda su insensibilidad se acercó a Kagome, quien temblaba como un corderito. En una primera instancia quedaron uno al lado del otro, aparentando de una forma muy bizarra una sonrisa para la cámara. Se notaba a leguas que el sentimiento era falso.

-pero con más realismo… -dijo el de la coleta- Inuyasha abrázala no seas tan frío… no parece que estuvieran enamorados

-¡será porque no lo estamos! –exclamó al borde de la ira. Extrañamente su acompañante sintió una punzada en el corazón "_no debería estar pasando esto… si sólo dijo la verdad_" bajó la mirada melancolica

-viste que eres bruto… ya le hiciste daño… -tras esas palabras de su prima, el ojidorado miró a la chica, sorprendido-¿Inuyasha quieres seguir con la farsa o no? ¿o quieres que Seshomaru tome represalias contra ella o contra ti?... no lo creo… anda no seas grosero y aparenten amarse mucho sí… sólo será para que el jefe se siga creyendo el cuento

Sango tenía razón… Seshomaru podría hacer cualquier estupidez contra él, o ella… incluso podria matarla si se llegaba a enterar de la verdadera situación. Así que dejando su frialdad de lado, se acercó más a la chica en cuestión, pasó su brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Sintió su tibio cuerpo temblar contra él, la respiración agitada bajo su cuello, las freneticas pulsaciones de su corazón y su aroma que lo marcó. Por esos motivos no quería estar tan cerca, por esa razón el desagradaba su proximidad, por esa razón la evitaba de todas formas, porque todo en ella era como un imán para su humanidad, un imán que en realidad no debía existir, un imán que debería desintegrarse, porque el se sentía muy bajo como para alcanzar a la estrella que estaba a su lado, al faro que había iluminado su vida.

Por primera vez ella se sintió tan pequeña y frágil, pero a la vez tan protegida y segura. Se encontraba pegada a su fuerte pecho y había quedado sin razón, menos mal que se encontraba mirando a la cámara y no a sus lagunas doradas sino ahí si que hubiera perdido la conciencia. Su escencia se adhirió a su ser, desde sus cabellos a la punta de sus pies… era algo difícil de describir, algo muy distinto a la sangre con la que él tenía que lidiar. Era algo tan cálido que la hacía estar feliz sólo por el hecho de estar a su lado.

El flash de la cámara hizo que ambos reaccionaran. Inuyasha se alejo de ella como si esta fuera una peligrosa torre de alta tensión. Kagome se quedó estática, con su conciencia perturbándola: "_hay tres cosas de la que estoy completamente segura: Primera, Inuyasha es un asesino; segunda, una parte de él podría matarme fácilmente; y tercera… a pesar de todo eso estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él_" Vió como este se despedía de Sango "_creo que estoy en problemas"_

Se subieron en el volvo plateado. Ambos en silencio. Esos típicos silencios incómodos en los cuales ninguno haya que decir sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Kagome miraba hacia la ventana, evitando cualquier contacto e incluso evitar pensar en él y su anterior razonamiento. Inuyasha miraba hacia el frente mientras intentaba buscar algo bueno en la radio, aburrido la dejó en una emisora no muy conocida, donde sonaba una canción bastante antigua que la chica reconoció de inmediato, al ser una de las favoritas de sus padres… la letra de aquella provocó que su mente revoloteara en el nuevo tema tabú que se había adquirido

**Mama, just killed a man, (Mamá, sólo mate a un hombre)  
Put a gun against his head, (puse la pistola en su cabeza)  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead (presioné el gatillo, ahora está muerto)**

"_¿Para Inuyasha habrá sido tan fácil su primer asesinato?"_

**  
Mama, life had just begun, (mamá, la vida recién empieza)  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away (pero ahora la he dejado, y he tirado todo lejos)**

"_¿qué diría su mamá? ¿estaría viva cuando lo hizo? ¿y si lo estaba porqué dejó que lo hiciera?"_

**  
Mama ooo, (mamá, ooo)  
Didn't mean to make you cry (no significa que te haga llorar)**

"_eso es absurdo, claro que un hecho así si es para que una mamá llore por su hijo. Supongo que a ninguna madre le gustaría saber que su hijo es un asesino, no le gustaría verlo cargar una culpa tras su espalda"_

**  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow (si no estoy de vuelta mañana)  
Carry on,carry on,as if nothing really matters (carga con eso, como si realmente no importara)**

"_¡¡claro que algo pasa!! ¡como que nadie debe preocuparse por él! Tal vez así se formo esa máscara que lleva sólo porque no se siente merecedor de significar algo para los demás"  
_

En ese momento el conductor aburrido apagó la radio, causando cierto malestar en la chica la cortó en la mejor parte, según ella. Recordaba que su madre le había pedido especialmente que se la bajara y se la tradujera por lo que se la sabía de memoria a la perfección. Por eso su mente se voló apenas escuchó la primera palabra "_Será que él alguna vez se sintió así… Sango me explicó que había cambiado que antes no era así… quizás todo esto de los asesinatos lo cambio de esa forma… tal vez… tal vez que cosas hayan pasado en su vida para que ahora esté así…_" Suspiró "_me he enamorado de alguien del cual apenas conozco su nombre… ¿Qué dije? ¿Enamorada? Que alguien me golpee… ¿cómo puedo darle vueltas a eso?... soy todo un caso_" ._  
_

El motor se detuvo frente a un gran edificio. No se había dado cuenta de cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Miró por la ventana era alto… debería tener a lo menos quince pisos, en la entrada poseía una pileta asombrosa y estaba cubierto de ventanales oscuros, algo grises.

-¿dónde estamos? –pregunto ella intrigada

-En Sengoku… la compañía de mi hermano

Lo vio bajarse del auto y se alarmó, imitando sus acciones –oye… no me dejes sola.. –le siguió- ¿para que se supone que estamos aquí?

Él no paraba de dar grandes zancadas que ella apenas y podía alcanzar, ni siquiera la miró para responderle, cosa que ella extrañamente agradeció mentalmente – para ver los últimos detalles de la operación, utilería y cosas así…

-¿siempre haces esto… _antes de matar a alguien?_ –fue incapaz de pronunciar lo ultimo

¿Hacer eso de que?

-pues… venir a prepararte aquí, antes de tus misiones

-depende del tipo… en este caso si… porque no será un asesinato… hasta lo que yo se claro…

-ahh… entiendo

Llegaron a la entrada, y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente para ambos. Por el interior el lugar era aun más impresionante. Era un salón amplio con un estilo que quedaba entre lo gótico y lo barroco, simplemente impresionante.

Inuyasha la vio tras sentir el sonido de sus afilados tacones sobre el piso. Parecía una niña pequeña en su primera visita a un parque de diversiones. Sus ojos brillaban al máximo, su cara demostraba una sonrisa muy abierta, parecía que en cualquier momento iba saltar de la emoción, nunca pensó verla más hermosa de lo que ya creía, pero en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo, cosa que no le hacía muy bien que digamos, por lo menos si quería mantener su decisión de que ella era inalcanzable a pesar de en realidad no serlo.

-¡¡¡TIO!!! –una voz chillona, de una niña de a lo más unos quince años, se escuchó desde el fondo del salón, esto los hizo a ambos reaccionar

-ay no… -balbuceó él justo antes de que una chica se tirara en sus brazos

-TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE… ¿POR QUÉ NO DABAS SEÑALES DE VIDA?

-Rin detente ¿quieres? –Exclamaba Inuyasha exasperado- ¡¡después me reclamas todo lo que quieras!!

Kagome no podía evitar mirar la escena con algo de extrañeza, sus neuronas aún no lograban hacer sinapsis acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

Tras hacer unos cuantos berrinches lo soltó y vio a la mujer que estaba frente a el asesino. La pobre Kagome sintió una mirada examinadora sobre ella, rayos esa chica la intimidaba… definitivamente. Era Bajita y de contextura delgada. Tenía un hermoso cabello color azabache como el de ella muy largo y liso. Su tez era blanca como el marfil. Levaba unas gafas de sol que le impedía verle los ojos, pero sentía que estos estaban posados sobre ella intensamente. Vestía unos pitillos apretadísimos y un minivestido lila.

Tras terminar su escrutinio, se sacó las gafas. Tenía unos ojos dorados impresionantes al igual que los de Inuyasha. Estos cambiaron de total indiferencia a admiración, sus labios ser curvaron y se abrieron.

-TU DEBES SER MI TÍA- la abrazó afectuosamente –ERES MÁS LINDA DE LO QUE ME IMAGINÉ… -la soltó y se puso pensativa –aunque lo que me dijo mi papa de ti no me dejaba muy claro que cosas pensar pero no importa.. –se acercó a Inuyasha- Tio tienes toda mi aprobación… ¿si se casan puedo ser su madrina?

-Rin, creo que estas diciendo bastantes tonterías… Podrías calmarte al menos

-bueno… -protesto aburrida- me estresas

El asesino suspiró derrotado –Kagome esta es Rin mi sobrina, Rin ella es Kagome… _mi novia_

-¿sobrina? ¿O sea que eres hija de Seshomaru?

-Sí… ¿algun problema con eso?-se le acercó amenazante

-no ninguno… -con una gotita al estilo anime –es que no me hubiera imaginado que Seshomaru tuviera una hija tan grande

-si no soy tan grande, tengo 15…

-y bien ¿que haces aquí? –dijo el ojidorado -¿no deberías estar en clases?

-ahh… me expulsaron –puso un tono meloso, de niña buena

-¿otra vez?

-pues sí… que culpa tengo yo que me haya peleado con el profe de química porque aun cree que el calentamiento global es el que provoca los cambios climáticos, cuando en verdad es el cambio de inclinación del eje de la tierra, es un inculto.. y asi se hacen llamar profesores

-bueno… será lo que tu digas

Los tres sintieron abrirse las puertas, dejando entrar a un Miroku algo apresurado.

-Inuyasha… -se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hacia algún lugar no fijo –necesito que me acompañes, estamos cortos de tiempo

-sueltame, puedo ir yo solo..

La chicas los vieron desaparecer por una puerta en la esquina derecha del salón. Tras eso Rin le pidió a Kagome que la siguiera y ambas ingresaron al ascensor. La quinceañera marcó el número 13. Y tras cerrarse las puertas se sentó en el piso.

-honestamente opino que esto ascensores deberían tener asientos, es incomodo estar parado tanto de pie sin hacer nada, además que tu circulación venosa se atrofia… - La joven le prestaba atención pensando en el como una niña como ella puede saber tanto- y tía…

-por favor no me digas tía, me siento vieja… sólo Kagome

-bueno… Kagome.. ¿cómo se conocieron mi tío y tu?

-Sango nos presentó… -otra mentira más… lo único que esperaba esta vez era que su acompañante no la descubriera

-¿y hace cuanto?

-hace unos tres o cuatro meses

-¿desde cuando que son novios?

-un mes y medio

-ahhh… ¡que lindo!... y ¿fue muy romántico al pedirte que fueras su novia?

-en realidad no… -"_ni siquiera me lo ha pedido_" –tu sabes como es tu tío…

-¿y tu le quieres mucho?

Se sonrojó tras la pregunta, rayos ¿porque una simple pregunta la descompensaba así? –ehmm… si… como todos los novios, sino no lo hubiera aceptado

-ahh… ya veo… se nota que eres perfecta para él. Hasta mi papá opinó eso, siendo que el no se mete mucho en esas cosas…

"_eso no me lo creo, con el menudo trato que me hizo_"

-… la novia que tenia antes, no le caía nada de bien… incluso me prohibió visitarla, en todo caso según me enteré que a Sango tampoco le simpatizaba mucho

"_que extraño, se veía tan… no se… simpática en las fotos que vi_"

En el primer piso el asesino fue conducido hasta uno de los auditorios del ala este

-tenemos que hablar- dijo el de la coleta cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Inuyasha se sacudió la ropa rechazando el hecho que lo tomarán tan fuerte del brazo –¿qué demonios sucede ahora?-

-necesito que me respondas algo, y debe ser claro –la faceta seria no muy común de Miroku hizo que Inuyasha sintiera hasta un poco de preocupación - ¿por qué has sido tan protector y en cierto modo cariñoso con la señorita Kagome?- dijo directo y sin rodeos

El chico de ojos dorados, quedó estático y serio por un momento, sin embargo cerró el puño y miró furioso al cuestionador – ¿¿¡¡eso te importa!!??

-si no me respondes quiere decir que no mereces saber de lo que me enteré-

-me lo tienes que decir, ¡¡¿¿¿ocurre algo con Kagome???!!- se estaba comenzando a desesperar

-¡¡Miroku contesta!! ¡¡¿Maldita sea que pasa con ella?!!-

El chico lo miró y dijo – primero la respuesta Inuyasha- de manera calmada lo miró, mientras el otro muchacho bufaba de la furia y frustración

-¿que quieres saber?- se sentó ya resignado a enfrentarlo

-creo que algo pasa contigo, sé que no eres así siempre-

-bah…preocúpate de tus asuntos entrometido, estás peor que Sango

Miroku le dio un palmazo –ella es verdad…-

-tan evidente es- respondió suspirando

-en realidad…no, pero debes hacer algo-

Inuyasha miró dudoso – ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Usa un poco tu cabeza, ¿porque crees que ella aceptó tan ciegamente la idea de ser por un día una mujer de esas?, ya sabes- carraspeó

-supongo porque es arisca, terca y muchas veces cree que el miedo no es más que un entrometido en su vida

Su receptor hizo un sonido de error y prosiguió – ella esta siendo coartada, alguien le dijo cosas que la han obligado a tomar esa decisión

-¿alguien así como Sesshomaru?- cayendo de pronto a la verdad bruscamente

-elemental mi querido Watson- exclamó adoptando una estúpida pose con la cual intentaba parecer sabio, ganándose una mirada de odio- él dijo que tú no eras el mismo cuando estabas con ella, eras débil y no protegías tu retaguardia como antes, y además le prometió que luego de este asalto se podía ir, en realidad sonó más bien como una orden

El ojidorado tenía una nube en su cabeza, no sabía si sentía rabia, pena, o frustración, miró por unos segundos al suelo – ella aceptó porque…

-porque cree ser un estorbo en tu vida, Sesshomaru le recalcó bastante bien esa parte de la historia- terminó Miroku

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola… esta vez P esta al mando ¡¡jajajaja!! Tengo que excusarme por las lentas actualizaciones, lo siento tengo toda la culpa gracias a Dios I está ahí siempre para ayudarme y actualizó cuando me correspondía… además que en escribir mi parte me he demorado casi un mes… no se como I me puede tener tanta paciencia**

**Ahora si con los agradecimientos…**

**setsuna17**: gracias por tu review… fuiste la primera en ese capitulo… gracias por seguir el fic y por tu apoyo, nos hace muy felices que sigas leyendo esta loca historia

**Skuld Dark****: **hola! Feliz cumple! (lamentamos el atrasao) espero que lo hayas pasado bien… bueno las cosas entre ellos van algo lentas, pero en este capitulo se admitió lo inevitable ¿no?

**kagome-chan1985****: **gracias por tu apoyo… esperamos que este capitulo te haya gustado… algun avance hubo ¿no? Pero pronto vienen más…

**knd.03****: **hola! Nos hace felices que encuentres linda la historia… aunque el romanticismo aun no esta al maximo XD pero en fin… faltan capítulos para eso… prometemos actualizar más rápido esta vez… como P esta de casi vacaciones y a I le falta poco… ya estaremos actualizando cada semana

**Paaulaa ! :D **: ¡Sango es la mejor! Y por ayudar a su primo haría cualquier cosa… incluso obligarlo a darse cuenta de lo evdente.. ¿te gustó el capitulo? Esperamos que sí

**RefiraM****: **lamentablemente es penosa la situación… aunque aun no esta decidido si Kagome se va o no… eso se verá a medida que sigamos escribiendo asi que te damos el beneficio de la duda, la mentira a Sango fue una de las blancas… si le hubiera negado, no hayaría como explicarle el resto… ahora no tardará tanto XD

**Angellasttrue:** el beso no encajó en el capitulo… pero que se le va hacer… como escribiste es necesario el momento perfecto.. ahí veremos si lo tendran jijiji… no mentira… si la parte romantica se viene se viene

**AllySan**: buxa en este capitulo no hubo acción, pero si una declaración bastante comprometedora ¿te gustó? Esperamos que asi sea

**YafatiShirel:** gracias por tu review… obvio que seguiremos actualizando.. creemos que queda serendipia para rato

**ayumi ayama:** gracias por tu review… espero que sigas dejando comentarios…nos haría muy felices

**bueno ahora GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO… muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y MUCHAS MÁS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW realmente nos hace muy feliz todo el cariño y el apoyo que nos han brindado, hace que nuestros sensibles corazones puedan seguir adelante… OJALA Y LLEGEMOS A LOS 100 … ¿SE PODRÁ? =)**

**un abrazo grande a todas… cuidense….**

**xoxo I&P**

**P.D: la parte de las "tres cosas" fue sacada del libro CREPUSCULO… cabe destacar que nuestra mentora Stephenie Meyer es una gran fuente de inspiración para amabas… ojala y hayan leido sus libros… si no se han perdido la mitad de su vida… en serio**


	15. Formalidades

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**Anteriormente:**

_Su receptor hizo un sonido de error y prosiguió – ella esta siendo coartada, alguien le dijo cosas que la han obligado a tomar esa decisión_

_-¿alguien así como Sesshomaru?- cayendo de pronto a la verdad bruscamente_

_-elemental mi querido Watson- exclamó adoptando una estúpida pose con la cual intentaba parecer sabio, ganándose una mirada de odio- él dijo que tú no eras el mismo cuando estabas con ella, eras débil y no protegías tu retaguardia como antes, y además le prometió que luego de este asalto se podía ir, en realidad sonó más bien como una orden_

_El ojidorado tenía una nube en su cabeza, no sabía si sentía rabia, pena, o frustración, miró por unos segundos al suelo – ella aceptó porque…_

_-porque cree ser un estorbo en tu vida, Sesshomaru le recalcó bastante bien esa parte de la historia- terminó Miroku_

Por fin se encontró con sus emociones, lo estaban apartando de Kagome la única persona con la que se sintió bien luego de tanta pena y decepción, y todo por su "trabajo", detestaba reconocer esos sentimientos porque lo hacían débil, pero por un momento tuvo que decidir entre seguir con esto o empezar de cero, _"¿qué será mejor en estas circunstancias?_" se pregunto.

Fue conducida hasta un lujoso pent-house con unos enormes ventanales transparentes que dejaban ver toda la ciudad, por un momento creyó que hasta sería capaz de ver el mar desde allí

-bueno y esta de aquí, será mi oficina

Kagome la miró sorprendida – tú…oficina Rin

Rin movió su pie de un lado a otro con sus bazos en la espalda – no ahora, pero algún día, cuando me una a la empresa naturalmente

-ooh, ya veo…ya me parecía raro que una pequeña como tú se hiciera cargo de una corporación tan grande como esta- sonrió provocando la risa de Rin

-no soy tan pequeña, eh!

-en todo caso con tu inteligencia superas a todas las demás

-estas en lo cierto- movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación- ¡¡soy increíble… nadie puede tomar mi lugar!! –afirmó mostrando su puño eufóricamente

-esa actitud es buena… -dice con una gotita al estilo anime, se sienta en el sofá frente a ella- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-anda dale, serás mi tía… tienen derecho a saber todo cuanto puedas de mí

-ehmm… bueno… al grano ¿tanto te emociona la idea de formar parte de esta compañía?

-si… ¿crees que es algo malo?

-para serte sincera, nunca esperé que alguien se emocionara con el hecho de formar parte de una compañía que se dedica a matar personas

-no mata personas, mata criminales… -suspiró, mirando fijamente a Kagome- el mundo hoy en día está podrido y la justicia no hace nada para remediarlo, era necesario que apareciera alguien idealista como mi papá que intentara darle fin a todo esto… y de verdad funciona ¿no has escuchado en las noticias que los niveles de corrupción han bajado?

-no se tú, pero yo creo que si todos aquellos criminales no son castigados aquí en la tierra, cuando les llegue su hora recibirán castigo divino, nosotros no somos quienes para decidir quién muere y quien no

-discúlpame, tía, pero eso es solo una ilusión, si lo dejáramos como tu dices la gente más desafortunada seguiría sufriendo, es por eso que Sengoku es como una ayuda para ellos, es para protegerlos

-¿y tu mamá que opina de esto?

-ella está muerta… -miró hacia la ventana –murió cuando tenía cinco años, pero le agradezco que a esa edad ya me haya dejado los ideales bien claros

-es decir que ¿ella aceptaba todo lo que tu papá hacía?

-sí, es más… ella era la mejor asesina de la compañía

"¿_la mejor asesina? Esta chica es hija de una asesina ¿y lo dice así como si nada? Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… si hubiera tenido una mamá así no se como reaccionaría, pero dudo que felicidad sea una de esas opciones_" dijo entre sí

-su nombre era Kagura, era preciosa y siempre me contaba cuentos o me cantaba para que pudiera dormir… murió en una misión, pero antes de hacerlo le hizo prometer a mi papá que no dejaría la empresa, que continuaría, por ella y para alcanzar un mundo mejor

"_no creo que un mundo mejor se pueda alcanzar de esta forma_"

-señorita Kagome- una voz femenina pero a la vez grave las sacó de sus pensamientos- la esperan en la oficina de reuniones- una mujer de unos cuarenta años, un tanto arrugada, era la portadora de aquella

Rin la abrazó efusivamente y la besó en la mejilla susurrándole un "espero volver a verte pronto" antes de dejar el lugar y seguir a la secretaria.

Fue conducida por un largo, frio y escalofriante pasillo.

Adelante parecía no tener final, era como tratar de alcanzar la luz al final del túnel

A su derecha una serie de puertas de madera con figuras extrañas en las manijas, como gárgolas, daban la entrada a las oficinas o habitaciones, no sabía como describirlo

A su izquierda la pared era atravesada por una corredera de ventanas de extraña forma, así como pentagonales pero romas en los bordes, como las típicas ventanas de las catedrales antiguas, además de que cada cinco que pasaba, la siguiente tenía un vitral con la silueta de una ángel con una espada en una mano y una cabeza en la otra.

Esa imagen se repetía cada cinco ventanas

Y se seguía repitiendo

Era la imagen del justiciero que decidía quien moría y quien no

Era la perfecta imagen que concordaba con Seshomaru

-Señorita Kagome… -esa voz desconocida la sacó de su ensimismamiento- es aquí

La señora del traje negro se apoyó en la puerta para abrirla

-muy bien señores llegó- exclamó dejando entrar a la joven a la habitación

Inuyasha la miró y rápidamente desvió la mirada, ella se preocupó eso no lo hacía desde hace mucho, algo raro ocurría.

-bien Kagome, la idea ya la sabes, sólo queremos asegurarnos que serás capaz de hacerlo bien y convencer- ese turbador tono hizo que se le erizara la piel, del miedo

-por algo esta aquí Sesshomaru- dijo serio su hermano, casi pensativo como si las palabras salieran de su boca por inercia

-Miroku, llévala al lugar para que la comiencen a entrenar- Sesshomaru estaba dando por finalizada la "reunión"

-¿ensayar…?- dijo Kagome incrédula, bueno no sabía mucho de eso pero tampoco era tan idiota como para no saber como se hacía eso.

El mayor de los hermanos rió cínicamente – a veces no nacemos para todo

El asesino dejó de guardar silencio, fastidiado de todas las palabras, ya era suficiente, primero la quería alejar de él y ahora la trataba hostilmente – no fastidies más, yo voy contigo Kagome- le dio un vistazo fugaz, tanto así que cuando le iba a decir algo este ya no tenía sus ojos en ella.

-tú aun no vas a ningún lado- ordenó su hermano

- ya sé muy bien como hacer las cosas, nos vamos- Inuyasha le dio la espalda, tomó las llave del auto y seguido por la chica y Miroku salió de la oficina dejando al jefe reflexivo y molesto.

En el trayecto, el ojidorado sólo hablaba con Miroku sobre lo que tenían que hacer esta noche: seguridad, medidas de último momento, los tiempos que necesitaban para hacer cada cosa, en fin, todo lo relacionado al rubro en el que estaban metidos. La chica veía lo observaba fijamente, intentando buscar respuestas en su mirada esquiva, estuvo así por un buen tiempo hasta que aburrida enfocó sus ojos al vidrio polarizado que la separaba del exterior "_pensándolo bien apenas ha pasado una semana desde que lo conocí… en esos instantes me parecía la persona más repugnante jamás conocida, no me cabía en la cabeza como alguien era capaz de vivir tan tranquilo a costa de la vida de los demás, por muy criminales que fueran… no obstante aún no me queda clara ni su ideología, ni sus razones, pero la cosa se ha vuelto diferente, muy diferente… ¿culpa de quien? Obvio que de Kagome Higurashi y su estúpido corazón… como siempre fijándose en quien no debe_" decía para sí

-ya llegamos señorita- el de la coleta ya tenía la puerta trasera abierta para que bajara del auto, todavía distraída solo atinó a hacerle caso, ya era la milésima vez que trataba de buscar la mirada de Inuyasha, pero de nuevo la estaba evitando. Se comenzó a fastidiar, ya iba a encarar a ese muchacho, o si que lo haría.

-¿este es, club Shikon's?, parece un sitio común y corriente

-¿nunca lo había visto?- la mira Miroku dudoso

-si lo había visto, y pasé por aquí muchas veces, pero nunca imaginé que era de estos centros nocturnos

Inuyasha habló bajito con un hombre robusto, sin cabello y con barba en forma de candado, "¡_oh! Vamos_" pensó Kagome "_se parece a los hombres que Souta ve en la lucha libre_", no entendía como se mostraba tan sereno y amable con el ojidorado, bueno digamos que ese hombre debe haber sabido quien era el joven Taisho.

-deberías quedarte mujercita, estás preciosa - le dijo bajito el hombre

ella se voltio y le dijo – no molestes- él pensó que no lo había oído, y al ver la cara amenazante de la chica, se puso firme y miró a otro lado.

Inuyasha en tanto rió para sí, él también lo había escuchado, cada día conocía cosas de su inquilina que más le fascinaban.

-¡hey! Chicos que bueno que llegan –los recibió un personaje extraño o extraña. Si bien tenía cara de mujer, sus atributos eran muy pequeños o no existían, y eso sumado al hecho de que tenía la manzana de Adán muy desarrollada y los tonos chillones que empleaban apenas podían ocultar el grosor con el que los sonidos salían desde su boca catalogaban a ese ser como un espécimen raro. Se hizo presentar como Jakotsu, y fue él o la encargada de trasladarlos hacia el interior

No sabía si estar sorprendida o asqueada. El escenario era enorme, lleno de caños y mujeres bailando en ellos con mucha… naturalidad o mejor dicho sensualidad… si esa si pensó ella, ese era el mejor calificativo para sus movimientos. En su vida había visto muchas películas con el tipo de escenas que presenciaba frente ella, cortesía de su ya viejo y semi degenerado abuelo, sin que se le ocurriera que alguna vez tendría que estar en la misma situación "_¿acaso a ellas les gustará hacer esto? ¿vivir de esto? Por lo menos a mí no… esto se suma directamente a las cosas que no entiendo, ni quiero entender_"

Había mesas y sillones de color rosa, verde, y los más llamativos posibles, barras de tragos, pieles en las paredes y música muy fuerte, era hora de ensayos observó, la canción no la reconoció porque solo escuchaba la parte de "_smoking drugs in this house_" rió ya sabía a dónde iba esta situación.

-¿y quien es la señorita?-preguntó una morena de 1.70 de figura casi perfecta, a no ser por unos detallitos que Kagome percibió, como la falsa curvatura que delimitaba sus pechos.

Inuyasha la indicó, se hizo a un lado para que la morena pasara y la observara con cierto análisis. Sus ojos rojizos clavados sobre ella la hicieron temblar frío – hay trabajo lo admito, pero se puede hacer

Kagome se sintió observada, más de lo normal, pero al menos por fin pudo sentir la mirada de cierto personaje en ella y eso la hizo sentirse bien, porque al encararlo por fin logró conseguir esa conexión que tanto necesitaba, así se quedó por unos minutos, tratando de descubrir las explicaciones pertinentes a su cambio de actitud, pero la melodiosa voz de la diva frente a ella la hizo romper el encuentro

– ¿supongo que sabes quien soy?

No sabía como responder- ee…yo sé que…bueno , o sea pues…en realidad ni idea- dijo resignada

-es obvio que Kagome no sabe nada de ti Kalistra ella no frecuenta estos lugares- defendió el chico

La aludida pegó un respingo y prosiguió –mmm

-bien Kagome ven conmigo, te pasaré ciertos materiales que necesitas

-¿materiales?- pensó ella

-acá no se trabaja precisamente con esa ropa - indicándole su vestido- además necesitamos acomodarte un poco, se supone que la idea es que nadie pueda identificarte… esta es una misión de vida o muerte ¿o no?

Kalistra se adelantó, dirigiéndose a una puerta que decía algo en inglés como "prohibido el paso" o eso creyó con su limitada experiencia bilingüe. La siguió pasando entre los dos hombres que la había acompañando.

Kagome se acercaba a él con la fija vista en esa puerta, causando un extraño nerviosismo en su persona.

Cuando pasó de él, fue capaz de sentir su respiración nerviosa y su corazón agitado.

Cuando ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión percibió el rastro de olor dulce que ella dejaba, como un perrito estaba dispuesto a seguirlo.

Seguirlo para no perderlo, seguirlo para estar con esa sensación de calidez dentro de su alma, seguirlo para ver si al fin conseguía rozar esos labios que había comenzado a desear, seguirlo para impedir que ella se apartara de él…

Se volteó viendo como ella entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Y se quedó ahí embobado. Por primera vez Inuyasha Taisho estaba impaciente, no por ver a la chica con los "materiales" que Kalistra le prestaría, eso no era tan importante; lo que realmente le daba dolor de estómago era el hecho de que en unas horas más puros hombre verdes, ancianos y otros aprovechados se volverían locos viéndola bailar. Se sentó frente a una de las mesas a esperar.

Definitivamente él no era el tipo de persona que podría desesperarse y admitir algo que fuera en contra de su orgullo. Incluso era capaz de negarlo si alguien se lo preguntaba, sin embargo nadie sano creería sus mentiras considerando que en estos momentos se le notaba a flor de piel como la sangre hervía dentro de él, sus pensamientos lo habían volcado a un estado de irracionales celos.

-hace tiempo que no estabas por estos lados- volteó observando a la mujer que había pronunciado eso. Alta, Rubia, delgada y de ojos azules adoptaba una posición felina que la llenaba de erotismo

– Victoria…- murmuró lánguidamente "l_a chica con la que pasé mis días luego de la muerte de Kikyou, estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo que en realidad valió poco estar pasando sus penas con una mujer como esas_" – pensé que ya no seguías en esto

-los malos hábitos nunca terminan

-no nunca

-¿lo dices por ti y tu "oficio"? –reclamó la última palabra con sorna

-como sea –bufó molesto

-¿por qué nunca pasó nada?- desvió la mirada hacia uno de los caños del lugar

-directa

-siempre-fijó su vista en él con un amago de sonrisa

En realidad nunca llegaron más allá de besos y caricias comprometedoras, ¿sexo? No nunca lo pensó – supongo que no estaba para llegar a más

-pienso lo mismo- se inclinó simulando una despedida y se dirigió a la misma puerta que anteriormente su inquilina y Kalistra habían tomado, seguramente ensayaría.

-¿quién era esa escultura?- llegó Miroku a sentarse al lado de su amigo

- Victoria- dijo sin darle importancia – ¿y tú donde estabas?

-aaa…hablando con la enfermera de Sango, creo que mañana le darán el alta-emocionado

-si lo sabía

-¿porque no me dijiste?- preguntó molesto

-¿no estás haciendo méritos con ella?... ya pues partamos por ahí

Al rato, aparece Kalistra muy entusiasmada– creo que ella debería pensarlo en seguir esto como profesión, ¡es perfecta!

-sueña despierta- reclama Inuyasha

-me lo imaginé, era broma

Primero la miró serio, pero sus facciones se ablandaron - ¿y Kagome?

-¡Todavia no sale! –resopló mirando hacia la puerta- la tendré que ir a buscar, o más bien a arrastrar… es muy vergonzosa

Luego de escuchar sonidos detrás del escenario algo parecido a llantos lloriqueos y chillidos, apareció ella. Se veía… no sabía cómo describirla porque estaba más que preciosa, si bien su ropa era diminuta, ella le daba cierto grado de elegancia, pensó Inuyasha

-simplemente per-fec-ta- dijo fuerte Miroku

-¡¡no molestes!!- grito cubriéndose Kagome

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola!!!!!! De nuevo P al mando (esta vez I está escribiendo afanadamente su parte XD) No llegamos a los 100 reviews =( pero no importa… porque estuvimos apunto y estamos felices por ello, muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que han dejado sus reviews alguna vez y también gracias a los que leen esta historia (a esos últimos opinen por favor…) **

**Ahora los agradecimientos…**

**knd.03**: primero que todo gracias a ti por dejar review, espero que estes bien y que sigas opinando ¿si? (gracias por ser la primera!!!)

**Skuld Dark****:** que bueno que la hayas pasado bien =) esta vez queríamos subirla a la semana, pero el retraso fue de menos XD

**YafatiShirel**: no te preocupes porque el momento romántico se viene al máximo =)

**setsuna17**: muchas gracias por los ánimos que nos das… realmente sirven para seguir adelante

**Paaulaa ! :D** : ¿cambió un poco la perspectiva de Rin? ¿o te sigue pareciendo tierna? XD para nosotras ella más que tierna es súper inteligente y súper astuta… lee Crepúsculo y los demás libros de verdad son buenos, y mucho =)

**ayumi ayama**: lamentamos la demora, esperamos que te haya gustado

**AllySan:** si… en serio una declaración comprometedora, al más estilo Inu XD… Más adelante sabremos que hará Inuyasha pues está envuelto sólo en dudas… decidiendose entre qué es lo que más le conviene a Kagome (según él) y qué es lo que más quiere

**kagome-chan1985**: esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo… y que la ansiedad no te haya consumido de nervios XD

**Angellasttrue:** lo lamentamos por la demora (sabemos muy pero muy bien que la impaciencia gana XD) aclarando la duda, se supone que Seshomaru llamó al celular de Miroku… además de que Miroku es como el caza-información de la empresa, por lo que fácilmente se entera de todo… que bueno que ya vayas adelantada en la saga de Stephenie Meyer =)

**Lolichan36****:** es una faceta real de Seshomaru en realidad, pues al principio del anime tampoco era muy simpático que digamos, así que fue necesaria hacerla presente en el fic… aunque quizás después cambie más adelante… quien sabe

**.**: nunca pensamos que alguien podría imprimir esto… en serio… en todo caso si se lo mostrarás a tus amigos, anímalos a dejar reviews también… porfavor XD

**Nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, con lo que sea: felicitaciones, maldiciones, quejas, consultas, etc, etc**

**También gracias a los que leen esto sin dejar reviews, sin embargo por favor dejen su opinión sí… así I & P pueden ser mejores… quizás alguna idea loca que podamos incluir más adelante**

**Porque… SERENDIPIA… tiene para rato XD**

**Cariños a todo el mundo… cuidense**

**xoxo I&P**


	16. ¿streptease, yo?

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_**Anteriormente…**_

_-¡Todavia no sale! –resopló mirando hacia la puerta- la tendré que ir a buscar, o más bien a arrastrar… es muy vergonzosa_

_Luego de escuchar sonidos detrás del escenario algo parecido a llantos lloriqueos y chillidos, apareció ella. Se veía… no sabía cómo describirla porque estaba más que preciosa, si bien su ropa era diminuta, ella le daba cierto grado de elegancia, pensó Inuyasha_

_-simplemente per-fec-ta- dijo fuerte Miroku_

_-¡¡no molestes!!- grito cubriéndose Kagome_

Algo no andaba bien en él hace mucho tiempo, esta batalla la había perdido hace tiempo, Kagome lo estaba dominando cada vez más, claro que ella parecía no estar enterada, como llegó hasta ahí no lo entendía bien. Estaba ansioso sus manos sudaban y cambiaba de posición a cada rato, su piel blanca y por lo visto suave lucía a la perfección bajo ese corset rojo entallado dejando una curvilínea cintura, tenía aplicaciones negras y para abajo una pantaleta que formaba sus muslos y que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, verla lo hacía sentir bien, feliz y ahora lo hacia sentir especialmente deseoso de ella. Pensó que era la situación, pero dentro de si sabía que era más que eso.

Verlo allí sentado, mirándola fijamente. Deseaba buscar la verdad a través de esos ojos, algo le querían decir, no podía negarse. Y ella que quería decirle pensó, muchas cosas, pero antes que todo eso lo que mas quería era besarlo y decirle cuanto le nublaba su mente y cuantas ganas tenía de… besarlo.

Kalistra miraba curiosa la situación–mmm, bien veo que causaste sensación, comencemos- se iba a poner en posición – eeh…Miroku llévate a Inuyasha, porque si sigue un minuto más aquí creo que Kagome no hará nada bien

Inuyasha se sonrojo tremendamente –no te preocupes, tengo cosas que preparar- adoptó la pose fría de siempre.

-si… cosas que preparar, vamos a ver las instalaciones de seguridad mejor- lo guió Miroku, ya que estaba yendo por cualquier lado, menos por donde debía

Y así el ensayo comenzó, con música estridente y luces de colores cegándola. Las veces que Kagome cayó fueron muchas, nunca se había movido en un caño y menos había bajado tan sensualmente.

-¡no debes mover las caderas así!-

-eh…-

-haber…- la morena se acercó, la tomó de la cintura y se movió con ella por detrás – suéltate más, siéntete una perra por esta noche-

-uuh

Y así mejoró su ritmo, la canción de fondo era una de black eyed pies y eso la hacía sentirse entre chistosa y desencajada

-quizás sea la música, aguarda Kagome- llamó al DJ y le dijo – tira stripper, creo que esa le sienta bien-

-¿hay una canción de esto también?- dijo la aspirante sentada en el suelo, mirándose su pie, ese zapato de tacón la estaba matando

-esto es popular querida-

Al principio, sus movimientos, mostraban inseguridad, pero la canción le dio cierto grado de confianza.

-¡¡eso es!!, mira para acá… ¡¡ui!! Te ves toda una perra-

Kagome abrió los ojos y se rió –¡soy una perra!- gritó, era divertido ver como Kalistra se movía para darle ánimos

-bien ya sabes que hacer, muy bien… debes estar aquí a las nueve de la noche

-muchas gracias, espero no espantar a tus clientes- dijo tímida la chica

-te tengo Fe Kagome, más te vale hacerlo bien- mostró una ancha sonrisa –oye, si me disculpas ¿que hay entre tú e Inuyasha?-

"_La pregunta del millón_" pensó, porque todos se percataban de eso ¿tan evidente era ella? – ¿por…por…que lo dices?- siempre que se ponía nerviosa, se sonrojaba y vomitaba palabras

-creo que aquí no hay sentimientos revelados

-¿a qué te refieres?

-mira…llevó años en esto y por lo que veo te mueres por él…

-aún sigo viva

-Kagome, es una manera de decirlo

-solo bromeaba

-es un buen chico, terco y asesino… pero te mira casi con devoción y estoy segura que sería capaz de dejar todo por ti… la forma en que se ven es especial… como si quisieran decirse tantas cosas, siempre vez lo que hace lo sigues con la mirada y cuando no lo ves cerca lo tratas de encontrar con tus ojos, aunque hables con otros siempre estas pendiente de que él este aquí contigo

-yo…no sé que decirte- dijo ahogando un poco la sorpresa

-a mi no me digas nada, creo que debes decírselo a él

-complicado

-pero no imposible- le sonrió

-¿están listas?- llegó Inuyasha interrumpiendo la conversación

-claro, a las nueve aquí

-de acuerdo, gracias

-cuídala Inuyasha, es una buena chica- el chico la miró curioso y luego vio a Kagome que le sonreía cómplicemente.

-¿qué te dijo?-

-cosas…-

-¿qué cosas?-

-bah! De mujeres- la chica se subió al auto y cerró la puerta

-mujeres…-suspiro

-un día las amas y al otro las odias- reía Miroku

AL llegar al departamento notó como las horas habían pasado, eran las siete de la tarde. Prácticamente se tiró en sofá de lo cansada que estaba "_y eso que falta lo peor_" dijo para sí. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire –oye Inuyasha… -se sorprendió así misma de la capacidad que tenía para tratarlo con tanta naturalidad en su situación

-¿qué quieres?

-¿me prestas tu notebook?

-¿para que?-

-para algo importante… anda no seas malo, no lo espiaré…por favor-

-te lo paso si me dices para que- dijo el chico, teniendo en sus manos el aparato

-aaaa, es que tengo pensado enviar solicitudes para entrar a la universidad

-bueno…si es en ese caso- se lo entregó

Ella se acomodó bien cuando el aparato estuvo entre sus manos y a los segundos vio como el chico llegaba con un vaso de coca- cola y se sentó con ella – ¿y tú?-

-ah! Quiero ver posibilidades-

-en serio… -se ilusionó- ¿te gustaría estudiar?-

-claro, hay que estar abierto a todo

-con el dinero que tienes, no tendrías motivo

-no es por el dinero, sino que es para cambiar ciertas cosas

Había entendido el motivo muy bien, y le alegró mucho la decisión así que sonrió

-¿de qué te ríes?- cuestionó

-me gustan tus planes

-¿y bien?

-¡¡ooh!! claro- buscó varias universidades, tanto en Tokio como en las afueras –y esta será la última…

-medicina no está muy relacionada con tu antiguo trabajo, que digamos- comentó bebiendo de su vaso

-es verdad, pero era un puente para ganar dinero…tengo mis ahorros y está todo bien

-si quieres yo…

- ¿hum?-

-puedo ayudarte con tus estudios… monetariamente digo

-oh…no muchas gracias, no debes salvarme siempre- su boca se anudó al decir – después de todo pronto nos separaremos

Inuyasha hizo como que no sabía lo que Sesshomaru le había comentado a ella – pero…puedo cooperar

-cuando sea profesional, prometo atenderte gratis- le sonrió

-lo cobraré- rió junto a ella

Por un rato sus miradas se encontraron sus orbes doradas brillaban más que de costumbre cuando reía, y los ojos de ella estaban encantados con eso

-¿por qué me evitabas tanto hace un rato?- preguntó ella en un susurro apenas audible, pero que sabía que él escucharía

-¿te evité?- respondió haciéndose el desentendido

-al menos eso percibí yo – dudó

-quizás fue la tensión por la operación- mintió

-aah- dijo muy convencida- entiendo

Aún les quedaba tiempo de sobra. Por lo que ambos se pusieron a ver tv, un programa de esos narradores extremos que buscan el peligro con criaturas salvajes

-viste….¡¡Inuyasha!! la cobra es una tramposa

-¿que tiene de malo la cobra?- dijo mirando la televisión

-escupe su veneno desde lejos al ojo del león para dejarlo ciego- reclamó

-mecanismo defensivo, como si pudiese hacerle algo directamente

- deberían existir reglas animales de acuerdo al tamaño- dijo en tono chistoso

-dile a tarzán que lo haga- bromeó él

-ooh si, muy chistoso

Llegó el momento de ir al club, Kagome se ducho, estaba como loca… su presentación la preocupaba, la preocupaba la misión y le preocupaba Inuyasha… "_muchas preocupaciones son preocupantes_" pensó estúpidamente

-nos vamos- escuchó decir al asesino, en cuanto lo vio lo notó un tanto distraído

-si…dame un segundo- tomó un fruta – necesito comer

Salieron del edificio. Ya estaba algo oscuro y hacía frío. Esta vez la chica llevaba algo casual unos jeans, zapatillas y una chaqueta oscura. Mientras que él debía aparentar ser uno de esos bizarros empresarios con mucho dinero que se dedicaban a gastarlo en la buena vida por lo que vestía un traje azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con el primer botón suelto

-mañana haremos algo especial- dijo el chico un tanto indiferente al llegar frente al carro que les esperaba

Se sorprendió por partida doble: por un lado Inuyasha no sabía nada de su partida y por el otro quería hacer algo especial con ella mañana, cada vez el destino se lo colocaba más difícil ¿cómo decirle que se iba? ¿Cómo decirle que hoy sería la última noche de ambos? en el buen sentido de la palabra – ¿y…y…eso? ¿a qué viene?

-una tregua- le dirigió esas sonrisas de medio lado que nadie se resiste y le abrió la puerta de la extraña y gigante camioneta o mejor dicho furgón negro.

Al entrar al vehículo inmediatamente vio a Miroku en la parte posterior con dos computadores portátiles y una serie de otros aparatejos complicados. Delante de esa cabina en el lado del conductor y copiloto iban un hombre y una mujer respectivamente. Él de cabello oscuro y ella de cabellera rojiza. Por los cotilleos que alcanzó a escuchar percibió una atmósfera un tanto extraña entre ellos.

-Kagome –dijo Inuyasha llamando su atención – ellos son Ayame Makimashi…

-hola –volteó la aludida dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos verdes –un gusto –le sonrió

-y Kouga Mouri…

-ho…

-mi futuro marido –interrumpió la chica con un aire posesivo

-¡que no tienes que andar diciendo eso todo el tiempo! –reclamó exaltado

-¿por qué no?...

-porque no es necesario

-¿cómo que no es necesario? Acaso te avergüenzas de tu mujer… eres un desagraciado –simuló un sollozo

-¡ya deja de molestar!... deberías prepararte en vez de dar tanto jugo

-¿dar jugo? El único que está sacando la vuelta aquí eres tú.. si tan sólo pudieras…

-¿son así todo el tiempo? –preguntó Kagome sorprendida

-peores… -susurró Inuyasha- oye Miroku ¿porqué están ellos dos aquí?

-se harán cargo de los guardaespaldas de Byakuya antes del show

-¿porqué nadie me había dicho nada?

-creímos que no era necesario… -masculló Ayame- no debes preocuparte tanto al contrario deberías estar agradecido, así le quedará un poco más fácil el camino a Kagome

-umm… gracias… -dijo la chica

-no hay de qué… el único problema es que tengo que usar esa ropa tan chica…

"_dímelo a mí que tengo que bailar frente a todo el mundo con ella" _pensó resignada

Nueve de la noche en punto. Dentro de una hora más el bar Shikon's dejaría entrar a sus clientes. Ya estaba tomando la forma que todo lugar nocturno debía tener, había prueba de sonidos y todo el equipo de Sesshomaru estaba allí instalando cables y otros elementos para que el plan funcionara a la perfección.

Mucha gente corría de un lugar a otro: enormes gorilas disfrazados de guardaespaldas, hombres con senos falsos y pelucas de colores estridentes, mujeres con curvas hechas por cirugía en unos apretadísimos y microscópicos trajes, y agentes de la empresa Sengoku que iban de incógnito.

Tras salir de la camioneta Kagome no se había separado en ningún momento de Inuyasha, temía que cualquier tipo se pudiera pasar de listo con ella, principalmente en la gran fila de la entrada. Alcanzó a divisar como Ayame le daba un tierno beso en los labios a Kouga antes de desaparecer y se sonrojó en el acto causando un pequeño shock en sus hormonas "_Si hiciera lo mismo que Inuyasha_…" y se fijó con los ojos brillantes en los labios tensos del chico a su lado imaginando las mariposas en el estómago que sentiría, o el sabor que tendría el contacto incluso las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que su cercanía causaría. Sin embargo este como siempre no se enteró de nada.

La voz de un hombre vestido con un traje blanco y camisa negra la alejó de su inocente fantasía – señor Taisho está todo en orden, necesitamos colocarle el micrófono a la señorita

El chico se dirigió a ella y le dijo al oído – con él sabrás que hacer y te indicaremos a que VIP debes llevarlo

-de…de…acuerdo- sentir los labios de Inuyasha en su oído cerró los ojos automáticamente por unos minutos, el roce la hizo estremecerse, debía auto controlarse pensaba rogándole angustiantemente a su cuerpo no hiciera nada que su mente hallara incorrecto

Tras esa cercanía descubrió que no se quería alejar, su cuello níveo estaba ahí dispuesto para él, entregado a él, como la ropa en liquidación. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, tan dulce como siempre quiso, su aroma lo embriagaba y estar con ella era demasiado. No obstante el hecho de que tenían de espectador al técnico del micrófono lo hizo separarse, para decepción de la chica.

Ya con el aparatejo puesto se adentraron más en el lugar y se encontraron con Kalistra -te la quito unos minutos- dijo ella agitadamente tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola entre la multitud.

Miroku se encontraba en la camioneta acomodando los últimos detalles para el control de los micrófonos y audífonos que los agentes utilizaban, tras hacerlo salió de allí dejando el vehículo más que asegurado, y revisó la hora : las 9:48 ya faltaba poco, suspiró y tomó su celular donde marcó el primer número de su lista de llamados frecuentes

-¿Aló, Sango?

-_ahh… Miroku menos mal que llamas estaba tan preocupada… -se escucha desde el otro lado_

-¿por mí?... –exclama entusiasmado

_En parte… más que nada por la misión.. ya sabes ¿cómo está todo? ¿cómo está Kagome?_

Ella está bien… supongo que nerviosa pero bien… una chica llamada Kalistra la ayudó con su coreografía

_-espero que todo salga bien…_

-yo también… oye ¿mañana sabes a qué hora te dan el alta?

-_todavía no me dicen nada, lo más probable es que sea como a las 11 y algo_

-entonces estaré a las diez por allá…

_-Miroku sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas, terminarás cansado después de la misión…_

-sabes que no lo hago porque sea necesario sino porque quiero

-_gra… cias_

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana cariño, ni se te ocurra irte sin mí…

La chica al otro lado suspiró –_nos vemos mañana, cuidate_

-y Sango….

_-¿qué?_

-te quiero…

-… _nos vemos Miroku_

La comunicación se cortó. El chico volvió a suspirar "_¿cuándo será el día que confíe en mí?" _

El honorable subsecretario Byakuya Mikawa entró con bombos y platillos al recinto alrededor de las 22:25 horas acompañado de dos escoltas de por lo menos 1.85 metros cada uno, se notaba de lejos que eran macizos y fuertes capaces de derribar a un tanque. El político vestía de una manera bastante formal: un pantalón de tela gris, una camisa negra algo ajustada con los dos o tres primeros botones de su camisa abierta y un vestón negro que llevaba colgado en su hombro. El tipo en sí no era poco agraciado, su cabello liso caía de una forma desordenada hasta su hombro y su rostro tenso y de angulación casi perfecta le daba un aspecto irresistible, más aún si contamos el hecho de que sus potentes ojos verdes eran capaz de matar a cualquiera.

Se sentó en un sillón amarillo patito, con una mirada en un principio aburrida. Quería ver carne nueva ese día. Ya estaba más que aburrido de ver a Kalistra, Victoria, Tsubaki, Arimi y cuanto otro nombre extraño que ya no lo excitaba tanto como antes.

De repente se acercó una chica pelirroja, con un sombrerito algo gracioso, una minifalda con vuelo diminuto y un corsé negro ajustado. Su rostro estaba tapado con un antifaz de colores bien llamativos y su cara tenía una sonrisa lasciva que lo reanimó y le hizo sacar a relucir su blanca dentadura.

Sin embargo la chica no le dio tanta importancia, más bien se lanzó directamente contra sus dos guardaespaldas que la observaban entre contentos y confundidos con ganas de desvestirla con la mirada.

-Hola guapos… ¿tienen tiempo?

-disculpe señorita pero no sabemos a qué se refiere… -preguntó uno inocentemente

-es que quería enseñarles algo importante allá atrás… ¿me acompañan?

-jefe… nosotros… -exclamó mirando atentamente a Byakuya que le dedicó una sonrisa

-vayan no sean idiotas, nunca hay que abandonar a una señorita necesitada…

-¡¡GRACIAS SEÑOR!! –exclamó la chica tomando de la mano a ambos y aparatándolos del lugar

A los cinco minutos todas las luces se apagaron dejando un reflector amarillo apuntando al escenario

-CABALLEROS, SEÑORES Y CONTERTULIOS… -se escuchaba una voz estéreo de fondo – PREPAREN SUS SENTIDOS SUS MENTES Y ALGUNOS AGREGADOS PARA RECIBIR A ESTA NUEVA ADQUICISIÓN acá tenemos a la novata, ella es sexy y angelical, con ustedes machos…K-sex!!

Al separarse de Kagome se sentó en la barra justo al lado de un viejo verde que parecía botar baba por la horrible camarera. Es que la verdad es que realmente era horrible no tenía pelo… ERA CALVA y su expresión parecía de hombre hasta un ciego se daría cuenta… pero los efectos del alcohol en su vecino eran abrumadores.

Sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta pidió un trago y se lo bebió tranquila y escrupulosamente observando todo el lugar para la llegaba de su parcial próxima víctima.

Al fijar la vista a la entrada vio a Miroku con una cara algo triste rechazar a cuanta mujer se le había acercado a consolarle _"¿realmente ese es Miroku_?" se preguntó mientras veía como cada vez este se acercaba más a él

-no entiendo… -decía apenado- ¿por que Sango aún no confía en mí? ¿qué he hecho de malo para merecer esto?... – prácticamente se echó en el asiento de su lado- cantinero un ron por favor

-será porque le rompiste el corazón a todas las secretarias de Sengoku

-pero ese era mi pasado… yo he cambiado –recibió el trago tomándoselo al seco- ¿tu sabes que he cambiado no Inuyasha? ¿tu te has dado cuenta?... otro por favor

-yo no soy el que debe darse cuenta… Sango si…

-pero es que se ve tan difícil –nuevamente deja la copa vacía, a pesar de parecer sobrenatural los efectos del alcohol le estaban dificultando el habla- yo la quiero ahora… yo quiero su corazón y su alma ahora… estoy colapsando… lo necesito

-ya idiota no seas tan dramático… -le quita la copa llena de su mano- y deja de tomar que estamos en una misión

-no es de ser dramático es ser realista… tu no me entiendes porque tu caso es distinto… tu sabes que la señorita Kagome te quiere, en cambio yo no tengo ni una pequeña seguridad…

-ya deja de hablar boberías… -sonrojado fijó su vista a la entrada Byakuya Mikawa acababa de hacer aparición –ahí está, lo mejor será concentrarnos

En su estado de pseudoalcolemia Miroku se apartó de su compadre para dirigirse a acomodar los últimos detalles con los otros funcionarios. Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima al recién llegado, lo vio con una cara de aburrimiento y luego algo ilusionado cuando Ayame encubierta se les apareció y apartó a sus guardaespaldas de su lado, bien el plan marcaba perfecto. Luego el personaje pidió una botella de menta y comenzó a bebérsela sólo y hasta ese momento su la visión de su victima fue perfecta, hasta que las luces se apagaron.

-CABALLEROS, SEÑORES Y CONTERTULIOS… -se escuchaba una voz estéreo de fondo – PREPAREN SUS SENTIDOS SUS MENTES Y ALGUNOS AGREGADOS PARA RECIBIR A ESTA NUEVA ADQUICISIÓN acá tenemos a la novata, ella es sexy y angelical, con ustedes machos…K-sex!!

"_es hora_" pensó

Kagome se encontraba tras bambalinas con síntomas y signos de un colapso nervioso. Si no fuera por los consejos y el apoyo que Kalistra le daba no hubiera sabido que demonios hacer. Se vio frente al espejo: definitivamente esa no era ella, la figura entallada e indecente que tenía al frente no era ella, y tampoco quería que lo fuera

-¿y ahora que te pasa?... –bufó su ayudante

-me siento rara…

-eso es como obvio… pero vamos… -la tomó de los hombros y le sonrió- esto es por la misión, debes hacerlo bien… además con el medio guardaespaldas que tienes no creo que debas preocuparte mucho… ya haber… -la coloca frente al espejo- te ves fabulosa no tienes de que quejarte… aunque –queda pensativa unos momentos

-aunque que…

-te falta algo –puso una expresión que para la chica parecía casi diabólica

-¿algo como qué?- divisó no muy segura como Kalistra sacaba dos medias lunas de silicona desde un cajón –ahh.. no no pienso usar eso

-no seas tontita, así se te verán más grandes… ya deja que te las coloque –cerró los ojos evitando asquearse frente al hecho de estar prácticamente siendo manoseada por una mujer –bien eso era todo… puedes abrir los ojos cobarde

Y vio un reflejo en el espejo aún más falso que el anterior

-acá tenemos a la novata… -se escuchaba desde el escenario- ella es sexy y angelical, con ustedes machos…K-sex!!-

-¿¿quién es K-sex??- preguntó agitada la chica

-tú- le indicó Kalistra y la aventó al escenario

Lo primero que sintió al subir fueron los focos de las luces que la enfocaban solo a ella y como se oían gritos masculinos en el local. Escuchó desde piropos muy suaves y otros como "_estas que matas, muévete baby_" sonó entre extraño y gracioso. No logró ver a Inuyasha y eso en realidad no le gustó, pero imaginó que debía estar preparando todo y buscando a Byakuya Mikawa.

Y sin más su show comenzó, vestía un bikini plateado, una chaqueta de tirantes rosada, una peluca del mismo color, tacos y guantes largos hasta un poco más arriba de su codo y el infaltable maquillaje acentuando sus ojos y labios

_**Well ana you're late (Ana llegas tarde)**_

_**And maya, i'm here.**__** (Maya estoy aquí)**_

_**The boys in the band, (los chicos de la banda)**_

_**Decide to appear. **__**(deciden aparecer)**_

Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos, partió sacándose los guantes con los dientes, mientras buscaba a Byakuya disimuladamente entre toda la multitud… cuando fijo la vista en un punto donde un hombre bien parecido la miraba intensamente, una mujer le habló por su micrófono –ese es él no le pierdas de vista

Así fue como lo hizo, lo miró fijamente

_**We walk through the door**__** (caminamos por la puerta)**_

_**Savour the air. (saboreando el aire)**_

_**The girls on the floor, (las chicas en el piso)**_

_**I've come here to stare. (he venido a quedarme)**_

_**We've come here to stare. **__**(hemos venido a quedarnos)**_

El político estaba más que entusiasmado. La novata había causando un alboroto hormonal enorme en su sistema, parecía que tenía las feromonas perfectas para él, y que se las lanzaba y que le estaba engatusando, y eso le gustaba.

_**Yeah**_

_**Dont touch the girls, (no toques a las chicas)**_

_**Dont kiss the girls, (no beses a las chicas)**_

_**I have the right to pull the girls. **__**(tengo el derecho de llevar a las chicas)**_

__Recién en el momento en que le dijeron por el audífono que la mantuviera vigilada, se dio cuenta de que la nueva aparecida del lugar, como había dicho el presentador, era Kagome, _su_ Kagome. Y eso le hacía la sangre hervir. Tenía ganas de matar a unos cuantos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y olvidando las palabras antes mencionadas a Miroku, pidió un vaso de gin y comenzó a beber

_**Get in a fight, (consigue una pelea)**_

_**On every night, (en cada noche)**_

_**The scratches, the bruises and the bites (los rasguños, los golpes y las mordidas)**_

_**But i wanna touch, (pero quiero una caricia)**_

_**And i wanna kiss, (y quiero un beso)**_

_**And if you say no then i will persist,**__** (y si dices que no persistiré)**_

_**With you tonight, (contigo esta noche)**_

_**You'll make it right.**__** (lo harás bien)**_

_**You know that you're wetting my appetite. **__**(sabes que estas empapando mi apetito)**_

Le enseñó su pierna, indicándole que le depositara dinero en su braga y él como buen hombre lo hizo, le arrojó su chaqueta, le guiño el ojo y luego se fue

-¡que haces!- dijeron por el micrófono

-tranquilos- dijo entre dientes mientras bailaba en el caño, tal como Kalistra le dijo

_**You can call me x, (puedes llamarme x)**_

_**You can call me y, (puedes llamarme y)**_

_**You can call me z, (puedes llamarme z)**_

_**You can come and try.**____**(puedes venir e intentar)**_

_**Come and try.(venir e intentar)**_

La quería sí, pero tampoco iba demostrarlo a la primera, debía hacerse el difícil, bastante conocía a ese tipo de mujeres como para saber que cuando se le daban algunas facilidades se aprovechaban rápidamente de la situación.

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón de antes y comenzó a mirarla penetrantemente, tanto como ella lo hacía con él, tanto como un cazador lo hace con su presa

_**Dont know what you think you're doing to me,**__** (no sabes que piensas lo que me haces)**_

_**Hey! Stripper, Hey! **__**Stripper**_

_**Dont know what you see its getting to me,(no sabes que ves lo que me está dando)**_

__Una parte de él le decía que fuera inmediatamente a buscar su arma y defender lo que es o bueno lo que podría ser suyo. Pero la otra más responsable se aguantaba las ansias de sangre con más alcohol.

Al Diablo con su lucidez para con la mision, a fin de cuentas mejor un asesino ebrio y molesto que un asesino con una espada y molesto ¿no?

_**Hey! Stripp**__**er, Hey! I wanna be your mister (Oye striper, oye, quiero ser tu dueño)**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

-eso nena…- un hombre un tanto viejo que podía ser su abuelo le puso más dinero en su pierna

_**Like you're perfume,**__** (eres como perfume)**_

_**Your skin is smooth. **__**(tu piel es suave)**_

_**The way you move,(la forma en que te mueves)**_

_**Im in the mood.**__** (me sienta bien)**_

_**Tease the crowd, (encanta a los demás)**_

_**Please the crowd, (por favor a los demás)**_

-¡¡PODRÍA JODERTE TODA LA NOCHE!!- se escuchó un grito desde atrás, un trago más para Inuyasha (a pesar de las miradas suplicantes del cantinero/a)

_**I'm boiling i want you to see me now.**____**(estoy hirviendo, quiero que me veas ahora)**_

_**You get me girl,**__** (me tienes chica)**_

_**When you're nervous well, (cuando estas bastante nerviosa)**_

_**And when your hand is in the thong. **__**(y cuando tu mano está en la correa)**_

Asqueado por la situación decidió esperarla tras bambalinas, en el fondo por más alcoholizado que estuviera debía velar por la seguridad de la chica y por la misión obviamente

_**You may be right,**__** (podría ser bueno)**_

_**I close them tight, (lo cierro apretado)**_

_**You're saving the best for me tonight. **__**(estas guardando lo mejor para mi esta noche)**_

Volvió a acercarse a Byakuya, le bailó otros minutos, cada vez más sensual. Hasta que él le dijo algo al oido.

-lo tenemos- escuchó a la voz femenina en su oído -bien, ahora termina normal la rutina

_**You can call me x,**_

_**You can call me y,**_

_**You can call me z,**_

_**You can come and try.**_

_**Come and try.**_

_**Dont know what you think you're doing to me,**_

_**Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper**_

_**Dont know what you see its getting to me,**_

_**Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

_**I've come to stare,**__** (he venido a quedarme)**_

_**I've come to stare, (he venido a quedarme)**_

_**You like me to stare? **__**(¿quieres que me quede?)**_

_**I like your underwear. **__**(quiero ru ropa interior)**_

_**I've come to stare,**_

_**I've come to stare,**_

_**You like me to stare?**_

_**I am a voyeur. (soy un mirón)**_

_**Dont know what you think you're doing to me,**_

_**Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper**_

_**Dont know what you see its getting to me,**_

_**Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

_**Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na**_

-¡¡¡¡un fuerte aplauso a nuestra invitada!!!!-

Los gritos no paraban, la chica sonrojada corrió a amapararse detrás del escenario, su cuota de valentía escénica había acabado. Las demás trabajadoras del lugar la felicitaron, ella aún nerviosa intentaba sacarse los billetes de entre su microscópica prenda y aprovechó de darles el dinero que había conseguido en el show, ahí fue cuando vio a Inuyasha mirándola

– ¿estás bien?- la fuerte música del próximo show hizo que la voz hipeante de él sonara bastante normal

-si… lo estoy- dijo tranquila

Él por más que lo intento, sumándole el hecho de que la alcoholemia le causaba un estadío de sensibilidad extraño, no pudo contener su preocupación – estaba muy nervioso- y la abrazó

-tranquilo, ya pasó lo peor- dijo acariciando su espalda, si era la última vez debía aprovechar el momento, aunque hubiera preferido que ese molesto aroma a taberna no lo hubiera estado acompañando

-ahora debes ir a VIP… yo estaré muy cerca… lo prometo

-yo te creo…- separando el abrazo

Busco el salón que aquella molesta voz aguda le indicaba en su cabeza antes de localizar a la víctima. Y allí estaba el susodicho, sentado confiadamente, fumando un puro –preciosa…

-gracias…- se subió a una tarima que estaba al frente de un gran sillón de cuero

-hiciste mucho allá arriba, pero muéstrame lo que haces en vivo y en directo –sonrió lascivamente

Le bailó, lo más cerca posible, más de lo que estaba permitido; le sonrió, jugó con su corbata, hizo la idea que desabrocharía su sostén pero no lo hizo, el hombre se pasaba las manos por la cabeza exasperado y emocionado. En un arrebato extendió los brazos y la atrajo hacia él

-me gustas…- susurró sensualmente cerca de su oído

-gracias- intentaba disimular el asco que sus palabras propiciaban imaginando en él otra persona, un asesino con los ojos dorados más hermosos que había visto para ser exactos.

-quiero que seas mía

-no es posible- le dijo mientras tocaba sus piernas

-¿por qué?- dijo tratando de tocar partes que una mujer normal no permitiría

-no…- indicándole la mano –no soy de nadie…

-puedo ser tu amante

"_Que molesto_" pensó ella –gracias pero tengo muchos

-bésame

-no…- la técnica de ver a Inuyasha en él no estaba resultando

-¿por qué?

-no puedo

- te deseo

-gracias-

-di algo más que gracias- subió el tono

-aguarda… ¿quieres estar conmigo?

-lo que más deseo

Con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo Kagome tomó al diplomático de la mano y lo guió por los difusos pasillos del lugar, intentando localizar nuevamente el famoso VIP que parecía haber desaparecido. En cuanto vio la primera puerta morada se emocionó por fin había llegado. Empujó al hombre dentro y puso un cartel de "no molestar" en la manilla, cerrando la puerta, no sin antes cerciorarse si alguno de los agentes estaba cerca, lamentablemente para ella no era así, o eran muy eficientes o algo malo había pasado, su nerviosismo aumentaba.

Byakuya estaba recostado en la cama en una pose bastante erótica, por así decirlo. Ya se había desabrochado la camisa y recorría con un dedo índice sus pectorales, creyendo que con esa acción excitaría a la chica. "_que asco_" dijo para sí ella "_no lo veas como Byakuya piensa que es Inuyasha, piensa que en Inuyasha_" cerraba los ojos para concentrarse nuevamente en eso, pero en cuanto los abrió la angustia de no poder lograrlo comenzó a carcomer su cuerpo "_no puedo colocar a Inuyasha en esta situación ¿y ahora que hago?_"

-mandaré a desactivar las cámaras- intentó salir de la sala, haber si así intentaba recordar como respirar normalmente pero el hombre completamente entusiasmado no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera

-¿qué te pasa nena? ¿Intentas huir de mí?

-no… para nada –titubeo

-entonces… hagámoslo pronto… que se me pueden quitar las ganas

-¿y las cámaras?

-no importa… -la atrajo más hacia él- ¿qué más da si le damos algunas escenas fuertes a los guardias? Ya deben estar acostumbrados- y sin más delicadeza la arrojó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas– al fin solos amor- se acercaba peligrosamente.

Menos mal que él tenía los ojos cerrados para aumentar su mente y lograr más profundamente su objetivo, ya que así no notó los ojos de plato que Kagome tenía. Quería escapar, necesitaba escapar, pero con ese hombre encima y con Inuyasha ausente lo veía muy difícil. Ya cuando el hedor a tabaco y ron la estaba embriagando de tan cerca que sus lánguidos labios estaban, decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor.

_**Continuará…**_

**Este capi es extra dupper súper largo es que es fin de año y que mejor que este regalito que vale por navidad y año nuevo y por todos los días que las hemos hecho esperar.**

**Gracias por leernos y por estar siempre atentas a nuestras actualizaciones…aah hoy no habrán gratitudes individuales lo sentimos para la próxima conty prometemos seguir con la tradición, así que no se desanimen que cumpliremos**

**Mvss*** ****kagome-chan1985******* pata*** ayumi ayama*** Paaulaa ! :D*** YafatiShirel*** ****.******* ****Lolichan36******* Carolina.*** Angellasttrue*** ****AllySan******* ****wiiixx******* ****setsuna17******* ****knd.03******* adriana*****

**Si se me va alguien mis disculpas…pero soy muy distraída P es el cable que tengo para saber que la tierra se comunica conmigo**

**DE nuevo GRACIAS por todo el apoyo…y ya saben! Serendipia continua gracias a ustedes**

**Xoxo I&P**


	17. Pensamientos

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_**Hola aquí estamos actualizando de nuevo, nos parece que esté será un poquitín tin tin corto…pero ahora publicaremos más seguido. Aquí vamos…**_

_Anteriormente__…_

_Menos mal que él tenía los ojos cerrados para aumentar su mente y lograr más profundamente su objetivo, ya que así no notó los ojos de plato que Kagome tenía. Quería escapar, necesitaba escapar, pero con ese hombre encima y con Inuyasha ausente lo veía muy difícil. Ya cuando el hedor a tabaco y ron la estaba embriagando de tan cerca que sus lánguidos labios estaban, decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Pero un estruendo en la entrada y una brisa de aire fresco la hicieron despertar.

-¡¡ni en tus sueños!!- Inuyasha lo tenía acorralado contra la pared dándole golpe tras golpe, ferozmente, esa faceta la asustó

Los dos hombres que acompañaban al asesino al ver su reacción se acercaron a él desesperadamente inténtandolo tomar de los brazos para que no siguiera aporreando al pobre hombre que ya estaba más que inconciente. Sin embargo este hábilmente de quitaba a los dos de encima sin ningún problema volviendo a su rutina de golpes contra Byakuya.

Miroku entró alarmado a la habitación –Inuyasha ya basta…. ¿LO QUEREMOS VIVO RECUERDAS? –lo alejó del herido

-déjame… en.. pa… az –ahora si su voz parecía la de alguien con disartria – se… lo… me… erece

-YA DEJATE DE NIÑERÍAS… -el de la coleta se interpuso entre él y el casi fiambre -¡¡ESTAS BORRACHO!!

-b… orra…cho nada… ¡¡déjame acabar con él!!

Se iba a acercar nuevamente cuando una mano tibia le tomo el brazo. Miró de donde provenía la sensación, era Kagome con una extraña expresión de espanto reflejada en sus lagunas chocolatadas

-Inuyasha… -murmuró- ya para ¿sí?... no me alcanzó a hacer nada… detente por favor

Se le veía claramente indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos, iba a llorar si iba a llorar y aparentemente no era por culpa de la casi violación en la que se vio sino que era culpa de su estúpido arrebato de celos, se supone que debía protegerla, pero en vez de eso ¿qué había hecho? Quizás causarle un trauma adicional a su vida.

-no… no llores… -le tomó la mejilla- yo lo siento…

Inmediatamente ella se recompuso, esa caricia provocó que automáticamente la imagen del asesino sin piedad quedara bloqueada en algún lado de su corteza cerebral. A través de esos ojos dorados una sensación de tibieza se expandió por todo su cuerpo, una sensación que era difícil describir con palabras, una sensación en la cual quería estar inmersa para toda la vida.

-la felicito señorita Kagome… -se acercó el hombre interrumpiendo el momento, como siempre –logró controlar a la bestia

– ¡¡YA CÁLLATE MIROKU!!... –exclamó el susodicho intentando erguirse de la mejor forma en su estado- llévenselo a Sesshomaru…- al diplomático le colocaron un saco en su cabeza y le amarraron sus manos.

Uno de los hombres que anteriormente luchó contra el arrebato de Inuyasha, el de cabello rubio, tomó el saco como si de uno de papas se tratara y lo sacó del lugar.

El otro hombre rapado y de gafas se sujetaba el audífono y murmuraba cosas en su micrófono hasta que se dirigió a Inuyasha y a Miroku- todo en orden señores, nadie reporto algo extraño…

-así está bien… lo mejor será que nos vayamos- exclamó el de ojos azules –Inuyasha ¿puedes caminar? –exclamó con sorna

-cla… ro … qu… ue… sí… ni modo que esté como in… válido- sus palabras fueron contradecidas por sus actos cuando se tambaleó a la salida.

-si ya veo… deja que te lleve, no vas a caerte

-¡¡que yo puedo solo!!-reclamó –espera… -El chico le paso su chaqueta a Kagome, para que se cubriera –vamos a casa- y volvió a ser tomado por su amigo para abandonar el lugar.

**Kagome POV**

_"era raro ver a Inuyasha tambalearse así contra Miroku, raro y a la vez muy gracioso, nunca pensé verle de ese modo tan desprevenido y a la vez tan humano, de todas formas ¿cuál sería la causa de su afición repentina por el no muy bien ponderado alcohol?... ni idea, pero debió haber sido algo muy fuerte como para que arriesgara toda la misión en base a eso._

_Llegamos a la parte trasera del local y salimos. Hacía un frió antártico, menos mal que me había facilitado su chaqueta, bueno en realidad no sé si agradecerle o pegarle, pues inconscientemente con cada acción provocaba que poco a poco cada neurona de mi sistema nervioso quisiera quedarse a su lado, a sabiendas de que eso era más que imposible… tanto para él como para mí._

_Nuevamente la tristeza anteriormente olvidada me laceró._

_Me laceró porque dentro de mí aún existía una llama de esperanza que me decía que esto era un vil y cruel pesadilla, así como las que tiene Sango en el hospital. _

_Sin embargo ¿qué pasaba si me quedaba con él? ¿Cambiaría mucho las cosas? ¡ay! Ni siquiera se porque me hago estas preguntas, si está más que claro que estamos destinados a ¡¡estar separados!! Por más que le quiera no puedo permanecer a su lado. Sesshomaru mandaría a matarme y luego tal vez a él si es que se le opusiera o por el simple hecho de que falló a su misión_

_Estúpido Sesshomaru y su estúpida justicia._

_Si, estúpido por involucrar a todo el mundo en alcanzar esta utopía perfecta, ni siquiera involucrarlos por Dios ¡¡LOS ESTABA OBLIGANDO!! Eso en el fondo es lo menos justo que he escuchado. ¿no se da cuenta por lo que tienen que pasar los demás para lograrlo? ¿no se da cuenta de que eso no se logra acá en la tierra sino que allá arriba? ¿porqué demonios tiene que creerse dios?_

_No lo entiendo, y no quiero hacerlo tampoco, aunque dudo que fácilmente pudiera convencerme. Ni siquiera con su oratoria tan perfecta como la del mismo Hitler._

_Nos acercábamos al lugar donde la camioneta estaba aparcada. Intentaba no pensar mucho en la situación y disfrutar mis últimos momentos con mi salvador. No obstante unos ruidos nos llamaros a los tres la atención._

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconfiado? ¡¡no hice nada malo!!-preguntaba una melodiosa voz_

_-¡¡¿¿NADA MALO??!! –esta vez era una voz grave, muy, muy enojada- NO NIEGUES TE ENCANTÓ COQUETEAR CON ESOS GORILAS_

_-¿ENCANTAR?... ESTAS LOCO ACASO… ERA POR LA MISIÓN ¿ME ENTIENDES? LA MISIÓN_

_-SI LA MISIÓN MIS BOLAS… VI COMO TE BRILLABAN LOS OJITOS AL ACERCARTE_

_-PUES DEBES ESTAR CIEGO PORQUE NO BRILLABAN POR ELLOS_

_-¿ah no?... –exclamó sorprendido._

_Me adelanté a los muchachos para averiguar los emisores de esos gritos. Eran esa pareja que me presentó Inuyasha… ¿cómo que se llamaban?... ahh si Ayame y Kouga. A simple vista me pareció que su relación eran un tanto extraña por no decir caótica, pero ahora que los veía frente a frente me parecía que ellos serían muy felices juntos._

_Por lo que alcance a entender de sus gritos él está celoso por lo que le tocó hacer ¿Inuyasha se habrá sentido así de celoso por mí?... rayos otra vez más lo mencioné creo que tendré que vetar su nombre de mi mente. Volviendo al tema, Kouga debe estar celoso y por eso le está reclamando aunque creo que a ella nunca en la vida se le pasó por la mente las tonterías que le acababa de decir, más aún si ahora le veía sonrojada con una expresión de amor en su rostro, esa expresión que de seguro sólo estaba dedicada para él, quien la veía turbado… llegaba a adivinar las próximas palabras de la chica: __me brillaban por ti __romántico ¿no?_

_En cuanto se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia ambos hicieron como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Es más el de la larga coleta tomó a Inuyasha cuando Miroku se excusó de revisar a los demás agentes y se retiró. Juntos entraron en la camioneta._

_Ella y yo mantuvimos nuestras posiciones. No la conocía, y no quería hablarle, menos si estaba media alterada por la anterior bronca. Cuanto sentí que algo me rozaba giré en dirección del estímulo y contemplé como ella ya estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa ¿cómo fue capaz de llegar tan rápido hasta allí? Una gran incógnita a la que ni alcance responder pues la pelirroja empezó a entablar conversación conmigo._

_-lamento que hayas tenido que escucharnos discutir…-exclamó agotada_

_-no te preocupes… en realidad creo que yo debería disculparme por escuchar_

_-nada que ver, soy consciente que hasta un sordo se daría cuenta de lo que estábamos tratando-se acercó más a mí con intención de seguir la plática a susurros –el jefe me ha mandado a buscarte mañana –tomó aire- tienes una hora para estar lista después de que Inuyasha salga_

_Mi llama de esperanza se había apagado, sus palabras habían sido como un gran y helado vaso de agua derramado sobre ella. Tenía ganas de atreverme a preguntar qué pasaría si me negaba al plan de Seshomaru, pero no hallaba las palabras para hacerlo. Me encontraba en un estado de Anomía total_

_-sabes muy bien lo que pasaría si te niegas –respondió ante mi sorpresa ¿era capaz de leer mentes? –no puedo leerte la mente Kagome –sus palabras eran una antítesis a lo que demostraba- es sólo que tu expresión lo dice todo, pareces un cristal_

_-oh… vaya_

_-volviendo a lo de antes, aprovecha esta oportunidad, vuelve con tu familia, por favor… si te quedas tal vez en un principio todo sea normal, pero a medida qué pase el tiempo te verás obligada a pertenecer a Sengoku después cada vez te vas empantanando más y más en esa mierda… y estarás muy arrepentida_

_-no estoy tan segura… -mis palabras salieron por inercia, ni siquiera se porqué la dije_

_-es porque le amas ¿no?... –sentí el ardor en mis mejillas, había dado en el clavo- entonces hazlo por él_

_-¿por él? Disculpa pero no te entiendo- me quede pegada a sus ojos verdes electrizados, algo muy pero muy triste estaba asomando por ellos, de un momento a otro pareció otra persona, una que ha vivido más de mil años desolada._

_-Kouga y yo nos conocimos en una situación parecida a la suya… -no entendía porque me contaba eso, quería saber su respuesta pronto, pero un efluvio extraño en mi interior me obligó a escucharla y con atención –la diferencia es que en mi caso la asesina era yo y él el pobre secuestrado… le explique que lo estaba haciendo para salvarnos el pellejo a ambos y aceptó quedarse conmigo una temporada –sonrió pesadamente- nos la pasábamos discutiendo, incluso peor que ahora, creo que una vez nos golpeamos tanto que caímos al hospital, ahí nos dimos cuenta cuan lejos habíamos llegado y cuanto necesitábamos una tregua. En medio de la tregua comenzaron a surgir nuevos sentimientos, al final yo la tonta terminé enamorándome perdidamente de él, lo único que quería era protegerle y evitar que el jefe nos descubriera… -tomó una bocanada de aire –pero ese día llegó y me sorprendí al escuchar la propuesta para Kouga: "si quieres vivir haz una misión para mí y te dejo libre, sino te mato" él muy tarugo aceptó_

_-al igual que yo… -murmuré sorprendida_

_-no era tan difícil lo que tenía que hacer, era simplemente ayudarme en un robo de información, fue tan eficiente en lo que hizo que al jefe le quedó gustando la idea y le ofreció dos opciones: volver a su vida normal o unirse a la empresa. Cuando le respondió que quería unirse a Sengoku quedé helada y asustada, él no tenía nada por lo que estar ahí y aún así había aceptado… Esa noche tuvimos una discusión muy fea pero con un final feliz… me enteré que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos –una alegría momentánea inundó el lugar- pero… cuando le tocó matar por primera vez sentí lo egoísta que había sido al dejarlo quedarse con alguien como yo, el hecho de verlo tan triste y desolado me desarmó, y me hacía sentirme la persona más horrible y más arrepentida de todas… y cada vez que le toca matar a alguien me siento igual, aunque intenta hacérmelo más llevadero ocultando su tristeza…- me miró decidida –supongo que comprendiste a la perfección la historia ¿o no?_

_¿Comprenderla? Su intención era más que clara. Fue como si una profesora de párvulos se hubiera parado frente a mi explicándome con dibujitos las diferencias entre peras y manzanas. _

_Conclusión: en realidad era por su bien abandonarlo, más si no compartiremos jamás el lazo que Kouga logró atar en Ayame. Como ella había dicho no había otra opción que irme y volver a mi vida anterior… cosa que al igual que antes extrañamente no me contentaba_

_-¿Inuyasha conoce tus sentimientos?- exclamó bajito_

_-ehh… -mi corazón lanzaba un repiqueteo furioso –pues… no_

_-mucho mejor así, te será más fácil cortarlo de raíz… -me lanzó una sonrisa para intentar tranqulizarme y se metió dentro de la camioneta._

_En realidad su expresión me causó el efecto contrario, pues los nervios me imploraban que me lanzara a llorar ahí mismo. Esta vez la mente le ganaba al corazón, y era para mejor…_

**Continuará****…**

**Muchas gracias por leernos, no nos cansaremos nunca…de hecho jamás pensamos que lo leerían. Cuando publicamos fue como ya! Corramos el riesgo y de verdad han sido pero muy muy fieles con nuestras locuras GRACIAS!! A TODOS! A los que nos dejan sus comentarios y los que pasan en secreto**

**:D**

**AllySan**: bueno este capi tampoco estuvo largo :S pero ojalá que te haya gustado. Nos vemos en la conty siguiente, besitos

**Paaulaa ! :D**: y llegó, en extrañas condiciones pero llegó a salvarla XD..ojala que te guste la conty. Besitos

**Chii:** que bueno que te haya gustado, y de un tirón? Que bueno, es excelente!!! Muchas gracias. Besitos

**Angellasttrue:** y llegó conty!!! Fresquita, ojalá te guste mucho mucho, aquí viste coo se puso Inu con tragos de más no es bueno en eso XD. Besitos

**CONEJA****:** no desesperes aquí esta la conty…bucha no es tan larga! Pero ojalá te guste. Besitos

**ayumi ayama**: excelente! Te gusto!! Aquí estamos de nuevo. Besitos

**Skuld Dark** :y la salvó!!! XD ..viste si la vida también tiene algo de justo, pero al parecer no es justo que sea tan corta esta conty oops!. Besitos

**knd.03****.** hemos vuelto!! Y volveremos más seguido…ojalá te guste. Besitos

**Le notte:** gracias por seguir el fic..de lemón no lo sabemos aun lo estamos disctutiendo con mi prima haber si hacemos un pequeño acercamiento, todo irá de acuerdo a lo que la historia pida ..quizás, quizás, Besitos

**Tadame-chan****:** conty de nuevo, ojalá te guste…nosotras somos felices escribiendo para ustedes, la relación irá creciendo lento, pero crecerá. Besitos

**Lolichan36****:** gracias por seguir leyendo, ojalá te guste la conty…mucha suerte en todos tus planes de este año. Besitos

**Mvss**: conty d nuevo, aquí han avanzado un poco las cosas, básicamente con Kagome que es mucho mas abierta al momento de reconocer las cosas, ojalá te guste, Besitos

**kagome-chan1985**. aquí llegamos con la conty!!! Ojalá te guste mucho mucho…Kagome fue rescatada al fin de tan embarazosa situación. Besitos

**nos vemos en otra actualización, que estén bien…y estamos en contacto**

**no olviden que estaremos siempre muy agradecidas por leernos**

**xoxo I&P**


	18. Cara a Cara

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**Aquí estamos actualizando de nuevo!!! Ojalá que les guste la conty, tratamos de esforzando mucho para darles un producto de calidad XD, en este momento P esta escribiendo para seguir continuando con la historia. ESTE ES UN MENSAJE IMPORTANTE LOS DIAS QUE ACTUALIZAREMOS SERÁN LOS ****Domingos, Martes y Viernes ****PARA ORDENAR LAS COSAS Y PARA QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN SEPAN LOS DÍAS QUE TENDRÁN SERENDIPIA EN LA WEB :D, bueno ese era el aviso **

**Ahora las gracias a todas y todos los que nos leen, por seguir nuestra historia y brindarnos su apoyo constante**

_**AllySan**__: la separación es casi inminente pero todo tiene su motivo, esto sirve de enlace para el inicio de una nueva situación y de la afirmación de los sentimientos de ambos, ojalá te guste :D_

_**kagome-chan1985: **__aquí hay una nueva conty, al parecer vamos generando otras intrigas pero tranqui porque todo todito tendrá su motivo ;)_

**Paaulaa ! :D: **jajaja Ayame no ayudó mucho en la decisión de Kagome la Confunde más, pero buenoel estar con Inu o sin él le resulta complicado más ahora que sabe que tiene sentimientos intensos. =D

**Wiiixx: **POV aaaah eso..jejeje yo también le pregunté a mi prima xq tampoco sabia, pero es como lo que piensa el personaje, su punto de vista, su cara de la moneda XD, ojalá lo haya definido bien…aquí está la conty =)

**Tadame-chan: **bueno …es raro que tanta gente se quiera meter en la relación que se formó entre Inu y Kag, pero todos creen decir lo correcto XD, pero los que tienen la última decisión son nuestros chicos o no? Veremos que hace Kagome =)

**Le notte: **esperamos no haber tardado tanto..pero ahora que definimos las fechas esperamos no hacerte sufrir  ojalá te guste y gracias!!! Por lo animos

**RefiraM: **ojalá que tus vacaciones hayan estado muy muy buenas, aquí estamos subiendo nuestro nuevo cap, ojalá te guste muxo..Xoxo

**Nemesishayunasola: **muchas gracias :D y gracias mayores por leértelo así de un tirón eso debe un esfuerzo…ojalá que te siga gustando..seguiremos actualizando ;)

**ayumi ayama: **ajajaja gracias por los ánimos ya la ganas!!!! Eh eh eh eh!!! Ojala que esta conty logré saciar tus ansias, pero no te preocupes porque vienen más y más más más mas mas mas mas mas :D

**Annie: **Gracias gracias gracias!!! Nos esmeramos mucho para que la historia sea lo mejor en ámbitos de narración y entretención, aquí llegamos con la continuación, esperemos que te guste mucho =D

_Anteriormente…_

_En realidad su expresión me causó el efecto contrario, pues los nervios me imploraban que me lanzara a llorar ahí mismo. Esta vez la mente le ganaba al corazón, y era para mejor…_

*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kagome no habló en todo el trayecto, evitaba abrir la boca, pues creía que si lo hacía su voz temblaría y se plantaría a lagrimones frente a todos. Estaba triste se iría y no podría decirle a Inuyasha cuan enamorada estaba de él, ni siquiera tenía el derecho a saber que las cosas nunca funcionarían, estaba destinada a mantener la duda para toda la vida, o quizás hasta encontrar a alguna alma gemela para ella, claro si es que el destino no se había ensañado y esa pareja era la que ahora debía abandonar… miraba sus manos quería acariciarlo y besarlo… a pesar de lo fatal que se veía tirado la lado de Miroku con la boca abierta y roncando.

-cuando se emborracha… se le pasa durmiendo… o al menos esa es mi teoría… -exclamó el de la coleta con expresión divertida.

Se bajó de la camioneta sin la peluca rosa ni esas malditas cosas en su busto, menos mal que tenía el beneficio de sentirse más como ella. Contempló el edificio por última vez, iluminado por la luz de la luna, las estrellas y los faroles de la calle que parecían haberse alineado por una extraña fuerza cósmica para dar la impresión de una maravillosa noche para enamorados.

Inuyasha bajó aún tambaleándose. La teoría de Miroku no había funcionado.

A pesar de los gruñidos del ojidorado su amigo había insistido en llevarlo hasta dejarlo sano y salvo en el apartamento de este, pero las rabietas prácticamente infantiles de este obligaron a Kouga a participar de la acción, otra vez.

En cuanto vio bajar al otro agente la chica se disparó a la entrada del lugar, pues no quería pasar más tiempo a solas con su prometida, bastante tenía ya con la alteración causada en su cabeza.

Subieron rápido, el asesino parecía más cooperador esta vez. Kagome se quedó tras de ellos siguiéndoles despacio, tenía ganas de recordar cada tabla, cada ventana, cada mueble, cada planta, cada detalle del lugar en donde vivió momentos raros y valiosos para ella. Tomaron la vía rápida del ascensor y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban los cuatro dentro del apartamento del asesino.

Los chicos tiraron con poca delicadez al ebrio en el sillón principal. Acto seguido: Kouga salió con una fría despedida con la mano como alma que lleva el diablo y Miroku miró a la parejita con una sonrisa pervertida diciendo una barbaridad de cosas en doble sentido y avisándole a la chica que mañana a Sango le darían el alta como a las 11 de la mañana.

En cuanto salieron. Casi todo quedó en silencio. Casi todo, excepto por los leves ronquidos de Inuyasha que resonaban en todo el lugar a lo más caja de resonancia. Kagome le contempló impávida, por primera y quizás última vez en su vida.

Se veía… simplemente perfecto. Nadie podría permanecer tan inmóvil como Inuyasha mientras dormía. Estaba tan quieto como una piedra, una estatua delante de ella, una estatua de un apuesto, gallardo y varonil Dios griego que le había perdonado la vida.

Bastante tentada se acercó sigilosamente hasta él para no perturbar su sueño, partió rozando su mejilla, luego acarició con delicadeza sus párpados y sienes, bajo nuevamente su mano, esta vez a la región labial. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, lograba sentir su cálida respiración en la yema de los dedos.

Sin darse cuenta su rostro se había acercado al angelical rostro del asesino. Olió su repiración, ya no le importaba el hedor a ron, aguardiente, gin, amaretto o lo que sea que haya tomado, eso era irrelevante ante su efluvio dulce y delicioso. Guiada por su cuerpo más que por su mente se fue acercando a los labios del muchacho, de un momento a otro sintió deseos de probarlos.

Pero un movimiento repentino por parte de él, hizo que saltara histérica y se alejara como un kilómetro del sofá para intentar disimular la situación.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Inuyasha somnoliento. Observó como la chica estaba roja como farolito y respiraba agitada – ¿no estás bien?-

-no, no tranquilo… -puso una sonrisa bastante falsa- estoy bien… no me pasa nada, voy a darme una ducha- se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose como cohete a su habitación.

Con una expresión de no entender nada, volvió a dormir.

Sentía los ojos más pesados que de costumbre, como si Morfeo se hubiera ensañado por su actitud y le hubiera echado una tonelada de arena en cada párpado. Sin embargo tras una lucha con sus músculos, enfocó la vista en donde estaba.

Suspiró tranquilo tras descubrir que estaba en su sofá, en la sala de estar de su apartamento y que aún no amanecía.

Se sentó y espero ahí, si quizás fuera un poco más valiente. Estaba ahí por ella, con su desteñido amor y no podía mostrárselo porque tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pero quien era él para decir si le servía o no lo que le podía entregar.

Vio una sigilosa silueta rosa caminando en dirección a la cocina, y ya no pudo evitarlo más, no podía controlar sus sentimientos, menos después de reconocer los celos que sufrió durante la misión. Se levantó y se dirigió al mismo lugar en el que ella estaba de una forma aún mas silenciosa de lo que había logrado. Se quedó a la entrada y cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, de forma nerviosa pues necesitaba fuerzas para expresarse y quizás acabar con la poca libertad que a ella le quedaba. En cuanto su olfato reconoció el dulce aroma de ella, sus miedos acabaron, si quería un final feliz con Kagome a su lado, el lo conseguiría aunque tuviera que enfrentarse con todos los asqueroso criminales del mundo, su hermano incluído.

Encendió la luz bastante decidido.

La chica se alarmó, volteándose de un salto -¡¡despertaste!!- fue lo único que logró chistar mientras buscaba un vaso de leche, extrañamente en su pijama

-ya era hora…

-en todo caso… podrías pescar un resfriado…

-soy fuerte, es difícil que eso pase…

-oh!! Sí… -comenzó a decir irónicamente- lo siento señor inmortalidad por haber deshonrado el honor de sus fuertes defensas

-cállate ¿quieres? –cambió su expresión molesta – y tu que haces por acá… ¿no deberás estar durmiendo?

-no podía…

-supongo que estoy igual que tú

-¿igual que yo? ¿así?- preguntó ella, acercándose inconscientemente a su lado

-no quieres irte…

Ella lo miró atónita, se expresó con sensatez y ternura, la miraba profundamente, y parecía querer hipnotizarla, si es que ya no lo había hecho, "_lo sabía todo… ¡¡todo maldición!! ¿como nunca lo descubrí?_" pensaba la chica, esas miradas melancólicas que le dirigía al final eran por su partida, ¡¡Dios era tan evidente!!

-yo tampoco quiero que te vayas- le dijo al fin, mirándola fijamente, no quería dejar ir esa calma y vivacidad que solo Kagome le entregaba.

Dio un paso adelante, ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

Él quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla jamás. Ella quería estar entre sus brazos, pero eso era imposible.

Él quería rogarle que no lo abandonara nunca. Ella quería rogarle que la dejara ir porque era lo mejor para ambos.

Él quería pasar toda su vida a su lado. Ella quería estar con su familia, teniendo la ilusión de cuan maravillosos hubiera sido estar a su lado.

Él quería decirle que estaba enamorado. Ella quería negárselo y mentirle descaradamente en su rostro, si es que podía hacerlo frente a esos ojos inquisidores frente a ella.

Y a pesar de que todo eso podrían haberlo expresado con palabras, el gorgoteo del lavabo era lo único que daba vida al lugar.

Ya no podía seguir retrocediendo, y tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, confiaba en que él no la iba a matar ni mucho menos, pero aún no sospechaba que es lo que quería hacer y porque era tan necesaria esa cercanía entre ambos, perfectamente podrían solucionar la discusión desde donde estaban, pero no, el seguía y seguía llegando hasta ella.

Con un brazo sujetaba su delicada cintura, y con el otro mantenía su cara a la altura de su cuello, así el podía acomodar su barbilla sobre su cabeza y aspirar preferencialmente el delicioso y embriagador aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos. La sensación de calidez, serenidad y alegría lo inundaron, era tan perfecto estar así con ella, que no tenía las palabras para describir la sensación.

Kagome mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Ese abrazo era incluso más perturbador que el que se dieron para posar ante Miroku en el hospital, era como si las descargar eléctricas que había recibido en la mañana se hubieran duplicado, no eso era poco cuadruplicado o más. En la posición en la que estaba sentía el aroma deleitante a pino que sólo él podía desprender tan maravillosamente. Y lo peor es que no podía evitar estar sonrojada, ni los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo, ni las mariposas en su estómago, ni la flacidez de sus piernas.

Inuyasha la sintió temblar y se alarmó -¿estás asustada?

-no… no… ¿de… vería… estar… lo?

-que bien… porque me gusta estar asi contigo

"¿_qué le gusta estar así conmigo? ¿le GUSTA estar así conmigo_?..." por una parte su mente se alegro "¡¡_pero que cosas estas pensando Kagome Higurashi!! No puedes ser tan débil… debes hacerle entender que es lo mejor… esto no puede seguir así_"

-I… nu… yasha –murmuró intentando llamar su atención

El aludido inmediatamente soltó levemente el agarre, encaró a la chica –sshhh… no digas nada… déjame hablar a mi ¿quieres? –al ver la expresión de ella, cambio la posición de su mano, esta vez tomando y acariciando su mejilla – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, lo único que quiero es tenerme a mi lado… lo siento por ser tan egoísta pero ¿te quedarías conmigo? ¿por favor?

Kagome observó la angustia en sus ojos al plantear la última idea _"¿realmente soy tan importante para él? ¿tan importante como para que me mire así? ¿realmente merezco estar con alguien así?_"

-yo… yo… - no pudo seguir hablando ya que quedó pegada a los especiales destellos que la mirada ambarina frente a ella le lanzaba, la dejo muda y paralizada casi en estado vegetal.

Sintió como un brazo nuevamente se posó en su cintura y como la mano de él la sujetaba fuertemente de la mejilla, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar. Y observó cada simple aproximamiento que el hacía a su rostro, como si de fotos se trataran.

Estaba rendida, y desesperada por juntar sus labios con los de él, por lo que cada instante que Inuyasha demoraba la hacía estar más y más ansiosa, esto fue aumentado por el hecho de que cuando estaban como con cinco milímetros de distancia él vaciló.

Pero no vaciló como lo haría una persona nerviosa, ni un principiante ni un tipo arrepentido, definitivamente no, no de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir como le recibiría.

Vaciló para hacer más largo el momento y disfrutarlo mejor, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo, cosa que a ella le estaba matando.

En el instante en que Kagome estaba a punto de tomarlo de la camisa y arrastrarlo hacia ella, cosa que nunca pensó que se le pasaría por la mente, el roce comenzó.

Los fríos labios de mármol sabor a alcohol, menta y canela de él, contra los labios cálidos y tiernos sabor a fresa de ella.

Comenzó débil y lento, como un explorador en un lugar hermoso y desconocido. No obstante esa característica no provocó que el beso fuera aburrido, al contrario la sangre les hervía bajo la piel quemándoles los labios.

La sensación extraña que recorría el cuerpo de Kagome la hizo temblar y agarrarse de la camisa de él para evitar caerse, pues las piernas volvía a sentirlas como gelatina. La sensación extraña que recorría el cuerpo de Inuyasha le hizo querer tenerla más cerca de su cuerpo, por lo que soltó su mejilla, y la sostuvo con ambos brazos contra él.

Inmediatamente la caricia cambio de rumbo. La respiración de ambos se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Ella aferró su pelo con sus dedos, atrayéndolo, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Él con otro movimiento de brazo tomó su nuca, atrayéndola, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador.

Sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera cortar el momento este tuvo que llegar a su fin por falta de oxígeno.

**Continuará….**

**Les gusto!! el primer besoooo!!!!**

**Muchas gracias por leernos y apoyarnos en esta historia que con tanto cariño publicamos para ustedes**

**Xoxo I&P**


	19. Este amor es demasiado bueno para durar

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**PRIMERO QUE TODO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ****PORQUE SIEMPRE NOS DAN ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR CON NUESTRA HISTORIA. **

**PERO HAY QUE PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR LOS DÍAS QUE SE HABÍAN ESCRITO ANTERIORMENTE, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NOS ESTAMOS QUEDANDO CORTAS CON LAS CONTINUACIONES, ENTONCES PARA NO DEJAR DE TENER ACTIVA LA HISTORIA DECIDIMOS QUE SERÁN SOLO LOS JUEVES…MIL DISCULPAS. PERO OJALÁ PUEDAN COMPRENDERNOS, PROMETEMOS NO DEFRAUDAR Y GRACIAS!! DE VERDAD POR TODO**

**Ahora a agradecer**

◊ **Scarleth_Draven: **jajaja es que fué fuente de inspiración Crepúsculo nos imaginamos que es ese el libro porque el de nosotras es ese…quisimos hacer como un homenaje a la parte del beso XD y de paso describirlo similar en algunas partes. Gracias por leernos besos :)

◊ **wiiixx: **aaaah jejeje disculpa por la variación de días, en todo caso será solo una vez por semana la actualización para no confundirte, besitos y gracias por seguir leyendo

◊ **Le notte: **espero que la modificación del día no te haya decepcionado, pero ojalá te siga gustando lo que escribimos nosotras felices sabiendo que nos lees siempre siempre, besitos y que estés muy bien

◊ **AllySan: **si que las complicara XD, pero vendrán cosas buenas y cosas malas aun hay para rato…gracias por seguirnos en todas las actualizaciones y en nuestras locas ideas besos!!!

◊ **kagome-chan1985****: **aaaaa gracias por tus ánimos Kag, esos besos se nota que son de los buenos XD, creo que en nuestras cabecitas se han armado más líos para proponerle a inu y kag …que malvadas, pero hay que darle saborr!! Gracias por estar siempre escribiendo fielmente a cada actualización, cuídate y miles de besos

◊ **setsuna17: **que bueno que te haya gustado la continuación, aquí venimos con otra…solo que esta vez será una vez por semana, pero prometemos no dejar de actualizar…porque sabemos que siempre nos esperan ansiosas por otro capi…muchas gracias por el apoyo besitos!

◊ **knd.03: **respira amiga respira jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado porque a mi prima le estreso por mas de una semana la descripción del beso, quería que quedará muy tierno y a la vez cargado de amor al menos creo que le acertó a mi también me fascinó. Cuídate mucho y ojalá que cada día la historia te entusiasme más..besos!

◊ **RefiraM: **esos si que son líos y yo que pensaba que tenía problemas, pero me equivoqué XD…gracias porque siempre nos dejan unas palabritas de buena onda y ánimo ..pasala bien y descansa!! Besitooos

◊ **Angellasttrue: **sorry por lo de la conty y sus modificaciones, pero ojalá que la historia te siga entusiasmando…ese primer besito bucha que traerá consecuencias XD aaa pero serán buenas y malas asi que no desesperes..cuídate y que este bien besitos

◊ **Nemesishayunasola:** que bueno que te haya gustado nosotras felices con estos comentarios positivos. Gracias por estar siempre atenta a nuestra historia..besos!!

◊ **Paaulaa ! :D: **como que hacia falta un besito XD…me gusto eso del grito de verdad? Que buena!! Aaah nosotras somos tan felices cuando alucinan con nuestra historia! De verdad cada día recibir sus felicitaciones es un agrado cuidate muxo y besitoos!

◊ **Annie: **sorry por lo de las faltas, pero es que a veces jejeje se nos olvida XD…aaaa era para dejar un poco de suspenso en la historia XD pero ahora volvemos con conty nueva ojalá que te entusiasme , que estes bm besos!!

◊ **CONEJA: **aaah tendrán que pasar por cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero todo tiene su arreglito por ahí…trataremos que sean más cosas alegres que tristes..sufrirán de eso no cabe duda pero les ayudará mucho en serio…gracias por leer nuestras actualizaciones…besos!! :D

◊ **para: **sorry por volver a tardar U.U pero es que a veces nos quedamos cortas con continuaciones XD…gracias por tus felicitaciones es muy bueno que te guste…trataremos que la historia siga siendo de lo más interesante y entretenida..cuidate y besos

◊ **Isuldory: **:o de verdad así la sentiste!! Que emoción!!!! Aaaaaa!!!miles de gracias..seguiremos haciéndola bien buena para que la disfrutes cada día mas..aaa alucino con tus felicitaciones de verdad es muy lindoo!!! ^^ gracias gracias gracias besitoos!

◊ **ayumi ayama. **Aquí estamos de vuelta con otra conty…pasaran algunos problemitas estos dos enamorados para darle un poco de color a su amor y que así sea cada vez más fuerte…pero no te preocupes trataremos de no ser tan malitas…besitoos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**ANTERIORMENTE…**_

_Sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera cortar el momento este tuvo que llegar a su fin por falta de oxígeno._

Seguían frente a frente, con la respiración agitada, el cabello alborotado, y las mejillas sonrosadas.

En aquel instante se sintieron como si hubiera sido la primera vez que hubieran besado, como unos estúpidos e ilusionados novatos que no sabían que hacer para continuar el mágico momento.

Menos mal que en esos casos, la mayoría de las veces los instintos ayudaban y mucho.

Kagome sin dudarlo, acortó la distancia, con su rostro pegado al perfecto torso de Inuyasha, sin atrever a levantar la mirada pues temía que todo fuera un sueño, o una cruel ilusión de su mente.

El chico con su diestra le acaricio tiernamente el cabello, haciendo que leves suspiros salieran de los labios de ellas, suspiros que provocaron que quisiera continuar el momento y no parar jamás.

-Inuyasha… -la dulce voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos- no quiero irme de tu lado… pero… -su voz temblorosa y el hecho de que aferraba fuertemente la camisa entre sus manos indicaba que algo no andaba bien

-¿pero que? – pregunto alarmado levantándole el rostro, encontrándose con indicios de lagrimas a punto de desbordar

-te puede pasar algo malo… ¡por mi culpa!

No pudo continuar, otra boca le había impedido esa capacidad

Esta vez el beso no era tímido, no era un simple roce, no era lento, no era tan maravilloso como el anterior

Lo era más

Aquel beso descargaba necesidad, cariño, deseo, pasión, y lo más importante mucho pero mucho amor.

La boca de el se movía ágilmente sobre la de ella, como si tuviera años de practica en el arte de los besos, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera la única posibilidad de mantenerla atada a su lado.

Nuevamente la necesidad de respirar los dejo cortos.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaban, su respiración estaba cortada igual que la de el, sus mejillas seguían con ese rubor que el amaba y sus labios estabas enrojecidos lo cual los hacia ver mas tentadores que de costumbre

-no… no quiero que pienses eso… -Inuyasha la abrazo nuevamente- no quiero que te sientes culpable por mi - acaricio su cabello- haré lo que sea para que Sesshomaru nos deje estar juntos, no importa si me tengo que enfrentar a el… yo te protegeré, te lo prometo

Su corazón alborotado como si hubiera corrido una maratón no aguantaba tanta felicidad, creía que estaba a punto de reventar o que por lo menos saltaría lejos de su pecho, pero no pasó nada de eso.

Lo que si paso fue que ella con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro, le tomo la afeitada mejilla con una de sus delicadas manos y exclamo alegremente

-te quiero y mucho… Inuyasha… -acto seguido le beso

Ahora el era el que necesitaba un pellizco para saber si lo que estaba viviendo era realidad.

Kagome frotaba pausadamente esos suaves labios sobre el, lo cual lo volvía loco y mucho, además de propiciar una llama de deseo en su interior, llama que su autocontrol paro inmediatamente, no queria apresurar las cosas, podría arruinar la situación.

Lo que no pudo evitar fue su respuesta.

Como un loco desahuciado, quiso probar más, experimentar más, por lo que ese simple roce de labios se había transformado en una lucha casi a muerte. Sus labios se movían rápidamente sobre los de ella, queriendo explorar más aprovechó el instante en que Kagome los entreabrió y aprovechó para meter su lengua en la boca de ella, cosa que disfrutó aún más.

Kagome no se quedó atrás, quería demostrar que podía tener un poco aunque sea el control y actuó de la misma forma que Inuyasha. Pronto la sangre en sus cuerpos parecía lava a punto de estallar.

Tuvieron que separarse. Otra vez. Esta sus narices rozaban entre si con cariño. Abrieron los ojos, comprobaron el estado sonrojado del otro y sonrieron. Definitivamente conocerse, a pesar de las extrañas consecuencias era lo mejor que les había pasado.

Estaba por amanecer, los pocos rayos que se filtraban por las oscuras cortinas de la habitación de Inuyasha eso indicaban.

Kagome no quería abrir los ojos, pero la curiosidad tras sentir algo cálido y extremadamente cómodo bajo ella ganó la batalla y enfocó su vista a lo desconocido. Un torso desnudo de marmol bien formado estaba ocupando el lugar de su plumífera almohada, asustada siguió levantando la vista captando inmediatamente la imagen de Inuyasha durmiendo pacíficamente mientras la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

Se sonrojó, rápidamente los acontecimientos pasados se agolparon en su mente: los tres besos con Inuyasha, la promesa de protegerla, su abrupta declaración, el momento en el que habían llegado a la habitación, el momento en el que él se quedó dormido como un niño pequeño a los instantes en que ella había arrullado en su oído y como ella había imitado su acción siendo que sentía unas enormes ganas de velar por su sueño. Menos mal y había despertado antes que él.

En cuanto logró enfocar todos sus sentidos hacia él, lo contempló, la imagen del dios griego volvió a sus pensamientos. Ahora que lo analizaba bien nunca podría dejar de sorprenderse por lo guapo que era.

Llevó una de sus manos libres a su rostro, acariciándolo levemente con pequeños circulitos para evitar que despertara, su piel era gruesa como la de todo hombre, pero a la vez parecía ser suave y finamente esculpida. "_no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho"_ pensaba feliz "_no creo que en estos momentos pueda decidir que está bien y que no… ¿cómo podría hacerlo cuando me estas nublando la mente? Si en el fondo la batalla de lo cuerdo ya está más que perdida… si hubiera sido razonable habría escogido abandonar todo esto que es tan maravilloso…"_

"_¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?... solía conocerte tan bien como un destajador malvado y sin corazón y en el fondo no eres así, en el fondo eres una persona que sufre por lo que está obligado a hacer, porque no tiene escapatoria… me gustaría poder ser un poco más fuerte y ayudarte a salir de todo esto… ser algo así como un paraguas que detenga la lluvia de tu corazón… ¿me dejarías serlo? ¿me dejarías permanecer un poco más a tu lado para ayudarte?"_

"_me encantó ver la expresión de tus ojos para conmigo hoy… me estabas contando la verdad con ellos, te creía porque destilabas sinceridad… descifre que me querías tanto como yo a ti… ¿será cierto? Ojala que si… me gustaría que así fuera"_

Se acurrucó más contra su piel. "_en estos momentos me gustaría decirte lo que realmente siento por ti, que no solo te quiero mucho sino que me has enamorado completamente… ¿qué importa si puedo morir con la decisión que he tomado? Con tal de pasar más tiempo contigo sabiendo estos sentimientos pasaría cualquier cosa_"

Cerró los ojos y aún despierta comenzó a soñar en como serían sus días de ahora en adelante. Como sería la sensación al despertar cada día con él sosteniéndola y protegiéndola, estaba segura de que nunca se aburriría de ello, cada día sería más y más maravilloso estando con el hombre que ama y que la amaba… ¿podría pedir algo más que eso?... quizás una pequeña confirmación a sus sentimientos no estaría nada de mal…

Fue distraída por un extraño movimiento por parte de Inuyasha. Alarmada volteo su vista hacia él… tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro _"¿estará soñando algo bueno? ¿saldré en ese sueño_?..." se sonrojó_ "¡porqué tiene que interesarme! ¿o debería?"_

De repente su cara cambio a una sin expresión alguna y mencionó un nombre que le partió el corazón en trozitos…

_Kikyo_

_Kikyo_

La llamaba… si la llamaba… a su ex-novia muerta… ¿por qué? ¿por qué tenía que estar pasando eso? ¿por qué la llamaba? ¿por qué aún seguía soñando con ella?

_Kikyou_

_kikyou_

Seguía y seguía repitiendo su nombre… algo que su alma no podía soportar.

Asustada, bajó la mirada, no quería seguir contemplando la faceta de su enamorado… ¿qué pasaría si estaba soñando cosas buenas con ella?

Cuando era como la décima vez que susurraba su nombre, Kagome lo comprendió todo, la razón llegó hacia ella peor que un gran puñetazo en la cara o un disparo quemarropa al corazón. Inuyasha seguía queriéndola, seguía amando a Kikyo. Ahora que lo pensaba en su conversación el nunca la llamó por su nombre, nunca le ratificó lo que sentía por ella… ¿sería porque sólo la uso para no sentirse solo? O ¿porqué le recordaba a Kikyo? Sólo Inuyasha lo sabía pero en esos momentos era demasiado cobarde para buscar respuestas en él y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Se separó del asesino inmediatamente, de un momento a otro su deleitoso efluvio comenzó a ahogarla lentamente, era algo simplemente insoportable. No aguantaba las ganas de llorar por lo que las lágrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas, agradecía a Dios haber podido aguantarse los gemidos y que él no despertara.

"_necesito preguntarle la verdad… pero… no quiero, tengo miedo si lo hago me daré cuenta que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos…"_

"_me diría: __**discúlpame Kagome, pero sigo enamorado de Kikyo**__"_

"_¡no quiero escuchar esas palabras!... Kikyou… ¡como deseo que nunca hayas existido!" _

Abrió los ojos abruptamente

"_no tenía idea de lo celosa que puedo ser_" se levantó sigilosamente y con el alma en pena Salió de la habitación "_creo que luzco demasiado demacrada y triste… si es así no podré ver a Inuyasha por la mañana_" dejando la puerta abierta, se dirigió hacia la suya y se recostó, pues no sabía si sus piernas le seguirían respondiendo.

No quería despertar, porque no quería salir de su maravilloso sueño. Aunque recién aquella noche había logrado demostrarle a Kagome todo lo que la quería y cuanto deseaba tenerla a su lado su mente lo embelesaba con imágenes de un posible futuro maravilloso a su lado.

Inuyasha se veía a él mismo, vestido elegantemente con un esmoquin negro, en un altar, con un curita viejo y calvo detrás de él. Sango estaba a su lado, la recordaba por las tonterías que le decía y los consejos estúpidos de moda para que según ella no la pasara mal durante su luna de miel en un lugar donde era verano todo el año. Miroku de forma bizarra era una especie de "niño de las flores" vestido de negro también, y repartiendo pétalos rojos por el lugar en donde la futura señora Taisho pasaría.

Comenzó la marcha nupcial y quedó sin respiración. Ver a Kagome acercándose a él vestida de blanco con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro era lo más hermoso que había imaginado en su vida. Su rostro era tapado por un velo transparente enorme que salía desde una corona que adornaba su cabeza, no obstante eso no le impidió ver su cabello cuidadosamente rizado y sus delicadas facciones admirándolo a él, a él….

Si no hubiera sido por el protocolo que demandaba una celebración como esa estaba seguro que habría corrido por ella y la habría besado apasionadamente. Pero ya tendría tiempo para eso, mucho tiempo… toda la eternidad

Cuando su novia estaba por llegar, toda la magia acabó. Un apagón general fue el principio del fin. Entre la oscuridad intentaba tantear por todos lados si es que sentía a Kagome a su lado, no debía estar lejos si estaban a menos de dos metros, pero aún así de un momento a otro se volvió inalcanzable. Respiraba agitado, sudaba frío, estaba asustado, la oscuridad del lugar se había ensañando con él

Pronto una escandalosa y aguda risotada lo sacó de lugar y las luces automáticamente se encendieron. Enfocó la mirada y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue a una Kagome inconsciente sostenida como un saco de papas, por… por… por

-¡¡¡Kikyou!!! –exclamó molesto

En cuanto la aludida sintió su rabia le lanzó una sonrisa burlona y salió corriendo del lugar cargando a la novia.

Él desesperado la siguió llamándola en cada instante que podía para evitar que se llevara a su futura esposa. Corrían por un prado rodeado de árboles pardos que botaban miles y miles de hojas, lo cual le obstaculizaba el paso, parecía que había corrido mil horas tras ella… sin embargo fue imposible alcanzarla… simplemente imposible

Derrotado, se arrodilló en el lugar, gritando con frustración –AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Despertó rodeado de sudor, con la respiración más que agitada que de costumbre, a lo más maratonista. En cuanto se levantó abruptamente, los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de sus oscuras cortinas le segaron… debía ser más de las siete de la mañana.

_**Continuará…**_

**Perdonen si quedó corta y más en está situación…ven algo tenía que pasar y para variar fue culpa de Kikyou ni como fantasma deja de andar haciendo este tipo de cosas que tonta! XD**

**Gracias por leernos...cuando tengamos más escrito serán más largitas no desesperen y no dejen de sentir entusiasmo por esta historia que escribimos día a día o al menos eso tratamos…todo para ustedes :)**

**Xoxo I&P**


	20. Que las llamas comiencen

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**HOOLAA!!! P AL MANDO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO XD, COMO HEMOS PROMETIDO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN MÁS CONSTANTES TODOS LOS JUEVES… NO LO OLVIDEN**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO DEMOSTRADO EN CADA REVIEW, COMO LO HEMOS DICHO ANTES NUNCA PENSAMOS QUE IBAMOS A TENER TANTOS, NOS HACE MUY FELIZ Y NOS PROVOCA ANSIAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO HASTA EL FINAL**

**AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR SEPARADO:**

knd.03: esa escena del primer beso y todo lo demás costo un montón, así que menos fal que agradó!! A todas nos gustaría tener un Inu así ¿no? Sería de lo mejor, muchas gracias por tu review… fuiste la primera!!

AllySan: si les tenemos amor a las lectoras, es que debemos reconocer que somos lentas para escribir (principalmente yo que siempre me atraso =p) y por eso cada actualización es cortita, para no dejar abruptamente de subir capítulos, o al menos esa es la idea

kagome-chan1985: así es la cosa… no todo puede ser color de rosa ¿no?... por lo menos no por ahora… gracias por las felicitaciones

Skuld Dark: bueno, Kikyou siempre estará ahí para molestar, era lo que pasaba en el anime y manga y era como obvio que también se reflejaría aquí, pero ADVERTENCIA: eso no es nada como lo que se viene después… jajaja que mala!

Paulaaa :D !: te comprendemos… nosotras también odiamos ese monton de barro…

RefiraM: ¿otro hobie? Sería genial para ella encontrarse uno en el infierno en vez de salir cuando no la necesitan ni la quieren… en fin Kagome está sufriendo sí, pero si no fuera así la historia no sería tan interesante… además todavía falta y Kagome será feliz… o hasta el momento eso creemos

Angellasttrue: como tu dices uno no controla los sueños XD. Esos diálogos son del capitulo cuando Kagome reconoce estar enamorada de Inuyasha… es tan lindo que no pudimos evitar agregarlo, gracias por comprender el tema de las actualizaciones

Annie: así es… si durara más no habría tanto que contar, por ahora. Por el momento Sesshomaru es un resentido social al igual que en el inicio del anime… pero… quizás cambie más adelante

Tadame-chan: no te preocupes… muxas gracias por el comentario para este capi. No pudimos evitar que el recuerdo de Kikyou ande atormentando la relación, en el fondo el anime se basaba en eso

ayumi ayama: gracias por el apoyo, Kikyou debía salir lamentablemente… pero aunque no lo creas será para mejor

wiiixx: apoyamos eso!!!! Jajajaja pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Le notte: Kikyou no merece respeto asi que eso no importa… queda serendipia para rato así que lo del lemon aún no… no podemos asegurar nada

CONEJA: Kagome se sentía mal… obviamente que como mujer debe tener caídas… y con esta se fue al piso, en fin… más adelante sabremos su reacción

Nemesishayunasola: ¿y cuando no ocurre así? Jijiji. A veces podemos malinterpretar las cosas, así que por el momento Kagome está perdonada, no podemos asegurar que quitemos el suspenso de cada capitulo… de eso se trata esto… =)

_**Anteriormente:**_

_Él desesperado la siguió llamándo en cada instante que podía para evitar que se llevara a su futura esposa. Corrían por un prado rodeado de árboles pardos que botaban miles y miles de hojas, lo cual le obstaculizaba el paso, parecía que había corrido mil horas tras ella… sin embargo fue imposible alcanzarla… simplemente imposible_

_Derrotado, se arrodilló en el lugar, gritando con frustración –AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

_Despertó rodeado de sudor, con la respiración más que agitada que de costumbre, a lo más maratonista. En cuanto se levantó abruptamente, los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de sus oscuras cortinas le segaron… debía ser más de las siete de la mañana._

"**What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin"**

**(Paramore)**

Cerró los ojos para reincorporarse mejor, y los recuerdos de la noche pasada agolparon su mente. Se supone que él había dormido con Kagome, con su Kagome anoche, y había sido maravilloso. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se curvara en su rostro. Volteo par corroborar los hechos que conocía pero no estaba. La chica de sus sueños no se encontraba en su cama como él lo recordaba.

No se alarmó… creyó que simplemente podría estar en el baño o preparando un exquisito desayuno para él, al fin y al cabo no podría desvanecerse así como así en tan poco tiempo sin que el se diera cuenta, era un asesino… algún indicio habría encontrado… se supone.

Tomo una camisa que se hallaba tirada en el piso, se la puso descuidadamente y salió de su habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta cuando el acostumbraba dejarla siempre cerrada, "_ella debió haber sido_" pensó aún con esa sonrisa boba en su cara.

-¿Kagome? –exclamaba bajito mientras iba en dirección a la cocina.

Alli no se encontraba, todo estaba igual que como lo recordaba de la noche pasada…

_La noche pasada…_

"_ayer en la misión me sentía como la pelotas… cada viejo verde que le pegaba un grito me sacaba completamente de mis casillas, juro que si hubiera tenido a mi espada los hubiera matado en un dos por tres… nunca creí que me llegaría a enamorar tanto de ella… creo que bastaron unos cuantos estúpidos celos infantiles para darme cuenta… oh rayos ¡estaba peor que quinceañero!... se supone que un hombre maduro no necesita de celos para darse cuenta… realmente soy un caso… pero menos mal que ella llegó a mi vida"_

"_¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes que desde que la vi mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo? ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta cuan maravillosas son su sonrisas? ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta que su presencia llena mi alma vacía? ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta que ella es lo único que necesito? ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta que ella es lo suficientemente pura para limpiar la suciedad de mi espíritu? ¿cómo? ¿Cómo? Realmente soy un caso…"_

"_las cosas que pasaron la noche pasada fueron las mejores que me pudieron haber pasado en mucho tiempo… mi corazón saltaba de felicidad, todo era tan irreal, pero a la vez no lo era porque ella estaba a mi lado… ella logró curarme… arreglarme… ella volvió a traer mi faceta humana… por eso creo que la amo más que a mi vida"_

Tocó la puerta del baño haber si se encontraba allí, el hecho de que nadie respondía lo hizo botar esa idea y probó su última opción. Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, por una lado y a pesar de las negaciones de ella, temía que la propuesta de su maldito hermano se halla hecho realidad así que necesitaba con urgencia comprobar la contrario.

Respiro aliviado al verla allí, durmiendo como un ángel. Una sensación de tranquilidad le envolvió. Suspiró tranquilo y volvió a cerrar su puerta. Debía estar cansada después de todos los acontecimientos de ayer, le daba pena despertarla. Aún así dudaba el hecho de porqué no se había quedado con él hasta la mañana, ya que en el fondo deseaba despertar con esa mujer a su lado. Pero bueno… ya se lo preguntaría cuando estuviera de pie pues no tenía ninguna duda de que permanecería con ella por siempre.

Tomó unas cosas de su recámara y se duchó. Al salir con su típica ropa de día libre, unos jeans, una polera oscura y zapatillas, volvió a la cocina esta vez para preparar el desayuno. Vio el reloj, eran casi las diez de la mañana. Le pareció extraño no ver a su inquilina allí, varias veces acostumbraba a levantarse más temprano que él y las pocas que no había ocurrido así nunca se había pasado de esa hora.

"_quizás no quiera verte la cara_" dijo una vocecita en su interior

" _¿y porqué no habría de querer?"_

"_¡quien sabe¡ quizás y tenga vergüenza"_

"_no lo creo… ¿por qué habría de tenerla?"_

"_porque es mujer… y necesitan estar seguras de todo…"_

"_no creo que dude de lo que siento por ella"_

"_¿no crees? ¿estás seguro?"_

"_¡¡ya cállate!! Eres peor que Miroku y Sango dándome consejos de lo mismo_"

Esa conversación le hizo darse cuenta de que su conciencia tenía razón, quizás ayer no había sido tan claro con Kagome y ya era hora de hacerlo.

El sonido de teléfono le interrumpió _"¡maldición! ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar justo ahora?_"

¿aló? –masculló molesto

-disculpe señor Taisho –se excusó temerosamente una fémina al otro lado de la línea –el jefe necesita verlo

-me suponía que él podría estar fastidiando tan temprano… dígale que en unos 45 minutos más estoy por allá

-ok… le esperamos… gracias –la chica colgó

Kagome se quedaría con él, así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para preguntarle todas las cosas que pasaran en su cabeza, ahora debía enfrentarse al despreciable de Sesshomaru por querer separarlo de ella. Tomando su chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de su volvo salió… a enfrentarse con el enemigo de su corazón.

&&&

Se pasó toda la noche en vela, pensando, pensando en las cosas que nunca le gustaría haber hecho, arrepintiéndose de los besos dados la noche anterior, arrepintiéndose de haber contado sus sentimientos a alguien de oídos sordos que sólo pensaba en su pasado. Pero a la vez daba gracias a Dios el hecho de no haber soltado toda la verdad y no contarle que desde el fondo de su corazón estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de él… sentimientos que ahora ya no valían mucho para ella.

Analizando bien la situación su historia parecía una telenovela barata o un shojo cebollero con éxitos en todas las ciudades. La típica historia del amor no correspondido, la típica historia de la niña inocente que cae en las redes de quien no debe, la típica historia en donde él juega con los sentimientos de ella… en fin una historia común y corriente. Él único problema de ella es que esta vez era real y no la fantasía que sus compañeras de secundaria solían leer en los mangas. Y lo peor de todo era que a diferencia de esos cuáticos triángulos amorosos, ella no debía luchar contra otra mujer por el corazón del afortunado, no… Kagome tenía que vencer el recuerdo de una Kikyou muerta para todos excepto para el corazón de Inuyasha.

Honestamente no quería hacerlo, pues tenía todos los contra sobre ella y saldría más que perdiendo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que era de mañana decidió moverse, para ver si es que en el cuarto contiguo ese alguien se había levantado ya, pero el terror de verle la cara y no hallar que decir o qué hacer aparte de lanzarse a llorar desconsoladamente la hicieron quedarse ahí postrada. Primero que todo quería oír algún movimiento que le diera una pista de qué pasaba y de que si era seguro salir.

Sintió a ese alguien llamándola, o eso creía ella pues los susurros que su masculina voz emitían eran apenas entendibles, y en cuanto le oyó en su puerta el corazón se le paralizó. ¿Qué haría? ¿Podría esconderse?... no esa opción era peor, la buscaría y eso estaría más que mal… lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacerse la dormida y en el fondo fue lo mejor pues tras unos "_Kagome_" se fue como si nada, ya tenía puntos para la actuación.

Después el lugar quedó inundado con sus respiraciones acompasadas y el agua en la ducha cayendo. A los diez minutos ese último ruido terminó y como a las veinte comenzó sonar el teléfono. Bastaron tres timbres de este para ser contestado y luego de menos de un minuto se oyó un portazo… por fin estaba sola.

Sigilosamente se levantó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Inspeccionó el lugar… nadie se encontraba en el lugar. Respirando aliviada comenzó a recorrer el apartamento comprobando sus sospechas. Tenía que pensar que haría de ahí hasta que Inuyasha volviera.

Fue al baño y contempló su rostro vació en el espejo, no lo reconoció. Tenía lágrimas secas por todos lados, el cabello enmarañado y unas ojeras que parecían de semanas sin dormir. Se aseó un poco, por lo menos para volver a parecer persona decente. Cuando volvió a mirarse encontró algo de ella en ese espejo por lo que respirando conforme se disponía a cambiarse ropa hasta que el sonido del teléfono clavó en su tímpano.

No tenía ganas de contestar, era una forma de enfrentarse a la realidad que no quería, quizás era Sango reclamándole a Inuyasha el porque no la habían ido a ver al hospital, o era Miroku preguntándole como había despertado tras la borrachera de ayer o peor podría ser Sesshomaru con sus eufemistas amenazas envolviéndola. El ring ring repiqueteaba y repiqueteaba taladrando en su cabeza efusivamente, cuando ya pasaron los diez el pito de la contestadota sonó

"_esta es la residencia de Inuyasha Taisho, deja tu mensaje después de la señal_"

Otro pito y luego se oyó un ajetreo

"_Kagome se que estás por ahí, y se que Inuyasha no esta contigo_" era la voz de Ayame, la reconocía por el tono de burla implícito en todo "_si no quieres contestarme da lo mismo, pero escucha atentamente… en una hora más iré a buscarte para sacarte de ese apartamento, más te vale tener todas tus cosas listas, no debemos demorarnos si no estropearemos el plan… nos vemos_"

Colgaron

"_Bien_" pensó Kagome "_en una hora más este no será mi mundo…"_ suspiró "_tengo muchas cosas por hacer_"

&&&

Al despertar vio el blanco cielo raso sobre ella. "_Genial aún en el hospital_" pensó Sango mientras apenas abría los ojos. La noche pasada no había podido conciliar el sueño preocupada por la misión de Kagome, logró dormir apenas como a las cuatro de la mañana cuando Miroku llamó para explicarse que casi todo había sido un éxito… casi todo por el Inuyasha borracho con el cual debía cargar.

-_pensé que estarías durmiendo –exclamaba Miroku divertido desde el otro lado del teléfono_

_-¿cómo iba a dormir?... ¡¡estoy con el alma en un hilo!! ¿Cómo salio todo?_

_-pues bien… como ha de salir, la señorita Kagome lo hizo excelente, parecía como si llevara años en el oficio –lograba imaginar la sonrisa pervertida del personaje_

_-si un experto como tu opina eso debe ser verdad_

_-Sanguito no me digas eso… sólo era una bromita_

_-si seguro –dice sarcásticamente_

_-no te me enojes… -suspira- lo mejor será que duermas, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para salir de allí_

_-tienes razón… gracias por avisarme, sino no habría podido dormir tranquila_

_-haría cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes –Sango no puede evitar sonrojarse- nos vemos mañana, pasaré por ti mañana así que no se te ocurra irte sola_

_-sabes que no es nece…_

_-duerme bien… y sueña conmigo –colgó_

"_idiota" pensó ella antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo_.

No sabía que hora era, pero como las enfermeras aún no habían ido a molestarla creía que faltaba mucho para su salida, por lo que quedó ahí sin ganas de levantarse sólo mirando hacia arriba y pensando, pues aún estaba confundida por lo que había soñado antenoche.

Temía tener una de las pesadillas con Kohaku que siempre la atormentaban, por lo que antes de las crueles imágenes había logrado ir acumulando de a poquito la valentía necesaria para enfrentarla de una vez por si sola. Pero esa vez fue distinto, ya no se encontraba sola en medio de la acerca con la fria y oscura noche sobre ella, no… esta vez se encontraba sentada frente al extremo de una larga mesa llena de comida.

Recordaba un poco el lugar, era un acogedor y gigante cuarto decorado al estilo grecorromano, sin ventanas, sólo con antorchas pegadas a las paredes iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Su vestimenta era un vestido negro ajustado, unas botas y una capa roja, a lo más caperucita.

Un sonido de campanillas del otro lado de la mesa llamaron su atención, un hombre indescriptible por el antifaz oscuro que llevaba parecía llamar a una sirvienta. Cinco segundos después los ojos del personaje estaban clavados en ella, esos sí podía describirlos, eran de un azul profundo hermoso como una noche estrellada, si parecían hasta brillar, brillar por ella, luego bajó la mirada e hizo un close up a sus labios, eran tan rectos, tan perfectos, tan tentadores que estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa e ir a por ellos.

En el momento en que su caballero comenzó a hablar, toda cordura para ella desapareció. No entendía nada de lo que le hablaba, ya que el matiz varonil y penetrante de su voz la envolvió completamente, lo único que quería es seguir escuchándola sin importar el verdadero contenido del mensaje, podría estar insultándola en esos instantes pero poco le importaba. Lo veneraba.

Cuando dejó de oírle se desesperó, quería que le siguiera hablando y que sus brazos la envolvieran, quería pasarse el resto de su vida al lado de aquel que la hipnotizó. Sin preocuparse si rayaba al borde de la locura, se paró en medio de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia él empujando y pateando los platos que le obstaculizaban el camino mientras seguía con la vista clavada en la profundidad de su mirada. Llegó a el y lo primero que hizo fue quitarle ese objeto que impedía su vista, que impedía contemplar su rostro… y en cuanto lo consiguió su aturdimiento fue reemplazado por consternación.

**Continuará…..**

**LAS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR LO CORTO Y POR EL SUSPENSO ¿QUIÉN ES EL ENMASCARADO DE SANGO? ¿TENDRÁ OTRO HOMBRE QUE NO SEA MIROKU OCUPANDO SU CORAZÓN?**

**RESPUESTAS A LA PROXIMA… XD**

**MUCHAS PERO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE NOS LEEN Y MÁS AUN A TODOS LOS QUE NOS DEJAN REVIEWS EXPRESANDONOS SU APOYO Y SU OPINIÓN… TODO PARA USTEDES :)**

**UN BESOTE GIGANTE PARA TODOS**

**NOS ENCONTRAMOS A LA OTRA**

**xoxo I&P**

"_**SERENDIPIA HAY PARA RATO… TODAVÍA"**_


	21. Extraño

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**HOOOLAAA!!!! ¿Cómo HAN ESTADO? ¿Cómo LAS TRATA LA VIDA? COMO LO HEMOS PROMETIDO SEGUIMOS ACTUALIZANDO TODOS LOS JUEVES PARA NO DEJARLAS TAANTO CON LA DUDA… ESPERAMOS QUE ESTES CAPITULO SE HAGA MÁS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR. PARA MÀS ADELANTE SE VIENEN, SE VIENEN MUCHAS SORPRESAS**

**AHORA CON LOS SALUDOS INDIVIDUALES…**

Isuldory: hey! Gracias por disculparnos… pero con lo que se viene ¿lo harás? Esperamos que si… en todo caso todo lo que pase desde ahora en adelante es necesario para continuar con el hilo dramático del fic, y para colocar cosas fuera de lo común

CONEJA: perdon por no responder antes a tu pregunta, creo que ya la habías hecho ¿no? Nuevamente mil disculpas. Bien ahora sí, Serendipia viene del termino ingles Serendipity que los cientificos utilizan para designar los descubrimientos que han hecho por error, al igual que Inuyasha y Kagome que se conocieron por error, he ahí el nombre

AllySan: es verdad que Inuyasha sufre, pero es un hombre fuerte y lo soportará. Ahora se viene la respuesta de quien es el hombre enmascarado XD

Kagome-chan1985: que bueno que lo halles interesante, nos ha alegrado mucho que este capitulo te haya gustado, espero que el de a continuación tambien.

knd.03: lamentamos ser malas, pero aunque no lo creas será para mejor… no todo les puede salir de rositas. Ahora verás si Kagome se va o no… ¿Qué crees?

Angellasttrue: Kagome es muy llevada de sus ideas… en este capitulo verás que pasa en realidad… si se va o se queda… y la respuesta del enmascarado, no la puedo responder todavía… pero ya se viene

setsuna17: nos alegra que estes ansiosa por lo que viene =) gracias por las buenas vibras

Chii_: nuevamente lo sentimos por lo corto del capitulo anterior… uno no controla los sueños así que a Inuyasha no le quedaba mucha escapatoria, no te puedo decir si Kagome se va o no, pero si puedo prometer que la cosa se arreglará

yahaira003: ambas preguntas serán respondidas inmediatamente… solo tienes que leer, gracias por ser una fiel lectora

RefiraM: ¿quién sabe y Sango tiene otro enamorado? Ahorita se viene la respuesta… jijiji

Tadame-chan: es bueno que alguien este completamente seguro de sus sentimientos, quisimos cambiar eso del anime porque como recordarás en la serie Inuyasha era más indesiso. En fin como ya dijimos antes las cosas se arreglarán… y bueno eso del subconsciente a veces si puede ser más sabio que uno… XD

Angie1791: gracias por todos los halagos… nos hacen sentir realizadas… la conti espérala todos los jueves ya que esta vez no fallaremos en la fecha (hasta próximo aviso =p)

ayimu ayama: ahora sabrás si Kagome se separará de Inuyasha… no te preocupes que ya te agregamos a msn

Paulaa :D !: si somos malas pero ya no creo que podamos cambiar… eso de "montón de barro" se lo merece… y no sientas deseos de matar a Kagome, si en el fondo sólo es una mujer insegura como la mayoría –P se incluye-

Nemesishayunasola: pues estamos muy bien y felices por tanto review =) y tu?? Bueno en fin el enmascarado ahora se dará a conocer… ¿en serio te paso algo parecido? jajaja que wena!!

_**Anteriormente…**_

_En el momento en que su caballero comenzó a hablar, toda cordura para ella desapareció. No entendía nada de lo que le hablaba, ya que el matiz varonil y penetrante de su voz la envolvió completamente, lo único que quería es seguir escuchándola sin importar el verdadero contenido del mensaje, podría estar insultándola en esos instantes pero poco le importaba. Lo veneraba._

_Cuando dejó de oírle se desesperó, quería que le siguiera hablando y que sus brazos la envolvieran, quería pasarse el resto de su vida al lado de aquel que la hipnotizó. Sin preocuparse si rayaba al borde de la locura, se paró en medio de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia él empujando y pateando los platos que le obstaculizaban el camino mientras seguía con la vista clavada en la profundidad de su mirada. Llegó a el y lo primero que hizo fue quitarle ese objeto que impedía su vista, que impedía contemplar su rostro… y en cuanto lo consiguió su aturdimiento fue reemplazado por consternación._

Aquel hombre frente a ella, aquel que la había enloquecido, aquel que en esos momentos la miraba con sorna era nada más y nada menos que Miroku… luego todo se volvió negro.

Suspiró al recordar que realmente había soñado con él, nuevamente… ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta como para caer en su juego?... no, no podía hacerlo… no podía sentir nada por ese tipo que lo único que quería era pasar el rato con ella.

Una risita muy mal ocultada la hizo voltear su cabeza a la derecha, ojala y no fuera el mujeriego molestándola tan temprano como siempre, no sabría como reaccionar sin preparación previa.

-tan temprano y ya pareces molesta, Sango-chan

En cuanto vio la sonrisa fresca, los ojos oscuros, y el cabello cobrizo de aquel hombre su rostro se iluminó –eres Takeda… Kuranosuke Takeda… tanto tiempo –le sonrió- hace tanto tiempo que no te veía- se acercó a él quien estaba en la silla al lado de la camilla y le abrazó

-yo igual te extrañe si a eso te refieres –le corresponde al abrazo

Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que ella cansada de la incómoda posición se aleja para acomodarse sentada en la cama y verlo mejor. Takeda llevaba un delantal blanco con un estetoscopio colgando de su cuello. Se fijó más detalladamente en la plaquita que llevaba en la cartera superior derecha de su delantal "Kuranosuke Takeda, Medicina" decía

-vaya… así que lograste entrar ¿eh?

-no fue muy complicado que digamos, con una mente como la mía

-engreido… -cambia a un tono más lozano- a parte de cumplir tu sueño de ser matasanos ¿qué más a sido de tu vida?

-¡oye no seré un matasanos!... –reclama como chiquito- en fin… desde la última vez que te vi he estado completamente involucrado en esto de la carrera, aún me falta año y medio… sólo estoy haciendo la práctica… y tu Sango-chan ¿qué has hecho de tu vida? Espero que no sea algo turbio aunque el balazo en tu pierna me diga lo contrario

-primero que todo no me digas Sango-chan que me siento como una niña pequeña…

-ahh… entonces te digo Sango-babba

-noooo!!! No me trates de vieja… llámame sólo Sango

-bueno bueno… lo que tu digas –dice simulando cansancio

-y mi vida… no ha sido tan fabulosa como la tuya qué digamos… pero se hace lo que se puede –simuló una sonrisa para él

-no hace falta que me lo digas, sé lo que pasó con Kohaku… y lo lamento… me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo para apoyarte-le toma la mano que tenía cercana

Negó con la cabeza –no tenías porqué estar ahí conmigo… por el estado en el que estaba hubiera sido un estorbo para tu camino

-¡ni que lo digas! –Bromeo- pero… me hubiera gustado encontrarme con un estorbo como tu

La miró profundamente, y ella se sintió extraña… ¿había sentido un dejo romántico en su voz?, nah! Su mente debía estar aún traumatizada por el sueño. No debía existir nada romántico entre ellos, pues no eran más que un par de amigos que hace años no se veían.

-y lo del balazo… -dijo tratando de cambiar la dirección de la conversación, mientras apuntaba la herida con la mano libre – fue consecuencia de estar en el momento y lugar involucrado… me vi envuelta en una pelea callejera… típico ¿no?

-nada de típico, deberías tener cuidado por donde andas… ¿qué habría pasado si ese balazo hubiera llegado a otro lado más comprometedor? Por ejemplo a tu corazón a 8 centímetros a la izquierda de la línea media esternal, o a tu cuello afectando el nervio neumogástrico o a la ba…

-¡cállate!... no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo… no necesito saber todas esas cosas de anatomía así que no fastidies

-está bien… está bien… y en ¿que trabajas? –exclamó jugando con los dedos de la mano que aun llevaba entrelazada

-de programadora, en la empresa Sengoku

- ¿Sengoku, eh? Una empresa famosa…

-si… el hermano de mi primo me dio empleo _soy feliz estando allí_ –mintió

-me alegra –le sonríe- bien, debes acomodar tus cosas porque en una hora más tienes que ir a llenar los documentos necesarios para que te den el alta

-gracias por el aviso… ¿ahora debes irte?

-desde hace rato, pero no quiero… no te veía desde hace tanto tiempo que me gustaría estar más aquí contigo

-pero debes cumplir con tus deberes… -exclamó como tratando de consolar a un niño pequeño- otro día podríamos juntarnos y… mmm… no se ver una película quizás

-me parece bien… -toma una gran bocanada de aire y se coloca serio- antes de irme quiero decirte que te extrañe mucho y… y… que en todo este tiempo no he logrado de…

-¡¡BUENOS DÍAS SANGUITO!!

Miroku interrumpió en el salón con una risa de comercial de pasta de dientes y un gran ramo de lirios amarillos en la mano derecha. Sango se quedó como tonta mirándolo detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que se hubieran visto. Antes no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era y no entendía el porqué todas las chicas de los alrededores habían caído ante sus atributos. Actualmente sí lo comprendía y muy bien. Si hubiera tenido una cámara para fotografiarse a ella misma hubiera odiado el resultado por la cara de boba embelesaba que seguramente llevaba.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella mientras analizaba cuidadosamente al amigo de su primo. Su piel bronceada y lisa, su cabello oscuro perfectamente acomodado en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos azul profundo, sus rasgos rectos y simétricos, su cuerpo escultural… ¿cómo no se pudo haber dado cuenta antes de lo bien formado que estaban sus pectorales, o de lo bien desarrollado de sus bíceps? Había sido una ciega, pero una ciega cuerda… ahora no sabía si le quedaría mucha cordura para rechazarle por intentar enredarse efímeramente con ella.

Salió de su mundo interno cuando dejó de sentir una mano entrelazada a la suya. Pestañeó varias veces para conseguir una clara visión de lo que sucedía. Miroku y Takeda estaban estrechando manos a modo de saludo pero la tensión asfixiante que flotaba entre ambos indicaba que más que un simple saludo era una forma de iniciar una guerra a muerte entre ambos.

-Kuranosuke Takeda… mucho gusto

-Miroku Houshi… el gusto es mío –su rostro estaba endurecido y las cejas más bajas y juntas de lo normal, estaba molesto, muy molesto

-ehmm… bueno –Sango carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de los hombres que en cuanto la escucharon de acercaron a la camilla, uno a cada lado –Miroku él es mi amigo desde la primaria, Takeda él es…

-soy su prometido

A la pobre chica pareció caerle un baldo de agua fria encima, había escuchado esa excusa antes y fácilmente se la había negado con furia, pero en esos momentos de lo único que tenía ganas era de que la tierra la tragara, sentía como su cara quemaba y como sus manos de un momento a otro se habían vuelto más pegajosas de lo normal

-vaya Sango-chan, esto no me lo habías dicho, te lo tenías bien escondidito ¿no? –exclamó Takeda en tono de burla

-¡¡noooooo!! –su cara roja como tomate parecía un cohete a punto de estallar- él inventó ese cuento para poder entrar aquí a cualquier hora, sólo somos conocidos

¿es eso verdad? –pregunto el medico enarcando una ceja

-no creo que sea necesario aclararlo –exclamó entre dientes

-Sango-chan deberías apurarte… o si no se te va a pasar la hora

-¡¡tienes razón!! –exclamó tomando una bolsa al lado izquierdo de la camilla y un bastón para ir al baño y cambiarse de ropa. No obstante el tanto estar tirada, la hizo perder un poco la fuerza y coordinación, por lo que tambaleándose estuvo a punto de caer, si no hubiera sido porque alguien la sujeto, alguien cálido y sencillo, alguien por el que su corazón no latía fuerte

-deberías tener más cuidado Sango-chan – dijo soltándola y ayudándola con el bastón- ahora tendrás que estar con esto mínimo una semana, debes acostumbrarte

-sí… gracias por el consejo, y por la salvada –le sonríe- y ya no me llames Sango-chan

-bueno, bueno… lo que digas- y la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta del baño.

Miroku estaba iracundo. Si hubiera tenido un arma de cualquier tipo, incluso un simple alfiler ese hombre ya estaría muerto y bajo tierra. ¿cómo se le ocurría mirar a su Sango de esa manera? Acaso ese medicucho no se daba cuenta como sus ojos se la comían frente a él, o cómo se le caía la baba cuando le hablaba, o como parecía un estúpido perro faldero arrastrando su cola ante ella… o no se daba cuenta o lo hacía aposta, y por la expresión de guasa con la que lo miraba en esos momentos parecía que la segunda opción iba ganando.

-y… -habló Takeda- ¿desde cuando conoces a Sango-chan?

-desde hace unos tres años y algo… y creo que no le gusta que la llames así –exclamó con el ceño extra fruncido

-mmm… ella lo dejó claro –puso una mano en su barbilla, a lo pensador- pero por lo que veo es una buena forma de molestarte

-piensa lo que quieras…

-si tu lo dices, no creo que te moleste que le ofrezca a Sango llevarla conmigo. Con mis conocimientos de medicina estaría en mejores manos ¿no lo crees?

-lamentablemente ya estoy acá… y me la llevaré ¿claro? –recalcó lo último con una grave voz de ultratumba

-eso se podría cambiar, apuesto que si se lo digo se va conmigo

-no te atrevas… -masculló- ella es mi chica y se irá conmigo

- ¿tu chica? Veo que no te consideras un mero conocido para ella… pero qué posesivo

-mira desgraciado… me importa un bledo si eres su amigo de la infancia… ella es mi mujer…-se acercaba a Takeda con ganas de matarlo- y nadie conseguirá se…

-¿qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Sango al salir

Ambos se quedaron en blanco al verla. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros apretadísimos, unas botas tacón aguja y un poleron de gorro negro que marcaba sus curvas, en la mano libre del bastón sostenía una chaqueta de cuero negra también. No mostraba mucha piel, pero gracias a eso dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-no nada Sango… -Takeda se acercó a ella y la abrazó- espero verte pronto… -se acerca a su oído y le susurra –tu novio es gracioso, se coloca celoso hasta por si acaso

Sango se sonroja ante el comentario –¡¡deja de molestar!! –le golpea el brazo cuando la suelta

-bueno señorita, debe ir a la planta baja al fondo del pasillo 3, ashpi tendrá que hacer el papeleo antes de irse, no se cuanto se demore así que tendrá que armarse de paciencia –le sonrié- ahora si me voy… cuídate Sango –toma su mano libre, la besa y sale –adiós… mmm…

-Mi-ro-ku –bufó él mismo

-ahh… si adiós Miroku

"_bastardo"_ piensa el aludido "_seguro lo hace a propósito_"

-Miroku… -observaba como su acompañante parecía destilar un aura maligna a su alrededor –oye… -agita una mano frente a su rostro - ¡¡OYE!! –le golpea el hombro logrando sacarlo de su trance –vamos –sale de la habitación

-cómo tu digas… oye Sango… Sango… espérame

Desde el otro pasillo, Takeda los observaba "_sólo espero que la cuides Miroku Houshi_" pensó antes de tomar la tablilla que llevaba y dirigirse a atender a su próximo paciente

&&&

Sólo le faltaba buscar el guarda pelo que su madre le regaló para su graduación, no se iba a llevar los vestidos que le obsequiaron, en realidad no deseaba nada que le recordara a Inuyasha y a todo lo que implicara su mundo. El timbre sonó a penas encontró lo que buscaba por suerte lo tenía en el velador, dio una última mirada antes de abrir. Luego suspiró…

-hola Kagome, ¿estás lista?

- ya vamos- estaba por salir cuando Ayame la retuvo por un momento

¿estás segura?

Estaba calmada, pero un toque de molestia nacía en su ya vacía voz – ¿cuando te enamoraste de Kouga estabas segura?- no le gustaba ser mala, pero lo hizo porque sabía que causaría un poco de desconcierto en ella

- al menos podrías dejarle una nota- dijo como si nada, sabía como se debía sentir Kagome en estos momentos así que decidió no alterarla más dándole discursos de seguridad.

-tienes razón

Fue en busca de un lápiz y una hoja, luego se apoyó en el mueble de la cocina donde muchas veces cocinó para él y experimento sentimientos por él…todo era para él, a quien engañaba si a pesar de que el corazón de Inuyasha perteneciera a Kikyou, el de ella era del ambamarino y aunque quisiera recuperarlo, jamás lo haría porque tampoco lo deseaba así. Sonaría un poco masoquista pero quería dejar algo suyo en él, aunque el aludido no se diera cuenta.

"_Inuyasha: no sé como hacer esto porque en estos momentos mis manos tiemblan al tomar el lápiz, pero recapacité las cosas y no quiero ser egoísta y quitarte parte de tu vida…una de las cosas que quiero para ti es felicidad y si eso implica hacerme un lado lo haré. Tienes mucho más de lo que puedo ofrecerte. Gracias por darme algo más que un simple beso, gracias por ocupar un espacio en mi memoria y en mi corazón…_

_PD__: __La imaginación de una mujer es excesivamente rápida. En un momento salta de la admiración al amor y del amor al matrimonio."_

No entendió muy bien porque en ese momento sintió ganas de citar a Jane Austen, quizás porque era la mejor manera de expresarle a Inuyasha como las cosas se construían en su mente y muy en el fondo explicarle porque el de su repentina decisión, si no hubiese nombrado a Kikyou quizás en este momento no estaría yéndose de ese lugar sino que estaría siendo la fiera más agresiva del mundo para salvar lo que la hacía más feliz en el mundo, estar con la persona amada pero siendo correspondida…algo que marcaba ampliamente la diferencia en su actual condición, una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla, cerró la puerta dejando tras de si un lugar vació tal como quedó su corazón.

Se dijo a si misma que no miraría hacia atrás, bajó las escaleras solo con una bolsa negra seguida de Ayame.

-¿no se te queda nada?

-ya sabes muy bien lo que dejé ahí- dijo al subir al vehículo

-algún día lo recuperarás- preguntó un poco apenada, se veía tan… tan…no sabía como describirla pero entendía que así se hubiese visto ella si dejaba partir a Kouga cuando se presentó la oportunidad, en ese momento sintió que contarle su historia a Kagome había sido un grave error.

Fijó su vista a la calle, luego de varias cuadras pasadas decidió hablar – disculpa Ayame por haber sido tan brusca contigo hoy en el departamento, pero no fue el mejor momento para mí

Ayame respiró profundo, al menos el escuchar su voz resultó más agradable que el silencio que reinaba anteriormente.

-tranquila…eres muy valiente- la animo

-pero nunca tanto como para olvidarlo- miró sus manos, mientras jugueteaba con ellas

- sería anormal que pensarás en olvidarlo ahora es casi imposible- le sonrió

-sabes… te invito a tomar un café no deseo llegar aun a casa

-no hace falta- dijo Ayame – que corra por mi cuenta

Estacionaron el vehículo y entraron a Starbucks para tomar un café y conversar un rato, el día estaba soleado pero muy frío…o al menos eso sintió Kagome.

-¿qué harás ahora?- consultó Ayame mientras sorbía un poco de su café

-bueno comienza el periodo de postulaciones a universidades, por mientras me enfocaré en eso y luego quizás busque trabajo no creo que me recontraten luego de mi desaparición -

-Sesshomaru arregló todo, para que estés de nuevo allí, encontró una manera sencilla de esconder lo del "secuestro"

-aaah ¿si? que considerado- dijo irónicamente – ¿cuantas balas gastó esta vez?

Ayame rió – digamos que hizo valer su apellido Taisho para poder arreglárselas con el gerente

-hmmp…ya me parecía- bebió de su café

-Kagome…cuando supiste que debías irte para así salvar a Inuyasha no te veías muy convencida ¿el cambio de opinión por qué?

Buscó las palabras adecuadas, pero sabía que no era muy buena con las actuaciones, y menos en mentiras, sin embargo, como estaban las cosas todo podía ser aun peor.

-el ser egoísta no es algo que me guste y descubrí que con él me estaba volviendo muy posesiva y eso me hacía ser un tanto… ya sabes loca

-aaah yo creo que es más que eso

Se atoró con su café definitivamente el mentir y actuar no era lo suyo - ¿entonces?

- él sentía todo eso y créeme le encantaba se notaba a leguas

- no sé si encantar sea la palabra correcta, yo creo que simplemente se acostumbró a ello

Ayame pasó el dedo por el borde del vaso – el no te hubiese retenido por tanto tiempo si no le pasaran cosas contigo

_**Continuará…**_

**¿CÓMO REACCIONARÁ KAGOME TRAS LA ACLARACIÓN DE AYAME? ¿SE ARREPENTIRÁ DE LO QUE HIZO?**

**TODO ESO SE VIENE EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE PASAN POR AQUÍ LEYENDO… Y MÁS GRACIAS AÚN A LOS QUE NOS DEJAN SU OPINIÓN YA SEA BUENA, MALA, AMENAZAS, ETC. TODO SE ACEPTA… ASÍ PODEMOS MEJORAR EL RELATO**

**CUIDENSE MUUUUCHO**

**NOS ENCONTRAMOS A LA PROXIMA**

**XOXO I&P**

**P.D: no se si se dieron cuenta pero el sueño de sango está basado en el video "Call me when your sober" de Evanescence. Se los recomendamos. Ahora si bye.**


	22. ¡Descífrala!

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

**¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! ESPERO QUE SU SEMANA NO HAYA TENIDO TANTAS ANSIAS POR ESTE CAPITULO XD Y QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN, LA MAYORÍA ESTA DE VACACIONES ¿NO? SI ES ASÍ HAY QUE DAR JUGO AL MÀXIMO…**

**EN FIN… AHORA LOS COMENTARIOS INDIVIDUALES**

Isuldory: ¿un lemon? Mmm no podemos prometer nada, es que realmente no somos buenas para eso, si es que existiera una posibilidad de hacerlo no sería muuuuy explicito, si existiera alguna posibilidad claro, cosa que aún está en el tintero, gracias por tus recomendaciones… la acción se viene… pero primero falta un poco de relleno XD

Paulaa :D !: bueno en realidad no fue mucho InuxKag pero hay que darle su espacio a todos ¿no?, veremos que onda con Ayame… ¿Kagome se arrepentirá o la muy terca continurá con su absurda decisión?

AllySan: a todos el inconsciente nos juega malas jugadas, era el turno del "pobre" Miroku, ojalá y la charla de mujeres tenga un buen efecto

kagome-chan1985: ¡gracias por tu opinión! Sango se lo pasó en todo el anime haciendo el papel de celosa, era necesario un cambio de roles… cosa que más adelante se colocará peor, ahora se verá si Kagome se echa para atrás

Nemesishayunasola: ¿qué pasaría si Kagome no volviera? A todos les hace bien tomarse un tiempo… ¿será ese el caso de esta pareja? Jajaja era el turno de Miroku de colocarse celoso y sí, el medicucho volverá a aparecer. Espero que todo ese impasse que tuviste haya quedado bien enterrado en el pasado.

Angie1791: lo sentimos… la intriga es lo primero. Ahora se verá qué hará nuestro querido Inuyasha, lamentablemente el conjuro en este caso no sirve… quizás se podría adaptar eso para que esa pareja reaccione de una vez. Gracias por los halagos

Tadame-chan: jajaja la idea de pasarse rollos resultó… jajaja. Ya era hora de que Sango cayera, no podía ser cabeza dura para siempre ahh… y obvio Inu es mejor, pero Miroku tambien tiene lo suyo. Tu teoría es correcta!! Pero ya veremos lo que decide Kagome… no todo puede ser color de rosas

ayumi ayama: gracias por tu opinión… esperamos cumplir con tus expectativas

Meikhu-Chan: bienvenida a la página y gracias por tu review!! Prometemos que durará artos capítulos más.. todavía el clímax ni se acerca , esperaremos con ansias tus opiniones

wiiixx: quedarse hasta tan tarde no es tan malo, por lo menos no en época de vacaciones –el caso de I&P- la lucha entre hermanos se viene, en realidad la posición de Ayame es bastante rara, en el anime también era así, espero que más adelante su punto de vista quede más claro

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Buscó las palabras adecuadas, pero sabía que no era muy buena con las actuaciones, y menos en mentiras, sin embargo, como estaban las cosas todo podía ser aun peor._

_-el ser egoísta no es algo que me guste y descubrí que con él me estaba volviendo muy posesiva y eso me hacía ser un tanto… ya sabes loca_

_-aaah yo creo que es más que eso_

_Se atoró con su café definitivamente el mentir y actuar no era lo suyo - ¿entonces?_

_- él sentía todo eso y créeme le encantaba se notaba a leguas_

_- no sé si encantar sea la palabra correcta, yo creo que simplemente se acostumbró a ello_

_Ayame pasó el dedo por el borde del vaso – el no te hubiese retenido por tanto tiempo si no le pasaran cosas contigo_

La conversación parecía más una terapia que un cruce de palabras casuales, el sentimiento de vacío y los recuerdos de la mañana no fueron más que vivas heridas que volvieron a arder. ¿Que sacaba con ocultar las cosas? ¡si después de todo no cambiaría nada! dejó que el dolor y la pena se apoderaran de ella, pero sin llorar no tenía fuerzas para eso…y entonces ¿qué clase de fuerzas tenía ahora? En estos momentos era incapaz de reconocerlas.

- no estaría tan segura, esa joven…Kikyou está más presente de lo que yo creía

Ayame sabía que algo movía a Kagome en sus actos y al fin lo había descubierto…todo encajaba tan bien. Le tomó la mano. No sabía que decir, por momentos deseó ser el héroe de la historia y decirle a Inuyasha lo antes posible, pero por otro lado ella no era quien para decir si la decisión de la joven era la correcta o no.

-¿estas así de segura?

- no hay vías para dudar y si así fuera creo que lo único que sacaría sería otra desilusión más

-pero…que ocurrió para que estés tan segura de lo de Kikyou

-no vale la pena recordarlo…con decir eso me parece que es suficiente

No quiso seguir indagando en las teorías de la chica, porque sintió que su voz se quebró al nombrar la última palabra.

¿Nos vamos?- dijo Kagome que se disponía a salir del lugar

&&&

Llevaba su maleta y se iba despidiendo de cada persona que pasaba a su lado, estaba tan feliz ese lugar ya la tenía lo suficientemente agobiada como para seguir en el…pero la gente con la que compartió hizo que eso solo pareciera un simple detalle.

-te noto feliz

-¿y es para no estarlo? Al fin vuelvo a casa

-me alegro mucho Sango

-quiero verlos a todos y en especial a Kagome es una buena chica

-digna de Inuyasha- completó Miroku

-jajaja yo creo que él es el digno de ella- dijo mientras se subía al vehículo

El trayecto fue silencioso, es que digamos no había mucho que decir…al menos por parte de Sango pero Miroku si tenía unas cositas bajo la manga.

-Miroku…llévame al departamento de Inuyasha buscaré un poco de ropa no me gusta esta porque huele a hospital

- a su orden- El muchacho cambió de dirección – Sango…ese joven Takeda ¿qué tan importante crees que eres para él?-

Sango abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró muy seria, pensaba que ese hecho ya estaba zanjado su sangre hirvió por lo preguntón que podía llegar a ser, respiró hondo y trató de mostrar un voz calmada

– mi amigo pues… ¿qué mas quieres que te diga que me ama?

-uuuuiii no me extrañaría, viste como te observaba si casi botaba la baba como un asno

-Miroku!...suficiente…es un amigo y solo me tiene cariño así como yo a él

-si…si…como digas

-además no es que eres mi novio! Aja! Pues bien compórtate como tal- dijo triunfante

Miroku quedó helado ¿será que lo dijo en serio? Al fin Sango estaba reconociendo que él había cambiado sus malas costumbres por ella…se sentía tan dichoso…que quería gritar, pero…-¿Sango lo dices en serio?-

Antes de bajarse del auto le lanzó una mirada con llamitas – ¿tú que crees?-

El chico respiró resignado – demasiado bueno para ser real- bajó del vehículo junto con ella

-¡exacto!- rió Sango – te faltan méritos Houshi

-pero hay posibilidades- exclamó feliz

Le ignoró y entró al edificio – hola! ¿Alguien en casa de Inuyasha?

-al parecer señorita Sango los dos jóvenes salieron

Ella lo miró extrañada al conserje, era pasado el medio día y Kagome no acostumbraba a salir a estas horas, porque preparaba la comida que extraño pensó. Ambos chicos subieron el ascensor y Sango busco entre sus cosas las llaves y entró seguida de Miroku.

&&&

-muy bien, creo que hemos llegado- Kagome respiró resignadamente

Ayame la miró y dijo – lindo hogar

-si…que lo es, pertenece a mi familia hace años- confirmó mirando desde el auto

-bueno Kagome ya te dejé en casa, no sé que decirte…yo- ella miró sus manos que afirmaban tensamente el manubrio

- no te preocupes, está bien las chicas no tenemos siempre las palabras adecuadas así que por está vez te libras- rió un poco desganada – te pediría que no le dijeras a nadie donde vivo, no me gustaría que se armara un alboroto mayor

- tienes mi palabra

Se despidió de ella, y se quedó parada fuera de su casa había vuelto y no precisamente de su viaje a Osaka…y entonces ¿cómo podía llamarle su estadía con Inuyasha? Ya sabía la respuesta. Se despidió por última vez de Ayame viendo como el vehículo partía para perderse entre las calles.

Subió las escaleras del templo y lo primero que vio a su abuelo con su hermano haciendo un extraño ritual alrededor de su gato – ¡¡¡pero que demo…!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermana has vuelto!!!!!!- gritó Souta alejándose del ritual y corriendo a su encuentro

La chica lo miró y luego vio al abuelo que lloraba porque Souta dejó el trabajo inconcluso y por lo tanto el gato había huido hacía un techo rió sinceramente

- no me quedaría para siempre eeh!- le correspondió el abrazo de una manera muy dulce tal como Inuyasha lo hacía con ella.

-abuelo…ya levántate…y ven a saludarme- lo ayudó a pararse – ¿qué estaban haciendo?

-es que el gato tenía garrapatas- respondió Souta

-¿y?- quiso saber Kagome

-mmmm creí que con un antiguo ritual del Japón Feudal podía sacárselas sin gastar en esas cosas que se le echan como es que se llaman…- pensaba el abuelo, mientras ordenaba sus cosas

Kagome ignoró esas dudas y dijo – bueno…en ese caso mas tarde Souta iremos por un medicamento a la veterinaria

-¡hija!...has llegado- su madre dejó las bolsas de las compras y estiró sus manos para abrazarla

-¡¡mamá!!... ¡¡mamita!!- era a ella a quien extrañaba más que a nada en este mundo, no porque el resto de su familia no fuese importante sino porque ella la entendía mejor que nadie y de seguro la aconsejaría mejor que cualquiera en este caso de situaciones

-hijita ¿Qué ocurre?- acarició su pelo, mientras ella rompía en llanto

-ma…ma…-

- chiquita no llores más ya estás de vuelta- le sonrió a su hija

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, si tan solo pudiese decirle la verdad del porque sus lágrimas, ¡pero claro no podía! No podía porque no comprendería que se enamoro de un asesino y que lo único que deseaba era poder volver a besarlo, amarlo y cuidarlo para toda la vida.

-solo los extrañé mucho- hipió mintiendo de paso

-pero Kagome yo creo que te hace falta un ¡abrazo familiar!- gritó

Su hermano y abuelo se unieron y los cuatro estaban abrazándose, se sintió mas reconfortada, al menos ese calor familiar había vuelto no se sentiría tan vacía al menos por ahora.

-vamos a comer…les tengo una rica comida

Una extraña sensación la hizo voltearse, no supo muy bien él porque, pero estaba casi segura de que alguien la observaba. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Inuyasha leyendo su carta y para acto seguido salir a buscarla

"_imposible" _pensó.

Él no tenía ni idea de donde vivía y dudaba que honestamente deseara buscarla.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado su abuelo– ¿te sientes bien?, ¿qué te duele? Si quieres vamos al hospital a que te chequeen- como siempre exagerando

-mmm… no es nada… ¡¡mejor entremos!! –sonrió falsamente

&&&

Tenía una mano en su boca, no podía ser real…cuando Inuyasha se enterara ardería Troya ni quería ver su cara, pero ¿porque esa decisión?

-lee esto- le paso el papel a Miroku

-¿que hizo Kagome…?- dijo sorprendido

-le hizo caso a las palabras de Sesshomaru… ¡¡maldición!! –masculló- se salió con la suya…

-¿qué haremos?

-primero que todo esperar a Inuyasha, quizás lo sabe quizás no… y luego me encargaré de encontrarla…ella me escuchara siempre lo hace

-¿cómo irá a reaccionar?-

-lo de Kikyou será chico ante lo de ahora- dijo pensativa y era verdad, vio en sus ojos una felicidad y una honestidad nunca antes conocida por ella y aunque sonara cursi solo Kagome lo despertó en él… con la otra chica siempre estaba alerta con miedo incluso y ahora se veía tan relajado que eso lo hacía tan feliz. Suspiró resignada

-¿tú crees que sería bueno llamarlo?- cuestionó su acompañante

-no… mejor esperemos a que llegue, le debe faltar poco- Sango miró la hora, siempre acostumbraba a llegar para la hora del almuerzo y así acompañar a Kagome.

&&&

Llevaba horas conversando sobre próximos asaltos y nuevos personajes a los cuales debían pillar con las "manos en la masa", suspiraba molesto, tenía que decírselo de lo contrario en ese mismo instante iba a explotar y era muy bueno para eso, pero muy malo para emplear las palabras adecuadas para así no herir a nadie. Por desgracia eso incluía también a Sesshomaru.

-tengo algo que decirte- interrumpió

Sesshomaru clavó sus doradas orbes en las de Inuyasha, tratando de parecer molesto por la interrupción, pero a la vez curioso ante lo que quería comunicarle su "colega"

-si…dime

-mira verás…por primera vez no quiero sonar agresivo contigo, pero no puedo dejar de estar molesto ante las amenazas que le lanzaste a Kagome para que me dejara, ya sabía también que habías descubierto mi secreto y el porque ella estaba conmigo, pero disculpa por lo que te diré pero no eres nadie para decirme si alguien me hace bien o mal, no estamos en edad de niñerías

Sesshomaru lo escuchaba atentamente, como si dentro de si reflexionara las palabras dichas por el joven- por eso mismo la deje partir…porque parecían niños jugando a enamorarse- dijo en un tono neutro.

-¿y eso te molesta?-

-no a mi me da igual que hagas con tu vida…pero entiende te vuelves débil y distraído

-las cosas han salido muy bien hasta ahora y he estado con ella… ¡no entiendes que me hace bien tenerla cerca!- aumento un poco el nivel de su voz se estaba molestando ante las insistentes palabras de rechazo de su medio hermano.

-Esto es una vergüenza para nosotros

-¿el que quiera a Kagome?

-ya hasta te desconozco Inuyasha, menos mal que ella ya se marchó de tu vida…

-me parece que estas muy equivocado- sonrió triunfante el menor de los Taisho

-yo nunca me equivoco- le mostró su teléfono

-¿y esto que es?-

-es un mensaje de Ayame, me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo, me responde sobre un recadito que la mande a hacer

"_Todo listo Taisho, Kagome ya está en su casa…se ve lo bastante dolida como para querer volver a ver a Inuyasha. Aunque dudo mucho que estemos haciendo lo correcto. Adios!"_

Cerró la tapa del móvil y miró aturdido hacia Sesshomaru quien estaba parado mirando hacia la ventana.

-no… ¡¡¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!!!- dijo acercándose al hombre

- como vez ella se fue…y si no me crees ve a tu casa

Respiraba entrecortadamente…las cosas no tenían ningún sentido al menos por ahora. Como si todo le diera vueltas, sentía que en ese momento no estaba ahí sino que en cualquier lugar pero no allí...sus manos temblaban y dejó el celular en el escritorio - la buscaré…algo tuvo que haber pasado…te juro que volverá a estar conmigo te guste o no

- no seas tan egoísta… ella estaría en constante peligro junto a ti… es una chica joven, inexperta…

- ¡¡No me vengas a decir como debo comportarme con la gente que quiero porque no eres ejemplo para nadie!! –larga una risotada- ¿o acaso debo recordarte como Kagura y tu obtuvieron a Rin? ¿Cómo la robaste a su verdadera madre?

Molesto se fue de la oficina para enfilar rumbo a su departamento, no podía ser, ella no lo abandonó, si ella lo quería y él a ella ¿como huye así? algo tenía que pasar…su desesperación era tanta que se paso varias luces rojas. No podía estar ocurriendole de nuevo, no quería alejar a Kagome de su vida… ¡no! Tenía que buscarla y encontrarla… accedería a todos sus contactos con tal de estar de nuevo junto a ella y hacerla muy muy feliz, tan feliz que no tendría manera alguna para dudar de su amor y fidelidad.

Se bajó del vehículo, con suerte activo la alarma, pasó raudamente ignorando la bienvenida del conserje y se encaminó directamente al ascensor… según él subía muy lento así que apretaba más fuerte el piso donde le correspondía bajarse, al fin pudo llegar y abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

-¡¡Kagome!!!...

"_estas aquí…por favor!! Kagome no me hagas una broma no es…"_ pensó desesperado, no se había percatado de la presencia de Sango y Miroku quienes lo veían aturdidos desde el sofá.

-¿no está verdad?- dijo resignado

Sango le entregó el papel tal cual Kagome lo había dejado doblado para él – te dejó esto

El chico miró rápidamente, pero sin antes memorizar cada una de las palabras puestas en ella, se sentó en la primera silla que encontró –pero… ¿que pasó?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna… lo que había pasado era más que obvio… Seshomaru había conseguido lo que quería, como siempre

Pasó sus manos por la cabeza, despeinando aun más su cabello, viéndose varonil pero completamente confundido y apenado

– pero mira Sango… hay mucho dolor en sus palabras ¡Dios! –la voz se le quebró- ¿Que fue lo que paso?… si ella anoche me dijo que me quería ¡que me quería! y se veía tan segura de no dejarme por… ¿porque esto?- las manos le temblaban y su voz sonaba un tanto aguda por la desesperación de no comprender nada

Miroku para tratar de calmar los ánimos dijo –quizás que perversidades dijiste en sueños y ella se asustó

Sango lo iba a golpear, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la mesa – ¡mierda!

-no me digas que sigues con esa tonta manía de hablar en sueños- acotó su prima

Inuyasha sintió como si su mente se abriera casi por iluminación, algo debió haber dicho anoche para que Kagome saliese de su vida tan segura, la conocía y sabía que las amenazas de Sesshomaru no convencerían a la chica tan fácilmente y menos ahora que el le había confesado sus sentimientos, que podía haber dicho para que todo cambiara. Releyó el papel y trató de buscar algo que le indicara que la hizo cambiar de idea y dejarlo así solo y desesperado.

"_La__ imaginación de una mujer es excesivamente rápida. En un momento salta de la admiración al amor y del amor al matrimonio" _algo le decía esa frase una vez hablando, ella le comentó su admiración por Jane Austen, él en ese momento no entendía muy bien el porque no es que fuese un mal lector, pero no creía mucho en novelas románticas. Kagome le había explicado que: _para ella eran increíbles porque sus personajes tendrán, después de algunas tribulaciones, todo lo que desean._ Como no olvidarlo si sus ojos brillaron al momento de decirle sus pensamientos mas íntimos sobre el romanticismo de Austen, pero esa oración que quería decirle…se la entregó a Sango.

- ¿te dice algo la posdata?-

Sango antes de contestarle su pedido se quedó pensando – ¿soñaste algo esta mañana que estuviera, mmm veamos un poco anormal dentro de lo que es normal para ti?-

Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza, no recordaba muy bien sus sueños a esa altura del día. Pero por Kagome haría el mayor de todos los esfuerzos. "pensar" se rió amargamente hasta en esas situaciones buscaba la manera de reírse de si mismo, que ilógico.

-creo…creo que si…- bajo la vista

-podemos saberlo…quizás de esa manera podremos unir todo esto

Tratando se resumir un poco su sueño y omitiendo en lo posible la parte del casamiento y esas cosas, les termino de contar sus últimas palabras "_Kikyou…Kikyou…"_

-mmm…Inuyasha creó que metiste la pata, algo escuchó Kagome mientras dormías… quizás el sueño completo o solo la parte donde la nombraste a ella y es así como activo su imaginación e interpretó todo a su manera… al menos creo que por eso el mensaje de Austen

-no es mala teoría, pero quizás lo de Sesshomaru también provocó algo- acotó Miroku

-es una buena excusa para engañar a Inuyasha y así ocultar las verdaderas intenciones que la llevaron a irse

-tengo que encontrarla y explicarle todo ¡¡ahora mismo!!- estaba por pararse pero justo en ese momento fue detenido por Sango

–cálmate, primero averigüemos donde vive y YO hablaré con ella

-eso puede tomar mucho tiempo- dijo ansioso

-tomará el que sea necesario… esto no es fácil ella está dolida y no querrá escucharte al menos por un buen tiempo

-¿y si la busco en su trabajo?

Sango bufó molesta – ni se te ocurra ir por ahí… necesita tiempo… no entiendes esto no es solo por Kikyou, sino que también es por todo… se enamoró de ti y también deber cargar con tu trabajo y tu secreto no es fácil

-soy capaz de dejar esto por ella… pero necesito verla y tenerla… Sango por favor encuéntrala luego

-me encargaré de ello lo antes posible, pero ahora debemos irnos ¿verdad Miroku? –el aludido asintió-solo pasé a cambiarme de ropa- sonrió –la encontraremos primo ya verás

Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá – eso espero…sino no sé que haré

Luego de la partida de su prima y amigo se acostó en el sofá y se quedó mirando a la nada…si tan solo pudiese rebobinar todo y estar besándola, juraba que no dormiría solo para no decir estupideces relacionadas con sus miedos… ¿Cuándo podría avanzar en esta vida sin temer?

&&&

Ella no tenía ninguna gana de comer, y eso que su madre le había hecho su plato preferido. Solo por hoy se daría el tiempo de llorar así que se acostó en la cama y se quedó ahí imaginando tontamente como hubiese sido su vida si solo Inuyasha y ella se encontraran en un bar, o fiesta, café o donde sea… de seguro todo resultaría distinto o mucho mejor sería haberlo conocido antes que Kikyou, y haber hecho que esa chica jamás existiera en la vida de él. Pero que ilusa, esa mujer siempre estaría en su vida.

"_Ir hasta allí para encontrarme contigo…¿por qué no fue en otro momento? Compartí tantos secretos contigo Inuyasha y ahora que haré con ellos? Tengo que buscarte de nuevo y decirte que te necesito y mucho, no sabes cuanto Pero ¿como? si ya tienes otra persona junto a ti. Recuerdo muy bien cuando me decías que Jane Austen era solo una novelista más y que los finales felices no existían…claro! Si acabo de ser victima de uno de esos. Pero yo no quería un final feliz de novela solo quería estar contigo… cada minuto y en cada momento. Tengo tanto amor para darte, pero no es tu culpa que tú no tengas para mí… No puedo ocupar su lugar_

Quería dormir, así que cerró sus ojos y por un momento liberó su mente de pensamientos que la vinculaban todo el día a Inuyasha. Una nueva lágrima corrió por su ya cansado rostro no quería llorar más por un amor no correspondido, pero como evitarlo si él había hecho magia en su corazón o algo parecido, deseaba ser fuerte… pero comenzaría a serlo desde mañana, hoy solo sería ella.

&&&

_Tendrías que haberme preguntado por eso…__ Tendría que haber sido valiente ¿Cómo podría haberte dicho que no…Kagome? Por un mal entendido mira donde hemos llegado, Algo tiene que cambiar las cosas no pueden quedarse así como están. Si supieras que he esperado por ti más de lo que te imaginas. Me dejaste colgado de un hilo, no tienes idea. Lo siento no quise hacerle daño a… mi pequeña niña, que cursi me he puesto otra vez… Deseo encontrarte y haré todo lo posible para lograrlo y a penas te vea te estrecharé entre mis brazos y prometo que no te lastimaré nunca más, solo me dedicaré a quererte. Te trataré de dar una vida como la que tú querías y de la que tantas veces dude que existieran, pero ya no más…creo que hay una y esta junto a ti._

Sé quedo mirando al cielo de su departamento… si tan solo la manera de conocerse hubiese sido distinta no estarían separados. Pero esperaría… confiaría en que Sango podría solucionar las cosas, y luego de eso lograría estar con ella sin empresas que se dedicaran a hacer justicia con sus propias manos y sin fantasmas del pasado que lo único que hacían era alejarlo del presente. Ya no más recuerdos, no más culpas debía ser valiente y luchar por una nueva persona que había entrado en su vida, y esta vez no dejaría que se alejara porque lo sabía ya muy claramente que Kagome siempre fue la indicada, solo tenia que sufrir un poco en su vida para reconocerlo. Si debía admitirlo por primera vez tenía Fe que las cosas saldrían bien… después de todos lo impedimentos que el mundo quería proporcionarle el confiaría en si mismo y los atravesaría todos con tal de estar con su "amada rehén"

&&&

Alguien tocó a su puerta, no abría desde la tarde y al parecer estaban preocupados lo notó en el tono de voz de su madre- hija…disculpa pero debo pasar

-no…no mamá espera- se limpió sus lágrimas, guardo el papel en su velador pero su madre ya estaba dentro observándola

-pero hija mía ¿que pasó?- la ayudó a limpiar porque los papeles desechables aun seguían regados por su cama, estaba con pijama y mirando al suelo

-no me siento bien- se acomodó para ser acunada por su madre – hace rato que no estoy bien

-me temía que así fuera- Kagome la miró soprendida- no te extrañes, una madre siempre conoce a sus hijos

- me han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, y tengo miedo porque quiero volver a vivirlas y no puedo- se cubrió con las manos su rostro

-pero Kagome explícate… no te entiendo

-es que no creo que comprendas

-pruébame- le pidió su madre dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello

**Continuará…**

**¿SE SINCERARÁ KAGOME CON SU MADRE? ¿ELLA ACPETARÁ QUE SU HIJA ESTE ENAMORADA DE UN ASESINO?**

**COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS/OS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERAMOS SINCERAMENTE CUMPLIR CON TODAS SUS ESPECTATIVAS.**

**OJALA Y LLEGUEMOS A LOS 200 ¡¡QUE EMOCIÓN!!**

**SERÍAMOS MUUUY FELICES CON ESO**

**POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR OPINIONES… SE ACEPTA DE TODO, EN SERIO**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**NOS ENCONTRAMOS LA OTRA SEMANA**

**XOXO I&P**


	23. Peligro

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! PRIMERO QUE TODO QUEREMOS DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR HACERNOS FELIZ CON TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, ES QUE EN VERDAD FUE MUY FACIL SUPERAR LOS 200 REVIEWS GRACIAS A USTEDES I&P SE LO AGRADECEN MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO**

**LO SEGUNDO ES PEDIR DISCULPAS POR EL ATRASO, TODA LA CULPA ES DE P **

_**P: LO SIENTO ES QUE EN VERDAD TENGO MUCHOS ESTIMULOS EN MI CABEZA, ENCONTRE UN ANIME BUENO (POR SI ACASO SE LLAMA YAMATO NADESHIKO… O PERFECT GIRL EVOLUTION, SE LOS RECOMIENDO ^^) Y ADEMÁS TENGO QUE TERMINAR DE LEER SOL DE MEDIANOCHE ANTES DE QUE MIS AMIGAS CREPUSCULERAS ME ASESINEN JAJAJA**_**.**

**LO TERCERO ES DAR UN AVISO UN TANTO GRAVE –NO SE ASUSTEN- ES QUE NO SABEMOS CUANDO PODREMOS VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR… ASI QUE NO PROMETO QUE EL FIC VUELVA COMO SIEMPRE EL PROXIMO JUEVES, PERO DE QUE CONTINUA CONTINUA, AÚN NOS QUEDA MUCHA HISTORIA, COSAS QUE USTEDES NI SE IMAGINAN**

**EN FIN, AHORA CON LOS COMENTARIOS INDIVIDUALES…**

setsuna17: gracias por ser la primera, no te preocupes tal vez nos demoraremos pero no te dejaremos con la duda

knd.03: en realidad nosotras somos las que debemos agradecer tu review, actualizar es nuestro deber XD. Ahora veremos cual será la opinión de la señora Higurashi, quizás alguna sorpresa nos tenga escondida por ahí. Mmm… no sabremos si Inuyasha encuentra a Kagome en este capítulo, no podemos dejarle las cosas fáciles. Besos y abrazos para ti también

RefiraM: apoyo tu resolución, aunque una a veces piensa que nuestras mamás no nos entienden y no nos apoyan al final es todo lo contrario. ¿tan extraño sería confesarle eso? Apoyo eso… jijii… quizás a la señora Higurashi hasta le de un ataque ¿Quién sabe?

Shirabe Hikeda: nuevamente gracias a ti por tu comentario, el actualizar nos corresponde, eso ni se agradece =) en realidad es redifícil encontrar a un Edward Cullen o a un Inuyasha en estos tiempos, dínoslo a nosotras (P: aunque debo confesar que yo ando buscando a un Jacob Black). En fin la historia tendra una serie de alto y bajos para nuestros protagonistas, ni siquiera somos capaces de prometer un final feliz. ¿eres chilena? ¡¡igual que nosotras!!

wiiixx : hasta las 3am o más tarde incluso. La violencia nunca es buena… pero más adelante la tendrás… lo de Rin aun no tienen respuesta…. Uuu… pero obviamente más adelante si la habrá…

Paulaa :D !: y llegamos!!! Muchas gracias por ser parte de eso!! Es que Inuyasha esta realmente enamorado ¿cómo no se iba a desesperar el pobre? Esperamos que esta continuación este bien jajaja

kagome-chan1985: gracias por formar parte de eso tambien!!! Inuyasha no se podía quedar atrás al verse separado de su alma gemela, ahora se viene la respuesta a tu pregunta. Besos y abrazos para ti tambien

pata: no sabremos si la reconciliación viene tan pronto, no queremos que todo esto sea color de rosas jijiji que sufran un poquito más… jajaja

Isuldory: gracias por la comprensión jajaja… aunque tampoco puedo asegurar que al final se junten, eso le da más misterio a la historia. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Más adelante todo lo que ha pasado se verá correctamente explicado =)

Meikhu-Chan: gracias por tu consejo, intentaremos hacerlo, intentaremos, lamentablemente no podemos prometer nada aún. La historia tiene para más asi que tranquila con eso.

Angie1791: ¿te hizo llorar? Apenas leí eso nos emocionamos, nunca pensamos que llegaríamos a tanto… tarde o temprano todo se aclarara… saludos desde Chile

AllySan: otra vez gracias por ser parte de alcanzar nuestra meta. Ahora veremos la confesión de Kagome a su mamá… Inuyasha es tan testarudo que dudo que cambié de actitud y en realidad tampoco queremos que lo haga, nos gusta tal y como está

Tadame-chan: una pequeña separación no le hace mal a nadie aunque ahora viene el sufrimiento!! Realmente no debería resultar difícil en condiciones normales, pero las condiciones en su relación no son muy normales que digamos y eso igual jugará en contra. El reencuentro… mmm… no sabemos cuanto falta para eso…

Nemesishayunasola: realmente es triste su situación, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo T.T Miroku es un mujeriego empedernido…mmm… o mejor dicho reformado asi que como dices de a poquito los sueños se le irán cumpliendo que igual tengas una linda semana

ayumi ayama: gracias por esperar, aquí se viene el otro capitulo…

**/Inuyasha no nos pertenece, sino que es obra de la maravillosa y cruel Rumiko Takahashi que por fin se dignó a terminar el manga/**

_**Anteriormente…**_

-_pero hija mía ¿que pasó?- la ayudó a limpiar porque los papeles desechables aun seguían regados por su cama, estaba con pijama y mirando al suelo_

_-no me siento bien- se acomodó para ser acunada por su madre – hace rato que no estoy bien_

_-me temía que así fuera- Kagome la miró soprendida- no te extrañes, una madre siempre conoce a sus hijos_

_- me han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, y tengo miedo porque quiero volver a vivirlas y no puedo- se cubrió con las manos su rostro_

_-pero Kagome explícate… no te entiendo_

_-es que no creo que comprendas_

_-pruébame- le pidió su madre dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello_

Se volvió a sentar y miró a su mamá – es que… creo que me enamoré de un imposible

Su madre volvió a sonreír – pero hija…no hay imposibles en el amor, solo pensamientos temerosos

-ojalá solo fueran pensamientos dolorosos

-¿a que te refieres?-

Su voz se quebró ante lo que diría pero debía ser fuerte y enfrentarlo de una vez – no me quiere mamá, ese es el problema

-mmm ¿segura que es así?-

-vive de un recuerdo

-¿por qué te limitas a juzgarlo por lo que crees ver?-

-lo dijo entre sueños, la nombró a ella de una manera casi angustiosa

- a veces hija la angustia no es sinónimo de extrañar, sino que también va acompañado de miedo y a veces uno no haya que hacer con el y lo suelta en sus sueños

Kagome pensó por un momento, ella no sabía muy bien porque la nombró entre sueños, sino que siguió su instinto y creyó que probablemente era porque la extrañaba…y ¿si lo que decía su madre era cierto? y ¿si solo la nombró porque tenía miedo a algo relacionado con ella?. Pero que rebuscada podía ser una mujer enamorada pensó, el interpretar sueños no era algo que la caracterizara así que podía como no podía ser, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban al menos por un tiempo, necesitaba ordenar las cosas para no sufrir tanto, porque ya con la pena que tenía era suficiente.

-¿quieres estar sola?- pregunta su madre con voz melodiosa

Cuando le dijo eso, se sintió un poco angustiada… en estos momentos necesitaba el apoyo de alguien que en cierto modo la entendiera y quien mejor que su madre – no, mamá quédate un rato conmigo

-¿te gustaría saber como conocí a tu padre?-

Se sorprendió jamás creyó que su mamá quisiera hablarle de su papá, él las había abandonado porque se fue con una mujer menor que él, Kagome en ese entonces tenía unos 13 años y Souta no más de 8. Ella escuchó todo desde el momento en que su padre le dijo a su madre que ya no la amaba, hasta cuando la dejó sollozando y pidiendo que regresara junto a ella y sus hijos, y desde ese entonces su madre nunca más volvió a derramar una lágrima por algo o por alguien. No sentía rencor por él, ya que su mamá nunca les dijo cosas malas simplemente que se fue para no regresar más porque el destino quiso que su relación no funcionara, Souta lo creyó pero ella sabía profundamente la realidad de las cosas y eso hacia que la admirara cada día más. Tampoco lo extrañaba no era necesario, Souta, el abuelo y su mamá eran suficientes para una familia y de eso jamás dudo.

-esta bien-

-yo sé que no hablo mucho de él, pero es para que sepas que las historias de amor aunque sean para bien o para mal nacen de cosas simples… quizás algún día te sirva para comprender tu propia historia. Lo conocí porque en ese tiempo antes de trabajar con tu abuelo aquí, estuve como mesera en un restaurante el famoso "Nejibana", tu padre siempre iba a tomarse un trago a eso de las 7 de la tarde, a todas las meseras que lo atendían les dejaba su buena propina y a mí a veces ni las gracias me daba eso me fastidiaba demasiado así que un día el local estaba lleno y yo estaba de jefa de personal en ese entonces y tenía a todos trabajando y justo a él no lo atendía nadie, tu padre me miraba para que lo atendiera y yo lo ignoraba. En ese momento se veía bastante harto de la situación se acercó a mi y me dijo que como veía que no lo atendería, él me invitaba a una copa haber si así me dignaba a mirarlo, desde ese entonces comenzamos a salir juntos y me explicó porque no me dejaba propina y era para ver si llamaba mi atención, como no lo lograba no sabía que hacer y se ponía más mezquino, pero a la vez más enamorado. Una noche creo que en la de nuestra boda me comentó que iba a ese lugar solo para verme y yo jamás lo pensé- sonrió satisfecha al final

-es un poco extraño creer que luego de todo eso, el amor se terminara- habló por primera vez Kagome, la historia le pareció preciosa un poco extraña pero no era quien para clasificar lo normal o lo raro si ella misma se había enamorado de su secuestrador

-es exactamente lo que pensé cuando tu padre me dejó, pero luego entendí que la felicidad de momento estuvo con él

- ¿y ahora?-

-yo estoy muy feliz, estando con tus ustedes con su abuelo…no necesito nada más

-¿lo dice sinceramente?, ¿quizás un noviecito?-

Su madre rió como una niña pequeña – no con ustedes estoy más que pagada no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hecho hasta ahora

Sonaba sincera, y eso a Kagome la dejó tranquila su madre aparentemente no había tenido un final feliz, pero realmente si lo estaba viviendo gracias a ellos y a las locuras que les ocurrían día a día así que dentro de todo estaba bien. Si tan solo ella encontrará la manera de sentirse satisfecha con su vida, pero estaba comenzando a sentir un gran vacío ¿cómo hacer que no pareciera lo que temía que era? Al parecer resultaba imposible sentir lo contrario a estas alturas.

-¿quieres cenar algo?,mira se pasó la tarde volando-

Kagome se acurrucó en su cama y dijo – mmm no, prefiero dormir, mañana estaré mejor

-yo sé que sí- le sonrió y cerró la puerta

No quería pensar, porque si lo hacía le vendría la pena y se comenzaría a volver loca tratando de buscar excusas para volver a él. Como le gustaría olvidar todo y cada una de las cosas pero la memoria no puede ser borrada eso ya lo había intentado obviamente con resultados negativos, no le quedaba otra que cargar con lo que había perdido y sonreír ya era suficiente sentir lastima por ella misma era lo último que esperaba. Sólo tenía que dejar de pensar, nada más que eso…mirar el cielo o su ventana y dejar de pensar…dejar de pensar…dejar de pensar. Así lo repitió hasta que sus ojos no dieron más señales de querer abrirse y así se durmió.

La mañana parecía fría y un nublado poco convincente, sin embargo, se abrigó, su hermano lo llamó dándole connotación de urgencia por el tono de su voz que se había vuelto casi de ultratumba. ¿Le habrán pillado los pies a Sesshomaru? se preguntaba, resultaba bastante imposible, sin embargo decidió ir a verlo para ver que diablos quería aparte de destrozarle su vida.

-no me digas que también te citó- miró incrédulo Inuyasha a su prima quien estaba sentada y cruzada de brazos

-ni que lo digas

Inuyasha se acercó a ella como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara de lo que quería decirle y así era dentro de todo esto le incumbía a ambos y a nadie más

–¿has averiguado algo de Kagome?- estaba ansioso lo único que quería era que le dijera "_si está todo arreglado para que la vayas a ver, quiere estar contigo y con nadie más"_

- la verdad no mucho, solo tengo pequeñas señales de donde puede vivir, anoche no dormí casi para llamar a la gente que creí necesaria, hoy me tienen respuestas más concretas

Como le hubiese gustado decirle que se apurara pero desgraciadamente Sango le estaba haciendo un favor y en estos casos uno no ponía condiciones sino que uno era el condicionado, en estos momentos odiaba la palabra tiempo porque eso quería decir que cada vez que nombraban esa palabra él se alejaba más de ella y eso lo desesperaba.

-tranquilo hombre que pronto la encontraremos- como si su prima le hubiese leído la mente, le apaciguó sus ansias, digamos que en parte porque el vacío se sentía cada vez más incomodo principalmente en su departamento

-pasen- era la imponente figura de Sesshomaru que les indicaba que fueran a su oficina

-se puede saber que ocurre ahora- Inuyasha se sentó en un sofá amplio de cuero que había y comenzó a jugar con un péndulo de pajarito que Rin le había regalado a su hermano para el Día del Padre

-estamos en problemas- dijo serio y mirando hacia la ventana

Ambos chicos miraron de manera extrañada y preocupada, Inuyasha sintió algo raro así como una angustia algo frío recorrió su columna no quería imaginar a que se referían esas sensaciones.

-alguien busca a Kagome

Y la tiró como un balde frío, su mirada de espantó fue máxima tanto así que se le cayó el pajarito que tenía de manera indiferente en sus manos, le entró el pánico, ¿quien podría buscarla a ella precisamente? si no había hecho nada malo. No tenía porque estar metida en este sucio mundo donde todo era revancha, armas y violencia, no tenía el porqué… sólo sabía que él era el único culpable.

-no…no puede estar pasando, no otra vez

&&&

Sango se acercó a Inuyasha quien se pasaba las manos por su rostro, estaba asustado, le dio unas palmaditas, pero parecía como si no sintiera nada porque hablaba para si, reacción similar a la que tuvo cuando su madre falleció. Y eso la preocupaba mas aun esas formas de actuar tan atípicas de él le dejaban un rastro de miedo.

-¡ya hombre! ¡Supéralo!- Sesshomaru parecía disgustado y decepcionado – no eres un niño Inuyasha, para reaccionar así

Inuyasha lo miró con los ojos llenos de rabia, de impotencia, como si quisiera decirle miles de cosas en ese momento, al parecer su hermanastro lo conocía bastante bien porque ni se inmuto a sus gesticulaciones – ¡es porque no tienes idea cuanto me importa Kagome en mi vida! ¡Y cuan arrepentido me siento de haberla enamorado! ¡Porque nosotros solo destruimos lo que tocamos!

- por eso mismo los llamé, porque sé que te preocupas así que dejemos el show y déjame informarte la situación

Sango volvió acercarse a su primo para calmarlo y hasta quizás poder brindarle apoyo – escuchemos lo que desea decirnos ¿bueno?

-bien… aun no se sabe que personaje está detrás de todo esto, pero no alguien que conozcamos hace poco según informes te conocen muy bien a ti Inuyasha y por lo tanto a Kagome, no entendemos porque la buscan a ella…algo deben haber hallado porque andan olfateando como rastreadores

Inuyasha seguía atentamente cada una de las palabras dichas por su "jefe" y trataba de hacer conexiones neuronales pero no podía porque ¿quién lo conocía tan bien, cómo para seguir a Kagome? – ¿rastreadores?-

-si… son la clase de sujetos que supervisados por otros buscan la manera de llegar a la persona en cuestión y cuando la tienen la entregan al que los envió en misión, luego de eso desaparecen hasta que los necesitan, son gente de cuidado porque uno nunca sabe donde pueden llegar- acotó Sango quien miraba por la ventana de la oficina como absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿y donde se supone que están ahora? ¿porque somos más astutos que ellos no es verdad?- preguntó el ojidorado

- no es mucho lo que sabemos te repito, pero andan rondando por Yamanashi, uno de los informantes los reconoció aunque estaban encubiertos y así se tejieron una serie de enlaces para descubrir que estaban tras ella, como verás solo los separan unos kilómetros

-pero… ¿porque tras ella?- se cuestionaba una y otra vez el chico

La chica volvió a interrumpir y ambos hombres la miraron muy atentos, al parecer sus suposiciones resultaban coherentes – quizás por venganza, algo le debiste quitar a esa persona cuando tuviste que hacer tu trabajo, y a lo mejor ahora quiere hacerte lo mismo

-buena teoría

-pero ya he acabado con muchos… no se quien podría ser

-Inteligencia ha hecho las conexiones necesarias y tenemos archivos con los personajes más probables, tendrás que ir a investigar, tengo un equipo esperando por ti

Debía marcharse y tal vez la investigación durase un buen tiempo no lo tenía para nada claro. Por lo menos tendría a Sango quien cuidaría de Kagome eso era lo que más le importaba y aunque tuviera que viajar a la misma Antártica con tal de cuidar de ella lo haría porque nada en el mundo era más importante que su bienestar.

-¿y quien cuidará de ella?- preguntó

-lo haré yo, como ahora tenemos que encontrarla- explicó Sango– como el jefe consiguió mucho más rápido su dirección, de esa manera la podré encontrar y explicarle parte de la historia, para no asustarla

-ah! Claro al menos tú cuidaras de ella eso me deja más tranquilo

A la salida Inuyasha miró a Miroku quien estaba impaciente por saber que sucedía hace tanto rato en la oficina –ni me preguntes- pasó de largo

-tendrás que ir a Yamanashi con Inuyasha, a Kagome la buscan aun no se sabe porque pero obviamente no es para nada bueno- le explicó Sango

-¿cuando partimos?- el chico se acercó al ojidorado quien llevaba un tranco apresurado

-mañana por la tarde, saldremos en el avión privado de la empresa

Los tres iba saliendo del edificio para dirigirse a la casa de Miroku allí discutirían más tranquilos la situación a la cual se enfrentaban. En ese ínter tanto Inuyasha se acerca a su prima de manera que su conversación no fuese escuchada por el otro acompañante necesitaba ser discreto esta vez.

-emm Sango, ¿tienes la dirección de Kagome? En este momento

-si… ¿por qué la quieres?- sabía lo que respondería, aun así, quería escucharlo de su propia boca

-pues la verdad sí, quiero verla antes de irme…créeme ella no se enterará

-si te creo

-me la puedes enviar a mi celular

-si no te preocupes, es bueno que por ahora no estén juntos por la seguridad de ella, mantenerse alejados es una buena idea

-y aunque no fuese así tampoco querría verme- sonrió amargamente

-bueno hay que comprenderla para ella la forma en la que se conocieron no es para nada común y el que tú hablaras en sueños no aportó en nada

-ni me lo recuerdes, solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de comprar Modafinilo para así mantenerme despierto y dejar de hablar estupideces mientras duermo

&&&

Se había demorado más de media hora conversando con el Señor Mioga, este estaba obstinado con que ella siguiera trabajando en el hotel hasta le estaba comenzando a dar pena los constantes rechazos que le daba. Pero honestamente no quería seguir allí, necesitaba nuevos aires y su antiguo trabajo pertenecía al pasado y como tal debía desaparecer.

-discúlpeme por octava vez, pero ya no puedo seguir aquí… necesito como le dije tener un trabajo más temporal porque pronto debo hacer mis papeles para la universidad

-pero hija, no te preocupes te asigno en un lugar temporal

Se estaba comenzando a hartar ante tanta insistencia, él no era de la gente que le rogaba a los otros para que le prestaran sus servicios. Algo no estaba oliendo bien en todo esto y le preguntaría…si! que lo haría.

-un momento!-interrumpió – por qué tanta insistencia mmm…no soy una gran trabajadora, ¿que ocurre señor Mioga?-

El anciano se comenzó a poner nervioso y a jugar con un papel que tenía en sus manos –no porque, eres una buena trabajadora

-si claro…he trabajado durante cinco meses y ya cree que soy una buena trabajadora, si yo pensé que hasta me despediría por mi inasistencia

- no necesitas mucho tiempo para mostrar tus capacidades

-vamos no le diré a nadie, ¿pero me puedo explicar a que se debe todo esto?-

-eeh…ehe… es que yo…vino a hablar conmigo el señor Taisho

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de sus palabras, hasta en estas circunstancias ese apellido la perseguía, cuando pensaba que todo podía comenzar a estar bien, el destino se ensañaba en volverla a vincular a Inuyasha, los sentimientos habían vuelto y desgraciadamente ya no podía hacer nada por sacarlos porque era demasiado tarde –¿Cuál Taisho?

-¿los conoces?-

-eso no importa mucho ahora solo dígame por favor

-Sesshomaru Taisho

-Me lo debí imaginar-era obvio que Inuyasha no se preocuparía de ella ni de su trabajo si desde que ella se marchó él debe haber sentido un peso menos en su conciencia

-y hoy me lo volvió a rectificar que por ningún motivo usted deje de estar aquí prestando sus servicios

-que demo…perdón pero ¿no le dijo el porque?

-no, pero me dijo explícitamente que usted no cambiara de lugar de trabajo

-mmm en ese caso…haber espere un momento yo no tengo porque hacerle caso a Sesshomaru ¿quien se cree para controlar mi vida y mis planes?- bufó molesta

-pero Kagome, si lo piensas este es un trabajo estable

- es que no quiero seguir aquí- su tono se volvió un poco alto –o sea quiero ver otras posibilidades, solo necesita firmar la carta de recomendación y listo, nadie sabrá que usted permitió que me fuera… será un secreto- le sonrió de manera cómplice

-nooo eso menos por favor Higurashi quédese- eso sonó completamente suplicante

Y estaba volviendo a sospechar de su "jefe" que estaba ocultando algo había detrás de lo que ya había descubierto – a usted esto le es recompensado y no creo que sea por moneditas de chocolate- dijo ofendida

El aludido rió avergonzado - por favor, hasta aumento de sueldo habrá

Lo pensó bien, no entendía los motivos de Sesshomaru para retenerla en el hotel si el desde que la conoció lo único que quería era apartarla de Inuyasha, pero dejarla en el lugar donde su hermano menor la conoció le resultaba muy extraño era obvió que él sabría su paradero… al menos que supiera que el ojidorado no la buscar más, un momento eso dolió pensarlo. Pero ya no quería armar más lios, por el bien este pobre hombre y por el de su familia que en estos momentos necesitaban dinero, así que se armó de valor e hizo lo correcto, esta era su pena y como tal no sacrificaría al resto por ella.

-bien me quedo… ¿que tengo que hacer?

-solo chequea que los funcionarios estén cumpliendo sus labores, al menos eso necesito por ahora

-en seguida

-Kagome…- llamó Mioga a la chica que se disponía a hacer sus funciones – gracias

Ella se volteó, dibujo una sonrisa –tranquilo…

Se dio un par de vueltas por el hotel, saludo a sus compañeros pero no pudo estar exenta de preguntas sobre el porque de su extraña desaparición invento una serie de historias para que dejasen de consultarle cosas y cosas. Hasta que le tocó llegar al gimnasio donde comenzó todo ¿es qué no iba a terminar jamás?

Todo estaba como si nunca hubiese ocurrido algún asesinato ni nada que se le llamase raro, la gente seguía haciendo sus ejercicios con total naturalidad, todos estaban en su mundo, así es que no les molestaría si ella se quedaba ahí parada pensando y recordando ya que no podía huir de eso ¿qué más podía hacer?, afrontar nada más su actual condición.

Comenzó a pensar que cosas pasaron por la mente de Inuyasha cuando la vio por primera vez:

_¿y esta niñata que hará aquí?- no eso es muy mmm infantil _

_¿la debo matar? – de todas las veces que estuvo junto a mí no debe haber tenido ganas de hacerlo porque si hubiese sido lo contrario ya no estaría aquí_

_Y si pensó que yo podía ser ¿bonita? Porque me rió como tonta, la nostalgia Kagome Higurashi la nostalgia_

_O quizás le recordé a Kikyou- no eso no… mejor no porque me da un poquito pero un poquito de rabia, pero ah como sea_

_Y luego cuando comenzamos a compartir más que habrá pensado de mi, le habré gustado de verdad aunque sea un poquito, no sé algo le debí atraer o quizás eso fue lo que quise ver._

_Vamos Kagome por el cariño que le tienes al resto no puedes mostrarte débil eso de seguro preocuparía a toda la familia_

_¿Cómo estará Sango? Me fui sin despedirme de ella…ojalá poder verla_

-señorita…señorita

-eh…eh- un ancianito que le llegaba mas abajo del hombro le estaba hablando insistentemente – disculpe… dígame

-verá esa joven que está aquí no me quiere compartir la silla y mi columna me duele mucho

Lo miró y le dijo – no se preocupe yo le diré a esa mujer

Se iba acercando y ese rostro se le hacía muy familiar, a pesar de que estaba con lentes de sol y peluca rubia algo se le hacía muy familiar – hey tú…- se quedó paralizada, no lo podía creer

–Aya…me…que haces aquí?-

La chica la miró con los lentes puestos, maldijo para sí y como alma que la lleva el diablo salió corriendo del lugar, trato de perseguirla pero el anciano la detuvo –muchas gracias- y le dio una propina, pero ella se la devolvió – no se preocupe me pagan por su comodidad- le sonrió pero sin apartar la vista del lugar donde Ayame había desaparecido ¿qué habrá andado haciendo?

&&&

El día pasó volando era la noche y estaba preparando sus maleta… no quería perder mucho tiempo… se sentó a leer la poca información que tenían sobre aquellos que andaban detrás de Kagome, siempre en las carpetas que Miroku le pasaban habían mínimo diez hojas con antecedentes pero de lo contrario ahora solo habían tres y eso le preocupaba bastante esto no podía ser menor. Su corazón se oprimió como si se lo tomaran y apretaran con furia ¿por qué la buscaban a ella? Si solo cometió el error de quererlo…cuanto desearía estar con ella en estos momentos pero claro no podría porque primero no lo quería ver ni en pintura, segundo con él estaría en peligro y tercero no soportaría verla sufrir. Tres razones un poco fuertes para una persona que se había enamorado de un imposible, y pensar que creía que para él no existía un imposible

-aló

-anda a verla… mañana yo iré a visitarla luego que te vayas, pero es bueno que la veas te hará bien, y te dará fuerzas

-Sango…yo…

- no hagas que me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo, pero quiero que este bien aunque sea por un momento, te envió la dirección de inmediato

Y así fue, recibió la dirección en su celular… no lo pensó dos veces, tomó las llaves de su vehículo y aceleró con dirección a el lugar de los Higurashi. Lo haría todo muy sigilosamente pero aprovecharía al máximo ese momento.

Los minutos que condujo le parecieron eternos… pero cuando al fin llegó una paz lo inundo subió sigilosamente las escaleras del templo y con mucho cuidado trepó un árbol y se quedó mirando como Kagome y su familia cenaban al parecer se veían todos contentos…y así fue como la vio a ella y su corazón comenzó a palpitar temía que lo descubrieran pero no porque estaba en el árbol sino porque sus latidos llegaban a retumbarle en los oídos. Se veía igual a como la vio la última vez solo que a veces se quedaba mirando su plato con la mirada perdida y ya se imaginaba el porque, pero luego reía con su familia o al menos eso parecía. El hermano que debía ser el menor le hacía bromas y ella también a él…le gustaría pensar que aun lo extrañaba pero al observarla tranquila y en compañía de su familia lo hacía pensar que la partida de Kagome no fue lo peor a pesar del motivo…pero para él si había sido una de las peores.

-maaauu…maaauu

-shiits! Gatito no metas ruido por favor- trataba de convencer al gato, pero este seguía moviendo su cola de un lado a otro y entre más le hablaba este más ruido hacia

-ma…mauu

-yaaaa… quédate callado bendito gato- le hacía con las manos para que dejara del maullar pero imposible seguía pegado junto al árbol. Su corazón se paralizó cuando sintió la voz de Kagome quien llamaba al gato. ¡Rayos! Pensó… ahora si que estaba perdido

-cuchito…ven aquí ¿qué miras en el árbol?- la chica dirigió la vista siguiendo la dirección que le indicaba el gato con su mirada…pero no había nada…que extraño pensó las hojas se movían, sin embargo, nada de nada –vamos a la casa y estarás más abrigadito la noche se está poniendo fría- froto sus brazos con las manos.

Colgado de la baranda de la que parecía ser la habitación de Kagome estaba Inuyasha, rezando para que la chica no lo viera, al menos tuvo suerte y por lo menos no lo vio, pero ahora como se movía de allí… de todas formas encontraría la forma de salirse de esa complicada posición.

-estaba todo muy bueno mamá, creo que me iré a acostar- levantándose, retiró su plato y luego se despidió de todos para dirigirse a su habitación

Inuyasha estaba lo suficientemente preocupado de su extraña ubicación como para darse cuenta que Kagome ya había llegado con su pijama y dispuesta a acostarse

-hace frío…para que dejarla abierta…de seguro fue el abuelo- hablaba por consigo misma, iba a cerrar la ventana

Al chico el corazón se le volvió a parar, cuando sintió los pasos de la joven lo primero que hizo fue apoyarse en la pared que no daba directamente a la ventana, esperó a que ella cerrara todo. Cuanto le gustaría estar con ella en esos momentos y no ocultándose como un desconocido, además se veía tan dulce y en cierto modo tan deseable…cerró lo ojos y se apoyo en la pared como un niño imaginando que estaba en sus brazos, besándola y aspirando el aroma que desprendía con tanta dulzura. Dios mío pensaba, le hacia tanta falta, pero incluso verla ahora de ese modo resultaba peligroso.

Se sentó esperando a que ella apagara la luz, y cuando lo hizo él se levanto para observarla detrás del visillo de la ventana, al menos ver su silueta estaba bien.

-qui…quien anda ahí?- vio un sombra antes de cerrar sus ojos, no sintió miedo, de lo contrario le dio una especie de ilusión. Porque sentía que esa silueta parada en el balcón le era muy familiar –Inu…Inuyasha eres tú- dijo un tanto espantada pero extrañamente deseosa

**Continuará…**

**NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER NO SE CUANDO… SÓLO ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO**

**CUIDENSE**

**XOXO**

**I&P**

**P.D:** nuevamente les vuelvo a recomendar la serie Yamato nadeshiko o perfect girl evolution, es un shoujo muy bueno y bastante fuera de lo común


	24. Planes y más problemas?

**HEMOS VUELTO… MIL DSICULPAS POR EL ETERNO ATRASO QUE NOS MANDAMOS, ES QUE AMBAS ESTABAMOS INCOMUNICADAS DE INTERNET Y TODAS ESTAS MARAVILLAS. PERO YA QUE SE VIENE LA UNIVERSIDAD, COLEGIO Y TODO ESO VOLVEMOS A PONERNOS EN ONDA. DESPUÉS DE TODO TERMINÓ EL "VERANO NARANJA" ACÁ EN CHILE, ASI QUE AHORA A TRABAJAR XD**

**Les damos infinitas gracias por leernos y seguirnos en toda esta locura que en verdad nos ha hecho muy feliz, comenzamos a desmarañar la tela que inventamos, asi es que creemos que le está quedando poquito XD pero nunca tanto tampoco XD**

**Esta vez no pondremos gratitudes individuales porque nos vamos de lleno con la publicación, pero ojo eso no significa que las hemos olvidado, solo que ahora queremos darle un regalito especial. A la próxima, no se preocupen ;)**

_**Anteriormente:**_

_-qui…quien anda ahí?- vio un sombra antes de cerrar sus ojos, no sintió miedo, de lo contrario le dio una especie de ilusión. Porque sentía que esa silueta parada en el balcón le era muy familiar –Inu…Inuyasha eres tú- dijo un tanto espantada pero extrañamente deseosa_

*-*-*-*-*-

"_me descubrió_"…eso en cierto modo le encantaba la idea que ella supiera que estaba allí porque la necesitaba, pero debía marcharse la estaba poniendo en peligro y eso no debía ser…

Se levantó ansiosa, sus manos sudaban, su estómago se agitaba ante cada paso que daba y que decir de su corazón que latía más y más al acercarse a la ventana

– Inu…ya…sha

Iba a abrir la ventana, pero antes de eso la sombra había desaparecido, se apresuró en llegar a ella, pero se atoró, pero cuando logró al fin abrirla solo vio como el chico se alejaba muy apresurado, vio como bajo las escaleras del templo y ella solo alcanzo a divisar como unas luces que debían ser de su auto se alejaban de su casa. Sus cabellos se agitaron, estaba helada la noche, pero aun así con la ilusión de que el volviese a verla ella dejó la ventana abierta y así durmió en paz. Inuyasha no la había olvidado del todo, lo sentía algo le decía que el regresaría.

Hoy extrañamente estaba lloviendo, anoche se veía estrellada pero de seguro en el transcurso de la madrugada nubes deben haber entrado a Tokio…le gustaban mucho los días nublados, porque cuando había sol sus ojos le dolían y debía estar con lentes obscuros todos el día y eso le fastidiaba.

- en la tarde verdad- preguntó Inuyasha, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-deberán irse ahora mismo

-¿qué? Yo no tengo mis cosas listas- exclamó Miroku preocupado y levantándose rápidamente del sofá en el cual estaba prácticamente echado como animal

-¿y que esperas para ir a hacerlas?- Inuyasha veía como su amigo salía de la habitación

Sesshomaru les había comunicado en ese mismo instante que los planes habían cambiado de manera brusca, se comenzaban a mover y eso no era bueno…los informantes al fin habían descubierto quien era la persona que buscaba a Kagome para darle muerte.

- Su nombre es Minoru Suzuhara y esta vengándose porque Inuyasha asesinó a su amado Aizen Sousuke- El mayor de los Taisho estaba serio y se notaba preocupado – has memoria Inuyasha, te recuerdas de este personaje

El ojidorado comenzó a pensar, tratando de hacer memoria y por suerte hizo clic – Aizen si me acuerdo de él, no tenía idea que tenía novia nunca fue visto con nadie más que con guardias

-para que veas como nos dan sorpresas

-mmm pero ese fue el que maté por asesinar a la familia Kurosae y por las estafa del millón de dólares ¿cierto?-

-si…ese mismo

-¿y ahora que quiere Suzuhara?

-obviamente que vengarse- dijo como si la pregunta de Inuyasha hubiese resultado de lo más tonta

-y quiere dañar a Kagome

-por eso es bueno que se vayan ahora mismo, para evitar que se le acerque

-¿por qué tanta preocupación?

-haber Inuyasha, voy a decirte esto una sola vez, porque no es mi estilo…así que pon atención, por lo que he visto esta chica te hace bien y te hace feliz así que para que sigas siendo de los buenos necesitas estar a su lado

Inuyasha lo miró asustado casi traumado, no podía creer en las palabras de su hermanastro – tu si que estás sin juicio, pero te agradezco la sinceridad, al menos me das "permiso" para estar con ella, pero como que es tarde para eso porque ya no quiere estar conmigo

-bah! No estés tan seguro…Sango lo arreglará todo es buena en eso

-no conoces a Kagome

-pero le tengo Fe a Sango

-me siento incómodo, ¿fin de los cinco minutos de hermandad?- preguntó Inuyasha moviendo su cabello de manera desprevenida

Sesshomaru rió como un adulto, de esas risas de gente con experiencia…o algo así sonó – está bien

-llegué…toma tus cosas Inuyasha…me atrasé mucho

-no- dijeron los dos Taisho en forma de dúo

El jefe les dio algunas instrucciones y les indicó con quienes debían comunicarse a penas llegaran, luego de eso les dio la mano a ambos y los dos chicos se dirigieron al avión privado de la empresa.

-¿de qué estuvieron hablando?- cuestionó Miroku – parecías un poquito espantado

-ni te lo creerás, ¿Sango ya está con Kagome?-

-va en su búsqueda

-menos mal

-¿estás más tranquilo?-

-no, pero que este ella al menos me deja un poco más relajado

A penas llegaron a la plataforma abordaron de inmediato el privado a Yamanashi, la tormenta que comenzaba a acentuarse en Tokio no impidió que el avión despegara. Inuyasha miró por la ventana y pensó _prometo regresar para estar contigo Kagome._

No le simpatizaba mucho esta lluvia, pero al menos el hotel estaba calefaccionado. Trabajaría medio día, porque debía ir a ver los resultados de las postulaciones a la Universidad de Tokio. ¿Qué sería de Inuyasha en estos momentos?, la había dejado tan tranquila el hecho de imaginar que era él el de anoche, que la pena no era tan intensa… de seguro estaría bien siempre buscaba maneras para estarlo. Pero aun así ella lo extrañaba porque le costaba encontrar maneras para estar bien, y debía esforzarse mucho para poder lograrlo.

Las horas pasaron muy lentas, el tic tac no parecía avanzar…eso la impacientaba quería ver como le había ido y si la habían aceptado sería maravilloso. Observó un rato por el ventanal del inmenso hall y pensó de nuevo en él… que pasaría si en este momento el viniese a buscarla para acompañarla a la universidad o si ambos decidían no ir en bus para mojarse con la lluvia que caía por la ciudad… todas esas cosas hubiesen sido posibles si ambos hubiesen estado juntos y la vida no se empeñaba en hacerlo todo más complicado. Pero al menos algo quedaba más que claro… olvidarlo era un imposible y describir la forma en la que se sentía al no estar con el también lo era, como era posible que alguien tan humano hiciera sentir sentimientos tan sobrenaturales eso no lo comprendía y lo peor es que fue ella la que conoció eso y por ese motivo no podía compartir sus sentimientos con muchas personas porque nadie le creería sobre sus ya explosivas emociones que ya a estas alturas eran más que un hecho una realidad.

-Kagome…es hora de que te vayas

-ooh…Señor Toutosai no me había percatado…me voy de inmediato- marcó su tarjeta, buscó su paraguas y estaba por salir cuando el anciano la detuvo

-está lloviendo mucho… ¿por qué no vas en los autos que alquilamos a los alojados?-

Sabía a que autos se refería…y casi se atora con su propia saliva –pe…per…pero…no se preocupe el bus esta a media cuadra de aquí

-no tranquila…ve a los parqueaderos del subterráneo y ve en el

-se lo agradezco mucho, no sabe cuanto

-ojalá que vuelvas con buenas noticias

-espero- salió corriendo al estacionamiento

-¡suerte!- le gritó su jefe

Haber apretó el acelerador y dio un brinco, estos autos no deberían estar en circulación deberían estar prohibidos o algo por el estilo pensó. Así que estos eran los famosos Mercedes Guardián de los que tanto hablaban en el hotel, si parecían máquinas en vez de autos…vidrios polarizados como si el solo mirar por la ventana te matara, asientos de cuero, amplio y con un sonido que no existía si en vez de rugir ronroneaba. Un colega llamado Piwui o al menos así lo conocía ella le explicó que de esos autos pocos habían y que eran un joyita.

Trató de prender la radio, pero en vez de eso se activaron los vidrios automáticos…se asustó – autos- miró hacia fuera o al menos eso intento, por donde pasaba el vehículo la gente se le quedaba mirando, ¿el señor Toutosai habrá sabido que esto conseguiría hacer al tener estos autos de seguro que no?, el era de los que ostentaban y se sentían orgullosos de eso reflexionó al fin.

Fue a la bencinera porque el auto al parecer estaba quedando bajo de gasolina, los bomberos quedaron mirando el auto de manera fascinada, se hundió en el asiento totalmente avergonzada. Luego de hacer rápidamente el tramite, salió del lugar con destino a la universidad, trató de ir lo más fuerte posible o al menos eso trató, ya que, una mínima acelerada y acababa con toda la calle, no tanto pero si se pasaría muchas rojas.

Frenó en secó, sabía que no era tan mala conductora pero este auto la superaba por sobre todas las cosas. Al bajarse observó a cada uno de los universitarios que la miraban con sorpresa y a la vez con admiración, ojalá que cuando entre no me recuerden, por favor que no pensó para si, roja de vergüenza ante semejante espectáculo que se armó por culpa de la amabilidad de Toutosai.

-disculpe ¿la lista de aceptados para la carrera de Medicina donde están?- se acercó nerviosa a la mesa de atención

-¿no te llegó ninguna carta?- preguntó una señora gorda, con pómulos grandes y enrojecidos, pero con apariencia amable

Kagome se puso nerviosa, quizás no la habían aceptado. Y ahora que haría –ooh…no…no

-mmm me dejas buscarte en mi computador, dame tus datos y veremos altiro- le sonrió

Esperó pacientemente, al parecer la página estaba colapsando porque la señora se demoraba mucho, el clic del mouse se escuchaba constantemente, la mujer a veces fruncía el seño o en otras se rascaba la cara…sus dedos se movían ágilmente en el teclado…hasta que al fin la miró, su expresión no la pudo deducir estaba como una pared de concreto in legible.

-Higurashi Kagome…si cariño estás aceptada la carta debería haberte llegado hace mmm veamos una semana- la señora la miró esperando reacción, pero la muchacha esta estática como una piedra

-no…no esta bromeando… ¡quede! O sea ¡¡¡que emoción!!!- subió el tono de su voz

-mis felicidades, tú cara mostraba mucha ansiedad

-espere por esto tanto tiempo

-en una semana más comienzan las matriculas, felicitaciones

Se sintió feliz, por fin podría ayudar a la gente de esa forma, sonrió orgullosamente al observar como entre sus manos destacaba la carpeta y ciertos documentos con el sello de la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Tokio

_**Flash Back **_

_-¿me prestas tu notebook?_

_-¿para que?_

_-para algo importante… anda no seas malo, no lo espiaré…por favor_

_-te lo paso si me dices para que- dijo el chico, teniendo en sus manos el aparato_

_-aaaa, es que tengo pensado enviar solicitudes para entrar a la universidad_

_-bueno…si es en ese caso- se lo entregó_

_Ella se acomodó bien cuando el aparato estuvo entre sus manos y a los segundos vio como el chico llegaba con un vaso de coca- cola y se sentó con ella – ¿y tú?_

_-ah! Quiero ver posibilidades-_

_-en serio… -se ilusionó- ¿te gustaría estudiar?_

_-claro, hay que estar abierto a todo_

_-con el dinero que tienes, no tendrías motivo_

_-no es por el dinero, sino que es para cambiar ciertas cosas_

Como extrañaba la compañía de Inuyasha en estos momentos, así compartirían juntos la alegría…con carpeta en mano salió del campus lo hizo con la cabeza agachada como si estuviese buscando monedas es que la verdad no quería ver la cara de las personas cuando subiera al vehículo que resultaba llamar la atención más que ella.

El trayecto al menos resultó corto, digamos que se acostumbro a lo excéntrico que era el auto

-señor Toutosai, muchas gracias

-¿valió la pena?- preguntó mientras veía que ninguna parte del hotel mostrara mugre alguna

Kagome lo miró confundida, como que no entendía a que se refería, pero luego cayó en cuenta que se refería al auto –claro…estoy aceptada- le sonrió

-mis felicitaciones, las joyitas estas nunca fallan

-gracias

Se fue caminando hacia la estación de buses, en unos minutos estaría en casa, estaba frío y llovía como cual invierno fuese, era inevitable no mojarse ya ni sentía sus pies de lo helados que estaban. Se bajó y camino media cuadra y se encontró con un auto parecido al que había conducido hace un rato, la diferencia que este era amarillo y parecía un convertible con su techo puesto… esos autos últimamente se estaban haciendo presentes en su vida… estaba parado al frente de su hogar… no le dio mucha importancia hasta que alguien bajo a saludarla

-¡¡¡Kagome!!!- una voz femenina estaba gritando su nombre mientras bajaba del vehículo con un paraguas amarillo al igual que su auto

-eeh- se voltió a ver y no era nada menos que Sango la prima de Inuyasha, su corazón brincó de manera casi irracional tenía síntomas de arritmia o algo así…quizás tendría noticias de él y eso la llenó de esperanzas, tontamente actuaba como otra mujer enamorada en la historia humana.

-Sango… ¡que bueno verte!- soltó su paraguas y partió a saludar a la chica…se mojó entera pero le pareció bueno ver una cara conocida a estas alturas –pasa por favor

Caminaron en silencio por las escaleras ambas con aire despreocupado…quizás le preguntaría de Inuyasha o quizás no depende como esté su fuerza de habla en esos momentos

-bien… ¡hola! Hay alguien en casa- buscó por todos lados a algún personaje de su familia, pero desgraciadamente no había nadie para presentar, bufó – ni porque hay lluvia dejan de salir

Sango rió, como empezaría ni idea tenía…pero algo se le ocurriría –y dime… ¿cómo has estado?- augh! Pensó altiro metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

Kagome se puso un poquito nerviosa su voz no le salió tan claramente como ella esperaba…que le diría: he estado horrible, no duermo para nada bien porque pienso todo el día en tu primo, y trato de disimular todo esto con una estúpida sonrisa…mejor sería censurarse un poco –quieres un té, está frío

-claro…-sentía como si estuviese en casa de una extraña, Kagome se veía tranquila…pero no expresaba emoción alguna…quería ser buena amiga de ella, de esas a las que le confiesas todo no solo una guardaespaldas ¿tendría que explicarle ese punto? Si quería su amistad lo más probable que si

- si he estado bien…ha sido raro acostumbrarse a mi vida, pero sobrevivo

-amm…que bueno, las cosas en mi vida también han andado- dijo tratando de leer las expresiones de su rostro, era buena en eso…pero con Kagome se le hacía difícil

-y… ¿tú salud como esta?-

-ya mucho mejor, no me duele nada… ¡lista para el combate!

-con cuidado si…eres buena para andar por esas líneas peligrosas

-suenas como madre

-creo que ser la hermana mayor me hace comportarme así

-se nota- llegó el momento era ahora o nunca mejor las cosas debían ser claras, Kagome no podía negar el hecho que estuviera tan complementada con su familia – debemos hablar

La miró sorprendida, dos palabras que no le gustaban mucho…las evitaba lo más posible, pero siempre estaban presentes en su vida. Trató de levantarse pero Sango dijo –no evites esto, yo sé que es difícil, pero no lo evadas, quiero ser tu amiga, pero también deseo serte muy sincera

**Continuará…**

**^^ chan! Ahora si!!! Espero que les guste mucho!...la escribimos con mucho cariño, porque sabemos que nos esperan siempre. Uh aquí se aclarará algo? Mmm mi corazoncito dice que si y el suyo?**

**Xoxo I&P**


	25. Las palabras que necesito escuchar

**Hola!!!!!!**

**¿cómo han pasado sus días? Ojala que con cosas entretenidas, nosotras estamos un poquito trastornadas con todo esto de Marzo y el inicio de clases XD, pero bueno después de todo no es taaaaaaaan malo.**

**Gracias por sus saludos y por sus felicitaciones. Cada día estamos mas contentas por su apoyo, comprensión…de verdad han sido muy lindas..lo valoramos mucho…**

**ayumi ayama:** ^^ gracias por tu apoyo, aquí estamos actualizando de nuevo…ojala te guste, se viene lo de Inu & Kag ;)

**wiiixx: **P en este momento está estudiando a full , pero te aseguro que esta mega hiper duper feliz q te haya gustado yamato porque es una de sus series preferidas :D yo aun estoy calentando motores…pero bueno nuestras triste realidad ha llegado…ojala te guste la conty ^^

**Angie1791: **uuh nunca más sustos ;) aquí hay otra conty, ojala te guste y gracias de verdad por leer nuestra historia tan retorcida XD

**Nemesishayunasola: **bueno aclararán sus cositas, si Kagome tiene puras ganas de estar con Inu…que se haga la fuerte es otra cosa…ojala te guste! Besitos

**kagome-chan1985: **gracias Sara por el apoyo de entrada a clases lo vamos a necesitar XD se viene pesado uuh…yo creo q el mundo se puso al revés desde el momento q inu se entendió con sesh XD

**Tadame-chan: **aah!!! Suerte con el liceo ^^ …aquí está la continuación, esta conversación es bien rara …pero sacan hartas cosas en limpio…besitos y gracias!

**Paulaa :D !: **yo entre pasar desapercibida y tener ese auto así de lujoso, kreo que prefiero pasar desapercibida U.u ..XD no soy muy buena llamando la atención ^^ gracias por leer siempre nuestro fic! Tus ánimos nos ayudan un montón para inspirarnos y hacer algo que les guste …=)

**Lolichan36: **GRACIAS! Ooh de verdad lo leiste enterito…aaaa ^^….dejamos salditos en tu fic…ojala lo haya enviado bien  , cuidate! Gracias! De nuevo por el apoyo

**AllySan**: aquí estamos actualizando para aclarar lo no aclarado y de pasoagregar algunas cositas mas ^^, estamos muy entretenidas con esto y todo gracias a su animo constante… con eso estamos más que pagadas..que estes bien..besitos

_Anteriormente…_

_-se nota- llegó el momento era ahora o nunca mejor las cosas debían ser claras, Kagome no podía negar el hecho que estuviera tan complementada con su familia – debemos hablar_

_La miró sorprendida, dos palabras que no le gustaban mucho…las evitaba lo más posible, pero siempre estaban presentes en su vida. Trató de levantarse pero Sango dijo –no evites esto, yo sé que es difícil, pero no lo evadas, quiero ser tu amiga, pero también deseo serte muy sincera_

    

Kagome le sonrió sinceramente, ella también deseaba ser su amiga…pero tenía miedo a las palabras que quería decirle Sango, en esos instantes deseó tapar sus oídos… ¡oh rayos! Pensó

-verás…

-aguarda un segundo, me encantaría ser tu amiga…pero no me hace bien hablar de Inuyasha- fue más cortes de lo que pensó. Usó mucha fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse al momento de nombrarlo.

-yo sé y creéme que te entiendo lo más que puedo, pero de verdad tienes que escucharme…

-pero…es que…-sonó lo más suplicante posible, a ver si así lograba despertar la parte sensible de su ahora amiga oficial

Sango le tomó la mano para que de esa manera se sintiera al menos más tranquila, estaban frías…-Inuyasha no la está pasando para nada bien

Kagome la miró por primera vez de manera realmente asustada, ¿por que las cosas se complicaban en la vida de él desde el momento en que ella apareció?, estaba condenada a atraer contratiempos pensó. Inuyasha era muy fuerte, pero aun así le preocupaba…dejó de lado su pena y testarudez y decidió escuchar a Sango…procesando atentamente cada una de las palabras que ella decía. –Ya esta bien…dilo todo sin anestesia

-bien…supongo que ya sabes la historia de él con Kikyou y todas las cosas que paso, el punto es que en cierto modo para él todo eso lo dejó con miedo de lastimar a las personas que quiere

Kagome la seguía atentamente, pero no entendía a donde quería llegar con toda esa introducción de su relación con Kikyou

-se que piensas que tiene que ver eso contigo, pero…él a pesar de su intensa historia con ella, jamás logró sentirse mas dolorosamente enamorado como lo está ahora

-¿dolorosamente enamorado?, si te refieres a mi estás equivocada- refutó Kagome

-te traigo noticias, el sufre al igual que tú…la diferencia que el está obligado a no detener su reloj

-¿y tú crees que yo lo he detenido?- volvió a cuestionar, no estaba enojada pero sentía como si Sango la estuviese observando desde que se marcho del departamento de Inuyasha

-te he visto solo ahora… pero actúas como si todo fuera normal

-¿y eso está mal?…no…eso significa que me he tomado las cosas con…calma

-ese es el punto al que quería llegar es como si fueses una máquina andas de aquí para ya, tratando de gastar tu mente y energía en algo que no sea Inuyasha...en otras palabras tratas de hacer tu vida normal, pero de verdad solo mueres por dentro

-y que saco con decirle al mundo…oigan estoy perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho el chico que me secuestro - trató de parecer sarcástica para sonar con algo de carácter, solo sacó una tierna sonrisa de su acompañante

-no…pero al menos podrías dejar de actuar como una enajenada

Kagome pensó un rato…la idea era no hacer sufrir al resto por eso que actuaba como una verdadera cortina de hierro, que aguafiestas era…de seguro todos los que la conocían sabrían ya que no era la misma de siempre.

-¿lo extrañas?- Sango la interrumpió de sus reflexiones

-sería más justo si fuese extrañada yo también- interpeló

-que terca eres…no vez que el estaría pendiente de un hilo si no fuera por tu cariño

Por primera vez fue consciente de su entorno…sintió como la lluvia se negaba a desaparecer. Como la luz a veces daba señales de querer cortarse, o como el té helado hacía varios minutos comenzaba a escasear. En que estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió hacer ese famoso "refresco" si el tiempo como estaba o daba para eso. Quizás un café hirviendo hubiese resultado mejor

-Sango…yo…sería feliz estando con él te lo juro…pero me temo que para él solo fui la amiga que lo ayudó

-y dale…-sonaba inquieta- esto va mucho más allá ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo a creerme?

Se notaba que ambas estaban uniendo erróneamente las ideas, por un lado Sango profesaba textualmente los sentimientos de su primo. Pero Kagome estaba segura que esas solo eran malas interpretaciones de su amiga porque de verdad él tenía un solo corazón y eso ya estaba claro de quien era.

-en sus sueños dejó muy explicito a quien quería, no me hagas repetirlo porque no soy tan fuerte

- es ahí donde está la confusión- los ojos de Sango parecieron destellar de alegría y esperanza

-yo no oí ninguna…al contrario me pareció más que claro

-no soy cupido…pero puedo decirte que Inuyasha, puede llegar a ser muy torpe

-en eso estamos de acuerdo- afirmó Kagome

Sango la miró seria y luego rió – como te diste cuenta Inuyasha habla en sus sueños… y tengo una teoría

Se comenzaba a sentir mareada y de puros nervios…sabía muy bien donde iba a llegar esto…deseó con todas sus fuerzas que en ese preciso instante llegaran sus familiares para ahorrarse todo lo que comenzaba a sentir al recordar todo lo sucedió luego de eso.

Esa sensación de confusión y no poder descubrir por lo que estaba pasando volvía a presentarse de manera espantosa. Fijo su vista al piso tratando de controlarse y sonar cortés – continúa- al notar que Sango se detenía la insto a seguir.

-¿huiste por lo que escuchaste en sus sueños?-

Acertó pensó la chica, pero como explicarlo de una forma en la que no doliera tanto – era lo correcto para él

-si hubiese sido lo correcto para él…te juró que no estaría aquí hablándote de él- trataba de no decir su nombre porque resultaba como un veneno que corroía cada parte del frágil cuerpo de Kagome, esta se tensaba y dirigía su mirada a sus manos que se movían de manera ansiosa.

-traté de hacer lo correcto

-el escuchar el nombre de Kikyou y salir corriendo como si un feroz animal corriera tras de ti es irse un poco al extremo- le criticó por primera vez Sango

-no tienes ni idea como me sentí-trató de continuar civilizadamente – oír su nombre me cegó…yo…yo también tengo miedos y no quiero amarlo como lo amo ahora si el solo piensa en ella- no pudo más y rompió en llanto…sentía como el agua salada luchaba por entrar en su boca cada vez que la abría para darse una bocanada de aire

-disculpa Kagome no quería lastimarte más, pero debes escuchar lo que realmente soñó, hay cosas maravillosas que están pasando por su cabeza, escúchame por favor- le rogó la chica acariciando su ya enmarañado cabello- Hasta Sesshomaru comprendió que Inuyasha tiene más miedos cuando esta sin ti que cuando estás con él…nos contó a mi y a Miroku lo que realmente soñó

Le explicó paso a paso el sueño del ojidorado, desde el pseudo matrimonio hasta ese oscuro episodio. Su corazón volvió a recibir sangre y la distribuyó inmediatamente en su rostro, ya que, su sonrojo pudo haber iluminado a todo el Japón, estaba tan confundida…tan cegada por sus celos que jamás pensó de esa manera las cosas, para ella todo era un drama clásico

-no estarás alterando las cosas Sango

-por primera vez que cuento algo tan textual, por poco y me falta hacer sus expresiones

Rieron ambas…a Kagome el alma le había vuelto, no se veía tan pálida ni ojerosa, de hecho su rostro volvió a tener tintes rojizos, pero ahora ¿qué debía hacer? O ¿qué más cosas debía saber?

-debo ir a verlo cierto- dijo tímidamente

Sango bebió lo último de su té y continuo – sería lo ideal…pero no está aquí

-no me digas que se marchó por mi culpa- preguntó aterrorizada

Su amiga sonrió – no…creo que estas tu en problemas

La miró confundida, que se había perdido si habían pasado solo pocos días y ya habían novedades y para más sobre ella…en que se había metido ahora –¿a qué te refieres?-

-te andan buscando- le entregó una copia de la carpeta de Inuyasha para que entendiera mejor

Se asustó sintió mucho miedo…tal cual lo predijo…pero no tanto por ella sino por su familia y por Inuyasha, que estaba en Yamanashi buscando a esa mujer y estando en peligro…eso no le gustaba le hacía mal de solo imaginárselo allá

-partieron temprano…él y Miroku

-tengo que ir a verlo y decirle que regrese encontraremos la forma de hacerle frente- dijo decidida Kagome

-no creo que quiera volver hasta que el asunto no este totalmente cerrado

-y eso qué quiere decir Sango, ¿que tendré que esperarlo hasta que llegué quien sabe como?- le salió un gallito en su voz…su preocupación aumentaba gradualmente como si en cualquier momento fuese a estallar en gritos

-es que quizás este meses ahí… hemos sabido que Minoru Suzuhara tiene su buen grupo de aliados…es más seguro que te mantengas acá en Tokio al resguardo mío, perfectamente si nos descuidamos pueden venir hasta acá y cumplir su misión

Tragó dificultosamente salía de uno y se metía al siguiente ¿a caso…nunca iba a terminar? – mi familia, como lo hago con ellos

-calma estarán resguardados por nuestros compañeros, sería bueno que no supieran nada

-ni loca, que les diría: mamá, abuelo una psicótica me persigue porque quiere vengarse de Inuyasha y por eso se metió conmigo…sonaría un poco fuera de lo normal

Sango rió sonoramente – por eso serás mi buena mejor amiga

Kagome alzó la ceja…hartas cosas comenzaban a encajar – así que por esto el Señor Toutosai me retuvo en mi trabajo y claro que decir de Ayame y su visita al hotel

-Toutosai cree que eres buena trabajadora… Ayame debía relajarse un rato porque…veamos discutió con Kouga y ya sabes como tensa eso

-busca excusas Sango no te creo ni lo que tienes en tu bolsillo

-solo dulce- dijo como una niña pequeña y le estiró la mano - ¿Quieres?

-sigue diciéndome otras cosa… ¿puedo ir a verlo al menos? Para decirle que lo amo y que estaré con él para siempre- sonó afligida y ansiosa deseaba ser escuchada

-me parece que no…lo bueno es que estén un tiempo separados, para no hacer tan evidente su unión…y así despistarlos un poco

Se afligió que haría sin él durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, que sacaba con sentirse bien si solo sería por segundos. Prefería nunca haber sabido la verdad del sueño si quedaba triste igual. Y todo esto por su tonta manía de enamorarse de Inuyasha Taisho, como lo haría para resistir todo ese tiempo de sus besos y del deseo que le despertaba el solo verlo. Para que negar si lo comenzaba a desear casi de una manera libidinosa, ¿en que te has convertido Kagome Higurashi? Se reprochaba

**Continuará…**

**Disculpen si no es tan largo…pero esperamos que les guste**

**Gracias como siempre por leernos**

**Nos vemos**

**Xoxo I&P**


	26. Con que me des un soplo de tu vida

**H**_**ola!! Bueno aquí hemos venido con una nueva actualización, quizás nos tardemos un poco en subir la siguiente porque hay que ir avanzando la historia antes de publicarla y el tiempo anda medio escaso XD…pero seguiremos subiendo las contis periódicamente :)**_

_**Disculpen si está vez no hay saludos individuales pero es que ando media corta de tiempo, De P no he sabido solo sé que ha tenido mucho trabajo con unos "moldes" XD**_

_**Pero Gracias de nuevo y miles de veces por creer en nuestra imaginación y por disfrutar con ella. Nosotras cada día nos alegramos por ello, creo que por eso no nos vienen esas sequías mentales tan seguido xD su apoyo nos ilumina ;)**_

_**Especiales gracias a los que nos leen en el anonimato y a nuestras amigas que pasan cada vez por aquí…a todos en verdad**_

ScArLeTh DrAvEn***Lolichan36***Paulaa :D !*** kagome-chan1985***AllySan***Isuldory

Angie1791 ***Ashley***Nemesishayunasola***ayumi ayama

_**Anteriormente**_

_Se afligió que haría sin él durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, que sacaba con sentirse bien si solo sería por segundos. Prefería nunca haber sabido la verdad del sueño si quedaba triste igual. Y todo esto por su tonta manía de enamorarse de Inuyasha Taisho, como lo haría para resistir todo ese tiempo de sus besos y del deseo que le despertaba el solo verlo. Para que negar si lo comenzaba a desear casi de una manera libidinosa, ¿en que te has convertido Kagome Higurashi? Se reprochaba_

& & & &

-y qué se supone que vamos a hacer, las dos aquí esperando sentadas como esa tal Minoru desea buscarme y matarme- preguntó con tono despreocupado Kagome

Sango se paró – trataremos de que hagas tu vida lo más normal posible…de Inuyasha no sabrás mucho porque él estará casi aislado en Yamanashi, hasta acabar con todo

-y… ¿si no pudieran con ellos?- tenía que saberlo, necesitaba ubicar a Inuyasha y decirle que volviera pronto…no importaba que llegaran al mismo Tokio tras ella se las arreglaría para despistarlos…aunque no fuese muy fuerte lo intentaría no quería meter a todo el mundo en sus problemas. Solo lo quería a él de vuelta

-en tal caso…tendremos que movernos aquí- aseguró su amiga

-con tal de que mi familia no se vea envuelta en esto yo estoy bien

-¿tan preocupada estás? O ¿tienes miedo?- cuestionó Sango

-miedo por ellos y por Inuyasha, en realidad…a todos los que se tienen que sacrificar por mí

-Tu familia estará bien Sesshomaru se está encargando explícitamente de ello…nuestros colegas son muy valientes y donde allá acción ellos van, dicen que nacieron para esto e Inuyasha solo quiere protegerte y eso es suficiente…

-para mi no será suficiente hasta ver que está bien- explicó – que egoísta puedo llegar a ser…me parezco a una bestia protegiendo a su presa-

Sango rió y agregó – ambos son fieras que cuidan de su caza, son tal para cual

Kagome miró por la ventana- paro de llover, parecía nunca acabar- estaba preocupada y mucho. No sabía como acabaría todo, pero aun así tenía las cosas claras y estaba segura de que si tuviera que sacrificarse por alguien a quien ella quería lo haría sin mayor arrepentimiento…Si Inuyasha luchaba por cuidar de ella… entonces también lo protegería a él.

**Kagome POV**

_Han pasado cinco días desde mi encuentro con Sango. Cinco días en los cuales han ocurrido cosas fuera de lo común en mi vida, cosas de las cuales estoy más que acostumbrada desde que fui secuestrada por un sádico asesino que al final resultó ser mi posible "alma gemela". Lo primero fue la presentación de Sango a mi familia. En realidad fue de lo más gracioso ver como los engañaba con sus perfectos dotes de actriz, juraría que tomó clases en algún lado_

_-¿Kagome? –escuché a mi mamá decir entre una montonera de ruidos que indicaban la llegada de los dos miembros más desordenados de la familia - ¿llegaste a casa?_

_-estoy en la sala mamá –le respondí, pronto sus pasos ligeros y melodiosos se acercaban a nosotras mientras las fuertes y escandalosas pisadas de Souta y el abuelo corrían por el segundo piso_

_-Kagome… -susurró Sango sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿parezco triste?_

_Puso una cara de lo más creíble, sus cejas inclinadas al revés, su sonrisa invertida, la expresión de sus ahora enrojecidos ojos y las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de ellos convencerían al mejor director de Hollywood_

_-¿cómo haces eso? –le pregunté sorprendida_

_-lo tomaré como un sí – gesticuló una media sonrisa para inmediatamente después volver a su careta_

_-Hija… -interrumpió mi mamá en la sala_

_Mi madre es una de esas maravillosas personas que nunca en la vida se deja sorprender, que sólo están ahí para demostrar compasión, amor y ternura a los demás sin importar la situación, cosa que por herencia recesiva obtuve aunque de una forma un tanto distorsionada de la cual ni cuenta me doy. Escruté cuidadosamente su expresión antes de que se agachara a abrazar a mi amiga para "consolarla" su mirada demostraba lástima por las miles de ideas locas que por su cabeza pasaban buscando posibles explicaciones a la tristeza de mi acompañante_

_-shhh… -exclamó sosteniéndola y dándome la espalda- quédate calmada niña que todo estará bien… todo estará bien –terminó diciendo dulcemente_

_Sango quien quedó directamente frente a mí abrió su boca y la movió sin emitir sonido alguno. Con lo poco que se de lectura de labios creo que dijo "perfecto" o "siniestro", hasta estos momentos veo más probable la primera opción_

_Tras quince minutos de innecesario apaciguamiento, sollozos falsos y sobreactuados, y un hermano recién llegado marcando ocupado a mi lado mamá volvió a hablar_

_-¿ya te sientes mejor? –se separó de ella_

_-si señora Higurashi, muchas gracias_

_-mamá –me atreví a interrumpir –ella es Sango, una amiga que conocí en… mmm… Osaka_

_-mucho gusto- exclamó la aludida_

_-el gusto es nuestro –intervino mamá_

_-gracias… en fin –suspiró tratando de calmarse, artificialmente- vine hasta acá para pedirles un favor_

_-dinos…_

_-quería pedirles si me aceptan en su casa durante un tiempo… es que… -lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos, esta chica era increíble –me he quedado sola… -volvió a sollozar_

_-shh… no hay problema –dijo alegremente mi mama- puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras_

_-¿en serio?... señora Higurashi muchas gracias… de verdad se lo agradezco mucho… sólo será por un tiempo… mientras encuentre algún trabajo estable_

_-entonces iré a preparar el cuarto de huéspedes_

_-de nuevo… muchas gracias_

_-no hay de qué… -se dirigió a donde estaba mi hermanito- Souta… ¿y tu no saludas?_

_-¡¡ahmm!! –exclamó alarmado mientras los colores de su rostro cada vez más se iban acercando al rojo- soy Souta Higurashi… mucho gusto –prácticamente eso último lo gritó… pobre niño sin personalidad_

_-el gusto es mío Souta –le sonrío Sango mientras se acercaba a él para acariciarle el cabello- me recuerdas mucho a mi hermanito… ¿sabes?-creo que esas fueron las únicas palabras verdaderas de su monólogo_

_El pobre chico parecía a punto de estallar de la vergüenza, ¡oh no! Mi hermano parecía flechado por mi nueva amiga que le ganaba en mínimo cinco años. Nuevamente pobre de él, dudo que alguna vez represente competencia para el Casanova de Miroku por el corazón de la mujer, aunque pensándolo bien creo que estoy exagerando bastante las cosas._

_-hijo…¿me acompañas a prepararle el cuarto a la señorita?_

_-¡¡por supuesto!! –salió disparado como una bala de la sala, seguido por mamá siempre sonriente_

_Cuando el silencio hizo denotar el hecho de que nos encontrábamos seguras volvió a hablar –me detesta el hecho de tener que engañar así a tu familia… pero es mejor eso a que se preocupen porque alguien como yo te ande rondando constantemente ¿no?... además ni siquiera tuve que usar la excusa de mi padre muerto en la guerra de Irak… ¡tu familia es genial!_

_Tras esas declaraciones subimos conversando de temas irrelevantes, cosa de no asustar a los demás miembros de la casa y alejarme los pensamientos de Inuyasha en situaciones catastróficas… ahmm… Inuyasha… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta para que un solo nombre mencionado en situaciones anormales me hiciera comportarme así? ¿comportarme como si me hubiera rechazado cuando esas palabras nunca quisieron salir de su boca? Maldita mente femenina y sus ocurrencias… maldita mi mente trastornada_

_En cuanto llegamos al cuarto de huéspedes a medio ordenar, pude ver a un Souta efusivamente dejando cosas por aquí y por allá con el rostro sonrojado y una gran sonrisa, a mi mamá calmada como siempre y al abuelo intentando cuidar que algunas de sus reliquias que allí se encontraban no fueran destrozadas. Interrumpiendo la situación mi nueva amiga se dirigió a ellos con una faceta tímida que originalmente no le corresponde_

_-ehmm… -simulando estar nerviosa- señora Higurashi… creo que… bueno… digo como para no molestarlos tanto… creo que lo mejor sería quedarme en el cuarto de Kagome… sería más fácil acomodar un futón en su piso en vez de ordenar esto y arriesgar sus valiosas antigüedades… -bajó el rostro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- además le pregunte a Kagome y aceptó_

_Un momento… ¿cuándo lo hice?_

_-si no te incomoda dormir en el suelo… -expresó mi mama_

_-noo… para nada… me las he visto peores… _

_Finalizó con una sonrisa de campaña de dentífrico convenciendo a todos los de la habitación, mágicamente. A continuación pidió un futón, preguntó por mi habitación y se fue hasta allá, dejándonos a los cuatro dueños de casa atrás_

_-¡¡miren lo que encontré!! –exclamó el abuelo- una de las nueve colas del chidori kitsune, la historia de esta bestia es importante para todo el Japón, sin ella la república como la conocemos nunca existiría…_

_Y dale mi abuelo con sus historias _

_-… Souta ven… debes aprender acerca de esto es importante para la vida de todo estudiante conocer los secretos que oculta esta poderosa cola… anda vamos- tomó al chico arrastrándolo en dirección al primer piso_

_-pero abuelo… no… déjame… abuelo_

_Cada vez los reclamos se hicieron más débiles, deben haber salido de la casa_

_-Kagome… -la melodiosa voz materna me interrumpió antes de salir- ayuda a esa chica… se siente de lejos todo lo que ha sufrido_

_Mamá es bastante perceptiva, más que cualquier persona normal o dos. Estoy más que segura que el llanto y las palabras embusteras de Sango no fueron las detonantes para que ella corriera a abrazarla y le ofreciera ayuda a buenas y primeras. En esos pocos instantes que la contempló vio en su alma su pasado, su trágico pasado del cual sólo se una parte… me da curiosidad conocer más pero no se si ahora será el momento._

_Cuando entre a mi cuarto vi a la chica regañando por su celular._

_-¿Y PARA ESO ME LLAMAS? DESCEREBRADO… en vez de dedicarte a tu trabajo-suspiró- si ella está bien… ya me instalé… ¡¡y eso a ti que te importa!!... NO ME LLAMES DULCE DE MIEL… esta bien… -se convirtió en un atado de nervios- sa… saluda a Inuyasha… adiós_

_Colgó pesadamente su celular tirándolo a un lado de mi cama. Estaba sobre su futón casi armado sosteniéndose la frente con su mano, se veía que pensaba algo angustioso para ella ¿qué sería?_

_-¿con quien hablabas?_

_-ahmm… adivina_

_-por las no muy dulces palabras creo que con Miroku-no me contestó- ¿pasa algo malo?_

_-no nada… ¿por qué debería pasar algo malo? ¡¡Debes ser más optimista!!_

_-es que mientras hablabas por teléfono te pusiste nerviosa- pronto su rostro níveo pasó por toda la gama cromática hasta llegar al tono más rojo posible_

_-noo… emmm… bueno… yo… ¡¡SON SOLO TONTERÍAS!! –rio débilmente- olvídalo… ¿por qué mejor no me acompañas a mi auto a buscar mi ropa?... traté de reducir lo máximo posible mi equipaje pero me fue imposible_

_Esa noche no pude dormir. A pesar de que intentaba mantener la mente fría, vacía, en blanco no lo lograba. El vano intento de impedir que el recuerdo de Inuyasha se colara en mi cabeza era la causa de mi insomnio. _

_Lo primero que me atormentaba era la idea de no sentir nunca más sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin el embriagante cosquilleo en mi estómago en el instante previo? ¿cómo podría vivir sin sentir el éxtasis de ese momento? ¿cómo podría vivir sin volver a sentir el frenesí póstumo? ¿cómo? Si en verdad… ya no tengo fuerzas para abandonar a mi marca personal de heroína. Suspiré y me voltee en la cama_

_Nuevamente probé volver al blanco, pero esta vez preguntas acerca del como estaría Inuyasha en estos instantes y que tan peligrosa en verdad sería esa Minoru ¿podría con Inuyasha?... no… no puede… él es muy fuerte… aunque de verdad nunca lo he visto en vivo y en directo. Me revolví entre las sábanas otra vez_

_Después, inevitablemente mis pensamientos adquirieron un color más bien escarlata, construyendo escenas en las cuales esa mujer lo mataba. Mi respiración se tornó agitada y comencé a sudar_

_-Kagome… -escuché a Sango susurrar a mi lado ¡oh rayos ya la había despertado! –si sigues así harás que tu familia se levante_

_-lo siento pero… es que… Inuyasha… me tiene muy preocupada_

_-¡oh vamos! No tienes necesidad de hacerlo… a menos que creas que mi primo es un debilucho cosa que no lo es… mejor duérmete ya_

_Si claro… como si en este estado fuera tan fácil hacerlo. En vez de hacerle caso encendí la lamparita de mi velador_

_-Sango… mmm… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-obvio… dime_

_-se que ya no debería dudar de esto pero ¿porqué me ayudas y te inquietas de mi? O sea… fácilmente podrías estar en tu apartamento durmiendo en tu cama en vez de estar incómoda en este futón, si total hay más guardias de Seshomaru por aquí_

_-será porque te lo debo –sonrío- le devolviste la sonrisa a mi querido primo… a todo esto ¿cuando fue que la perdió?... mmmm… - fijó su vista en un punto fijo tras de mí evitando mi cara de extrañeza__–aunque no lo creas… –volvió a mirarme- no lo conozco desde que nací, pues recién me mude a Tokio a los 4 años, por lo que de los primeros recuerdos que tengo memoria, fue del dojo donde íbamos a esa edad, siempre con ese color de pelo tan llamativo, de la mano de la tía Izayoi que era preciosa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… tan delgaducho y con esa sonrisa de idiota parecía no valer nada… _

**Continuará…**

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto**

**Xoxo I & P**


	27. Sabor de Vida

**Ya! Este capi creemos que quedó larguito XD se lo merecían por esperar tanto por nosotras, infinitas gracias…aquí creemos que hay de todo…falta poco ahora sí que sí…gracias gracias de verdad**

**AllySan****:** gracias!! Inu se las pasa todas XD. Bueno pero también le damos sus regalitos, ojalá te guste la actualización

**Angie1791****:** gracias por los ánimos!!! :) siempre son agradecidos, esperamos que te fascine la conty

**Nemesishayunasola****: **aquí tenemos un surtido de hechos XD..ojala lo disfrutes mucho, besitos

**ayumi ayama: **Gracias!!! Estamos muy felices que te haya gustado porque nos ayuda y alienta a seguir, queda poco para el fin :( pero seguiremos empeñándonos para hacerlo bien

**Ashley****: **hoy es el día de las sorpresas XD…creo q inu estará más cerca de kag esta vez …=)

**RefiraM: **Sr. y Sra Smith xd jajaja ya me los imagino como ellos a Sango y Miroku sería muy chistoso XD..ojalá te guste la conty

**Wiiixx****. **Como la vida es joven hemos actualizado XD ojalá te guste!!! Y no te preocupes la historia siempre esperara por ti

**W****iiixx**: tendremos en cuenta las personalidades multiples XD eso es buenisimo no varias mucho de nosotras creo que también pasamos por eso …doble agradecimiento por doble reviews XD

**kagome-chan1985****: **Sara!! Gracias por tus saludos, ojala que este capi también te guste..cuidate y q estes bien besos!

**Paulaa :D !: **ahora si que hay novedades en el frente :) esperamos que te guste y gracias por el apoyo desde el inicio

**Lolichan36****: ^^ **felicidades por FURIA CIEGA es super!!! Gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo, ojala te guste la conti besitos!!!

**Anteriormente…**

_**-será porque te lo debo –sonrío- le devolviste la sonrisa a mi querido primo… a todo esto ¿cuando fue que la perdió?... mmmm… - fijó su vista en un punto fijo tras de mí evitando mi cara de extrañeza–aunque no lo creas… –volvió a mirarme- no lo conozco desde que nací, pues recién me mude a Tokio a los 4 años, por lo que de los primeros recuerdos que tengo memoria, fue del dojo donde íbamos a esa edad, siempre con ese color de pelo tan llamativo, de la mano de la tía Izayoi que era preciosa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… tan delgaducho y con esa sonrisa de idiota parecía no valer nada… **_



…_La verdad es que se echaba a llorar cada vez que perdía… no hace falta decir que yo fui la primera que le hice llorar en el dojo ¡¡un golpe en la parte superior del cuerpo!! Aquella vez duró sólo 10 segundos -lanzó una pequeña risotada- Pero aunque se puso a llorar… _

…_la sonrisa volvió a su cara enseguida en cuanto vio que la tía había venido a recogerle , antes con lo violenta que era, eso me sacaba de quicio ¡¡un hombre que acaba derrotado de esa manera no debe sonreír como un idiota!! … _

…_eso es lo que pensaba cuando veía esa sonrisa, estaba demasiado mimado y se pegaba a la tía como si fuera pegamento… pero parecía tan feliz sonriendo de esa manera… aquello –suspiró- fue el principio de todo –cerró los ojos- a la tía la asesinaron cuando Inuyasha tenía 9 años bueno yo sólo lo superaba por un año… pero eso no importa. Aún con 9 años seguía con esa sonrisa estúpida y totalmente aferrado a su madre. _

…_Pero ella murió y ahí comenzó la pesadilla y se envolvió en esa careta_

…_careta que gracias a ti fue rota nuevamente… ¿no crees que ese es motivo suficiente para estar eternamente agradecida contigo?- bostezó__- mira que tarde… van a ser las cuatro de la madrugada y no has pegado un ojo… mañana debemos ir a trabajar asi que buenas noches_

_Apagó la lámpara y todo se sumió en oscuridad. Su respuesta contraria a cualquier expectativa me relajó. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco fue abandonando la conciencia a todo esto… ¿a que se referiría con que debemos trabajar?_

_Otro día, otra mañana. chocantemente lo que me sirvió de despertador fue un escandaloso tono de celular de una canción que creí conocer… haber… ¿cómo que se llama?... no puedo tener tan mala memoria… se que la cantan unos tipos y que el titulo tiene que ver con cambiar y mundo… en fin a esa hora de la mañana no lograba hacer muchas sinapsis._

_Me acomodé en la cama, Sango y su futón habían desaparecido, si no hubiera sido por su celular sonando estrepitosamente y un ostentoso vestido y zapatos de lujo a los pies de mi cama hubiera creído que ella nunca durmió en esta habitación. Me levanté cogí su aparato y lo silencie, no quería meterme en su privacidad así que apenas comprobé que era Miroku el que la llamaba. Luego tome la ropa que había botado._

_El traje era de color chocolate, con mangas estilo princesa y ceñido en el busto para después caer libremente hacia abajo. Los zapatos marrones. Combinaban perfectamente. Sobre ellos me fije en una notita que decía: PARA MI BARBIE FAVORITA_

_¿no querrá que vaya a trabajar con esto? ¿o si? Conociendo lo maniática que es por la ropa creo que sí_

_El teléfono nuevamente sonó, y esta vez su dueña si lo vino a reclamar, no sin antes corroborar mi cara de sorpresa por el atuendo y obligarme a usarlo sin ninguna objeción por mi parte. Salí de mi habitación con la ropa entre mis manos. No quería escuchar a mi amiga reclamándole al desdichado de Miroku por la mañana._

_En el baño me arreglé lo mejor que pude. Intenté fijarme en cada detalle para que ellos me mantuvieran al margen del chico ojidorado que me enloquecía… bastante. Me desvestí cuidadosamente para darme una ducha que consiguiera avivar a las células de mi cuerpo que aun no lo hacían. Estuve bajo el agua fría poco, menos de cinco minutos, me sequé y me vestí._

_A pesar de llevar ese kilo de tela sobre mi (aunque no lo crean el vestido era bastante pesado) me sentía desnuda. Me gustaba lo que llevaba puesto pero aún así no era mi estilo y me incomodaba. Quizás y con un poco de costumbre pueda sentirme normal usando esto y capaz que hasta en el peor de los casos le tomara cariño… o quizás no, en definitiva y tenga que soportar a Sango reclamarme cada día para que los use… ¡Dios! Ya me imagino su cara mientras lo hace… es que no puede entender que no sirvo para esto… no tengo el cuerpo para usarlo, ella si y que lo haga_

_Pero yo no… es que… ya no quiero empezar con mis defectos de nuevo_

"**No reclames te ves perfecta…"**

_Susurró con ansiedad, en mi memoria, la hermosa voz aterciopelada… era su voz. Evite pensar en su nombre, pero me sorprendió que su sonido no me hiciera caer de rodillas y acurrucarme en el suelo por la sola angustia de saber en que andaba. Suspiré… si él me decía eso no faltaba más… no hay de que avergonzarse ni menospreciarse._

_Después de ese momento de locura –nótese que escuchar voces en tu cabeza no es normal- baje a desayunar. Le comuniqué, falsificando alegría, a mi familia que mi solicitud para medicina en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio había sido aceptada. En cuanto terminé cada rostro de la habitación se iluminó como si hubieran visto a un ángel y a los pocos instantes me atraparon en un abrazo familiar –Sango incluida- destilando bendiciones._

_Eso me hizo sentirme insegura, la idea de por fin estudiar lo que supuestamente más quería en el mundo ya no me llenaba._

_Tarde salí con mi inquilina en dirección al hotel. Su pomposo auto acaparaba las miradas de todos los transeúntes. Bueno… en realidad si es que alcanzaban a darle una mirada porque su porsche amarillo iba a más de 120 Kilómetros por hora, una velocidad a la que yo y mi retorcida experiencia con autos no estábamos acostumbradas._

_Mantuve cerrados los ojos para no llegar blanca y con nauseas al trabajo. Ahí si que me vería horrible_

"**mientes… para mí siempre te ves bien"**

_Sonreí y exhale todo el aire dentro de mis pulmones_

_-¿en serio?- no quise responder en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de mi propia voz rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano. Sólo cuando desaprobaba mis pensamientos de baja autoestima, como ahora, emergía el verdadero recuerdo de su voz. La textura fina y la entonación que la convertían en el más perfecto de los sonidos._

_Creí que me seguiría con la plática, pero una voz más cantarina y aguda me sacó de la ensoñación._

_-Kagome… ya llegamos al trabajo… -me movía de un lado a otro_

_Abrí los ojos, atontada, no era necesario tener un espejo para darme cuenta de la descomunal sonrisa que mis labios formaban_

_-¡¡hooolaaa!!- siguió hablando- tierra llamando a Kagome… Kagome… ¡vamos! Reacciona… estamos en el estacionamiento del Senbonzakura Garden y a cinco minutos de entrar así que más te vale que reacciones o si no el señor Totousai te regañará_

_Resignada a no volver a escucharle por ahora, tomé mi diminuto bolso y la seguí por el pasillo. Me preguntó donde quedaba la oficina del jefe y la acompañe hasta ella. _

_Apenas el anciano la vio comenzó a ejercer la política del buen servicio y se dispuso a ofrecerle la mejor de las suite por comodidad. ¿y que buen hotelero no lo haría? Si la chica parecía salida de una alfombra roja. Llevaba un vestido color crema de encaje y manga tres cuartos cortísimo, una mini capa marrón, medias negras y zapatos de tacón muy muy alto, si sumamos esto a sus accesorios estilizadamente sincronizados y su cabello rizado, Totousai tendría toda la razón al hacer lo que estaba haciendo._

_Pero…_

_-señor Toutosai… me conmueve su hospitalidad pero yo sólo vengo a conseguir un trabajo_

_-¿trabajo?... si usted lo dice así se lo daría… sin embargo estamos copados de gente _

_-creo que tendré que ser más clara… -se acercó al escritorio del viejo. A pesar de que estaba mucho más adelante que yo me figuraba la cara de malicia de mi amiga- se que usted tiene contactos con el señor Sesshomaru Taisho ¿cierto?_

_-¿a qué viene todo esto?_

_-señor Toutosai, creo que a mi primo le molestaría mucho el hecho de que no me aceptara para cumplir una misión por aquí no lo cree_

_-mmm… supongo- contemple los nervios de mi jefe_

_-entonces… por su seguridad creo que le conviene dejarme trabajar… le propongo un trato… me deja andar revoloteando en el hotel, ojalá cerca de Kagome, y le ayudo a ella sin cobrar ni un peso ¿Qué le parece?_

_-¿sin cobrar nada?... ahora si que me perdí_

_-sólo déjeme cerca de Kagome con uno de sus uniformes y todo estará bien_

_-bueno… acepto_

_-muchas gracias_

_Cerraron el "trato" con un apretón de manos. El señor Toutosai estaba embobado, supuse que por efecto de una de esas sonrisas de comercial que Sango expresaba. Pasó un minuto y ella ya tenía su uniforme y llave de casillero entre manos._

_El resto del día pasó como cualquier día corriente de trabajo, excepto que gracias a mi "apoyo" este disminuyó casi a la mitad, por lo que no estaba para nada cansada. Tras salir nos cambiamos de ropa volviendo a parecer muñecas de porcelana y fuimos al estacionamiento para subirnos a su carro. Me tomó por sorpresa el hecho de salir hacia la izquierda rumbo al centro en vez de hacia la derecha rumbo a mi hogar_

_-mmm… Sango –pregunte nerviosa, de ella me temía lo peor- ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-tengo una sorpresa para ti… -me miró- espero que sólo lleguemos temprano para verle_

_¿verle? ¿Sería acaso que Inuyasha ya había vuelto? ¿podría volver a contemplarlo y disculparme por las idioteces que pasaban por mi cabeza?_

_Un bocinazo me sacó de mis pensamientos_

_-¡¡SANGO MIRA HACIA EL FRENTE!!- grité cuando me dí cuenta que ella prestaba más atención a mi que al camino como debería ser_

_Ella volteó y se rió –tranquila… -dijo suavemente- me conozco las calles de memoria… si te vas a alterar tanto lo mejor sería que cerraras los ojos como antes, pero esta vez no te quedes dormida ¿o.k?_

_Retorcidas imágenes de mi encuentro fortuito con Inuyasha pasaron por mi cabeza. Estas se hicieron más inherentes cuando abrí los ojos y me vi frente al hospital ¿estaba herido? ¿o en la morgue? ¡oh, Dios! Si algo le pasa yo juro que…_

_-Kagome ¿que te pasa?... parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma… no me digas que de nuevo te dormiste y tuviste pesadillas_

_-¡¡esta vez no me dormí!! Es sólo que… bueno… me preguntaba exactamente ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_-ahh… bueno es que mientras estuve hospitalizada me volví a encontrar con un amigo que hace años no veía –hablaba tan feliz_

_-ahora entiendo… tenías ganas de verlo ¿no libidinosa?_

_-obvio que tenía ganas, pero no para eso… es más creo que te podría ayudar bastante_

_-¿ayu… darme?_

_-se llama Kuranosuke Takeda y estudia medicina en la Universidad de Tokio así como tu lo harás pronto… se me ocurrió que podría darte unos consejos… aunque para eso debo encontrarlo primero… el muy idiota no me dejó ni su número de celular ese día_

_Llegamos al tercer piso, todo se me hacía tan familiar, como si yo hubiera ocupado el lugar de Sango en esa habitación… esa habitación en donde descubrí mis sentimientos hacia él. A medida que avanzábamos era capaz de recordar cabalmente la angustia que me envolvía al especular que estaba a punto de alejarme de mi vida. Me senté en la sala de espera mientras Sango se dirigía al escritorio de la enfermera en jefe. Extrañamente durante un momento me imaginé en su lugar, vestida con ese uniforme blanco, saludando a todos los recién llegados con una sonrisa. Sacudí mi cabeza. Ajusté mi oído medio para escuchar la plática, a modo de escape…_

_-disculpe señora…- exclamo mi amiga con voz cantarina y agradable_

_-¡señorita Sango! Qué bien se ve totalmente recuperada_

"_se acuerda de mí" seguramente pensó- mm… gracias… creo que el estar aquí y el reposo me sirvieron bastante_

_-que bueno… así más rápidamente podría estar con ese joven tan guapo que es su prometido_

_¡¿prometido?!... ahhh… de veras que Miroku se hizo pasar por eso_

_-si usted lo dice… -el tono falso me llegaba hasta mí que estaba a dos metros de ella _

_-¿a que se debe su visita?_

_-en realidad quería averiguar si el doctor Takeda aún se encuentra haciendo su práctica por aquí_

_-sí… creo que ahora mismo está cerca… deje que lo llame_

_-muchas gracias…_

_Volvió hacia mí con esos pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemple mientras se acercaba–ya viene… estoy tan emocionada de verle –su sonrisa podría remplazar la iluminación del lugar_

_-¿tan feliz de verle? ¿segura que no tienes nada con él?_

_-segura… ¿nunca te has sentido que estas por estallar por ver a un amigo?_

_Por ver a un amigo no, por ver a Inuyasha sí… antes de que esas palabras salieran de mi boca un hombre de no más de 24 abrazaba a Sango_

_-¡Sango-chan que alegría! –casi gritó_

_-a mí también me da gusto pero no es necesario que me apretes- mascullo intentando liberar su cabeza de su pecho –ya suéltame… ¡¡compórtate como el hombre que eres!!_

_Como si un shock eléctrico los hubiera separado, el extraño joven ya estaba a cinco pasos de nuestra amiga mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando algo, al finalizar suspiró_

_-menos mal que esta vez no trajiste a tu novio Sango-chan… es una molestia_

_-¡que no es mi novio!... –lo miró con furia- ¡¡ no me llames Sango-chan!!_

_Me sentía aislada de su mundo infantil, es que realmente parecían dos niños pequeños peleándose por qué sabor de helado escogerían o alguna otra estupidez. Salí de mi propia coraza al oír mi nombre_

_-un gusto Kagome-chan _

_Cuando él se acercó a mi, contemple sus facciones. Era la versión formal y remasterizada de Miroku de ojos chocolates y cabello cobrizo, tan guapo como él. Pero no más guapo que Inuyasha obviamente. _

_-no te molesta que te llame asi ¿verdad? – negué con la cabeza- ¡genial!... es excelente conocer a futuros colegas… aunque ahora estoy bastante cargado de trabajo –se pasó la mano por el cuello, con gesto cansado- me encantaría darte datos y todas esas cosas pero ahora no puedo… ¿qué les parece si nos vemos los tres el viernes? Es mi día libre_

_-por mí ningún problema- alegué con la misma amabilidad que me brindaba_

_-entonces… Kagome- chan… Sango…mmm sólo Sango ¿no? –río nerviosamente al ver a la susodicha levantarle un puño- nos vemos en dos días –nos sonrío- que tengan un buen día_

_-igualmente- dijimos las dos al unísono mientras le veíamos seguir por el blanco pasillo._

_-¡¡Y NO TE ESTRESES TANTO ACUESTATE TEMPRANO!! –gritó Sango olvidando que estábamos en medio de un hospital._

_Era un nuevo día… a uno de hablar con Kuranosuke y a cuatro para matricularme ¿genial no?... de sólo pensarlo la piel se me erizaba. Tenía fondos en mi microscópica cuenta de ahorro para la Universidad así que el dinero por el momento no sería algo por lo cual temer, ni siquiera el hecho de ser perseguida por una "sádica rastreadora", como mi nueva compañera de trabajo la llamaba, y prácticamente ser amenazada a muerte por la misma me aterraba pues confiaba ciegamente en que Inuyasha la detendría. _

_Entonces ¿qué me hacía convertirme en gallina cada vez que reflexionaba el asunto? Por ahora… ni idea._

_Anoche conversé largo rato con Sango. Me comentó casi toda la caótica historia de su vida con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de lo amargo que debió ser para ella. Cuando concluimos, como a las 3:30 AM a menos de tres horas de arreglarnos para el turno en el hotel, aún no tenía sueño, las pesadillas acerca de mi asesina favorita y su peligrosa misión cada vez se hacían más insistentes, tanto así que apenas y cerraba los ojos ya tenía dentro de mí toda una película en donde sufría cortes, golpes y torturas._

_Mi pobre compañera de cuarto lo único que quería era dormir para evitar gastarse un lote de maquillaje cubriendo ojeras así que racional y a la vez desesperadamente me había dado unas pastillas para la gripa que bien me sirvieron para el sueño. El efecto secundario… le costó un montón sacarme de las sábanas esta mañana._

_En realidad no tengo más que decir… trabajo normal… regreso a casa normal… y eso… hasta que escuche un reportaje en la tele que me intereso. Durante los 10 minutos que duró mi amiga y yo nos pegamos, y era como para hacerlo._

_Todo comenzó con una reportera de cuarenta años o más, extremadamente sobremaquillada mostrando imágenes de ricos empresarios y de sus cadáveres_

"… _**todas estas muertes han causando profundas divisiones en la población de nuestra actual Tokio, los más reservados y vinculados con los fallecidos demuestran su férrea repulsión por el supuesto demonio que anda rondando, el resto piensa que un ángel de justicia ha bajado a vengarlos de una vez por todas…"**_

_De soslayó voltee, sintiendo claramente a la chica de al lado murmurar una serie de nombres cada vez que un cuerpo pasaba_

"… _**y en realidad ¿quién podría definir qué es exactamente lo que está pasando? Hace poco el gobierno reconoció haber ocultado esta información a los medios, pero como ya el número de asesinatos iba en aumento se les escapó de las manos y decidieron recurrir a las policías de investigaciones especiales del exterior…"**_

"… _**un escenario terrible y no menos preocupante fue la revelación dada ayer por el ministro de justicia Kyouya Yagami al relacionar cada cuerpo con diversas historias de tráficos ilícitos de sustancias, pedofilia, prostitución, lavado de dinero, fraude, entre otras. Para empeorar la situación la autoridad tras dar su informe expresó su apoyo incondicional al nuevo superhéroe que anda rondando la ciudad…"**_

"… _**en internet ya existen más de 1000 foros de debate acerca de la aparición de este justiciero, que incluso ha sido llamado el "dios del nuevo mundo"…"**_

"… _**el servicio secreto ha asegurado que está haciendo lo máximo posible para colocarle fin a la enferma manía de tomarse la justicia entre sus propias manos…"**_

"… _**como pueden apreciar este es un tema no menos controversial que está y seguirá dando que hablar por mucho tiempo…"**_

_Apenas mostraron la imagen de Hakudoshi Matsura, apagué la televisión. No quería recordar el funesto motivo por el cual esta historia comenzó._

_Sango con parsimonia salió del lugar, lo único que pude hacer fue seguirla._

_Llegamos a mi habitación, muchas palabras querían salir de mi boca, pero no se si en esos momentos estaba empleando la forma correcta de controlarlas_

_-¡¡NO PODÍAN SER MÁS DISCRETOS!! TIENEN A UNA MONTONERA DE GENTE INOCENTE INVOUCRADA… HAY POLICÍAS BUSCÁNDOLOS… OH DIOS… ESTO… ESTO_

_-ya Kagome deja de gritar… tu familia puede asustarse_

_¡ouch! Tenía razón… inspire y espire para relajarme… una y otra vez hasta que controlé el tono de voz para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo_

_-¿sabían que esto pasaba?_

_-obviamente… -habló sosegada ¿Cómo demonios podía estarlo? –inteligencia va a miles de años luz de la información que el gobierno posee_

_-¿el hecho de que los anden persiguiendo no te asusta?_

_-para nada… incluso todo esto debe ser una estrategia de Sesshomaru para obtener cierto apoyo de la gente… creo que él solamente debe estar dejando las pistas correctas en el lugar indicado_

_-¿sólo es parte de SU plan?_

_-lo más probable… el jefe es alguien sumamente inteligente sabe exactamente como manejar estas situaciones_

_Sango demostraba demasiada afinidad para con ese monstruo. Tonta Kagome… ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si él fue uno de sus apoyos cuando estuvo en depresión. Obvio que le va a tener cierto respeto o por lo menos intentar defenderlo cuando pueda._

_-Sesshomaru lo único que quiere es ayudar a los más desfavorecidos… tiene una buena intención, quizás no lo hace de la mejor forma y no lo quiera admitir… si él cree que asi es mejor le apoyaré_

_No pude contradecirle pues sabía que terminaríamos discutiendo._

_Esa noche sin más pláticas nos dormimos temprano._

_Por fin era viernes. Kuranosuke había acordado con Sango la junta, esta sería a las 19:00, es decir, dentro de media hora más. Ya estaba vestida como mi amiga me lo había ordenado, agradecí que esta vez fuera algo sencillo de llevar: un par de shorts de mezclilla, una musculosa blanca y un chaleco dorado que me llegaba al límite del short. Ella vestía más refinada con unas medias negras caladas, unos zapatos de tacón también negros, una falda plisada roja, un blusón negro, su cabello largo cuidadosamente rizado y los labios rojos._

_Aún nos quedaba quince minutos antes partir pues el lugar escogido, el restaurant "Shirafune", no se ubicaba lejos. Ya estaba lista, así que ociosamente me dispuse a acomodar ciertas cosas en mi desordenado escritorio y a buscar los papeles que me podrían faltar para matricularme, por fin._

_Reconocí el tema "fukai mori" a modo de ringtone, por lo que dejé de lado la holgazanería y me dispuse a prestar atención a mi celular. No reconocí el número de entrada. Igual contesté_

_-¿diga?_

_-Kagome… -¡era su voz! La que tanto añoraba escuchar, la que me estaba comenzando a imaginar… por fin era él –puedo…_

_-Oh Inuyasha lo siento… lo siento tanto… fui una tonta… lo siento… lo siento –suplicaba y suplicaba, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta enmudecer_

_-ya basta… hace mucho que estás perdonada para mí, claro si es que debía perdonarte algo… -no supe como contestar a eso- me alegra de que estes bien_

_-con la niñera que me mandaron dudo que no lo esté –escuché risas por parte de él- ¿Cómo estas? ¿no estas herido cierto?- esta vez la risotada fue mayor_

_-¿con quien crees que estas tratando? Crees que dejaría que me hirieran tan fácil… y más sabiendo que me estas esperando_

_-bueno… no_

_-en fin… -suspiró- llamaba para decirte que aún no podré volver… al parecer esa tal Minoru no pescó el señuelo que habíamos preparado y desapareció de Yamanashi… con Miroku estamos deduciendo la estrategia que podría tomar así que creo que tardaremos_

_-¿cuánto más?_

_-unas dos semanas_

_-mmm… -susurré para evitar salir el ¿porqué tanto? Que mis labios habían programado, si hubiera sido así sonaría como una novia muy desesperada… y yo no lo era… ¿o si? –te extraño_

_- ya lo se Kagome, créeme que lo sé. Es como si te hubieras llevado una mitad de mi contigo_

_-ven y recupérala entonces –le reté_

_-pronto, cuanto pueda, antes me aseguraré de que estés a salvo –su voz se había endurecido, para después relajarse automáticamente-después de eso estaremos juntos… para siempre_

_-me agrada la idea… me apunto- otra risotada_

_-nos vemos entonces… cuídate y obedece a Sango en todo_

_-si mamá…_

_-graciosa –masculló_

_-oye Inuyasha…_

_-dime_

_-te quiero_

_-igual yo… hasta pronto_

_Y colgó… bastó una simple llamada telefónica para sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo… o del universo. Tras eso no podría quitarme la sonrisa boba de mi cara en el resto del día._

Continuará…

**Una pequeña aclaración para evitar confusiones…la historia de la madre de Inuyasha está basada en los capítulos 18 y 19 del manga de Bleach**

**Gracias por leernos******

Nos leemos pronto

Que estén bien

Xoxo I  P


	28. Esperar

_Y colgó… bastó una simple llamada telefónica para sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo… o del universo. Tras eso no podría quitarme la sonrisa boba de mi cara en el resto del día_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Llegamos al local en menos de diez minutos gracias a la demoníaca velocidad a la que Sango acostumbraba andar. Sin embargo esta vez no dejé que eso me alterara ni siquiera con los ojos abiertos, el caparazón de felicidad que me protegía tras platicar con él era demasiado grueso como para que una cosa tan simple como esa me sobresaltara_

_El casi medico ya se encontraba sentado en una mesa bien céntrica. El local era sencillo, más sencillo que la vestimenta de mi amiga (¿Qué cosa no lo era?). Las paredes cubiertas de madera barnizada, el piso craquelado y los objetos de los años 60 en las paredes lo hacía ver absolutamente natural. En cuanto nos divisó llegar nos sonrió, dejando de lado el notebook que tenía sobre la mesa. Se iba a levantar, sospeché que para corrernos las sillas y eso como todo un caballero, pero Sango le interrumpió_

_-guárdate tu caballerosidad Takeda…- las palabras eran hostiles pero no sonaban como tal- ¿no me digas que ya estabas trabajando?_

_-no te sulfures… sólo preparaba un trabajo que he de entregar… pronto… -se acomodó en su asiento- ¿cómo has estado Kagome-chan?_

_-bien gracias_

_-te vez feliz… ¿es por la matricula? –sentí el rostro arder al pensar en el motivo de mi alegría-mmm creo que no… estas… no se ¿nerviosa?_

_-no en realidad_

_-menos mal… lo mejor en todo esto es estar decidida.. ¿no Sango?_

_-si… lo mejor-respondió ella_

_-vez… ahora que mi amiga hace lo que quiere debe estar emocionadísima no… -la aludida volvió a actuar como lo hacía con mi familia, para apoyar su falsa conjetura – eso también te pasará… y bien… ¿qué te gustaría saber? Soy todo oídos_

_Una mesera nos interrumpió. Sango ordenó un gran helado de fresa y vainilla, Kuranosuke un café cortado y yo un batido de vainilla. De ahí la tortura comenzó._

_Veía que sus labios se movían, sólo los veía moverse pues desde hacía rato sus palabras no llegaban a mi oído. El hecho de haber escuchado tantas veces las palabras sangre, hospital, torniquete, sutura, cauterizar, cirugía, pabellón, incisión, y uno que otro termino médico habían sellado y distorsionado la parte de mi cerebro capaz de entender lo que él decía con tanto ahínco. De lo único que me mantenía preocupada en esos momentos era de mantener firme mi careta de emoción ante su monólogo, el problema es que no sabía si la conservaría por mucho tiempo, quizás y debería comenzar a tomar clases de teatro con Sango para estar más preparada ante estas situaciones. _

_Mientras Takeda bebía un sorbo de su café contemplé disimuladamente el reloj frente a mí… ¿alguien podría creer que llevábamos más de una hora y media con el temita insoportable?, desvié la vista hacia Sango quien parecía jugar con el blackberry de su amigo, conociéndola creo que lo debe haber estado investigando. Volví a fijarme en el médico, lo vi tomar un respiro y abrir la boca… ¡oh, no! Esto daría para muuucho más. _

_Estaba tan harta de la malla, horarios, los profesores a cargo de los ramos y sus trampillas… que a modo de escape se me ocurrió plantear a modo de pregunta el verdadero motivo por el cual deseaba estudiar eso_

_-y… ¿cómo es el contacto con la gente? _

_-en realidad es bastante frío… hay tanto trabajo que apenas tienes el tiempo de hacer un diagnóstico rápido, atenderlo y citarlo para otra vez si es necesario_

_-o sea que no eres capaz de… mmm… bueno… digo ¿no se es capaz de entablar una comunicación más amplia con ellos?_

_-como están las cosas en estos momentos no… ese trabajo es más de una enfermera… ella si hacen todo eso_

_¿enfermera, eh? Sonaba bien… si ellas tienen ese tipo de contacto con las personas sería genial ser una… ups… ¿cambio de área? Dios no puedo ser más indecisa…_

_-Dr. Takeda… le llaman- exclamó Sango a modo de broma mientras le alcanzaba el aparato a su amigo- por el nombre creo que es una chica… no me imagino a un hombre llamado "Hikari"_

_-¡¡Dámelo!! –masculló… ¿frenético? Después se alejo de nuestra mesa para mayor privacidad_

_-¡genial!... –soltó mi amiga- espero y sea su novia… me muero por conocerle una_

_-¿porque?_

_-es que así dejaría de sentirme culpable_

_-¿por qué?- pregunté como niña pequeña_

_Miró hacia la ventana antes de hablar –es que nosotros fuimos novios durante la secundaria y parece que él estaba enamoradísimo de mí pero yo no lo quería de esa forma para mí es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve así que terminamos y continuamos siendo amigos… siempre tuve la duda si me seguía queriendo de la otra forma… por eso… si tuviera novia significaría que ese sentimiento ya está más que enterrado… _

_-que salga con otra chica no quiere decir que no siga enamorado de ti_

_- no… pero el brillo de sus ojos al mencionar "Hikari" me convenció… ¿no lo notaste?_

_-mmm… no…_

_Al volver a la mesa, Kuranosuke terminó su café, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas_

_-bueno chicas… ha sido un placer para ustedes contar con mi presencia esta noche_

_-engreído… -masculló Sango_

_-pero debo retirarme… tengo algo muy importante que hacer_

_-muchas gracias por todo… -le dije… ¡no podía ser tan falsa!_

_-de nada… cuando quieras puedo comentarte más cosas… - ¡no gracias!_

_-y bien… -dijo Sango mientras hacía una seña a una mesera- ¿saldrás con Hi-ka-ri?_

_-si… ¿algún problema con eso?_

_-¿es tu novia?_

_-si…_

_Cero reacción hasta cinco segundos después, cuando no me di ni cuenta como Sango ya lo estaba abrazando efusivamente_

_-¡que bien! ¡felicidades! Estoy tan emocionada… esto es algo que hay que celebrar… -lo soltó para encararlo- ¿Cuándo me la presentaras? Debo conocer a mi cuñada_

_-Sango ya déjalo… apenas y tengo tiempo para estar con ella como para presentártela_

_-oohh… no me digas que sientes vergüenza de mí…_

_-no entiendes nada… -se alejo de su acosadora para cancelar la cuenta que la mesera traía- bien… ya me voy nos vemos pronto_

_-nos vemos… -le vi salir_

_-cuídate y mándale saludos de mi parte_

_Día sábado. Nada que hacer. Nada que decir… ¡¡no!! Eso es más que una mentira. Lo único que no había el día de hoy era trabajo. ¡¡genial!! Un día de ocio… ¡¡no!! Mentira otra vez… con la charla de ayer de Kuranosuke y tras pensar en la situación en los diminutos lapsos que mi mente dejaba de tomar atención a Inuyasha debía acudir urgentemente a la Universidad para tratar mi situación y plantear todas mis dudas: ¿podría no matricularme en medicina? ¿podría postular a enfermería a estas alturas? ¿me alcanzaría a matricular en esa carrera? ¿será realmente lo que quiero? bueno… la última yo misma debía respondérmela pero entre tanta cosa que me perturbaba era tan difícil._

"**oh vamos tu puedes…"**

_Genial… otra vez la grave y sensual voz de mi asesino favorito resonaba dentro de mi cabeza, ahora sí que podría deliberar tranquila._

_Iba camino a la Universidad, vestida a mi manera y a pie, es decir sin Sango. Mi mamá me había comentado que habría salido muy temprano esa mañana sin dar mayores detalles. Tal vez Sesshomaru la mandó a llamar, tal vez algo malo iba a pasar, tal vez esa asesina estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban, tal vez ahora mismo esté a mi lado caminando, tal vez… ¡¡no puedo ser tan paranoica!!, vamos debo recordar como inhalar normal y olvidarme de ese asunto, en estos momentos lo único que debería reflexionar mi cabeza era la decisión de esta parte de mi futuro._

_La Universidad de Tokio no era sólo la más prestigiosa del país, sino la más hermosa de todas. Valía la pena viajar una hora en metro desde mi casa por llegar a estar aquí. _

_Me detuve frente al panel de informaciones de la facultad de medicina para ver si algo podía encender mi llamita de esperanza. Y ahí en medio de unos papeles blancos impresos había un volante amarillento con letras impresas en color rojo que sirvió de gasolina para mí ser:_

_SE COMUNICA A LOS ALUMNOS PRÓXIMOS A INICIAR PREGARDO POR PRIMERA VEZ QUE LAS MATRICULAS PARA LA CARRERA DE MEDICINA SERÁ EL LUNES 9 MIENTRAS QUE PARA EL RESTO DE LAS CARRERAS DEL ÁREA DE LA SALUD SERÁ EL LUNES 16 DEL PRESENTE MES._

_ATENTAMENTE LA FACULTAD DE MEDICINA Y CIENCIAS DE LA SALUD DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO_

_Salté de la alegría, estaba con ganas de gritarle al mundo y comentar a todos el motivo de mi felicidad. Una queja forzada me sacó de mi lugar. Me voltee… ¡oh rayos! Había botado a una chica… no puedo ser tan torpe. Preocupada por la reacción que pudiera tomar la ayude con la gran cantidad de materiales que traía._

_-disculpa… no fue mi intención…- le entregué una caja_

_-no hay problema… -revisó el contenido del objeto- ¡menos mal mis lacas están bien!- volvió a fijar sus oscuros ojos en mí –sólo ten cuidado a la otra sí… la gente no es tan comprensible_

_-si… lo siento nuevamente –extrañamente sentí que debía presentarme- me llamo Kagome un gusto_

_-soy… mmm… bueno… sólo llámame Sole ¿sí? Es que mi nombre no me agrada mucho y no vale la pena mencionarlo._

_Ella era más alta y delgada que yo. Su cabello consistía en dos bucles gruesos a cada lado de su cuello. Su sonrisa era incluso más perfecta que la de Sango_

_-y ¿porqué Sole?_

_-ahh… es que mis amigas dicen que me parezco a un personaje de un juego que se llama así –le ayudé a recoger lo que faltaba, no comprendía como alguien como ella podía cargar con tanto_

_-¿estudias acá? _

_-no… estoy en la facultad de al lado… en Odontología_

_Pobre… no le alcanzó para medicina_

_-no me vallas a decir que no me alcanzó para medicina _

_-¿cómo… cómo supiste… que… mmm…? –no hallaba como salir de la situación… tan fácil era leer mi mente, quizás estaba pifiada_

_-nunca te han dicho que eres más transparente que un cristal _

_De hecho Ayame me lo había dicho antes, pero una fibra de mi cerebro aún creía que ella sí leía mentes, sin embargo ahora su teoría se confirma, definitivamente debía pedir clases de actuación a Sango._

_-no te preocupes… cada cual con lo suyo ¿no?... ¿vienes a preparar tu matricula para medicina?_

_-no… de hecho vengo a cancelarla_

_-¡¿cancelarla?!... ese es todo un acontecimiento_

_-si… pero como tu dijiste cada uno con lo suyo ¿no?_

_-exacto… ¿y si no es medicina que estudiarás?_

_-enfermería_

_-genial… tienes todo mi apoyo… _

_Me dio una lista detallada de instrucciones para mi situación, al parecer ya había pasado por eso antes. Apenas terminó se fue, no me alcancé ni a despedir, parecía un vampiro por lo veloz que era. En fin… me puse frente a las escaleras del edificio, era ahora o nunca._

_&&&_

Día martes. El día anterior Kagome se había matriculado en enfermería tras haberse dado cuenta que ese era su deseo. Sango seguía conviviendo con la familia Higurashi intentando importunar lo menos posible, la calidez de ese hogar influyó tanto en ella que deseaba ser un miembro más entre todos ellos.

Eran las 20:00 horas. Cuatro de cinco se encontraban acomodados en la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaban la deliciosa comida que la mamá de Kagome preparó para cenar. Cuando la mesa estuvo completa comenzaron el ataque. Al igual que todas las veces los hombres de la familia Higurashi se disputaban los alimentos a lo más batalla campal. Las demás se mantenían al margen comiendo lo que podían o no tomando en cuenta a los combatientes. Entre devoradas y degluciones soltaban una que otra palabrería acerca de temas de los más vanos, principalmente Kagome que no deseaba recordar la vergüenza que en la cena de ayer sufrió después de que Sango comenzara a hablar de Inuyasha y del "lazo" que compartían. Todo el resto del día habían sido preguntas indiscretas que apenas y podía responder tartamudeando sonrojada.

Antes de que culminaran desde la sala de estar un repiqueteo polifónico hizo a la "niñera" volar hacia el lugar de emisión. Ese acto era tan normal en ella que los demás siguieron comiendo como si continuara sentada a su lado.

Los miembros de la familia Higurashi sintieron a la chica subir las escaleras, revolotear por el segundo piso para luego bajar y plantarse frente a ellos con chaqueta en mano mientras jugueteaba con las llaves de su flamante carro.

-discúlpenme pero debo salir inmediatamente… tengo un asunto urgente que atender

-¿te pasa algo malo? ¿te podemos ayudar? –preguntó la señora Higurashi

-no… -movió las manos en negación- sólo un pequeño problemilla con un amigo… la comida estuvo deliciosa… a la vuelta me como el postre –sonrió deslumbrando a los demás, a esa acción la familia aún no se hacía inmune

-bien… que te vaya bien… cuídate- exclamaron tres al unísono

La chica les agradeció y luego salió siendo perseguida por Kagome.

-¡¡espera Sango!!

La aludida estaba al pie del primer escalón del templo ¿cómo podía ser tan veloz? La otra chica la siguió lo más rápido que pudo

-¿a dónde vas?

-a Sengoku, creo que tendré un cambio de misión

Kagome palideció, una señal así podría significar estar más dispuesta para el inminente ataque de Minoru Suzuhara. La expresión que adquirieron sus ojos chocolatados hicieron que su receptora captara inmediatamente su reacción.

-no te preocupes –se acercó a ella acariciando su nuca con intentos de tranquilizarla- Seshomaru no es capaz de dejarte sola, sabe a lo que estaría expuesto enfrentar cuando Inuyasha se enterara

-gracias

El sólo imaginar a Inuyasha maltratando a su hermano por dejarla descuidada la alegró. Eso es lo que haría una persona enamorada, y ya estaba más que segura que Inuyasha la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Tras la partida de Sango y con ese pensamiento contemplo el cielo con una sonrisa

-hay luna nueva

&&&&

Yamanashi era el distrito más frío e irregular respecto al clima en todo Japón, principalmente en otoño, a pasos de la estación más desagradable para él: invierno. La nieve que caía, la lluvia torrencial, el viento helado y hasta la mismísima ropa invernal hacían que Inuyasha recordara el día en que murió la primera mujer importante en su vida: su madre, por eso odiaba esa detestable época más que a nada incluso más que a la desquiciada que se atrevía a perseguir a Kagome… aunque si lo pensaba bien con todas las cosas que estaba pasando su nivel de odio hacia ambas cosas estaba bastante equilibrado.

Para revolverle más la psique esa noche la luna se había dignado a desaparecer. Cosa que lo dejaba inmerso en un insomnio rotundo. Arropado lo más que podía se encontraba mirando la televisión en la pequeña sala de estar del departamento que su medio hermano había designado para Miroku y él.

Su compañero se encontraba durmiendo a destajos, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto pues siempre que él se levantaba como a las ocho de la mañana para iniciar la labor del día, el ojiazul estaba levantado desde hace por lo menos dos horas, analizando una y otra vez la información obtenida. La misión se estaba haciendo bastante complicada más que nada por el suceso de que Minoru tenía demasiados colaboradores en el lugar dispuestos a morir por ella sin largar ninguna pista. Hasta el momento se habían basado en supuestos que Miroku y el departamento de estrategias de Sengoku compartían. Algunos acertaban, otros no. Lo peor de todo es que estaba derramando más sangre de lo normal, cosa que aumentaba la idea de que se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

Un carraspeo lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. El de la coleta estaba en el marco de la puerta que conectaba la sala con las habitaciones, aún en pijama con una cara que ninguna de sus conquistas desearía admirar, sino se les caería del alto pedestal en el que lo tenían ¿alguien hallaría guapo a un hombre ojeroso con baba pegada por toda la cara?

-deberías estar durmiendo –murmuró Inuyasha suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado

-lo mismo digo… mírate ni siquiera has hecho el intento de acostarte… trata de dormir un poco

-no empieces otra vez, te informo que jamás he conciliado el sueño en noches de luna nueva

-¿tienes miedo y no puedes dormir?- se acercó burlescamente a él

-claro que tengo miedo- afirmó encarándolo- ¿tiene algo de malo?

-la sinceridad es una virtud –subió y dejo caer sus hombros para acomodarse mejor en el sofá

-en todo este tiempo no he conseguido quitarme de la cabeza los recuerdos del día en que asesinaron a mi madre. En estas condiciones si me quedo dormido no lograría sobrevivir

-bien menos mal que eres precavido Inuyasha –bostezó y se retiró

Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos inundaron su mente.

_**Flash back**_

_-¡¡ahh!!- gritaba un chico pequeño de cabello plateado y ojos dorados al recibir agua de lleno que un auto a toda velocidad disparó desde una charco _

_La luna como cada mes se había tomado un descanso dejando a cargo a las estrellas y faroles a cargo de la iluminación de todo. Lamentablemente la lluvia del día anterior había dejado la marca en cada calle anegada de la ciudad, cosa que los conductores no tomaban mucho en cuenta, principalmente cuando se trataba de niños pequeños como él que estaban en el lado equivocado de la acera._

_-ohh vaya, que auto más malo ¿estás bien Inuyasha?_

_Mencionó la mujer más dulce del planeta. Su madre: Izayoi Taisho_

_-lo siento –continuó mientras le secaba lo más que podía con un pañuelo –vamos a cambiar… yo iré por el lado de los coches así no te mojarás_

_-no pasa nada… ¡me quedaré en este lado!-reclamaba mientras su madre continuaba limpiándole- Llevo el impermeable estaré bien ¡yo te protegeré mamá!_

_-oh cariño, estás hecho un hombretón –le sonrió- ¡pero no tienes elección! ¡no puedo dejarte ese lado hasta que ganes un combate contra Sango-chan!_

_-hagf gif u bogpe –balbuceaba el chico con el pañuelo de Izayoi cubriéndole el rostro_

_-cariño no se te entiende nada_

_-¡he dicho que estuve muy cerca la última vez! –bufó molesto_

_-¡listo! Ya estas limpio… venga vamos –le acarició el cabello _

_Inuyasha adoraba a su madre, no la vio una sola vez llorar o enfadarse por algo. Era un dato comprobado que los problemas de los padres acababan pasando a los hijos, también era un dato comprobado que ella lo sabía muy bien. No importaba si en su vida pasaban cosas malas, al lado de Izayoi podía olvidarlo todo_

_-ma…mi ¿puedo cogerte la mano? –preguntó dudoso_

_-¡por supuesto que sí! –le sonrió efusivamente y continuaron su caminata_

_No sólo le pasaba a él. Hasta a Seshomaru y su novia Kagura la adoraban siendo que no compartían ningún lazo sanguíneo. Su madre era el centro de su disfuncional familia. Su hermano le había dicho que como un Tasiho que era debía ser capaz de proteger algo valioso, al instante pensó que quería proteger a su mamá. A su mamá que siempre había cuidado de él._

_Siguieron con su recorrido a casa. Esta vez por el tramo de los suburbios. Grandes edificios los rodeaban y encerraban la oscuridad de la noche con aún más ferocidad que en otro lado. Sólo una palabra podía describir caminos como ese: tenebroso. Cualquier niño de su edad estaría llorando corriendo por salir de ahí, pero en su caso y como ya fue mencionado su madre era su farol personalizado. Ni una gota de terror denotaba su rostro, sólo la típica sonrisa boba consecuencia de estar con Izayoi._

_Los gritos de una niña pequeña irrumpieron en el silencio del exterior. Al escucharlos nuestros transeúntes se intrigaron deteniéndose por unos instantes. Ya no eran simples gritos, eran súplicas desesperadas pidiendo auxilio._

_-espera mami… _

_Inuyasha se soltó de ella y corrió hacia el lugar de donde venían los ruegos desgarradores. El callejón del otro lado de la calle_

_-ehh… ¿Inuyasha?..._

_En cuanto su madre se dio cuenta de las intenciones que maquinaban en su cabeza no dudó ni un momento en perseguirlo_

_-¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡INUYASHA!! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo_

_Su hijo se encontraba bloqueado… _

_**Al principio pensé: quiero proteger a mamá. Cuando supe que iba a tener una sobrina quise protegerla a ella también. Continué yendo al dojo para poder hacerlo. Y me volví más fuerte.**_

_**Cada vez…**_

_**Quería proteger a más gente**_

_Llegó a donde tenía planeado. Como lo predijo una chica quizás menor que él yacía detrás de un basurero con la cabeza entre las rodillas, sollozando como loca. Se acercó con cuidado para no asustarla y poder obtener algunos datos para protegerla como deseaba. Cuando le tocó el hombro sus rojizos ojos le conmovieron al punto que quería llorar a su lado ¿por qué sufría tanto?_

_Antes de que pudiera interrogarla se dio cuenta como ella levantaba la mirada para a continuación ser embargada por el pánico_

_-NOOO…. NO LO HAGAS_

_Para su pesar volteó… un gigante sostenía un fierro en dirección a su cabeza. Menos de cinco segundos después todo se volvió negro_

_Despertó húmedo. Sus dorados ojos recibían las gotas de lluvia como agujas. Observó la falta de la luna en el cielo. Intentó levantarse, pero un peso sobre él lo detuvo. Enfocó su vista al objeto que le impedía moverse y no quiso hacer otra cosa que desgarrarse la garganta chillando. El cadáver sangrante de su madre le protegía. Todo el alrededor desapareció para él._

_No supo lo que paso… quizás se cortó con algo, quizás se golpeó con algo, pero estaba claro que lo hizo para salvarle la vida_

_No sólo le pasaba a él. Hasta a Seshomaru y su novia Kagura la adoraban siendo que no compartían ningún lazo sanguíneo, pero la dulzura de ella era innegable. Su madre era el centro de su disfuncional familia. Él la aparto de su lado…_

Un estridente comercial de perfume barato lo hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba seguro que dormido no se había quedado, pero igual odiaba el hecho de acordarse del pasado que supuestamente sólo en sueños debía incomodarlo. Quedó con la mente vacía un rato, tal vez el escalofrío de todas esas veces desapareciera completamente de su cuerpo.

Por primera vez en todo el trasnoche plantó la cara frente al televisor. La chica de la publicidad tenía el cabello largo ondulado, el rostro pálido y los ojos chocolatados. Por lo menos para él imaginó a Kagome en ese lujoso traje sonriéndole para vender el producto. Era simplemente tan hermosa y tan perfecta para él que no dudaba su maravilloso futuro, juntos.

"_si debo proteger algo… quiero que sea Kagome_…" pensó "_y esta vez lo haré bien… lo prometo_

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola!! Esta vez vengo rapidito a actualizar, tengo q studiar…P también esta preparando sus pruebas…ojala les guste este capitulo…es un premio x su larga espera…**

**Ya queda pokito…**

**Gracias como siempre por su enorme apoyo**

**Xoxo I&P**

**Pd: Hay muxo de Stephenie Meyer en esta historia, básicamente porque la admiramos y en honor a ella citamos algunas partes similares ;) **


	29. Señales sobre mi

_Anteriormente…_

Por primera vez en todo el trasnoche plantó la cara frente al televisor. La chica de la publicidad tenía el cabello largo ondulado, el rostro pálido y los ojos chocolatados. Por lo menos para él imaginó a Kagome en ese lujoso traje sonriéndole para vender el producto. Era simplemente tan hermosa y tan perfecta para él que no dudaba su maravilloso futuro, juntos.

"_si debo proteger algo… quiero que sea Kagome_…" pensó "_y esta vez lo haré bien… lo prometo_"

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

¿No es solo un sueño dentro de un sueño? Así se sentía en esos momentos. Como si su vida fuese un estado de constante somnolencia, volver a soñar en su sueño. Y todo por culpa de Inuyasha. El que no llegara le provocaba constantes estados de vigilia, por las noches creía estar despierta, pero con el pasar de las horas ya no estaba segura si dormía con los ojos abiertos, luchaba y luchaba por bajar esos parpados por eso que cuando Kagome despertó lista para el trabajo descubrió dos enormes maletas en medio de su habitación. Lo peor para ella se cumplió: su niñera la abandonaba. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a recorrer su casa lo más discretamente posible pues su familia debía estar durmiendo a esa hora. La pilló en su cocina, con una taza de té entre las manos

-buenos días Kagome –saludó efusiva

-buenos días… -exclamó aturdida- ¿tan temprano y ya estas lista? Anoche ni siquiera te sentí llegar

-en realidad pasé la noche en Sengoku…

-¡oh no! Seshomaru ya te está sobreexplotando

-¡no lo digas de esa manera linda! Si tan poco el jefe es tan déspota… tomé esa decisión por mi propia cuenta. Necesito planear mi próxima misión

-¿pró…xi…ma? –tragó saliva- ¿así que al final te vas?

-pues sí… realmente me hubiera gustado seguir vistiéndote, pero no te preocupes tendrás dos nuevos niñeros a falta de uno

-¿los conozco?

-creo… son Ayame y Kouga, espero que ellos te diviertan tanto como yo… si no lo hacen me avisas

-¿se quedarán en mi casa?

-no creo… -le guiñó- bien… suspiró dejando la taza en el fregadero- ya es hora de que me marche. Debo ir a buscar a mi compañero. El jefe no me quiso decir quien era, pero se supone que en una hora más estaría llegando a la estación Hikari Daoka

Tras bajar las dos pesadas maletas y cuadrarlas en la parte trasera del porshe amarillo Sango abrazó a Kagome y le entregó una bolsa gigante.

-estas te las dejaste en el apartamento de Inuyasha… aún no entiendo el porqué, pero te las regalé y te pertenecen… me harás enojar si no usas esa ropa y te aseguro que si intentas engañarme me enteraré

-está bien… está bien… -respondió Kagome algo asustada- muchas gracias por todo

-de nada nueva mejor amiga… nos vemos pronto

-¡cuídate!

-siempre lo hago… deberías saberlo- sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo

Aceleradamente abandonó la calle principal. Distraída subió las escaleras a su hogar, a fin de cuentas el trabajo la llamaba y la calle no presentaba nada de particular, excepto por ese automóvil violeta que permanecía allí desde la noche. Al parecer tenía nuevos vecinos.

&&&

Fresco y cambiado Inuyasha había salido del baño. Una ducha fría después de un insomnio autoimpuesto no hacía nada de mal. Tenía en mente comer algo y luego partir con Miroku a cazar más información. Suzuhara debía ser encontrada pronto. El futuro junto a la mujer de sus sueños dependía de ello.

Para llegar a la cocina era necesario atravesar un largo y estrecho pasillo con las dos habitaciones a ambos lados, y la sala de estar. Al pasar por la puerta de ambos dormitorios ciertos murmullos se hicieron cada vez más nítidos. Curioso, se detuvo.

-su patrón de movimiento lo podrán encontrar en esta carpeta… -explicaba Miroku- deben fijarse bien cuando investiguen junto a Inuyasha… ella siempre deja pistas, obviamente deben analizar si son verdaderas o falsas… es muy astuta

-¿no sería más fácil esperar a que atacara? –esa voz no la reconoció

-algo así como tenderle un cebo… quizás la chica que persigue podría servir – tampoco sabía quien era pero ya tenía ganas de matarlo

-no creo que les sea conveniente decir eso frente a Inuyasha, por lo menos no si valoran su vida

-ja! Cómo si eso nos asustara… nosotros perfectamente podríamos derrotarlo –exclamaron dos al unísono

-eso no se los aseguro… -se burló Miroku.

En la sala de estar ya tenía instalado sobre la mesa el pequeño notebook con toda la información de la misión, con una mano en el teclado le mostraba cada dato conseguido, los dos chicos desconocidos daban la espalda a la puerta que conectaba la salita con el resto de la casa, desde atrás eran idénticos. Incluso al entrar sigilosamente Inuyasha juraría que iban vestidos igual. Se dio cuenta como ambos sin tomar atención a lo que su compañero les mostraba parloteaban acerca como podían vencerlo, formas muy patéticas de hacerlo en realidad, por lo que molesto apenas llegó a una distancia suficiente tomó violentamente las nucas de ambos e hizo que sus cabezas estrellaran entre sí

-¡¡OYE!! –gritaron al unísono tras voltearse. El rostro casi idéntico de ambos cambió desde rabia hasta miedo – INU… YA..SHA –les tembló la voz

-psche… ¿Quiénes son? –bufó molesto

-ehmm… bueno… señor… mm…

-Inuyasha anda no asustes a tus nuevos compañeros

-¿nuevos compañeros?

-pues sí…-exclamó Miroku- hubo un cambio de planes y debo volver a Tokio- tomó su bolso- estos chicos son parte de mi equipo

El ojidorado los escrutó con la mirada por unos segundos. ¿cómo al estúpido de su hermano se le ocurría asignarle dos compañeros tan enclenques? Si estaban paralizados con sólo verle, de un momento a otro parecían que se orinarían en sus pantalones

-¿estos niños?- murmuró con desprecio

-¡¡NO SOMOS NIÑOS!!

-los tres parecen unos chiquillos –suspiró el ojiazul- por lo menos déjenme presentarlos antes de que se maten. Inuyasha ellos son los mellizos Ginta y Hakaku Ootori…

Como el asesino lo pensó uno era la fotocopia del otro. Eran flacuchos y altos como un palote, su tez era morena y sus ojos negros como el carbón. Iban vestidos con jeans grises y playeras azules. Lo único capaz de diferenciarlos era su cabello: Ginta lo tenía gris con un mechón oscuro al medio de su cabeza, todo levantado; y Hakaku usaba una moica casi blanca.

-… chicos él es Inuyasha Taisho, el mejor asesino de la compañía y

-hermano del jefe-intervino Ginta

-muy favorable para su título ¿no?- continuó Hakaku

-si eso es lo que creen… -tronó sus dedos- puedo demostrárselos

Inuyasha avanzaba y los mellizos retrocedían. Miroku cobardemente ya se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del apartamento

-debo irme… que se diviertan

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ruidos desastrosos y quejidos agonizantes retumbaban por todo el lugar. Él simplemente acomodó su bolso y siguió caminando "_pobres chicos_" pensó.

&&&

Hora: 10 y algo de la mañana. Como todos los días de semana Kagome ya se encontraba en el hotel inmersa en sus tareas habituales. Y a pesar de estar recién empezando se sentía agotada: Kagome ve al edificio de al frente, Kagome faltan sábanas limpias en la suite, Kagome al comedor, Kagome a recepción, Kagome esto, Kagome esto otro… definitivamente deseaba tirar la toalla. Sin que el jefe ni sus "amables" compañeros de trabajo lo notaran se escapó al gimnasio y se sentó en uno de los complejos aparatos. Suspiró, en los días más atareados dentro de Senbonsakura Garden el gimnasio era el sitio más relajante y seguro para hacer novillos. Además le traía recuerdos y la hacía cerciorarse que su historia con Inuyasha no es una mera película

No quería fantasear con él, pues el tiempo pasaría de ella abruptamente y quizás podrían titularla como "desaparecida", otra vez. Pero era tan irresistible pensar en su "novio", en su cálida sonrisa, en sus soles dorados, en sus brazos acogedores, en su actitud sobreprotectora, en fin… todo aquello que necesitaba de forma urgente fácilmente la encontró en ese asesino. Muy lógico.

Aunque… "_un momento_…" dijo para sí "_Aún no somos novios… oficialmente hablando… ¿estará seguro de tener una novia como yo?... es decir no creo que…_"

-escapándose del trabajo… -alguien con una voz muy varonil estaba detrás de ella, sintió miedo. Estaba segura que ningún trabajador del hotel correspondía a ese sonido.

Quería gritar, su voz se atascó. Quería huir, estaba congelada. Quería voltear, las órdenes de su cerebro no le llegaban a su cuerpo, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Entonces ¿qué faltaba? Simplemente esperar a que él la llevara con su cazadora.

-mmm… -seguía acercándose, una gran mano se apoyo en su hombro- señorita Kagome… ¿se encuentra bien?

Se relajó, esa pregunta no la haría cualquier persona, menos alguien con indirectas intenciones de borrarla del mapa, según su lógica no era necesaria. Volteó, un joven de ojos celestes, piel morena y coleta la observaba preocupado, ese rostro lo había visto en algún lado… si estaba segura, tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua… era… era… ¡cómo se le podía olvidar!

-creo que no me recuerdas, soy Kouga… –intervino él tras darse cuenta del semblante dubitativo de ella- el prometido de Ayame…mmm ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡¡¡aaahh!!!- se levantó de golpe- estoy bien… bien… perfectamente…

-menos mal… creo que la asusté

-en realidad… bastante… por un momento se me olvidó que Sango me había dicho que tendría nuevos niñeros

-¿niñeros? No creo que esa sea la palabra adecuada…

-¿no estarán todo el tiempo conmigo?

-más o menos… pero ¡no se preocupe! Eso no significa que la dejaremos desprotegida… ahora me quedaré con usted en el hotel y la llevaré a casa, básicamente esa será la rutina

-bien… ¿y Ayame?

-tiene día libre- Una sonrisa maléfica surcó su rostro.

&&&

"_busca un auto extravagante, busca un auto extravagante_" pensaba Miroku al llegar a la estación Hikari Daoka. Sesshomaru no le había dado muchos datos de su nueva Misión, de hecho ni siquiera había tenido la "decencia" de explicarle con quien formaría equipo por lo menos para tener una idea de con quien debería encontrarse en el terminal. La única indicación fue la que se repetía mentalmente, idea que -considerando lo conservador que podía llegar a ser- tampoco servía de mucho.

"_busca un auto extravagante, busca un auto extravagante_" dobló hacia la derecha del estacionamiento, ni rastros del susodicho carro, a lo más se encontró con unas mujeres que le miraban de forma lasciva _"¿con este cuerpo quien no lo haría_?" pensó pasando de ellas al recordar a Sango "_tengo ganas de verla_". Todavía le faltaba revisar el segundo piso.

"_busca un auto extravagante, busca un auto extravagante_" el descubrimiento le llegó a manera de rayo. Allí aparcado en el medio con un montón de chatarra alrededor –cualquier cosa sería una chatarra alrededor- se encontraba el mejor carro que había visto en años. Distaba mucho de su concepto de extravagante, pero se ajustaba perfectamente al de su jefe. Se acercó, quizás y lo estaban esperando. Al estar lo bastante cerca para apreciar lo detalles sentía que la baba se le caía. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que un Porsche 911 GT3, de un extraño color amarillo y cristales polarizados. Esas joyitas apenas y podían encontrarse en el mundo. Se acercó más y más… la baba seguía haciendo lo suyo, si se acercaba más quizás y podía llegar a abrirlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y montarse en él, sólo montarse, no quería ser un ladrón. Sólo faltaba un poco… poco… poco

-¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES! –Gritaron detrás de él –MALDITO LADRÓN- ni siquiera se alcanzó a voltear, quien quiera que fuere, el dueño suponía, ya lo había mandado a volar

A duras penas se fue levantando –maldi…

Volteó quedando frente al agresor o mejor dicho agresora. La luz de sol le cegó pero no lo suficiente para dejar de lado las sinuosas curvas frente a él. Cualquier insulto quedó atascado en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Pronto ella le levantó del cuello de la camisa

-¿cómo te atreves a intentar robarme el carro?

Estaban cara a cara. Ni siquiera su violento trato podría causar una gota de odio o rencor a ella. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado tenerla tan cerca? ¿Cuántos días había estado sin probar sus labios? Extrañarla sería poco para lo que sentía. Faltaba tan poco, sólo acercarse unos centímetro más y…

-Sango… -susurró

Parpadeó una y otra vez. Su delicado rostro se tornó rojo, parecía a punto de estallar. Su cuerpo entero se paralizó. Y el problema es que Miroku y su acercamiento tampoco ayudaban de mucho. Sintió débil su agarre, grave error. Inmediatamente una de las grandes manos de él le tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mantener su mirada conectada con el azul de sus ojos, se ahogó en ellos, se desconectó del mundo. Faltaban unos milímetros, ya percibía su cálida respiración rozándola tal como en los sueños que tenía, deseaba, deseaba besarlo.

La otra mano se posicionó en donde no debía y toda la fantasía se rompió

-¡¡PERVERTIDO!! –golpe directo a la nariz.

-¡¡auchhh!!-se quejó el mientras se sobaba- tantas ganas que tenía de verte y lo único que haces es golpearme

"¿_ganas de verme_?" titubeó, pero no tardó en adoptar la pose de siempre- te lo mereces… mira que correrme mano

-lo siento… no me puedo contener… es que…

-¡no necesito oírlo!- se cubrió los oídos teatralmente y volteó a mirarle –¿no se suponía que estabas con Inuyasha en Yamanashi?

-estaba… tengo una nueva misión

-¡¡y dejaste a Inuyasha solo!!

-no… esta con dos de mis subordinados

-ahhh… menos mal –suspiró- espera… ¿nueva misión? No me digas que tú serás mi compañero

-sólo si este auto es tuyo- sacó una sonrisa pervertida, no tenía otra.

-oh no…

Llegaron a Sengoku más temprano de lo previsto. Iban uno al lado del otro por le amplio pasillo. Sango miraba con odio a su compañero. Él parecía haber participado de una masacre, una gran cantidad de moretones deslumbraban en su resignado rostro.

-ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte… -amenazó ella

-Sanguito… mi dulce de miel es que no puedo evitarlo mi mano está maldita

-si seguro… ¡¡no me digas dulce de miel!!

Estuvo a punto de golpearle cuando una de las secretarias de Seshomaru les indicó que él les esperaba. Rápidamente entraron a su oficina. Se encontraba de pie con las manos sobre una larga mesa, detrás de él una pantalla digital indicaba unos datos extraños. Al verlos pasar les indicó que se sentaran. Quedaron uno frente al otro.

-como ya habrán escuchado… -inició el jefe- en todo este tiempo de reclusión el individuo Byakuya Mikawa no soltó ninguna clase de información acerca del paradero de su jefe. Sin embargo ayer en la mañana al preguntarle por Minoru Suzuhara éste afirmó que ella ya estaba muerta desde hace mucho tiempo

-pero jefe… -interrumpió Miroku- ¿Cómo podría estar muerta? Si con Inuyasha le estuvimos siguiendo la pista a ella y sus subordinados en Yamanashi

-es ahí en donde entra en juego una tal Yura Sakasagami –sacó dos carpetas del escritorio y les entregó una a cada uno- Inteligencia ha estado investigando un poco de ella, el problema es que eso fue lo único que pudieron conseguir en las redes internacionales…

-es bastante poco… -exclamó Sango

-exacto, por eso necesitamos que investiguen lo más posible acerca de Yura y del edificio "Hakurei". Mikawa lo mencionó bastante así que vale la pena encontrar la conexión que podría tener con la mujer.

-está bien jefe

-pueden retirarse

Miroku sacó las llaves del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y abrió la puerta. El apartamento frente a él era pequeño, poco ostentoso y bien iluminado. No tenía demasiadas cosas por lo que el desorden no representaba un problema para el lugar, cosa extraña en un departamento de hombre soltero. Detrás de él Sango simulaba fastidio mientras jugueteaba con el no pequeño bolso que llevaba entre sus manos.

-dime nuevamente ¿porqué tenemos que quedarnos investigando en TU departamento?- se acercó a la ventana que conectaba el pasillo con el exterior. Se encontraban en un séptimo piso

-porque tengo un sistema computacional mejor que el de la empresa, así podremos trabajar mejor

"_menuda excusa barata_" pensó la chica

-a menos… -Quedó tras de ella pasando el brazo a través de su cintura- que apoyes mi idea de jugar un poco y trabajar después –le susurró al oído

Sango comenzó a sudar frió. El aliento de Miroku sobre su cuello causaron miles de descargas eléctricas en su piel y su agarre quemaba. Sin querer mostrarse vulnerable volteó furibunda mandándole inmediatamente un golpe en la nariz

-¡¡VUELVES A HACER ESO Y TE MATO!! –chilló agitada

Tomó el bolso del hombre, lo dejó ahí tirado y sangrando y entró. Sacó el laptop que adentro había y se instaló en el sofá de lo que ella creía como sala de estar. A los cinco minutos entró un Miroku con la cara hinchada y condujo a Sango a otra habitación. Esta era oscura, contenía unos equipos que ni siquiera la inteligencia de Sengoku poseía, se sentaron y empezaron realmente con la investigación.

Un frío pronto comenzó a hacerse presente. Sango un tanto tiritona vio la hora en el reloj digital frente a ella. Eran las 02:48 AM. Habían estado más de 8 horas frente a los aparatos y lo único bueno que habían obtenido de la susodicha era que trabajaba en el edificio Hakurei como administradora de ingresos, un cargo bastante alto en una empresa. Le lanzó un vistazo a su compañero. Estaba bastante serio mirando la pantalla plasma del computador. Esa seriedad inesperada por parte del playboy lo hacían ver tan "_guapo…_" dijo para sí misma "…_si tan sólo fuera así más seguido, tal vez costaría menos corresponder a sus perversiones_" pasaron tres segundos antes de que reaccionara "_¡¡oh mi Dios!! ¿Qué es lo que acabo de pensar?" _sin darse cuenta ya tenía la azul mirada de él sobre ella

-¿tienes frío?- le preguntó tiernamente

-mmm… bueno… -miró hacia otro lado disimulando su sonrojo- un poco… pero nada con lo no pueda convivir

-eso es un problema

-no es para tanto mejor seguimos trabajando…

-espérame un momento

-pero…

Salió antes de que ella pudiera seguir reclamando. ¿Cómo un idiota mujeriego al máximo podía ser tan lindo algunas veces? "_ahh… no de nuevo… ¿le acabo de llamar lindo? Si seré estúpida… contrólate maldita sea mujer… mejor pensar en otras cosas… si alguna otra cosa que no tenga que ver con el pervertido… haber… mmmm… ¡¡de veras!! que la nueva colección de Channel sale este fin de semana… no me puedo perder el estreno, ahh y tengo que comprar esos zapatos Jimmy Choo que vi en el Boulevard el otro día, son únicos y no quiero que una rica consentida me los gane, eran cobrizos quizás y así hagan juego con el_…" bostezo "_nuevo vestido_…" bostezo "_que pille… el… otro día… en_…" cada vez sus párpados se volvían más y más pesados, no bastaron ni cinco segundos para que se fuera a negro.

No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos. Se sentía tan cómoda después de su noche sin sueños extraños ni pesadillas que pedía a Dios que le diera unos minutitos más de descanso. Sin embargo los rayos del sol que se colaban la molestaban demasiado _"¡¡un momento!! Las cortinas de mi habitación son lo bastante oscuras_…" estaba a punto de ceder a su organismo en la necesidad de abrir los ojos _"¡¡no!! De veras que estoy donde Kagome, en su habitación se refleja demasiado el molesto sol… pero… por eso mismo cambie de lugar el futón la primera noche… mmm… ¡¡da lo mismo!!_" con ese pensamiento decidió lanzarse nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo, esta vez el movimiento de su gran, dura y calentita almohada detrás de ella la sacó de sus planes _"¡¡un momento!!... mi almohada no es tan grande, ni tan dura ni tan caliente_" sin abrir los ojos intentó levantarse, un peso sobre su cintura se lo impidió "_ahora si que estoy asustada_" dijo para sí. Abrió los ojos de sopetón. Estaba en una cama extra grande desconocida, en una habitación que nunca antes había visto en su vida, con el sol pegándole directo a la cara "¿_qué pasó aquí_?" enfocó su mirada a su cuerpo, se encontraba cubierta por una sabana azulina la levantó para ver que estaba pasando. Dos brazos musculosos la aprisionaban. Haciendo gracia de su flexibilidad volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, los nervios la recorrieron desde los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas de sus cabellos.

"¿_qué… qué hago con Miroku abrazándome en medio de una cama por la mañana_?" le vio dormir tranquilamente con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y con el torso descubierto, cosa que no ayudaba _"¡¡oh mi Dios!!... por lo menos estoy con ropa, eso significa que nada pasó, aunque… se siente tan cómodo estar así_" pasaron cinco segundos antes de que se cacheteara mentalmente _"¡¡que rayos estoy pensando!!_"

-¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!! –gritó a todo pulmón despertando y quitándose de encima a Miroku

Este medio atontado parpadeo rápidamente hasta asimilar los hechos. Se paró de golpe al ver a su compañera con una extraña aura oscura alrededor y las cejas más abajo que de costumbre

"_que miedo_" pensó el ojiazul, mientras veía a Sango acercándose lentamente con todas las intenciones de partirle algo más que la cara

-no mi dulce de miel espérate… te lo puedo explicar!!!

Los fuertes golpes y extraños quejidos despertaron a todos los vecinos de alrededor. Ya nadie podría dormir en el edificio

&&&&

El día de ayer fue bastante extraño. El tal Kouga la seguí de cerca como que no quiere la cosa. Además que a cada tanto, tres minutos para ser exactos, su celular sonaba y sonaba como desesperado, a lo que él sólo lo silenciaba y volvía a enfocarla con sus orbes celestes como si nada hubiera pasado. El tipo en si era extraño. Decía no ser su niñero pero aún así era más asfixiante que la misma Sango, apenas y la había cuidado por menos de ocho horas y ya quería dejar todo atrás.

Para su suerte, Inuyasha dignó hacer su acto de presencia esa misma noche, el simple hecho de escuchar su voz recargaban sus pilas a tal forma que no le importaba estar siendo "acosada" por el otro asesino

_-al final a Sango le ha tocado trabajar con Miroku…_

_-¿¿en serio?? –preguntó Kagome alarmada_

_-si, pobre de él cualquier cosa pervertida que haga le costará muy caro en todo caso ya va la hora que vaya sentando cabeza, no puede seguir con esas idioteces para siempre_

_-¡que gran amigo eres! –se burló_

_-oye lo digo por su bien… cambiando de tema… ¿a quien te ha mandado Sesshomaru? El muy maldito no me ha querido decir-_

_-ahh… esta vez estoy a cargo de Ayame y Kouga_

_-¡¡Ayame y Kouga!!_

_-aunque hoy sólo Kouga me acompañó…_

_-¡¡sólo Kouga!!-chilló_

_-sí… es peor que Sango, no me dejó sola en ningún sitio_

_-maldito lobo… -gruñó_

_-Inuyasha… ¿estas bien?_

_-sólo no te dejes engatusar por ese sarnoso ¿sí?_

_-¿por qué lo dices?... ahhh… ¿estas celoso?_

_-¿celoso?… ¿yo? ¿De ese estúpido?… nooo… no tengo razones para estarlo.._

_-¿así que no tienes razones ehh? –pregunta molesta_

_-obvio que no… él no sería capaz de lograr nada contigo, estas demasiado enamorada de mí _

_-engreído… _

_-es sólo la verdad… Kagome… -cambió el tono de su voz- cuidate, aléjate de todos los problemas_ _incluyendo a ese sarnoso… ¿me entendiste?-_

_-si… lo mismo va para ti__…hey! Solo una pregunta,¿cómo haces para contactarme si tenemos que estar aislados?- diciendo esa última palabra con pesar, escuchó a Inuyasha_

_- cuando quiero escucharte soy capaz de borrar cualquier evidencia, incluso la de un celular- dijo sinceramente. Kagome se sonrojó ante tan halagadoras palabras, y otra vez pensó que ese chico era realmente un sueño._

_-te quiero__- le interrumpió de sus vagos pensamientos autodestructivos_

_-Igual yo-_

Esa banal conversación le ha bastado para mantenerse feliz todo el rato, a pesar de las constantes discusiones de sus niñeros. Al parecer la que llamaba constantemente ayer era Ayame molesta por el hecho de que Kouga la había engañado para alejarla de él. Ahora mismo no paraba de cobrarle sentimientos. Cosa que a cualquier persona normal que estuviera las 24 horas cerca de ellos hartaría, pero que a Kagome con su felicidad máxima le pasaba de refilón.

&&&&

-esa es toda la información que pude obtener…

Miroku le pasó una carpeta a Sango. Ambos se encontraban acomodados en una mesita de la sala de estar del apartamento.

-¿tanto?... ¿de la nada misma has conseguido esto?-

"_eres genial_" quería decirle pero sospechaba que eso aumentaría más sus dudas respecto a su compañero. Levantó un poco la mirada, ahí estaba de frente a un computador con moretones, rasguños y restos de sangre en su rostro ¿ella había hecho eso?

-se hace lo que se puede-dijo desanimado- el edificio Hakurei se encuentra a dos y medio kilómetros del centro, podríamos ir esta noche. Yura Sakasagami trabaja allí en el décimo piso. Si entramos a su oficina podríamos conseguir más datos. Cabe destacar que Minoru Suzuhara desapareció hace unos meses en exactamente en ese lugar…

Y _bla bla bla bla bla_… la chica desde hacía rato que había dejado de tomar atención a sus palabras, sólo le miraba arrepentida. Después de tanto golpe que había dado la explicación de él la había sumergido en ese estado

_Flash back_

_sólo te deje allí porque te vi durmiendo y quería que descansaras… termine como a las 6 de la mañana todo cansado por eso me tire en la misma cama y me dormí de inmediato… juro que no hice nada sólo estaba preocupado_

Nunca en habría esperado esa explicación tan sincera. Lo primero que pensó cuando comenzó a hablar es que la llenaría con una sarta de mentiras en donde el punto principal sería aumentarle el ego. Pero no, estuvo allí de lo más sincero diciéndole que estaba intranquilo por ella

-ya le pedí ayuda al jefe…-

-¿tienes algo de alcohol, gasa y algodón? –le interrumpió

-¿Cómo?

-que si tienes esas cosas

-¿para que?

-sólo tráemelas por favor

Algo sorprendido el ojiazul dejó todas las cosas en su lugar y se levantó. Bastaron unos minutos para que volviera con lo indicado. Lo dejó todo encima de la mesa y se disponía a retomar su lugar cuando…

-siéntate acá mejor… -Sango le indicó una silla frente a ella

Miroku algo hechizado por su amabilidad le hizo caso en todo sin rechistar

-ahora cierra los ojos… -él accedió

De a poco y con suma delicadeza untó un algodón lleno de alcohol en sus heridas, curándole todas las marcas que le había hecho

-lo siento por ser tan violenta, creo que esta vez me descontrolé bastante-

-uhmm… -suspiró- Sango… mi dulce de miel

-¡¡que no me digas así!!- presiono con violencia el algodón a su cara

-¡¡auchh!! Eso dolió…-

-no me digas más dulce de miel

-esta bien… Sango… se que con toda la fama que tengo es difícil creerme cuando te digo que te quiero y todo eso… pero es sólo la verdad… yo… yo voy en serio contigo

"_voy en serio contigo_" "_voy en serio contigo_" "_voy en serio contigo_" "_voy en serio contigo_" se repetía una y otra vez su voz en su cerebro. Cundió un silencio incómodo y asfixiante que ninguna de las partes sabía como romper apropiadamente.

- ojala pueda dar fe de tu perseverancia- comentó, tratando de borrar cualquier emoción amorosa

-espera y verás algún día me entenderás-

- ¿y si ese día no llega?- disimulo su verdadero interés en esa pregunta

- va a llegar- le confirmó el chico de coleta

-ya he terminado… -

El chico abrió los ojos, era la única forma de decir todo lo que pensaba sin echarlo todo a perder. Lo primero que vio fue a su compañera totalmente pensativa, parecía un cristal a punto de romperse entre sus dedos. Ella se levantó pero un agarre en su muñeca la detuvo, fijó su vista en el obstáculo. La mano de Miroku la mantenía agarrada fuertemente. Sus ojos azules destellaban decisión, eso la desarticuló

-Sango… escúchame… yo… te quiero demasiado… por favor… créeme

No supo de a donde surgió la necesidad de acercarse, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo por inercia. Ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre, lo único que deseaba era besarle y acabar con todos los problemas.

Él se levantó lentamente para alcanzarla mejor, lo que estaba esperando por fin lo recibiría.

Le tomó la nuca para mejor acceso y cerró los ojos guiándose sólo por su instinto.

La chica se volvió sumisa, como un corderito listo para el sacrificio

Un sonido estridente acabó con la perfecta atmosfera de ambos

El celular de Miroku sonaba y sonaba

Fastidiado lo contestó "_faltaba tan poco_" pensó viendo como la mujer de sus sueños se alejaba

-Joven Miroku su petición fue aceptada…-decía una voz chillona al otro lado de la línea- hoy a las 20:00 horas parten con la misión

_&&&&_

El edificio Hakurei era más tenebroso por dentro, más de lo que cualquier informe pudiera corroborar. La oscuridad sumada al constante y extraño repiqueteo en la médula espinal y la sensación de embriaguez absoluta provocaban en Miroku ganas de salir lo más rápido posible por la puerta y mantenerse a lo menos un kilómetro a la redonda del asqueroso sitio. Parecía estar rodeado por una aura sobrenatural.

Consternado por el estado en que su compañera podría estar en los momentos que él sólo quería abandonar volteó dándose cuenta que ella no tenía ningún efecto extraño, pues continuaba con la grácil forma de actuar de siempre. En esos momentos y sin perder ni un segundo ya se encontraba analizando el lugar en el mapa y su posible ubicación. A fin de cuentas el haber entrado de noche desde el octavo de quince pisos no daba mucha seguridad de donde podrían estar. Además ese edificio tenía la esencia de Naraku marcada en cada pared por lo que no podían asegurar que la información obtenida y los datos de Byakuya fueran del todo correctos.

-bien… ésta debe ser la oficina del coordinador… la oficina de esa tal Yura está en el 10 piso en el ala este… mmm –vio su reloj- según el horario que obtuvimos los guardias pasaran por aquí en 10 minutos más para subir por la escalera derecha así que deberíamos tomar la escalera izquierda, caminar en diagonal por este pasillo que tiene la menor cantidad de vigilancia y llegar hasta esa esquina… por ahora

-eres increíble…

-después vendrán todos los halagos… vámonos –exclamó simulando frigidez, en realidad el comentario la había puesto de los nervios.

Llegaron al noveno piso con mucha facilidad. Ni señas de los guardias para su suerte. En la esquina presupuestada tomaron un respiro y Sango volvió a revisar el mapa.

-bien… dentro de cinco minutos los guardias pasaran por aquí. El objetivo está justo sobre nosotros. Deberíamos tomar la escalera de al lado y subir… inmediatamente…

La oficina de Yura era pequeña. Más pequeña de lo que una alta ejecutiva acostumbraba. La oscuridad no daba una buena panorámica de los matices o la sofisticada decoración, pero por lo menos servía para ubicarse un poquito. Sango se fue directo al escritorio y Miroku se fue directo a un librero enorme que se encontraba apoyado en la pared, este último ayudado por la linterna investigo cada uno de los archivos allí existentes. Al mover un tomo de "evolución y desarrollo salmonero" descubrió un switch, lo presionó. Automáticamente el librero se movió a un lado dejando ver una pequeña habitación

-por fin encontramos la gallina de los huevos de oro… -entro apuntando la luz frente a él

Había una serie de cajas bien ordenadas, cada una rotulada con un nombre de mujer.

-esto es bizarro… -dijo la chica mientras tomaba fotos de las cajas

-¿porqué solo de mujer? ¡¡esta tipa es lesbiana!!

-a menos que tengas un comentario más coherente guarda silencio

-mmm… haber… Haruhi Fuyioka… -leyó- Ran Morita… Tsukushi Makino… Yuuki Tamada… ¿Minoru Suzuhara?…

-anda… revisa esa caja…

Obedeciéndola, la abrió. Se encontró cosas comunes como una serie de documentos, carpetas, fotografías, CDs y otras no tanto como un mechón de pelo, un frasco con perfume y maquillaje

-esto nos servirá… -comenzó a meter todas las cosas dentro de la mochila que cargaba

Sango tomó la linterna y siguió revisando

-¡¡no puede ser!! –chilló alarmada. El ojiazul se le acercó y fijó su vista en el objeto que la paralizó. Una de las cajas contenía el nombre que menos esperaban

-Kikyou Hiyama… -murmuró él

-¿qué significa esto?

**Continuará…**

Ahora si comenzaremos a atar todos los lazos que están sueltos, el la historia comienza a llegar al desenlace.

_**Gracias honestamente por el cariño y el apoyo brindado, por la espera y el entusiasmo que siempre han mostrado por nuestra historia, nos hacen muy felices.**_

_**A cada una muchas gracias, que estén muy bien y suerte en todo sus sueños, proyectos y en la vida diaria**_

Xoxo I&P


	30. SOS

Anteriormente…

-¡¡no puede ser!! –chilló alarmada. El ojiazul se le acercó y fijó su vista en el objeto que la paralizó. Una de las cajas contenía el nombre que menos esperaban

-Kikyou Hiyama… -murmuró él

-¿qué significa esto?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dejando de lado la consternación ella también tomó su bolso y metió cada una de las cosas de la caja en él.

Inmediatamente dejaron todo como estaba y salieron. Ya se les hacía tarde, los guardias volverían a pasar en 10 minutos y debían mantener ese margen de tiempo para que todo fuera seguro. Deberían tomar la misma ruta para salir. Sin embargo algo salio mal

-¡¡¿¿quien anda ahí??!!- gritaron desde el pasillo

Como pudieron corrieron y corrieron. Debían alejarse lo más posible de las luces que le perseguían.

Se refugiaron en un salón desconocido. Por lo menos agradecían que los guardias no los hubieran seguido hasta allí, con eso tenían un problema menos encima. Pero en cuanto se relajaron un aroma asqueroso los perturbó. Sango tomó la pañoleta que cargaba y se la amarró a modo de mascarilla, Miroku con su mano tapándose la nariz hacía lo que podía. La chica tomó la linterna en busca de algún interruptor. Al encender las luces se encontraron a si mismos a en un cuarto inmenso, vasto y lleno de cajas de madera

-me da mala espina esto… -exclamó el ojiazul- el hedor ha ido incrementando… lo suponía, aquí deber haber algo más extraño de lo que creíamos

Se colocaron de pie para explorar el sitio y analizar las posibilidades que tenían de escapar. En cuanto Miroku se acercó a las cortinas notó como estas cubrían la pared

-genial… no hay ventanas

-la idea de salir por ellas se descarta

Una especie de click los hizo voltear las miradas el fondo de la habitación, dos ametralladoras automáticas surgieron de la nada, dispuestas a atacarlos

-¡¡es una trampa de Naraku!! –gritó la chica

-creo que ya se cansaron de aparentar –desenfunda dos cuchillas desde sus mangas

-espera… míralas bien… esas armas son especiales… ¡Miroku no lo hagas! O explotaremos en mil pedazos… lo mejor será que intentemos desconectarlas de alguna forma

Se miraron fijamente durante cinco segundos como si lograran colocarse de acuerdo para la siguiente estrategia por telepatía o sólo con leer el fondo de los ojos del otro. Asintieron al mismo tiempo y se pusieron en posición. Avanzaron, él por la derecha y ella por la izquierda, desplazándose entre los objetos a modo de escudo en dirección a los aparatos, seguro que desde atrás podían desactivarlas.

Cuando estaban por llegar una risa ronca y burlesca proveniente desde el techo los detuvo. Alarmados miraron hacia arriba, encontrándose a un tipo escuálido de facciones hiper delgadas y un tono de más piel oscura de lo normal similar al carbón.

-me costaba trabajo creerlo pero… veo que ustedes dos tuvieron mucho valor para llegar hasta aquí, eso significa que las maniobras de Yura fueron demasiado para Inuyasha

-¡¿quién eres?! –exigió Sango

-me llamo Hakushim –saltó cayendo ágilmente entre ambas armas – si se les apetece me pueden decir santo como todos los demás

-Hakushim… -meditó Miroku- eres uno de los asesinos de Naraku

-déjenme felicitarlos por su hazaña… -desenvaina dos espadas japonesas- ¡¡pero ni piensen que saldrán con vida!!

Se lanzó contra ambos, dispuesto a cortarles la garganta en un movimiento demasiado rápido para una persona normal, cosa que las víctimas apenas pudieron evitar inclinando sus cuerpos hacia lados contrarios. Justo en esos instantes las ametralladoras se activaron. Sango y Miroku se refugiaron tras un montón de cajas que milagrosamente yacían cerca.

-¡¡no nos dejará avanzar más!! –gritó Sango mientras sacaba su pistola semiautomática de entre sus ajustados pantalones

-significa que esto debe ser muy valioso para dejarlo… -toma fuertemente sus cuchillas- Sango sigamos con el plan… -observa como Hakushuim de aleja- ¡¡AHORA!!

Entre agitadas respiraciones y retumbantes disparos, continuaron avanzando hacia su objetivo. El intentar llegar fue más difícil de lo que creían pues las armas podían disparar en un ángulo de 180º, es decir estaban rodeados de balas. De un momento a otro pensaban que ese pasillo se iba alargando a medida que adelantaba a trompicones, cada vez parecían estar más y más lejos de donde debían, se estaban alarmando y mucho. Ese sentimiento pasó a angustia cuando dejaron de percibir los movimientos de su oponente… ¿esas cosas lo mataron?

Sango era la que más complicada estaba. No lo quería reconocer, pero su pierna anteriormente baleada le estaba dando bastantes problemas para mantenerse de pie y más aún para desplazarse entre los obstáculos. Recordó que una vez Kuranosuke le había dicho que debía evitar un ejercicio físico exagerado a lo menos dos semanas en el mejor de los casos. _"maldito médico sabelotodo_" dijo para sí misma "_debí hacerle caso_" se tomó el área que había sido dañada en aquella ocasión, estaba ensangrentada "_mierda, esta cosa se abrió_" se asustó demasiado, aunque por su salud le correspondiera detenerse y dejar al cazainformación solo, la moral y otra espina más en su corazón le impedían hacerlo. No supo de donde sacó fuerzas para continuar con su insignificante –según ella- apoyo. Miroku seguía progresando lo más rápido que podía, la experiencia de entrenar con su compañera le habían dejado bien claro que ella podía ser más ágil de lo que parecía, así que estaba medio inquieto de no lograr seguirle el paso como debía ser.

Los acontecimientos provocaron que Miroku fuera el primero en llegar, embalándose inmediatamente en la tarea que le correspondía. En medio del ruido estudió el objeto descubriendo que sólo debía desconectar los cables rojos en la base de éste, le tomó dos minutos exactos cumplir. Al hacerlo esperó que los disparos cesaran, esto no ocurrió. Fijó la vista en el arma de al lado, Sango no estaba cumpliendo su parte, ni si quiera había llegado. El pánico escurrió en sus ojos y su cuerpo, se inmovilizó. Anhelaba gritar para comprobar que ella estaba ahí, la voz tampoco le salió.

Una sombra negra y veloz lo distrajo. Hakushim había pasado de él. Iba a atacar unas cajas. No, mentira. Iba a atacar a Sango quien estaba tras esas cajas.

-¡¡TONTOS!!- aulló el agresor

A ese ruido le siguieron otros: el de la madera crujir y caer en pedazos, el de dos espadas chocar, el de un cuerpo golpear la pared de lleno y el de un tiro agudo completamente diferente a los que inundaban la habitación.

-¡¡SANGO!!- gritó el joven con su cuerpo ya reaccionando y con intenciones de auxiliarla

-NO VENGAS… -respondió la chica- DESACTIVA LA OTRA

-¡¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE ASÍ!!

-NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ… lo que importa ahora es derrotar a este maldito y salir de aquí-

A regañadientes accedió a la petición. Ella al ver eso se levanto a duras penas reapareciendo frente a Hakushim impidiendo su paso hacia Miroku. Le apuntó

-¿estás pensando en atacarme insolente?

La chica no supo como, pero el "santo" ya se encontraba detrás de ella

-se te olvida que puedo ser más hábil…

"_no quiero morir así… no ahora_" pensó angustiada.

-¿qué pasa? ¿te mueres de miedo?

Mientras esperaba ser decapitada por aquel hombre una serie de imágenes confusas viajaron en su mente. Como todos testimoniaban, su vida completa estaba siendo recordada en los pocos segundos de vida que le quedaban. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos al recordar a su hermanito y la pesadilla que la acompañó una y otra vez en el hospital "_Kohaku… lo siento_…" quería expresar eso a todo el mundo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, ya no podía hacer nada. La tormenta psíquica que enfrentaba le impidió notar el sonido de dos espadas caerse, los tiros detenerse y una quemante sensación bajo su nariz. A los instantes todo se volvió negro.

Cuando cundió el acogedor silencio escuchó un cuerpo caer. Después exclusivamente dos respiraciones agitadas irrumpían la habitación. Miroku se acercó al cuerpo de su compañera con la mente totalmente en blanco, no quería abandonar ese estado si lo hacía las suposiciones de que ella podría estar muerta lo inundarían. No podía permitirse perder la fe, menos cuando se trataba de _ella_. Sin darse cuenta ya había mandado a volar a Hakushim de un golpe y sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos. Advirtió su acompasada respiración y la sangre volvió a fluir en su cuerpo de la manera correcta.

-Sango… -susurró- Sango… por favor despierta- la aludida frunció momentáneamente sus cerrados ojos

-no seas torpe, si hubieras aprovechado el tiempo habrías alargado tu vida por más tiempo.

Su cuerpo tembló de ira. Nunca en la vida había añorado hacer pedazos a alguien, pero ese tipejo lo había sacado de quicio "_nadie… nadie tiene el derecho de hacerle daño… nadie_". Fijó su mirada en los ojos grises de su atacante, la ferocidad que estos emanaban podrían haber asustado a cualquier criaturita, más tras lo ocurrido el estaba preparado para demostrarse aún más salvaje.

-¿qué le hiciste? –gruñó

-sólo la dormí…

-eres ese tipo que utiliza veneno para atacar ¿no?

-ohh… por supuesto… no podía esperar menos de ti… realmente eres bueno en lo que haces –se acercó peligrosamente- con tu cebo sólo ocupe somnífero porque para ti guarde el plato fuerte –sacó de entre sus bolsillos una botellita, enfundo una de sus espadas para empapar la otra de un líquido azulesco, en seguida hizo lo mismo para con la otra –ahora sí podemos continuar

Delicadamente apoyo a Sango en el suelo. Nuevamente sacó sus cuchillas y se puso en posición

-me encantaría ver como lo intentas con esas cosas tan pequeñas –exclamó el moreno

-hmm… -Miroku corrió hacia su oponente -¿quién crees que soy Hakushim? Lo que menos deseo en estos momentos es que una dulce mujer como Sango ¡¡sacrifique su vida por mí!!

Lanzó su primera estocada con dirección al corazón, sorprendido por su velocidad el moreno la esquivo sin evitar que un corte se marcara en su mejilla tras el acto. Miroku dio un salto para alejarse y continuar agrediendo, pero Hakushim consiguió rasguñarle el torso. Sin tomar en cuenta lo sucedido volvió a arremeter una y otra vez recibiendo serios espadazos en distintas partes de su cuerpo, cada vez era más difícil golpearle "_el veneno me esta afectando_"

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente de su contrincante. Estaba jadeante. Casi podía sentir como la extraña emulsión se desplazaba a través de su sangre provocando reacciones indeseadas en su cuerpo. La cabeza le ardía, los oídos le piteaban, su cuerpo convulsionaba y todo su alrededor daba vueltas frente a sus ojos.

-¡¡no puede ser!! A pesar de las estocadas sigues de pie… esto debe acabar

El de ojos plomos volvió a golpearle, esta vez lo abatió contra la pared más cercana

-pobre tonto… -se burló- mírate… estas desesperado

Se volvió a parar dispuesto a lanzar otro golpe

-lo único que te aguarda es una muerte horrible –contrarrestó el ataque con un golpe en su brazo que volvió a tumbarlo –con el veneno de medusa que tienes en tu cuerpo no durarás mucho

"_ya no sigas luciéndote estúpido_" pensó Miroku "_si me da otro golpe estaré perdido_"

Fijó la mirada en una inconsciente Sango. "_no quiero que ella muera… lo que menos quiero es que ella muera… la debo proteger aunque sea lo último que haga… ¡¡no!! Debo tener más fe… no puede ser lo último que haga… debo salvarla para que seamos felices… juntos"_

Tomó una bocanada de aire y golpeó directo en la nariz a Hakushim, sin que este presentara mayor resistencia. Gracias a eso logró alejarlo varios metros de él y esconderse entre las cajas

-no te sirve de nada esconderte… siento el olor a óxido y sal de la sangre de lejos… y además el veneno de la medusa tiene un olor dulce que difícilmente puedes olvidar…

Miroku tomó fuertemente sus armas

-se que estas en esa esquina… aunque tampoco se me da la gana ir hacia ti… no me queda otra que hacerte salir… ¿qué me dices querida?

Miró entre las cajas, el muy maldito estaba al lado de Sango

-mmm… no me había dado cuenta lo linda que eres. Podríamos divertirnos bastante…

Antes de que pudiera tocarle un cabello a la chica una cuchilla yacía atravesando su garganta

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA ¡¡ella es mi mujer entendiste!!

Le tomó del cuello de la camisa gritoneándole. Hakushim sangraba abundantemente y jadeaba, estaría muerto en pocos segundos. No obstante Miroku tomó la cuchilla que portaba en su mano derecha y se la atravesó en el abdomen, girándola. El rostro del "santo" pasó de dolor a la nada, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, su boca abierta dejaba caer la saliva roja, estaba muerto.

Miroku lo dejó caer al piso, limpiándose un poco las manos antes de tomar a Sango en brazos para huir. Estaban en el noveno piso, debía seguir bajando y llegar al punto de partida. Ahí le esperaría una cuerda que los ayudaría a escapar.

En el intersticio entre esa habitación y el exterior Miroku logró caminar como pudo. Pero ya viéndose seguro su cuerpo no lo soportó más. Sabía que debía alejarse para ser recogidos, pero ya no podía. Sin querer cayó abruptamente al piso, amortiguando a la chica con sus brazos.

"_Sango… perdóname_" pensó antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Cielo estrellado, eso fue lo primero que vio. Comenzó a mover los ojos lentamente y a ajustar la mirada para descifrar donde estaba. Sintió un peso extraño y volteó la mirada hacia su costado derecho. Miroku yacía sobre ella a manera muy protectora. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, parecía que pronto le reventaría la cavidad toráxica

-oiga…

Algo apesumbrada se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de él, quedó sentada en la tierra con la cara sonrosada al máximo y la mano en el corazón intentando frenarle. Extrañamente su compañero no había soltado ninguna exclamación. Se puso seria y le contempló. Estaba dormido, pero no relajadamente, al contrario la expresión de sus ojos cerrados era tormentosa.

-Miroku… -dijo acercándose para comprobar su estado

Desvió la mirada, identificando el edificio Hakurei frente a ella con una alta actividad: Luces encendidas en la mayoría de las oficinas, griterío que se escuchaba a la distancia, y… ¿había escuchado la sirena de la policía acaso? Ups… traducción… problemas y muy graves

Intentó levantarse, pero el piso le dio vueltas.

"_hmpp… es cierto… ese maldito Hakushim me hizo algo extraño_" dijo para sí "_Miroku…_"

Le tomó la espalda para empezar a moverlo, sintió algo gelatinoso entre sus dedos. Examinó su mano era sangre y algo más, un liquido pegajoso. Apenas lo olió su nariz quemó. Se fijó más detenidamente en su ropa: estaba llena de cortes

"_¿habrá luchado solo contra ese monstruo?… ¿qué le habrá __hecho?_"

Desesperada colocó las dos manos sobre su espalda y comenzó a moverlo frenéticamente.

-¡Miroku despierta por favor!- cero reacción

Enormes lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos "_oh no… yo tuve la culpa_"

Volvió a moverle -Miroku… Miroku ¡¡por favor abre los ojos!! ¡¡Miroku!! –una de sus lágrimas cayó justo en la mejilla del aludido haciéndolo despertar –Miroku…

Este se acomodó para verla mejor –Sango… -la voz apenas le salía- ¿Qué pasó? ¿te sientes bien?

Antes de que ella pudiera replicarle, el ojiazul comprobó el estado del edificio frente a él. Era un completo caos. Suspiró resignado, ya no podía hacer nada.

-Sango por favor vete… sálvate tú…

-¡¡no quiero!! –negó con la cabeza- ¡¡jamás te dejaré!!

Sonrió de medio lado –parece que me esforcé demasiado Sango… por favor –tomó aire- lo único que te pido es que te vayas de aquí

-NO QUIERO… -lloró- yo jamás te abandonaré… ¡¡prefiero morir a tu lado!!

Como pudo le abrazó.

-Sango… -murmuró colocando una mano sobre su espalda para corresponderle "_gracias por esto… que estés a salvo me hace feliz_"

La respiración cálida que recibía en su cuello por parte de él fue decayendo de ritmo, cosa que le preocupó… otra vez había caído inconsciente. Tratando de mantener la compostura tomó su celular y llamó a Sesshomaru. Debían salir de allí, no sabía por cuanto tiempo más Miroku aguantaría esa fiebre tan alta. Era su turno de cooperar en la relación y cuidarle… un momento ¿había dicho cooperar con la relación? ¿qué relación? Ya no tenía tiempo para tener una maraña por cabeza, debía apresurarse, por _él_.

_&&&_

Contestó desanimado.

-bien primita ¿qué…

_-¡¡DEBES VOLVER INMEDIATAMENTE!!-_le interrumpió

-por si no lo recuerdas estoy en medio de una misión de la cual depende la vida de Kagome

-_por ella misma debes volver…_

-¿cómo?

-_mira sólo súbete en el primer tren que puedas y llega hasta acá lo más pronto que puedas… cuando tenga más tiempo te llamo_…

-oye pero…

Colgó. Estaba medio escéptico a toda la situación. Al fin y al cabo como buen "empleado" debía esperar las órdenes de su medio hermano. No podía abandonar la búsqueda de Minoru Suzuhara tan pronto, menos cuando la tenía casi entre sus manos, o al menos eso creía. No podía dejar a esa amenaza suelta. Sin embargo Sango nunca actuaba así, algo realmente malo debía estar pasando.

Sus subordinados estaban dormidos profundamente. Hubiera sido gracioso despertarlos furtivamente, pero ese día habían trabajado demasiado, juntos podían llegar a ser más exigentes con ellos que el mismo Miroku, así que desistió. El reloj decía que eran las 3 y algo de la mañana. A esa hora no había ningún terminal abierto así que decidió dormir un poco y en la mañana tomar el tren a primera hora.

&&&

Las horas habían pasado bastante rápidas gracias a Dios. Estar encerrada en esas malditas paredes blancas en medio del aura hospitalaria que allí residía era nauseabundo, principalmente si era noche. Tenía derecho a aborrecer algo, cualquier persona lo hace pero aún no comprendía como el destino le hacía tal jugarreta ¿tres veces en el hospital en menos de un mes? Dios debía odiarla. Pero debía ser fuerte, debía representar ser una Taijiya hecha y derecha sino avergonzaría el esqueleto de sus padres.

Tras la llegada al lugar había dado vueltas y vueltas como un padre primerizo, esperando a que lograran estabilizar la altísima fiebre que su compañero padecía. Tras dos horas de gasto de energía el médico de turno –que lamentablemente para ella no era Kuranosuke- le informó que Miroku ya se encontraba fuera de peligro pero que aún no era conveniente que le viera. Tomó un suspiro para controlar sus nervios y su programada reacción de golpear a todo aquel que le impidiera verlo, y como buena actriz le sonrió dejando pasar el hecho. El doctor un tanto viejo, se deslumbró al igual que las personas que sufrían de su "técnica" y se retiró alegando que tenía trabajo que hacer. Ella le agradeció lo más dulcemente que pudo y tomó su celular para llamar a Inuyasha tal como su jefe le había obligado. Sesshomaru había dicho que inteligencia analizaría la información obtenida pero hasta no estar seguros lo mejor era que Inuyasha volviera como protector de Kagome.

Salió a tomar aire fresco. Era de madrugada por lo que no tardó en congelarse, pero poco le importaba. Su traumado cerebro la atormentó con fantasmas de su pasado, cosa que la desestabilizó bastante. Rápidas imágenes de su hermanito ensangrentado y muerto en una camilla rebotaban una y otra vez. Los oídos le pitaron, grandes gotas saladas estaban listas para recorrer sus mejillas. Estaba tan sumida en sus putos recuerdos que ni cuenta se dio que se encontraba llamando a Inuyasha, reaccionó al escucharle, lamentablemente no de la mejor manera.

_-bien primita ¿qué… -sonaba despreocupado_

-¡¡DEBES VOLVER INMEDIATAMENTE!!-le gritoneó

_-por si no lo recuerdas estoy en medio de una misión de la cual depende la vida de Kagome –se burló_

-por ella misma debes volver…-inquirió segura

_-¿cómo?_

-mira sólo súbete en el primer tren que puedas y llega hasta acá lo más pronto que puedas… cuando tenga más tiempo te llamo…

Cortó. Si le seguía hablando sollozaría y no quería demostrarse débil frente a él, no quería mostrarle que había recaído, no después de todas las preocupaciones que tomó para con ella en esa época tan difícil.

-¿señorita… Sango?

Volteó para ver quien la llamaba. Era una enfermera a la cual aún no podía reconocerle el rostro por lo shokeada que estaba y por la distancia que as separaba

-disculpe… ¿la conozco? –preguntó tras recuperar la compostura

la enfermera se acercó.. Era la misma señora que la había reconocido el día en que decidió a duras penas presentar a Kagome y Kuranosuke.

-ahh… era usted… perdón soy bastante distraída…

-no se preocupe… eso se entiende, apenas y hemos hablado bien una vez… -le sonrió- a todo esto ¿Qué hace otra vez por aquí?

-un conocido se accidentó…

-¿conocido? ¿Se refiere a su guapo prometido?

"_¿guapo prometido? Y esta vieja que se cree_…" pensó malhumorada "_aunque podría servirme_"

-pues sí… se ha intoxicado, estoy tan preocupada por él pero no me dejan verlo…

-¡¡ahh noo!! Eso no lo permitiré… un futuro matrimonio debe apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas y el destinó no jugará contra ello ¡¡no señor!!

Una gotita al estilo anime cayó por la cara de Sango –etto… entonces ¿me ayudará?... por favor…

-no te preocupes… -adoptó una pose pensativa -¡¡déjamelo todo a mí!! –afirmó efusiva

Entró detrás de la enfermera, pensar en la posibilidad de colarse en la habitación de Miroku la hacía olvidar los escalofríos del pasado. Llegó rápidamente al piso correspondiente –el mismo donde ella había estado hace poco- y con una certera orden de la señora ella ya estaba adentro.

Tomó una de las sillas de la habitación y se sentó a su lado derecho en contra de la entrada. Debía mantenerse al margen pero no evitó que los sentimientos dentro de ella fluyeran. Estrecho una de sus manos entre las suyas, tenía una sonda en el dedo índice, se sintió peor y más culpable de lo que ya estaba.

-Miroku…

"_¡¡maldición!! Si no fuera tan débil… o si no tuviera esta maldita herida… esto no hubiera tenido que pasar… ¿por qué tienes que estar así por mí culpa?_"

-sin que yo me diera cuenta… Miroku siempre está ahí… a veces arriesgando su vida para salvarme

"_por favor_…"

Se le acercó venciendo cualquier vergüenza. Fijó su rostro al frente del suyo y le besó. Pobre de él, hasta sus labios estaban gélidos. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, no quería despertarle así que tras simples segundos cortó el gesto apoyando su frente contra la de él, aún ardía

"_por favor… no te mueras_"

Volvió a sentarse estrechando la mano del ojiazul. Velaría esta noche por él, y mañana… mañana si le picaba el bichito quizás aclararía de una vez por todas su corazón.

&&&

Se encontraba en la suite presidencial doblando sábanas. Kouga y Ayame se habían quedado tras la puerta discutiendo, para variar. Las energías y paciencia que Inuyasha le había otorgado con la llamada estaban al mínimo por lo que poco aguantaba el round de la "pareja". Suspiró. Esta vez la disyuntiva era la calumnia que la pelirroja lanzó sobre el chico, según su trastornada mente él andaba a la siga de Kagome. Cosa que a la principal involucrada le resbalaba completamente ¿cómo alguien podía dudar tan fácilmente los sentimientos del otro?... quizás y Kouga era mucho más inexpresivo que Inuyasha. Si ese era el caso comprendía a Ayame, excepto cuando mencionaba su nombre con rabia.

Pensó en su ojidorado, por enésima vez en la mañana. ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿investigando o matando? Rogaba para que la primera opción venciera a la segunda. Sabía perfectamente que ese era su "trabajo" pero cuanto odiaba que tuviera que mancharse las manos por su medio hermano. La imagen de Sesshomaru se plantó en un psique, le dieron nauseas, hecho que no convenía demasiado por lo que optó a meditar en otra cosa…

"_así que Miroku y Sango en una misión… ¿será el comienzo para el amor?"_ sonrió de medio lado, sería genial que por fin esos dos se aparejaran y si no lo hacían ella misma actuaría de casamentera… no estaría mal.

Su nuevo ringtone de Kaoru Wada la sacó de órbita. Contestó el celular a pesar del número desconocido. Podría ser Inuyasha otra vez. La idea la alegró de sopetón.

-¿aló? –dijo emocionada

-_Kagome por favor esto es importante… no hagas comentarios y respóndeme sí o no… ¿entendiste_?

"_que demonios_" dijo para sí "_porque Sango se tiene que comportar de esta forma… y justo que estaba pensando en ella… mmm mejor seguirle el juego_"

-si

-_menos mal_… -sintió como la voz de ella se relajaba- ¿_estan Kouga y Ayame contigo?_

-no… "_estan afuera_" tenía ganas de decirle

-_bien… no te asustes con lo que te diré… esos dos son sospechosos de entregar información para el enemigo. Debes escapar de ellos_… -Kagome se paralizó- _Mira te esperaré en la entrada del edificio Hakurei a las 12… ¿crees que puedes llegar?_

-si…

-_nos vemos ahí entonces prometo ayudarte… y Kagome lo más importante es que ellos no se den cuenta, queremos emboscarlos ¿me entiendes?_

-sí

Colgó. Imposible, ¿cómo los miembros de esa organización podían ser tan buenos mentirosos? ¿acaso había caído en la trampa que Ayame y Kouga habían puesto para ella? ¿podrían ser capaces de traicionarla? Quizás… quizás y todo lo tenían planeado desde un principio, desde aquel día de su primera misión…

-¿Kagome?... –murmuró Ayame a su lado- ¿estas bien?

Escucharla la perturbó… ¿cómo debía actuar? Se supone que no debía demostrar lo que sabía. Tomó una bocanada de aire, el show comenzaba

-si por supuesto… que malo podría pasar… -le sonrió

-mmm… tienes razón… -fijó su mirada en la puerta abierta- ¡¡oye Kouga no te vayas!! Todavía tenemos que aclarar algo… ¡¡espera!! –Salió a perseguirlo

"_¿cómo pudieron engañarme así?_" pensó molesta _"¿por qué pueden engañarme así?... no pueden ser tan… ¡tan detestables!_" tenía ganas de gruñir no sólo por la decepción sino por la idea de como era tan tonta para dejarse mentir así. Eran las 11:30 horas. El edificio al que su amiga le había pedido ir estaba a 20 minutos del Senbonsakura Garden… alcanzaba a llegar. Primero debía evitar a sus "guardaespaldas". Salió de la habitación, parecía que a ambos se lo había tragado la tierra.

"_bien_" pensó con gusto "_Dios está de mi lado_"

Y corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el hotel, tomando el camino que nunca ocupaba. No podía detenerse. "_tal vez sea de vida o muerte_" ese pensamiento hizo que el racional miedo la alcanzara. Miedo que carcomía lentamente la valentía que la caracterizaba desencadenando una orden no deseada desde su sistema, de a poco la estaba obligando a detenerse y esconderse llorando en algún rincón como toda niñita normal lo haría.

**-****Kagome…corre- **escuchó a la aterciopelada voz de su cabeza, rogándole.

Continuará….

**Entramos definitivamente en tierra derecha…ojala que no se estén cansando tanto con nuestra historia...es que nos gusta que les guste ;) por eso que escribimos y escribimos …pero GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO, LA COMPRENSIÓN, LA FIDELIDAD PARA CON LA HISTORIA Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE GRACIAS POR DEJAR SIEMPRE UN REVIEWS. Gracias por no olvidarse jamás de sus humildes servidoras**

Xoxo

I&P


	31. él dice: ¿dónde estás?

_Y corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el hotel, tomando el camino que nunca ocupaba. No podía detenerse. "tal vez sea de vida o muerte" ese pensamiento hizo que el racional miedo la alcanzara. Miedo que carcomía lentamente la valentía que la caracterizaba desencadenando una orden no deseada desde su sistema, de a poco la estaba obligando a detenerse y esconderse llorando en algún rincón como toda niñita normal lo haría._

_-Kagome…corre- escuchó a la aterciopelada voz de su cabeza, rogándole._

_&&&&_

_no… de nuevo con las alucinaciones_" especuló antes de que la realidad la golpeara como un delicioso baño de agua fría en verano "_Inuyasha… él está defendiéndome… no puedo quedarme aquí… debo continuar… ¡¡no quiero morir!! ¡¡no quiero morir porque quiero vivir al lado de Inuyasha!! Y lucharé por eso_"

Tomó aire para acompasar su agitada respiración y continuó con la determinación completamente restaurada.

&&&

Antes de abrir los ojos un pesado mareo lo mantuvo con nauseas un buen tiempo. Tenía pavor de que estas aumentaran y se pusiera a vomitar allí mismo por lo que decidió continuar hasta que la situación se calmara. Lo último que recordaba era a Sango inconciente entre sus brazos y un terrible ahogamiento. Al contrario de esa situación y descontando su queja ínfima –comparado con lo anterior- esta vez se sentía agradablemente cómodo y cálido. Como que el foco de calor emanaba desde su mano y se dispersaba por cada partícula de su cuerpo, cosa para nada desagradable y que le gustaría seguir disfrutando por siempre.

La curiosidad le estaba matando más que los mismos mareos, así que decidido a no dejar que sus vísceras le ganaran levantó los párpados contemplando el ángel que dormía apoyada en la cama sosteniendo su mano tiernamente. Sonrió. Era tan fantástico verla tan relajada, tan en paz. No gritándole o pegándole por cosas sin sentido –según él- "_podría contemplarla toda mi vida_" dijo para sí.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de su burbuja de felicidad. Cerca de la puerta Kuranosuke Takeda le lanzaba una mirada extraña, más parecida al rencor que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Miroku lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a Sango

-estoy de turno…

-¿tu me ayudaste?

-por tu bien no… si no creeme que hubiera dejado toda la bioética de lado en tu tratamiento

"_Traducción: este tipo quiere matarme_"

El doctor se le acercó tomando la planilla.

-bien tu envenenamiento ya está controlando. En cuanto te den de alta en dos o tres horas más debes consultar en secretaría por la receta que el medico del turno anterior te dejó, deben estar con todas las indicaciones claras y debes cumplirlas al pie de la letra

-bien… gracias

-ahora si pasemos a lo más serio… ¿en qué andan metidos? –El ojiazul sudó frío- Sango sabía perfectamente que debía guardar reposo por dos semanas sin actividad física intensa y ¿con qué me encuentro? En una semana vuelve con la herida abierta y su novio envenenado con medusas

"_su novio… mmm… que bien suena… ¡¡no viene al caso en estos momentos!!_" carraspeó –no seas paranoico

-¡¡no es ser paranoico!! ¡¡ella es mi amiga, idiota!! ¡¡ me importa lo que le pase!!

-estas exagerando…

-bien… tal vez no me cuentes… no importa… pero pobre de ti que nuevamente le vuelva a pasar algo malo

-¿me está amenazando?

-tómalo como quieras…

-entonces si me estas amenazando…

-¡¡¡ahggg!!! Tu no entiendes –se fue lanzando llamas por la boca

Miroku quedó marcando ocupado. Si alguna vez salía con Sango no dejaría que pasara mucho tiempo con ese medicucho, su idiotez podría contagiársele y era lo menos que quería para su chica. Volvió a mirarla… su respiración acompasada, su rostro relajado, su perfume exquisito, lo deseaba para toda la vida.

-Ko… Kohaku… -murmuró entre sueños

Se perturbó. Antes cuando los papeles estaban cambiados, ella siempre lo nombraba… ¿tan importante era ese chico para ella? ¿sería capaz de reemplazarlo? Tras el comienzo de las doce campanadas de mediodía decidió que apenas despertara lo averiguaría.

&&&

El edificio Hakurei del centro era ostentoso, más ostentoso que el auto y el guardarropas de Sango, juntos. Se alarmó al no verla en la entrada como le había dicho, pero a las doce en punto esta la volvió a llamar diciéndole que se dirigiera al estacionamiento subterráneo para hablar mejor.

Kagome confiada siguió sus instrucciones. Ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza que relación podría tener ella con esa compañía. Tenía la mente ocupada en Inuyasha como siempre. Siguiendo por inercia las instrucciones de los guardias de sonrisa maquiavélica llegó al lugar acordado. Estaba oscuro y perturbadoramente frío.

-Kagome… -escuchó la voz de Sango en la otra esquina y la siguió

-aun no entiendo porque me traes hasta aquí… espero que no sea otra de tus locuras…

Unos focos la cegaron. Se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y abrirlos lentamente

-¿San… go?

-estoy aquí… -vio a una figura femenina a contraluz ¿desde cuando que su amiga era tan flacucha?

-ya me estas asustando

La respuesta al enunciado fue una risa algo hueca que definitivamente no era la de la chica.

-¿hay alguien más allí? –se alteró

Y la risa siguió -¡¡ay!! Kagome-chan no creo que puedas ser capaz de confundir a tu futura cuñada

-Sango deja de bromear…

Volteó chocando de frente con otra mujer de su misma estatura. Levantó el rostro. Se puso blanca del miedo.

-¡¡tu… tu… eres… Kikyou!! –dijo con voz más aguda de lo normal

-bienvenida Kagome-chan… ¿qué te pasa? ¿has visto un fantasma?

¿qué hacía la fallecida Kikyou con la voz de Sango frente a ella? ¿Qué significaba esto?

-dulces sueños… -esta vez la voz era más violenta y profunda aunque estaba segura que no había nadie más dentro de la habitación.

No pudo averiguar nada más, tras un fuerte golpe en su nuca se sumergió en oscuridad

&&&

-Inu…ya…sha ¿tan pronto llegas?-

-Sango me llamó y me dijo que viniese- el chico de ojos dorados miraba a todos lados. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la ciudad fue ir al hotel donde trabajaba Kagome, debía asegurarse que estuviese bien cuidada, y lejos de malas intenciones.

-etto…-Kouga se rascó la cabeza y tomó la mano de su mujer, esta lo miró aturdida

-que demonios ocurre…DONDE ESTÁ KAGOME…- elevó su tono de voz al notar la ausencia de la chica y más lo comprobó al ver el rostro temeroso de su compañero

-desapareció…o al menos eso creemos porque no nos avisó nada- contesto esta vez Ayame, porque quizás Inuyasha golpearía a Kouga si lo oía de su propia boca

El chico quedó pasmado, en colapso absoluto. Se supone que debía protegerla, pero que ocurría… al primer descuido se le escurría como agua entre las manos, todo por su culpa por no cuidarla bien. Por no estar con ella, por ponerla en peligro…el era culpable de todo de absolutamente todo.

- no…no se suponía que…que debían cuidarla- respiraba dificultosamente, a diferencia de lo que creían su temor por perderla era tal que no logró ser rudo ni agresivo en sus palabras, más bien sonó asustado.

-nosotros…nos descuidamos por un segundo y…la perdimos- excusó Kouga, sin soltar la mano de Ayame, ella la apretó más

-un…un segundo- su voz se notaba seca, su mirada perdida – llamen a Sesshomaru, lo necesitamos-

-ya…ya está enterado- prosiguió la chica de cobrizos cabellos

-bien…ne…necesito un auto…Ayame hazme el favor y págale al taxi…Kouga dame un auto- ordenó, pero no con su típica voz esta vez estaba sobrecogido y se notaba que su voz debía controlarla con más fuerza

-Inu…yasha no estás en condiciones de manejar- le sugirió Kouga

_-__ no dejaré que esto se repita…no puedo…no está vez no podría soportarlo…está vez juró que desaparezco si llega a pasarle algo…- _el chico hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su colega, y habló más bien para si…en un sonido casi inaudible, estiró la mano –llaves…-

-tú crees que podrá manejar- se acercó Ayame

-ruego porque así sea- suspiró

No le importó mucho pasarse una que otra luz roja, se había enterado de que Sango y Miroku aun estaban en el hospital y como de seguro ellos ya estaban enterados de todo no dudó en ningún momento y los fue a ver.

Dejó a Ginta y Hakaku en Yamanashi ante cualquier situación, parecía ser que se tomaban en serio su labor, así es que apostó por ellos para que le entregaran cualquier información ante movimientos extraños que acontecieran.

-disculpe señorita, la habitación de Miroku Hoshi?- estaba un poco agitado, pero aun así era entendible su voz. La enfermera le sonrió, primero de amabilidad y segundo porque quería mostrarse coqueta ante aquel semejante chico. El problema es que el no notó eso estaba demasiado entrometido en sus asuntos como para fijarse en eso, la enfermera suspiró frustrada.

-sígame por favor-

-señor Hoshi tiene visita-

Al entrar notó como Sango estaba dormida en el pecho de Miroku, el chico al notar la mirada de extrañeza de Inuyasha le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.

-No pasó buena noche aquí cuidándome- justificó de inmediato antes que el primo de Sango le quisiese propinar un combo para quedar peor de cómo estaba

-más te vale que sea eso porque si Sango reclama algo al despertar te juro que no estarás tan alentadito como estás ahora- lo amenazó

Miroku trató de hacer caso omiso ante tal amenaza, por eso decidió desviar la atención de su amigo – estás enterado de todo no es así?-

-supongo…-chasqueó los dedos, estaba tenso y no podía contener el sudor de sus manos – ustedes están bien?-

-si…Sango solo tenía problemas con unas cicatrices y yo ya estoy completamente desintoxicado, creo que mañana nos darán el alta a ambos-

-¿Nos darán?, Sango también estuvo hospitalizada?-

Miroku rió y se corrigió – es que ella ha estado todo el rato conmigo por eso-

-en fin como sea, los necesitaba antes- sonó impaciente – quiero saber donde está Kagome, Kouga y Ayame la perdieron…Dios estoy muy preocupado! …temo que algo salió mal…las cosas no andan bien-

-bueno eso es verdad…antes de que llegaras, comenzaron los movimientos para saber del paradero de Kagome Chan-

-y?- Inuyasha instó ansioso a su amigo

-verás…no te asustes pero según averiguaciones preliminares ella fue engañada-

-e…engañada dices- volvió a respirar agitadamente

-Kouga activó en su celular el GPS por lo tanto sabemos exactamente su paradero, eso ya es algo-

-donde está?- dijo Inuyasha

-no te va a gustar esto-

-me importa una mierda, solo dime-

-El edificio Hakurei…luego de saber su paradero la señal se nos fue, como si…-cuidó sus palabras

-como si el teléfono hubiese sido destruido- completó serio el ojidorado, ya no podía mas estaba tan angustiado, hace rato que no sentía su corazón…aflicción era lo menos que sentía. – hay personas en su búsqueda ya?-

- la verdad no…Sesshomaru desea esperar no quieren asustarlos, porque si lo hacen lo más probable es que la lastimen, espera mandar fuerzas para rodear el edificio…necesita el anochecer para eso- explicó Miroku.

"_Lastimen, lastimen, no por favor…no…"_ su cabeza estaba en una terrible disyuntiva, era verdad por una parte lo que decía Sesshomaru sonaba completamente lógico, pero el sentía que no podía quedarse allí contando ovejitas mientras Kagome sufría o quien sabe como estaría. Necesitaba respuestas pero no encontraba en su cabeza.

-deberías ir…te cubriremos, sé que no aguantarás la espera, esto atenta ante cualquier ley de nuestro primo pero…-

-Sango…- murmuró Inuyasha

-escuché todo- continuó su prima – se que será imposible retenerte aquí…- sacó una carpeta de su bolso y se la entregó – ten…creo que entenderás algo más-

Inuyasha asintió y dio gracias al cielo porque Sango haya leído la desesperación en sus ojos y decidió darle luz verde a sus planes.

-estás segura que podrá?-

-no…por eso lo seguiré- tomó sus cosas y se dirigió de forma sigilosa tras él

_**Continuará…**_

**Hoola!!! Gracias x dedicarle siempre tiempo a nuestra historia, de seguro tienen muchas cosas que hacer pero de verdad siempre están ahí para darnos su apoyo y expresar sus comentarios, gracias a ****Paulaa***** ****knd.03***** ****kagome-chan1985***** ****Isuldory***** ayumi ayama* ****Nemesishayunasola**** por dejarnos tan lindas palabras y aliento a seguir y en verdad a todas las que se dan el espacio para leernos y disfrutar**

**La historia ya está por terminar solo falta uno o dos detallitos por cerrar, ojala les guste este cap! Que estén muy bien…**

**Xoxo **

**I&P**


	32. El comienzo del fin

Inuyasha asintió y dio gracias al cielo porque Sango haya leído la desesperación en sus ojos y decidió darle luz verde a sus planes.

-estás segura que podrá?-

-no…por eso lo seguiré- tomó sus cosas y se dirigió de forma sigilosa tras él

&&&

Pudo abrir los ojos, pero aun se sentía muy mareada como para levantarse así que decidió observar… el lugar tenía una ampolleta que a cada rato parpadeaba, no estaba ni atada ni amordazada, eso era algo a favor.

Esa mujer era ¿realmente Kikyou?, pero si hace un momento sintió a Sango llamarla y ahora veía a ¿Kikyou? Esto si que era de lo más extraño, definitivamente las cosas no encajaban, si tan solo la cabeza no le doliera tanto sus neuronas trabajarían mejor.

-princesita, despertaste- esa mujer que parecía Kikyou, la miraba y la empujaba con su zapato de taco para remecerla

-¿donde diablos estoy?-

- en una bodega cercana al estacionamiento subterráneo- le explicó la impostora

- ¿qué…que quieres? -preguntó Kagome, estaba neviosa. Pero extrañamente no estaba asustada por ella, sino más bien por su familia, por sus amigos y por…por Inuyasha temía horriblemente por él.

-aaah cariño, recuperar lo que es mío-

-eh?-

-Inuyasha…él, vengo por él-

-no…no puede ser- trató de enderezarse, eso no lo podía permitir, si dependiese de ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que ella no lo recuperase…era egoísta lo sabía, pero las cosas habían cambiado el tiempo se había encargad de entregarle el corazón de Inuyasha y ella no lo daría.

-¿tanto lo amas?- preguntó capciosamente " Kikyou"

-que te importa, es mi problema-

-estás perdiendo tu tiempo…- le dijo mientras caminaba alredor de la bodega

-¿qué?! No se suponía que lo querías…un momento TÚ…TÚ NO ERES KIKYOU!!- Gritó Kagome, como si ahora miles de ampolletas se prendieran en su cabeza. Para empezar ella no era ni Sango, ni Kikyou…esa mujer le había tendido una trampa

La mujer rió, y esto hizo eco en la bodega de manera estruendosa, se acercó a ella y bofeteó el rostro de Kagome – al fin pinturita-

La chica, pasó la mano por su labio inferior un poco de sangre resbalaba…le había cortado – imbécil…¿quién eres en verdad? Reponde!! eres ¿Minoru Suzuhara?-

Volvió a reír y eso enfadó aun más a Kagome, a caso la tomaba por idiota

-en realidad fue una buena servidora del Señor Naraku…pero muy débil, prefirió buscar la venganza de su amado antes que seguir las órdenes y por ilusa murió-

Kagome la miró completamente sorprendida, si entonces ella no era Minoru ¿quién era? Y ¿Naraku? Porque ese nombre le era un poco conocido. Tenía mucho en que pensar, y poco tiempo para analizar

-no voy a preguntarte dos veces, ¿quién eres?- la desafió Kagome, ante la sorpresa de la mujer

-veo que tienes agallas…bien bien niñata, mi nombre es Yura Sakasagami, la mujer de las mil caras-

-Yura…- dijo Kagome ensimismada…todo era tan confuso. Esa mujer era una farsa, y de seguro Inuyasha caería en la trampa, solo por velar por ella. Eso no podía ocurrir…-¿qué quiere NARAKU DE NOSOTROS?-

- a ti no cariño, solo a Inuyasha lo hemos seguido por mucho tiempo…destruyó la organización del Señor Naraku y por lo tanto tuvimos que empezar de cero, pagará por eso… aun así investigando, hemos logrado descubrir quien es su punto débil, vendrá por ti…-

-NOO!! ÉL…NO YO…LO PERSEGUÍ, JAMÁS ME QUISO EL NO VENDRÁ POR…PORQUE NO ME QUIERE!!!! ESTÁS PERDIENDO TU TIEMPO NO SOY UN BUEN SEBO…NO…- gritó, actuó instintivamente quizás…podría distraerlos y así hacer que perdieran la pista de Inuyasha

Ella suspiró – niña boba, el amor hace que la gente se vuelva ciega…pero es en vano tu sacrificio, lo hemos seguido por mucho tiempo como para no asegurarnos que él está locamente enamorado de ti, y que haría cualquier cosa por protegerte-

-por…por favor…déjalo en paz- rogó – POR FAVOR!- gritó

-es en vano…- la mujer se volteó para buscar unas sogas y así atar a Kagome, para que no preguntase más

_Inuyasha no…no vengas por favor…déjame aquí _rogó y pidió una y otra vez…No lo pensó mucho y se abalanzó contra Yura solo con una soga en la mano trató de ahorcarla…pero esa mujer estaba muy bien preparada porque a penas Kagome se montó en su espalda ella la empujó fuertemente a unos barriles de agua que la golpearon.

-CONMIGO NO TE METES!!!- le gritó furiosa Yura. La volvió a empujar está vez a una pared…Kagome ya estaba semi inconciente…pero escuchó una voz casi feroz. Yura detuvo sus golpes… no podía ver bien, todo se hacía tan borroso

-QUE HICISTE! DESGRACIADA LO PAGARÁS!!-

Aquella voz volvió a golpear sus oídos, se notaba tan furiosa…trató de levantar la vista, sus ojos se humedecieron, no solo de dolor sino mas bien de emoción – Inu…ya…sha-

Había venido por ella…trató de mirar mejor, está vez solo notaba como golpes iban y venían. Como Yura era aventada una y otra vez y como ella se montaba en Inuyasha como un animal salvaje tratando de defenderse, él la apartó, golpeó su estómago…sentía gemir, suplicar…estaba desesperada porque no distinguía bien los rostros

-No…lo hagas- gimió

-ja! Todas esas personas inocentes que te rogaron por su vida fueron ignoradas…yo creo que…tu también debes serlo y con mayor razón porque eres una ASESINA-

El oír la terminación en femenino de la palabra la calmó en demasía, Inuyasha…su Inuyasha estaba acabando con esa mujer. Solo vio como el chico desenvainó su espada…cerró los ojos, aún así sintió el sonido de un gran corte y un grito desolador. Yura había muerto…

Sintió que alguien la remecía, murmuraba con desesperación, y luego la levantaba. Se sintió besada en la frente por unos húmedos labios…no recordaba bien en que momento perdió la conciencia, pero lo primero que vio cuando la recupero fueron unos afligidos ojos dorados que brillaban más de lo normal

-Kagome…Kagome por…por favor despierta- rogaba una y otra vez, la tenía en sus brazos. No daba señales de despertar tenía miedo…no quería perderla. Solo Dios sabía cuanto deseaba verla de nuevo sonriente entre sus brazos.

-Inu…ya..sha- abrió sus ojos vidriosos. El verlo así tan débil y preocupado la hizo sobrecogerse, quería decirle que estaba bien….que estaba viva y que lo quería

-Kagome!? Kagome!!- la abrazo más hacia si y agradeció cada centímetro de Kagome, porque volvían a tomar vida. Esa misma vida que él jamás dejaría que se escapara de nuevo.

-Santo Cielo! Mírala ¿cómo está?- era Sango, quien había llegado justo cuando Inuyasha estaba sacando a Kagome de la bodega.

El chico de ojos dorados estaba ido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera reprendió a su prima por seguirlo, más bien no dejaba de mirar a la chica que volvía a sumirse en la inconciencia. Estaba angustiado, se notaba desvalido como si la situación lo sobrepasara y necesitara algo donde afirmarse.

-trae Inuyasha…la llevaré al hospital- Sango estaba abriendo la puerta trasera de su descapotable, el chico le hizo caso.

- llama a Sesshomaru para que envíe a gente a limpiar el lugar…yo iré en busca de Naraku- se notó serio y su voz estaba vacía como si nunca hubiese existido alma alguna en ese hombre.

-¿i…irás tú solo?- Sango le preguntó preocupada – se te safó la tuerca, esta vez no te apoyo…necesitas refuerzos-

-no puedo esperar…quiere asesinar a Kagome…a modo de…venganza- suspiró

Sango lo miró molesta y le dio un golpe en el pecho que remeció su cuerpo, luego de eso él la miró sorprendido - ¿A CASO QUIERES MORIR TÚ EN SU LUGAR?... ¿CÓMO DIABLOS CREES QUE SE SENTIRÍA ELLA SI SUPIERA TUS ESTÚPIDOS PLANES DE NIÑO ALTANERO?-

-No tiene porque enterarse-

-¡¿la amas?! ¡¡DILO!!-

-CLARO QUE SI! ESO NO TIENES PARA QUE PREGUNTARLO!- Inuyasha tenía llamas en vez de ojos, estaba enfurecido ante la pegunta

-ENTONCES…¡¡CUÍDALA Y NO HAGAS COSAS PRECIPITADAS!! CUANDO SUPO QUE IBAS A YAMANASHI CASI SE VUELVE LOCA, NO TE ARRIESGUES PORQUE DE SEGURO SE ENTERARÁ Y SUFRIRÁ…POR FAVOR…- Lo último Sango lo dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas por eso mismo su voz se quebró – mírala…necesita de ti al menos hasta que reorganicemos bien las cosas y podamos hacer un plan para acabar con Naraku-

-Nunca debí haberla puesto en peligro, quizás si hubiese sido menos débil...a lo mejor ya estaría liberada de mí y de toda esta mierda- se pasó la mano por su rostro, dejando ver unos ojos muy irritados

- ella te aceptó tal cual eres, con este lío de por medio…cuando se está predestinado a alguien es imposible negarse. Estoy segura que pueden pasar miles de cosas sobre Kagome, pero ella no vacilara en ningún instante para poder estar contigo-

Inuyasha miró a su prima, luego a Kagome quien aun estaba dormida…le sonrió. Hizo un ágil movimiento y beso su frente – te cuidaré…y te amaré…aunque se me vaya la vida en eso-

Sango montó su descapotable – ¿vienes? –

-iré donde Sesshomaru para saber cual es el siguiente paso-

-bien…nos vemos, cuídate-

- cuídala…pronto iré a verla- le dijo serio Inuyasha a Sango, esta le sonrió y a toda marcha salió del estacionamiento con destino al hospital.

**Sango POV**

_Al menos Kagome no se nota tan mal, me preocupé…pobres han tenido que pasar por mucho, como si la vida se empeñara día tras día para poner a prueba su amor. Por suerte o por Gracia Divina han logrado superarlas._

_¿Por qué cuido tanto de Kagome? Porque ella es la que le dio un vuelco a nuestras vidas, hizo que lo normal pasara a ser anormal, y que lo raro fuese de lo más agradable y fascinante. Yo la quiero mucho porque es tan humana que resulta ser una verdadera pieza de estudio, sin olvidar claro el merito que tiene de haber renovado a mi primo y darle vida._

_En tan poco tiempo las cosas han dado un vuelco asombroso que nadie esperaba, ni el correcto Seshomaru, ni él solitario de Inuyasha y menos el extrovertido de Miroku…_

_Miroku…eh… ¿qué se puede decir de él, cuando estás recapitulando parte de tu vida? Es como unas gotas de lluvia en tu cabello…si, porque cuando cae es molesto…porque te preocupas del freeze, que se esponje, que te despeine…pero luego te das cuenta que es suave, llevadera y te dejas envolver por su tranquilidad. Así me siento con Miroku, cuando aparece resulta ser molesto, egocéntrico, libidinoso, terco, imprudente, torpe. Pero luego todo es tan distinto…es como que de un momento a otro fuese divertido, sencillo, respetuoso, transable, prudente y hábil, él es un completo dilema y misterio para mí, pero en vez de hacerse una tortuosa búsqueda el significado de Miroku en mi vida…es como una deleitable estadía en la Semana de la Moda en Milán, Nueva York y por supuesto en la bella Paris…un verdadero regocijo._

- mmm…San…go…-

La chica que conducía por la calles de Tokio es sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz aguda, pero suave, inconfundible ante sus oidos… era Kagome la copiloto de cuidados que llevaba Sango consigo.

-tranquila, estamos por llegar- calmó la aflicción que notó en la voz de Kagome

-¿Inu…ya…sha?-

-Tranquila, vendrá al hospital- le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor

-gra…cias Sango-

-no…no te molestes-

-n…no…Gracias por se mi amiga- diciendo eso último volvió a caer en un sueño en el cual nadie estaba invitado, solo ella y su amado "Inuyasha"

Definitivamente las amigas son mejores que cualquier Evento Social organizado por Channel, Praga, Gucci, –agradeció mentalmente, definitivamente con eso estaba más que pagada

Al parecer sus apariciones en el hospital eran tan comunes como agua en el mar, porque Sango saludaba a las enfermeras y doctores como viejos amigos, mientras esperaba el chequeo que le hacían a su amiga.

-¡Sango…te llevas hoy a Miroku!- ordenó una rubia alta y esbelta, al parecer estaba molesta. Sango no se demoró en hacer análisis del porque su enojo…era obvio Miroku se había sobrepasado con la chica…estaba enfurecida.

-¿tengo que hacerlo?…-trató de disimular su pena con un poco de enojo y aburrimiento

-si…sino lo echaremos- le aseguró

-bueno…en ese caso de acuerdo-

La joven enfermera se fue a paso firme y sin voltear en ningún momento a la habitación del chico que estaba en el camino que debía seguir. Sango por poco y lanza chispitas por sus ojos, ni porque estuviese rehabilitándose dejaba sus estúpidas adicciones.

**Continuará…**

**¿la verdad? No sabemos en que momento hicimos de Serendipia una larga historia, esperamos no aburrirlas, al contrario llenarlas de satisfacciones, alegrías y buenos momentos.**

**Gracias ****kagome-chan1985**********AllySan******ayumi ayama**Ashley******knd.03**********Nemesishayunasola******Diana**Paulaa :D** ! ++++POR DEJAR SUS SALUDITOS EN EL CAP 31 Y A TODOS LOS QUE PASAN A ECHARLE UN VISTAZO++++

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, una buen comienzo de semana, que descansen! :)

Xoxo I&P


	33. El gran salto

_Anteriormente_

La joven enfermera se fue a paso firme y sin voltear en ningún momento a la habitación del chico que estaba en el camino que debía seguir. Sango por poco y lanza chispitas por sus ojos, ni porque estuviese rehabilitándose dejaba sus estúpidas adicciones.

*********

-uuh…lo que hace el despecho-

Una enfermera mayor que si bien recordaba se llamaba Riza se acercó a hablarle

- ¿por qué lo dices?- ella misma notó un poco de ansiedad en su voz, y eso mismo era extraño en si misma

-Porque resulta que ella estuvo durante todos estos días tratando de lograr un acercamiento con el joven Hoshi, ella es muy coqueta…pero el señor me llegó a sorprender con su reacción-

-¿eh?- perfecto pensó, de seguro que cosas habrán hecho para sorprender a la inocente de Riza, cuando lo viera lo golpearía y pensar que estaba apunto de aceptar sus intenciones. Que ilusa, la yerba mala jamás cambia

- es que el joven al notar su coqueteo le dijo así textual "lo siento Yukari, eres una chica muy guapa pero estoy con mi novia Sango y quiero seguir estándolo" así sin anestesia…la chica se notó muy molesta o quizás ofendida-

Tragó duramente y preguntó – ¿cómo sabes eso Riza?-

-es que yo tenía que entrar a hacerle sus aseos pero noté que conversaban y decidí pararme detrás de la puerta a escuchar-confesó

- sorprendente…-

-si claro, pensé que me descubrirían pero no lo hicieron-

Sango sonrió, en verdad no le sorprendía la extrema actuación de Riza sino más bien las palabras de Miroku, no por el hecho de que haya vuelto a mentir sobre su falso noviazgo, ¿había sido capaz de dejar a un lado su esencia mujeriega y negarse a Yurika?…que ella hasta como mujer la encontraba atractiva, desgraciadamente había que decirlo.

-¿te descubrió alguien?- su cabeza comenzaba a funcionar llena de teorías y la primera que debía descartar era la de que Miroku notó la presencia de Riza y por eso dijo esas palabras

-en absoluto, él estaba de pie mirando hacia la ventana y Yurika se ubicaba en la cama…por lo tanto es imposible que me viesen-

-aaah- atinó a decir, en ese momento no sabía si sentirse feliz, decepcionada, con miedo, en verdad estaba muy confundida. Ella jamás se sentía así por lo general era muy decidida y en sus sentimientos siempre había un toque de inflexibilidad, pero ahora no sabía nada en lo absoluto.

-¡Sango!, ¿no has pensado que deberías ser doctora ya con todas las veces que vienes por estos lados?

Era Takeda quien milagrosamente la había sacado de la incomoda conversación que Riza tenía intenciones de iniciar. No estaba para eso ahora, ya vería cuando pensaría bien las cosas, ahora agradeció mentalmente por lo oportuno.

-¿cómo está Kagome?-

- verás… hey Riza ve a la habitación 301 ahí está la señorita Higurashi Kagome y ve que no le falte nada-

Pobre de su amiga, allí estaba acostada y con cara de frustración…tenía curaciones en una de sus cejas y por desgracia le tocó tener un brazo enyesado. Se notaba aburrida e inquieta.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Sango mientras se sentaba en el sillón del pensionado

-¿qué clase de suerte crees que tenga?...tengo varias teorías-

-oh Kagome vamos, no te desanimes…trataste de pelear junto a mi Yura eso te da créditos-

-tantos créditos como días en cama- bufó molesta la chica

-te golpeaste fuerte, mírate la pierna- le indicó

Kagome le hizo caso y levantó la tapa para así verse, si que tenía hematomas en sus piernas…no le molestaba mucho la verdad pero de seguro eso debe haber dolido en su momento.

-podría haber sido peor- se encogió de hombros

-si Inuyasha te oyese así de tranquila se híper ventilaría y te traería un mismísimo GPS para poder colocártelo en la cabeza y así saber cada uno de tus pasos hasta que terminarás con ese gusto por los peligros-

-si que has dado en el clavo-

Ambas miraron a la puerta de habitación y allí estaba el chico de ojos dorados apoyado en el marco, sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-Inu…ya..sha…-

-mi sexto sentido me indica que estorbo- río agudamente Sango – luego te digo que clase de suerte tienes creo que ya la tengo casi lista- la beso en la frente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su primo, este entró un poco torpe por culpa de ese acto.

-em hola…- dijo un poco tímido y nerviosamente

-diablos Inuyasha…ven…- Kagome cortó esa timidez de un golpe y la llamó con sus manos

Él se las tomó y la miró con devoción. Aun así la chica notó el sentimiento de culpa que develaban sus ojos, por eso mismo decidió adelantarse a sus palabras

-tranquilo…mientras tú estés conmigo yo te prometo que estaré bien- le sonrió sinceramente

-ojala no tuvieses que pasar por todo esto para estar conmigo-

-y aunque tuviera que correr por una pasarela peatonal para estar a tu lado lo haría-

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido –pero si tu le temes a las alturas tanto o más que Ayame a la cocina-

-para que veas que cosas puedo hacer- sonrió triunfante- entonces….¿qué decides?-

-obvio que decido a estar contigo, después de todo alguien debe acompañarte en el camino… las pasarelas peatonales son muy altas y si vas sola estarías toda mareada-

-necesito de ti entonces para toda la vida-

- no será ningún sacrificio- le acarició el cabello, mientras ella se corría para dejar que él se acostara con ella

-pue…des…besarme- le pidió Kagome con un leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas

Antes de que pudiese concentrarse en la vergüenza de haber pedido un beso. Su mente se puso casi en estado de adormecimiento cuando sintió esos suaves pero ansiosos labios que por tanto extrañó. Él parecía estar tan deseoso de ese contacto como ella porque no lo dudo…recorrió cada parte de su boca con cariño y delicadeza como si quisiese grabar cada parte suya en esos dulces labios que tan inocentes se entregaban. Jamás pensó estar tan premiado en la vida, Kagome era su mejor regalo el que creía no merecer, pero ahora era distinto; no le importaba si era justo o no tener a alguien tan maravillosa a su lado. Si ella creía que sí eso era suficiente.

Aquel beso se estaba haciendo más profundo, ella estaba más agitada y acariciaba con un poco más de frenesí la espalda del chico, aunque torpemente porque solo podía hacerlo con una mano aun así no se dio por vencida y acariciaba su cuello cada vez que podía. Él chico sentía un intenso deseo que no podía ignorar por mucho, se dejó llevar y sin pensarlo moralmente pasó la mano por bajo la sabana y acarició posesivamente la pierna de la chica.

Pero antes de que el hospital fuese testigo de una inaudita travesura juvenil, Inuyasha se espantó al sentir algo pesado que golpeó su cabeza.

-Inuyasha! Cuanto lo siento…te juro que no me dí cuenta-

El chico miró divertido a Kagome…ella lo había golpeado con su yeso al querer pasar ese brazo por su cuerpo, de vergüenza tapó su cara con la mano libre. Abrió los dedos para verlo a través de estos y ahí creyó ver a un ángel, su ser sobrenatural la miraba, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, al igual que ella se notaba sonrojado y un poco agitado, su cabello revuelto. Se acomodó a su lado para admirarla mejor

- …un hospital no será un buen lugar- le dijo al oído el chico cómplicemente. Kagome se sonrojó ante las palabras en clave que le lanzó el chico.

-inu…ya…s-

-no es urgente… por ahora…- le sonrió y la abrazó

-creo que…te cobraré el "por ahora"- le acarició el rostro

- no será necesario, lo tengo en mi lista de cosas pendientes- dijo eso la beso, volvió a sentirse en las nubes conducida por un ángel…uno que tenía las alas negras, pero que cambió a un blanco que podía iluminarla por toda la vida

-podría estar hablando contigo para siempre, sin dormir nunca, sin separarme de ti jamás- le confesó

-soy humano… deseo lo mismo, eres lo único que me vuelve frágil. Mi dulce y querida Kagome-

-te amo-

-y yo a ti; no lo dudes - le dio un tierno beso en los labios y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia si

Como la habitación era pensionado y ya la Familia Taisho tenía sus contactos, Inuyasha pudo quedarse hasta más tarde de lo normal con Kagome. Allí conversaron, y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro…se extrañaban y cada minuto que pasaba era un día recuperado, cada beso dado era una caricia recuperada, cada risa una bocanada de aire que creían haber perdido.

-¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?- preguntó la chica mientras él cambiaba los canales de la tv

-ooh disculpa pensé que no estabas viendo la tv- se excuso

-no me refiero a eso- suspiró y trato de tomar aire para seguir – me refiero a lo otro-

El chico le dedico una dorada mirada y luego le tomó la mano – mañana…-

-¿tan pronto?- no estaba preparada para esa noticia, el mismo miedo de antes volvió a apoderarse de ella como si estuviese en ese mismo precipicio que estuvo desde que Inuyasha se había alejado para protegerla

-será una emboscada rápida y directa acabaremos con Naraku…lo prometo-

La chica le dio la espalda a Inuyasha y colocó el brazo bueno bajo su rostro –me gustaría que no fueras-

-Kagome…-dijo con pesar, se dio vuelta para abrazarla

-lo sé…lo sé…está bien yo…yo te esperaré-

-me gustaría no ir pero… debo hacerlo-

-lo sé tampoco quiero que los dejes solos-

-tranquila todo pasará rápido-

-confío en ti Inuyasha, cuídate por favor-

-eso dalo por hecho-

Estuvieron por un par de minutos más juntos, en silencio mirándose uno a otro. Memorizando cada parte de su rostro, él delineaba su mandíbula y ella lo observaba con atención. Kagome suspiró y dijo con pesar.

-será mejor que te marches, si continuas aquí conmigo de ataré y prometo no dejarte ir hasta que todo el mundo este destruido-

El chico de dorados ojos la miró sorprendido – ¿tanto así?-

-uuh eso es solo el comienzo- le sonrió traviesamente

Inuyasha carcajeo y se incorporó con intenciones de irse –bueno…tendré que marcharme sino puedo despertar ese ser obsesivo y calculador-

-bien dicho Taisho…-sonrió la joven

Luego de darle un beso en sus labios, respiró profundo y dijo – cuidaré de ti-

-y yo de ti- Kagome le sonrió y vio como aquel chico se llevaba parte de su corazón con él, al contrario de lo que parece normal eso no le dolió, la tranquilizó porque al menos no estaba solo, Inuyasha estaba con ella en cada parte.

La verdad no pegó ningún ojo esa noche, su cuerpo y mente estaban en cualquier lugar, menos donde debían. En medio de la oscuridad y con el reflejo de la luna en su pieza vislumbro la hora 3:20 A.M

-¿crees poder hacer eso sin cometer algún error?-

-sé hacer mi trabajo Sesshomaru-

Kouga y el mayor de los Taisho tenían un tenso diálogo, que tenía al resto de los presentes muy expectantes, incluyendo a Inuyasha que muchas veces se marginaba de esos duros cruces de palabras que se enviaban ambos hombres.

- Sesshomaru, Naraku ya sabe que vamos por él… ¿por qué no atacar de frente?- sugirió Sango

-no, esa no es mi manera de resolver asuntos, además no estamos solo haciendo esto por justicia sino más bien para proteger a Kagome que es parte de esta corporación con el solo hecho de ser la elegida de Inuyasha-

El chico de ojos dorados lo miró sorprendido, se acomodó un poco el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto para protegerse de la fría madrugada.

-será mejor que comencemos- dijo Inuyasha un poco inquieto

-bien…Kouga y Ayame junto con los tres novatos que trajo Miroku esta tarde, rodearan el casino…lleven armas de alto alcance, y la camioneta estará conectada en todo momento a sistema GPS para poder saber de sus pasos aquí y en el vehículo que conducirá Inuyasha-

-Tagamaru tú estarás a cargo del escucha telefónica, acóplate a la línea de Hinata Kanji la secretaría de Shunsuke Hiroki, así sabremos donde está Naraku y sus movimientos antes que él descubra los nuestros-

-Sango tu misión es acabar directamente con Shunsuke, sé que pue…-

La castaña lo interrumpió levantando su mano inesperadamente -ooh no Sesshomaru no fastidies con eso de que es un hombre y que por lo tanto tendré más trabajo, yo sé muy bien hacerle frente a estos tipos-

-¿y quien acaba con Kanji?- interrumpió Inuyasha

-Miroku lo hará, sabrá muy bien como hacerlo- ordenó serio Sesshomaru

El chico de coleta comprendía muy bien a que se refería. Observó a Sango de reojo, pero para su absurda decepción ella se hallaba conversando con Ayame sobre la misión, de seguro no debió haber escuchado las ordenes de su primo…estaba comenzando a sentir que sus esfuerzos por mantenerla segura de sus sentimientos estaban volviendo a decaer.

- solo ellos están con Naraku - interrumpió Kouga en su momento

- pues no…pero del resto se encargara la policía-

Todos voltearon sorprendidos, Seshomaru jamás había dependido de ellos para cumplir sus trabajos

- a que se debe eso?- cuestiono frustrada Sango

-contacte a Riko Nana para que esta noche trabajara como testigo, ella efectuara la llamada anónima, son muchos guardias en ese casino y solo necesitamos acabar con tres o cinco a lo sumo, el resto estorba y que mejor que dejárselos a los oficiales-

Todos suspiraron resignados, Seshomaru había cambiado de actitud y por primera vez reconocía abiertamente la necesidad de recurrir a fuerzas mayores.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno ahora están planeando el último gran salto XD…**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA LOCURA Y DISFRUTARLA TANTO ..OOH!! Y POR DEJARNOS MENSAJES DE APOYO TAMBIÉN, A TODOS TODIITOS LOS QUE NOS LEEN SIEMPRE MILES DE GRACIAS…CUANDO SEA EL FINAL HAREMOS LA MEDIA FIESTA :) SE VIENE!!!!!!!**

guaguis_ ^^ Sara^^AllySan^^Ashley^^ayumi ayama^^Meikhu-chan^^ GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..

Y QUE TODOS TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA Y QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN

Xoxo I&P


	34. Ugly or Beauty Site

**Anteriormente…**

Todos suspiraron resignados, Seshomaru había cambiado de actitud y por primera vez reconocía abiertamente la necesidad de recurrir a fuerzas mayores.

*-*-*-*-*-

- ¿y cómo pasamos por alto al resto de los guardias?- quiso saber inquieta Ayame que hasta hace un momento solo observaba atentamente

- Miroku los ha estado estudiando y los que están en la planta baja donde están los juegos no son muy listos, los del segundo piso a las 5:15 hacen relevo por lo tanto quedan 10 minutos libre de guardias y allí atacamos a Naraku que a lo más estará con 5 o4- contestó Sesshomaru

-bueno, no perdamos más tiempo a las 5 en el casino, Inuyasha a las 5:10 en la parte posterior del lugar…Miroku instrucciones por favor-

-hey que hay de Yamanashi todo anda bien por allí- consulto Kouga mientras bebía de su café

-si solo era una estación de relevo- aseguro Miroku –según lo averiguado Naraku va a la parte trasera a beber un brandy con un cigarrillo a las 5:15 todas las noches, siempre hay dos mastodontes tras el…pero no te preocupes Inuyasha por ellos, porque tenemos "aturdidor eléctrico" y luego unos buenos golpes y estarán fuera.

Kouga a lo que te envíe la señal vas por ellos, Ayame aplicas el golpe eléctrico en el momento que Naraku pida que se alejen de el para poder hacer anillos con su cigarrillo-

-Tagamaru estarás interconectado con todos nosotros, te necesitamos solo a media cuadra del casino…cada uno portará estos micrófonos nano que tienen la forma de su oreja y color de su piel por lo tanto es fácil borrarlos del mapa-

-Sango…- pero ella parecía no tomarle atención, Miroku se puso serio –bien de todas formas… Shunsuke estará en su oficina vigilando que la gente no gane más de lo que debe, no se puedes atacarlo por sorpresa o ahí ideas una estrategia-

-se hacer mi trabajo- contestó secamente la chica

- ¿solo nosotros acabaremos con ellos? ¿Qué hay del resto de la gente?- quiso saber Inuyasha

-el jefe quiere que esto sea mas bien algo personal, solo admitió a Tagamaru porque lleva 15 años en esto- contesto por lo bajo Miroku

- ya eso es todo…- cerro la conversación el jefe, todos salieron a sus puestos

-Inuyasha…-

El aludido se volteo – vamos en el auto S-600-

-¿vamos?- pregunto el chico

-esta vez seré tu piloto- tomó las llaves de Mercedes Benz y encamino hacia el estacionamiento

El chico de ojos dorados lo miró aturdido, Seshomaru no acompañaba a nadie en sus misiones, el solo esperaba paciente por resultados. No imaginaba que tan mal pintaban las cosas o quizás tenía mayor relevancia para él…quiso preguntarle, pero sabía que el mayor de los Taisho jamás daba explicaciones de sus actos.

-¿entrarás conmigo?- Inuyasha iba haciéndose el nudo de la corbata

-daré vueltas por la planta baja, necesito observar al resto de la seguridad- no despegó en ningún momento la mirada de las iluminadas calles de Tokio, a pesar de que era de madrugada la vida bohemia jamás se rendía…chicos y chicas salían a los bares de moda, mujeres de la calle que vendían su cuerpo a cambio de dinero. Gente ebria que no dejaba de beber ni por un segundo, o personas fumando y consumiendo sus pulmones sin importar su salud, lástima que eran la mayoría.

Inuyasha pensaba que habían dos conceptos de vida entre las personas, el primero era el aprovecharla al máximo sin importar mucho las consecuencias, y el otro era temerle importando las consecuencias, cuidando cada paso casi con paranoia. La verdad no sabía cual de las dos formas era peor, para él ¿qué era la vida? En realidad desde que conoció a Kagome no tenía otra respuesta en su mente que no fuera esa chica que lo había cautivado casi al extremo de sentir dolor de tanto amarla.

-ya llegamos- interrumpió Sesshomaru

Le entregó las llaves al chico desgarbado que se encargaba de estacionar vehículos, miró con recelo primero al joven y luego a su mercedes, dio un respingo y camino hacia la entrada del flamante casino, eran las cinco empunto tal cual lo habían planeado minutos antes

Inuyasha iba a tomar dirección contraría a su hermanastro pero Sesshomaru lo tomó del hombro – no me avergüences-

El chico se volteó y le levantó la mano con un ademán de entendimiento. Con cautela recorrió el casino, observando las cámaras de seguridad de vez en cuando, esperó a las 5:10 para poder irse a la parte posterior del casino. Lo sentía Naraku sabía muy bien de su llegada, aún así todo estaba en calma, los guardias parecían no darse por aludidos o estar atentos.

-están todos en sus respectivos puestos Inuyasha, es tu turno- Sango se le acercó casi danzando, suave y sigilosamente en un vestido negro ceñido levemente al cuerpo y con un escote en la espalda , lo dijo en un susurro que solo él pudo entender y su prima siguió su camino como si jamás le hubiese hablado.

Inmediatamente dicho el mensaje afinó su pasó para ir al patio trasero del casino, puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Señor no puede pasar- un guardia robusto lo detuvo del brazo

-deseo beber un whisky a solas- explicó con calma

-su credencial de socio por favor-

El chico saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta una tarjeta – Sakamoto Ryouma -leyó el guardia – jamás lo había visto por aquí antes-

- es que hoy es un día especial- explicó sin mayor preocupación – ¿por qué tanta cautela antes no era así?

-el jefe está en el patio, solo por seguridad- le dijo automáticamente el guardia

Inuyasha se enderezó y carraspeo – mmm ya veo, tendré que hacer uso de mis contactos para hacer de este casino un completo fracaso-

El guardia lo miro sorprendido y con temor – eh…en ese caso, verá no quiero meter en problemas, adelante-

El muchacho entró sin dar gracias, miró el lugar estudiando meticulosamente lo que lo rodeaba, con prudencia, se dirigió hacia una banca, allí se encontraba un hombre de 1.80, cabello largo y recogido, su rostro se reflejaba pálido con la enorme luna que cubría esa noche, vestía pantalon de tela color negro y una camisa blanca, se veía bastante informal para ser Naraku el mayor de sus enemigos, sus faltas a la moral eran mas largas que las conquistas de Miroku.

Inuyasha avanzó, y cuando su sombra cubrió al hombre este se volteo con absoluta tranquilidad – sabría que vendrías, no estaba seguro que fuese hoy, pero sentía que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría-

-¿tengo que admirarme?-

-el gran Inuyasha siempre con su arrogancia, ni las mujeres son capaces de hacerte más humilde-

De pronto sintió una ira enorme, de seguro esa era su manera de hacer tiempo para llamar refuerzos, pero el no caería en su juego, se había mentalizado mucho para este encuentro, lo esperaba porque así cerraría un ciclo en su vida, y podría comenzar una nueva con Kagome.

-¿a qué le temes Naraku?- inquirió

- a la noche, porque es incierta, como está pelea-

-no vengas con estupideces- desenvainó su espada

Realmente estaba confundido, que diablos quería decir Naraku con ese absurdo juego de palabras

- ¿a donde quieres llegar?- volvió al tema para exigir una respuesta

-al fin de esto y de tus días-

-de acuerdo- Inuyasha se irguió y a puertas cerradas comenzaría el duelo

&&&

Una silueta, recorría el segundo nivel del prestigioso casino, sus pasos eran casi tan perfectamente cuidados como lo hace una bailarina de ballet antes de una presentación, entró a la sala de utilería, según había estudiado previamente existía una rendija de ventilación en la pared. La sacó con mucho cuidado, acopló una silla y subió por el conducto, su destino: Shunsuke…las rejillas siguientes estaban iluminadas, por lo tanto eso la guiaba hacia la oficina de la mano derecha de Naraku…la última luz que se reflejaría sería la oficina de su victima.

Gateaba como tal felino busca en silencio a su presa, cuando sintió que la luz se acercaba a ella o mas bien ella se iba hacia la luz presionó fuertemente la bomba lacrimógena que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Respiró profundo, allí estaba aquel hombre, al parecer revisaba unos papeles. Se notaba ensimismado o quizás preocupado, la verdad no le importó…colocó una mascarilla en su boca y unos lentes para protegerse de los efectos de su instrumento.

Atravesó con sus manos la reja de ventilación y la dejó caer sin el sello de seguridad…esperó unos segundos

-_ pero…que demo…- una voz grave comenzó a estremecer la oficina, la tos desesperada de _Shunsuke…fueron la señal para que ella entrase en acción, bajo rápidamente del techo y apartó el humo de sus ojos. Y le propicio un fuerte golpe en el rostro para comenzar

-bienvenido a tu escena final- Sango estaba en posición de ataque…no lograba ver muy bien ante la enorme masa de humo que se había generado, pero al menos estaba en mejores condiciones que su oponente

-ja! Tonta niña inmadura- el hombre corpulento se incorporó con un hilo de sangre en su boca, comenzó a dar golpes al aire…sus ojos, nariz y boca picaban y le costaba articular palabras y sincronizar movimientos. Aun así logró desestabilizar a Sango, quien se golpeó fuertemente en la espalda

-indefensa, tal como te quería-

Se aproximo aquel hombre con un abre cartas, la chica sabía cual eran sus intenciones "matarla" cuando Shunsuke estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Sango le hizo una llave presionando toda la región del cuello, en un rápido movimiento de rotación sobre su propio cuerpo logró desarticular el diente del axis de la vértebra lumbar de aquel hombre…matándolo de forma inmediata. Miró su cuerpo inerte, la verdad se sintió satisfecha no porque fuese una asesina sino porque conocía el sucio expediente de Shunsuke practicaba la pedofilia, tráfico de menores y promovía la prostitución infantil un verdadero inmoral y pervertido japonés.

Acto seguido utilizó el teléfono de la oficina para conectarse directamente con Tagamaru y reportar éxito

-hey! Por aquí estamos limpios- tosió un poco, comenzaba a sentir los efectos del gas sobre sus ojos, ante eso colgó de inmediato y salió raudamente del lugar dejando toda una masa de humo y un cadáver tras de sí.

Según estimo notarían la situación en no mas de 20 minutos…para alargar más los minutos de busqueda trancó la puerta y fundió la cerradura para que tardaran y luego irían donde Naraku para ponerle en aviso y en ese lapso Inuyasha ya debería acabar con él.

Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, hacia las escaleras de emergencia…luego de eso iría al furgón donde Tagamaru para seguir desde ahí los hechos tal como Inuyasha se lo había pedido.

&&&&

Ya eran más de las cinco y aun no se dormía se sentía tan angustiada…sus manos sudaban frío, recordó las palabras dichas por Inuyasha, contaba hasta cuatro para regular su ansiedad, tocaba su estómago no entendía muy bien porque…pero la calmaba…era absurdo. Miró su brazo inmovilizado y gimió sino fuera por ese brazo y su estado de observación podría estar allí cooperando, al menos podría ser un señuelo y así no se sentiría tan atada de manos como estaba ahora.

No se calmaba en lo absoluto, ahora era peor porque sentía ciertos temblores en su cuerpo y un calor molesto la recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta el mismo cabello

Se revolvió en la cama, se sentía desfallecer solo de la preocupación…la máquina que media sus latidos cardiacos comenzó a aumentar su sonido de estabilidad, ante esto Kagome respiró una y otra vez…concentrándose en su corazón y en sus sueños…de esta manera luego de un par de minutos que para ella fueron años logró estabilizar el marcador. Se dio cuenta que jamás podría dormir hasta ver a todos de vuelta, pero al menos no llamaría la atención de medio hospital ante tanta ansiedad.

Se sentó y fijó su vista hacia el cielo oscuro que comenzaría en un par de horas a desaparecer

&&&&

Era realmente estupenda, creyó que era una mujer vieja, chica y de aspecto arrugado. Jamás pensó que sería alta, de cabello negro, largo y sedoso, ojos verdes y piel blanca como la nieve, esa era Kanji…se dio el descuido de no haber visto una foto de ella antes.

"_va a subir al segundo piso, apúrate idiota!- _esa voz que recorría todo el conducto timpanito le era familiar, esa sensación de pánico y a la vez pasión se apoderaba de él…de inmediato olvidó las lindas curvas de Kenji, para sentir una ola de sentimientos por Sango

Caminó rápidamente y le tocó el brazo desnudo –disculpe-

Kenji se volteó para ver el rostro de Miroku, levantó la ceja derecha y dijo – te conozco?-

-me temo que no…-

-entonces…- estaba por voltearse, pero el chico contraataco

-vienes a menudo?-

-trabajo aquí- Kenji le sonrió de medio lado, Miroku hizo exactamente lo mismo

-aah…te he estado observando, sería muy impertinente si te convidara a beber una copa-

Kenji lo observó sorprendida y a la vez alarmada, sabía que era bonita, joven y exitosa pero aun así ningún hombre se acercaba a ella de la manera que le gustaría. Pero los ojos de ese hombre se notaban tan sinceros que por primera vez sintió que estaba viviendo lo correcto

-aceptaría si me dijeras tu nombre-

Miroku le sonrió - Kento Hasure y tú eres?-

-Kenji- él la miró como esperando más – por ahora solo Kenji-

Ambos bebieron de un martini, charlaron, y rieron…Miroku le comento que era empresario y que estaba de paso en Japón porque él en realidad tenía su fuente laboral en Canadá. En realidad esas mentiras se le habían ocurrido en ese mismo instante.

Al rato imaginó que esa chica era Sango, y gracias a esa logró darse cuenta de cuanto amor sentía por la prima de Inuyasha, rió solo de felicidad y de satisfacción de poder pensar en ese momento sus reales sentimientos.

-me agradas de verdad-

-Kenji….¿dime porque estas en esto?- sentía un poco de lástima por ella, bebió lo último de martini que le quedaba

-porque me gusta acabar con la gente-

-¿solo eso?- lo dijo con tal frialdad que esa lástima resultó desvanecerse antes que pudiese arraigarla en su corazón

- ven…-ella le tomo la mano y lo condujo al 2do piso. Sabía cual era su próxima misión acabar con ella ¿cómo lo haría?

Le siguió el paso, al parecer caminaba de manera sensual solo para despertar alguna especie de deseo o algún sentimiento en Miroku, él conocía bien a esa clase de mujeres muchas veces estuvo con ellas. Mujeres como Kenji no se enamoraban nunca, solo encontraban la manera de sentirse amadas por una noche y por lo visto él era el elegido. Lástima que esta noche ella corriera otra suerte, ¿le tenía compasión? Por primera vez eso se había borrado de su mente, su frialdad era tan convincente y poderosa que un día más de vida para ella, era un día más de muerte para inocentes que se cruzaban en su camino, él no podía permitir eso.

Su oficina era amplia, con cuadros de pintores reconocidos, además de un enorme sofá de cuero con lámparas y mesa de centro, un escritorio con todos los implementos tecnológicos que puede tener un oficinista de una gran empresa. Fue a su frigo bar y junto a una botella y dos copas se sentó al lado de Miroku, quien desabotonó su chaqueta y se ubico de medio lado quedando cara a cara con Kenji.

- Kento Kun, eres muy guapo- acarició con sus dedos finos y delgados la camisa de él

Miroku la miró y bebió de su copa – eres hermosa- delineó la línea de su mandíbula con sus mano libre

Kenji le quitó suavemente la copa de las manos y la dejo en la mesita que había cercana al sofá, se acomodó más cerca de él, beso su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales tomó con posesión. Miroku le siguió el compás, cuando comenzara a sentir que ella se concentraba en ese beso y dejaba a un lado su estado de alerta haría su salto.

Ella se separo un poco de sus labios, y sonrió – creo…que…me estás gustando- se bajo el tirante de su vestido dejando cubierta su piel solo por un brazier negro. Ella volvió a sus labios, Miroku sintió un poco de lástima por estar haciendo esto con ella, después de todo era una mujer y aunque no lo reconociera también deseaba ser amada.

Puso una mano en la cintura de ella y otra en su bolsillo, se aseguró bien de que Kenji estuviese concentrada en sentir sus besos, y saco una jeringa, se separó del beso y se decidió a ir a su delgado y femenino cuello para besarlo, cuando la joven comenzó a sacar la chaqueta de Miroku este pincho su cuello a nivel de su vena, depositando en este cloruro de potasio.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, y luego con dolor. No lloró ni pidió clemencia, solo se afirmó de su mano y no la soltó hasta que su corazón dejó de latir, su rostro lucía tranquilo e inexpresivo tal como lo conoció, no comprendía porque había que llegar a esos límites, o mejor aun no entendía porque existía gente que se empeñaba en hacerle daño a otras, eso era tan egoísta. El ser humano es tan poco solidario en la cotidianidad que resultaba tremendamente doloroso.

_-¿Estás listo?-_

Conocía tan bien esa voz, jamás podría dejar de decirlo, era Sango…no sonaba alterada, ni celosa. Era como si supiese como se estaba sintiendo de aturdido Miroku en esos momentos, al ver el cadáver inmóvil de la chica.

-_debes regresar, deja trabada la puerta para que la encuentren solo en el momento que los policías arriben, ya están por llegar solo falta Inuyasha-_

Él miró por última vez el cuerpo, hizo señales de bendición al estilo de un monje japonés, tomó su chaqueta y salió dejando todo tal cual la chica le indicó – dame instrucciones para salir Sango-

***

-_ veo que has crecido y madurado, no me esperaba toda esa rapidez-_

Naraku lucia agitado, sus brazos sangraban y tenia un corte en su mejilla, Inuyasha en tanto tenia su nariz con sangre un poco seca por el anterior golpe que Naraku le habia dado para tratar de quitarlo de encima. Le dolían sus piernas de seguro algo andaba mal ahí porque sentía un liquido caliente correr desde su rodilla, prefería no mirarse el pantalón.

-_ eso no importa ahora- _

El hombre corrió hacia Inuyasha, para clavarle su cuchilla en medio de su corazón, pero este lo esquivó y Naraku fue a parar a la muralla, el chico de ojos dorados retrocedió para quedar en una posición ventajosa…mirando atento su entorno para pensar en un próximo movimiento. Estaba cansado, sentía que sus pulmones se saldrían por su pecho, recordó a Kagome y su cuerpo se llenó de una ansiedad dolorosa que le impedía darse por vencido y no dejar que su vida se la llevara el infeliz de Naraku, no lo permitiría por ella lucharía hasta quedar vivo

-_ veo que aun no dejas de pensar en esa mujer- _Naraku estaba apoyado en la pared tomando aire

_-tu que sabes de querer a alguien-_

_-el amor es basura, lo crearon los románticos que no iban a la guerra por cobardía, malditos incrédulos, es triste como terminan grandes hombres, tu Inuyasha pudiste haber sido exitoso, pero no! Te conformaste con lo que esa mujer te dio-_

_- Hay siempre algo de locura en el amor; pero siempre hay algo de razón en la locura…ahora debo matarte-_

Se alistó y comenzó a moverse a una rapidez poco entendible, saco a Naraku de la pared y lo empujo, este cayó al suelo pero antes de que pudiese incorporarse Inuyasha lo golpeó en el rostro y dejo la espada de su garganta a solo centímetros.

-_ no puedo esperar a que cambies tus actos, son tan horrendos que tardarías años en corregir uno a uno, no puedes pagar por ellos en la tierra se necesita justicia divina-_

Naraku sonrió, Inuyasha afinó puntería pero el pie de su enemigo le hizo una trampa y cayo el al suelo, quedando un poco aturdido por el golpe…escuchó a Naraku reír e incorporarse

-_ no eres dios! Hombre ese ser es solo un mito-_

Tomo ambas cuchillas y las formó como un X en el cuello del ojidorado…pensó por enésima vez en Kagome y sintió su presencia en todo su ser, como si el alma de la chica estuviese unida a la de él y ambos fueran solo una fuerza que estaba actuando contra Naraku gritó a más no poder, saco un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo que Sesshomaru le había entregado antes de que se encontrara con la causa de su lucha y la enterró sin remordimientos en su pierna derecha, el hombre abrió los ojos de solo sorpresa y dolor. El joven Taisho lo había herido sin que él se percatase, se arrodillo y sintió como aquella sensación de estreñimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo, algo intenso jamás imaginado. Escuchó gritos, voces de mujeres, disparos alarmados pero nadie logró abrir la puerta donde estaba él e Inuyasha. Le costaba respirar, miró su pecho para ver si se había olvidado de su automatismo respiratorio pero para su sorpresa tenía una espada atravesada en medio, tenía toda la fuerza de un luchador y la rabia de un justiciero.

Inuyasha lo miró mientras trataba de incorporarse de manera derecha, los ojos de Naraku eran tan inexpresivos, no sabía si estaba sorprendido o dolido, si estaba feliz o triste –_ sé que no soy Dios, pero tu eres el mismo demonio y eso no lo podía permitir, no en esta tierra sabiendo que yo estaba aquí para detenerte-_

_-ag…al…algun….día….n…no…s…nos…en..n…contrare…mos- _ si el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones al menos usaría el de su cerebro para decir sus ultimas palabras

_-no…no lo creo- _Inuyasha sacó la espada de su pecho, dejando caer el cuerpo ya inerte de Naraku.

Se sentía desfallecer, estaba mareado, adolorido y preocupado por su Kagome, cuando estaba por caer unos firmes brazos lo apoyaron

_-hey…vamos hermano…-_

Estaba un poco adormilado, pero notó el rostro de Sesshomaru, no comprendió como había llegado hasta allí si la via de acceso estaba bloqueada, luego de eso no recordó más porque sus ojos cayeron en la oscuridad

***

- creo que esta por despertar-

Sonrió, no estaba muerto y si así fuera esa dulce voz lo había acompañado al cielo, como no reconocerla si al fin podía oírla sin pensar en otra cosa.

-Kagome…creo que ya estoy despierto, al menos que este en el cielo…contigo- dijo un poco despacio por la poca practica y con los ojos aun cerrados

- no estas en el cielo, pero si estas conmigo- sintió un fugaz pero energético beso en los labios, paso sus manos sobre sus labios y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la chica de cabello azabache que lo observaba con una dulzura que podría hacerlo pelear una y mil veces, pero eso ya no estaba en sus planes no con ella a su lado

-Kagome…Kagome…me seduces hasta cuando estoy dormido, que fuerza magnética me une tanto a ti- suspiró reincorporándose un poco adolorido aun – cuanto tiempo llevó dormido?-

- unos dos días, luego de que Sesshomaru te trajo, los chicos llamaron al doctor para que te atendiera acá en casa, al menos heridas profundas no tenías rogué por Kami para verte bien- susurró bajito y tuvo que mirar al techo para evitar que una lagrimas cayeran por su aterciopelado rostro

Inuyasha estiró su mano y acarició su rostro –ven dame un abrazo-

Ella le correspondió con devoción, amor, posesión no quería perderlo ni tener que sufrir por su lejanía, no quería competirlo con nadie, era una egoísta irrevocablemente enamorada. El chico la beso con ternura, pero no podía esperar por sentirse fundido en ese beso, ella estaba cediendo al punto de casi caer en la cama

- se nota que pierdes sentido Taisho cuando Kagome está-

Kagome se apartó de él, pero Inuyasha no soltó su mano y le indicó que recostara a su lado, mientras el bufaba con la interrupción de Miroku

- estuvimos aquí todo el rato – sonrió Sango

-intrusos- Inuyasha desvió su mirada

-impacientes- dijo Miroku libidinosamente

Sango le dio un codazo y una mirada gélida – al otro día que llegaste Kagome fue dada de alta del hospital y se vino de inmediato al saber de tu llegada creo que no durmió nada, si es que cabecear sobre la silla se considera como sueño-

Kagome se sonrojó, Inuyasha le sonrió dulcemente, miró por la habitación y encontró a Sesshomaru quien miraba la escena sentado en un sitial – qué hay de…-

-no te alarmes la policía no logró ubicarnos a nosotros, solo encontraron el cuerpo de Naraku y a su gente, ningún inocente quedó lastimado. Nuestra asociación sigue en anonimato-

-y los demás…-

-Ayame y Kouga andan en Volterra investigando un grupo de fanáticos llamados "Vulturis " dicen que hacen rituales con sangre y queremos ver que tan humana es esa sangre y los otros de libre… se lo merecían-

Inuyasha apretó un poco más la mano de su querida Kagome para tomar fuerzas, pero antes de articular palabras su hermano prosiguió

-tú…puedes estar tranquilo, Kagome puede cuidar de ti…ya no te necesito creo que ella si…-

Lo dijo con su mismo tonó frío y calculador de siempre, pero se sintió liberado, Kagome acarició su mano y él le sonrió…

Quizás esta vez no meditaría la decisión de su hermanastro, ni pensaría mucho las razones que movían las acciones de Sesshomaru, simplemente se limitaría a seguir el camino que Kagome le ofrecía que lo llenaba

_**Continuará…**_

**Hoola!!!! Aquí venimos a molestar otra vez ^^ la verdad este capitulo es el penúltimo, hemos cerrado la mayoría de la historia.****..solo quedan unos detallitos que P debe terminar pero eso lo más probable que este en el FINAL quizás tardemos otro poquito más, pero esperamos no defraudar. Disculpen la demora y por el exceso de inspiración que tuvimos jejeje**

**Les agradecemos de todo corazón el apoyo, el cariño y la paciencia..ojalá les guste y besos a todas!!!**

power_123//AllySan/ /Meikhu-chan //setsuna17// kagome-chan1985 //ayumi ayama Gracias por sus comentarios en el otro capi

que tengan una buena semana

Xoxo I&P


	35. Como páginas de un libro

_**Anteriormente**_

**Lo dijo con su mismo tonó frío y calculador de siempre, pero se sintió liberado, Kagome acarició su mano y él le sonrió…**

**Quizás esta vez no meditaría la decisión de su hermanastro, ni pensaría mucho las razones que movían las acciones de Sesshomaru, simplemente se limitaría a seguir el camino que Kagome le ofrecía que lo llenaba**

Capítulo final: "Como páginas de un libro"

***

Hace tiempo que no se encontraba en ese lugar. Todo el verde y las flores alrededor lo hacían parecer un lugar maravilloso, a pesar de que eso distara mucho de la realidad. El día soleado y los pajarillos cantando casi la hacían olvidar que se encontraba en el cementerio frente a la tumba de su hermanito

Juntó sus manos a manera de rezo, dejó los lirios amarillos sobre la tumba y encendió unos inciensos de lavanda, los favoritos de su madre. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba frente a él.

-tanto tiempo ¿no?... creo que te perdiste demasiadas cosas de mi vida Kohaku, así como yo me perdí demasiadas cosas de la tuya, pero por algo todo fue así y tengo la esperanza de que estas en un lugar mejor con mamá y papá… -suspiró- sabes ahora tendrás que compartir mi corazón con alguien más aunque no lo quieras así que quedas advertido –bromeó- realmente me ayuda mucho estar con esa persona porque era el pedacito de alma que me faltaba, espero que me entiendas… eso no significa que te coloques celoso porque tu siempre eres y serás la persona que más he amado tenlo por seguro

Un crujido la hizo voltearse encontrándose directamente con unos ojos azules que la miraban interrogante

-¿qué haces aquí?- inquirió Sango

-sólo pase por fuera y vi tu auto estacionado…

-¿así que pasaste por fuera?- se le acercó

-bueno… en realidad te seguí, estabas muy misteriosa en la mañana

-supongo que debo agradecerte por la preocupación… -le sonrió

-podrías agradecerme de otra forma… ¿si?- suplicó con cara de perrito abandonado

Ella se enrojeció -¡Miroku! Aquí no

El aludido cerró la distancia entre ellos pegándola bastante a su cuerpo -¿por qué no?- le susurró sensualmente al oído

-porque no… ten más respeto

-¡oh vamos! Sólo un besito

Sin dejarle tiempo para responder juntó sus labios abruptamente a los de la chica. Es que simplemente no podía controlar sus impulsos a su lado, era adictiva porque besarla siempre era tan dulce y delicioso como la primera vez como si no se fuera a cansar nunca de hacerlo ¿por qué no era capaz de comprender su urgencia?

Ella se dejó llevar intentando tomar control de una parte del "duelo", si es que el ósculo se podía llamar así, pero como siempre le era imposible ¿es que siempre Miroku tenía que besarla apasionadamente?

Pronto las cosas parecían volverse más fogosas de lo normal, ella asustada lo alejó

-Miroku… -él seguía con los ojos cerrados- Miroku

-lo siento… es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo… -colocó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro- creo que si estuvieras más cómoda no sería capaz de controlarme- las mejillas de sango se tornaron más rosas de lo que estaban –considéralo una forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido

-sí… -se separó de él tomándole sólo la mano- como digas

Una ráfaga de lavanda los envolvió. La chica sonrió, era como si su hermanito quisiera formar parte de la conversación. Guió a Miroku hasta la lápida, este la miraba atento

-Miroku este es Kohaku… Kohaku este es Miroku…

El de ojos azules la contempló, nunca había visto esa chispa tan alegre en sus ojos chocolatados, se lamentaba de que no fuera por él sino por una tumba, sintiéndose inmediatamente estúpido por tenerle celos a un montón de piedras e incienso

-el chico con el cual soñabas…

-tenía pesadillas mejor dicho… siempre recordaba el día en que murió una y otra vez

-¿y ahora?

-no… ya no… "_ahora te tengo a ti cuidando mi sueño_" tenía ganas de decirle eso ultimo pero no pudo

-¿tu le amas?

-obviamente… más que a nada

Soltó su mano y miró hacia otro lado, no sabía porque estaba tan triste con aquella pequeña declaración. Quizás y porque esperaba ser él la persona que ella más amara

-entiendo… eso significa pues que no tengo nada más que hacer…

-mmm… ¿Qué dices?

-tu le amas, es el más importante para ti… es muy difícil luchar contra eso…

-y no tienes porque hacerlo

-yo no lo veo así…

-¡tonto! ¿Que cosas estas pensando?... Kohaku es mi hermano menor… es obvio que lo ame

Tenía ganas de cachetearse mentalmente por no habérsele ocurrido antes. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta?

-al igual que te amo a ti…

-qué lindo suena eso… repítelo

-te amo… -se ríe

-y yo a ti… más que a mi propia vida

Alegres se despiden del lugar y salen abrazados

-bien ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

-es una sorpresa futura señora Houshi… pero le daré una pista tiene que ver con practicar para formar mi propio equipo de futbol

-¿eh?

-vamos…- la guía hasta su auto rápidamente

-no… espérate… formar tu equipo… ¡que onda!

-espero que seas capaz de soportar porque no te daré tregua hasta que no tengamos a los 11

-¿11 qué?

-hijos que más…

-¡¡¿no crees que es mucho?!! ¿Cómo voy a caber en mis vestidos de diseñador así?

-eso no importa… lo que importa ahora es practicar

-no… espera suéltame… ¡¡no pienses en esas cosas hentai!!

-no es mi culpa… es la tuya por ser tan irresistible

-¡no digas esas cosas!

-podría decir otras peores

-Miroku…

Tenía ganas de pegarle, pero ahora le era imposible, más aún si quería lo mismo que él, aunque no lo reconociera ni muerta. Atrás quedó el pasado en Sengoku y agradecía que las cosas pasaran de esa manera, no concebía otra mejor.

***

-¿hablas en serio?- preguntó la chica, mientras observaba unos libros de Medicina que estaban arrojados en la cama

El la miró y luego posó ambas manos alrededor de la chica que estaba sentada mirándolo sonriente –n voy a depender de Seshomaru toda mi vida, por eso es que pensé en estudiar esto-

Le indicó el libro un poco grueso para lo que el acostumbraba, pero últimamente con Kagome ya nada le sorprendía.

-¿y por qué medicina Inuyasha?-

-Kagome…- se puso serio -la verdad quiero acompañarte- luego sonrió marcando margaritas en sus pómulos, tal como a ella le fascinaban.

El tiempo que estuvo en el hospital que si bien no fue mucho, pero aun así le sirvió bastante para darse cuenta que no podía ignorar la sensación de plenitud que le entregaba esa carrera, si bien enfermería era algo fabuloso sintió que medicina podía ser todo un desafío además debía hacer muchos cambios respecto a la relación de medico y paciente después de todo no siempre era bueno seguir las reglas, Inuyasha le enseñó eso.

Al observar a la gente y a los doctores comprendió que no había mayor deleite que salvar la vida a alguien y si medicina era una de las tantas maneras para lograrlo lo haría…sería complicado y tendría muchos problemas pero lo afrontaría con madurez además tenía a Inuyasha a su lado el mejor colega que la vida le podía entregar.

-no quiero que estudies algo solo porque yo lo elegí no es justo para ti- explicó Kagome un poco avergonzada porque Inuyasha aun no dejaba esa posición. Se ofuscó un poco porque al parecer esas sensaciones adolescentes que le provocaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella jamás desaparecerían.

Inuyasha sonrió nuevamente y delineo su mandíbula con sus manos perfectamente esculpidas, Kagome cerró los ojos – no te preocupes, no es solo por eso ya no quiero que mis manos quiten vidas sino que más bien las den-

-Inuyasha…- la chica se emocionó y lo abrazo, tal fue la intensidad que ambos cayeron al piso. Luego de eso se besaron por unos largos pero deleitables minutos.

***

Pocos de los líderes de la Corporación Sengoku quedaron solo Kouga y Ayame , sin embargo, Sesshomaru ya tenía nuevos personajes en mente algunos desde antes y otros que se iban incorporando, claro está, según previo estudio.

Así que rearmarla no le fue tan difícil pero aun así los antiguos como Sango, Miroku y muy lejanas veces Inuyasha iban a dar vueltas solo para saber si la el mayor de los Taisho no había perdido la cabeza por completo.

-¿que haces acá?- preguntó Sesshomaru, mientras leía unos papeles

-solo vine a darme una vuelta- Inuyasha fue y preparó café

El hermanastro sonrió complaciente –los malos hábitos nunca se dejan por completo, los sabe Kagome?-

-si tenlo por seguro, en un rato más la voy a buscar a su casa-

Sesshomaru miró pensativo por el gran ventanal de su oficina – y cuando empiezan las clases, universitario- lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo pero con un tono de gracia.

-uh! La verdad creo que en un mes más, no estoy seguro- pasó la mano por su cabello despreocupadamente

Aquel hombre sonrió – si sigues así le diré a Kagome ella sabrá como solucionarlo-

Inuyasha bufó molesto –no molestes-

Luego de un rato subió a su vehículo y fue hacía la casa de la familia Higurashi. Ya había conocido a los integrantes del clan de su novia, y la verdad cuando los vio por primera vez no pudo dejar de sobrecogerse recordando como les había robado su hija. Pero la chica de delicadas facciones notó eso y apretó aun más su mano brindándole confort y apoyo luego de eso le beso la mejilla.

Luego que los conoció mejor comprendió que si no hubiese sido por aquel incidente jamás podría haber conjugado ambas existencias.

-hola! Te estaba esperando- le sonrió la razón de su existencia, tan dulce y hermosa como siempre cada vez que la veía sentía que una energía se apoderaba de él. Le sonrió

Inuyasha siempre había visto todo negativo en su vida, vagando por ahí, sin mirar mucho más que sus pasos. Pero en sus pasos se le unió Kagome y todo fue mucho mejor.

Como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta de su vehículo – ¿donde vamos?- preguntó la chica colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-ya verás…-

El camino se iba haciendo cada vez menos urbano…aparecían los paisajes verdes y los cerezos en flor. No había ninguna probabilidad de lluvia, o sea nada que pudiese estropear ese momento pensaba Kagome, quien sonreía mientras batallaba entre mirar los hermosos lugares y las hermosas facciones de su novio, aun le costaba creer que él fuera solo de ella, que su mundo solo giraba en torno a ella.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no reparo en que el vehículo estaba detenido y que Inuyasha la observaba un tanto preocupado.

-¿qué ocurre?- dijo un poco asustado

Ella sonrió avergonzada –nada…me quedé pensando en ti-

El chico de hermosos ojos la miró y le beso suavemente los labios – me agrada eso, pero hay que bajar-

Rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta de su copiloto –gracias-

El lugar era asombros, verde y con típicos con un puente al estilo feudal. Eran los únicos en ese parque al parecer, los colores compaginaban con el parque todo se veía tan elegante y antiguo. El viento movía los árboles y las pequeñas lagunas se veían en calma.

-me extraña que no haya gente en este lugar- comentó con sarcasmo Kagome

Inuyasha la rodeo en un abrazo – si… muy extraño- rió

La joven se sorprendió bajo un árbol había una botella de champaña y dos copas. ¿En qué momento había preparado eso? Se preguntó, pero aún así una alegría y emoción la embargó.

-ven siéntate- le indicó

Los dos estaban a los pies de un árbol, bebiendo una pequeña copa – es una forma de agradecerte- dijo Inuyasha

-¿a mi?-

- a pesar de las tribulaciones que hemos pasado estamos juntos-

Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha -¿Qué valor puede tener la vida si no estamos juntos?-

El dejó ambas copas a un lado y la atrajo hacia si para que se apoyara en él – ninguno- y beso su frente.

-ninguno- dijo ella para luego levantar su rostro y poseer sus labios sin vergüenza solo con amor

Antes que el beso llegara a mayores intenciones él dijo – te traje esto-

Era un saquito, no la hizo pensar mucho en cual era su contenido, ya que antes que ella protestara por lo costoso que podría ser se lo puso en su delicada muñeca. Una pulsera de plata con un "diamante en forma de corazón".

- la acabo de dejar en las manos que amo tanto. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de saber que su pulsera quedó contigo- le sonrió con completa felicidad

-Inuyasha…- pensaba que no lloraría más, pero fue inevitable se sintió tan emocionada y honrada al tener un regalo que el chico había recibido de su madre que no lo pudo evitar – es per…fec…ta-

La volvió a abrazar – te adoro, te amo y lo haré por siempre…te haré sentir segura sobre todo-

- y yo estaré siempre aquí para recibirlo y darte mi amor… porque eres la única persona con la que deseo estar-

Ambos se besaron como tal película con final feliz observando el paisaje y admirando su amor, podían ser muy jóvenes pero estaban predestinados el uno para el otro.

Habían encontrado algo más que amor, y atracción. Estaban frente a la verdadera y eterna felicidad, agregando cada día más páginas a su vida, que se escribirían por años una tras otra…

_*****FIN*****_

Hemos llegado al final :'( ha sido todo un desafío y a la vez un gusto escribir este fic, pero creemos que si no hubiese sido por su apoyo y cariño jamás podríamos haber terminado esta historia. Yo personalmente (I: Isabel) le tomé mucho cariño y de verdad que me alegré por cada ánimo y saludo que se dedicaron a escribirnos.

El final fue un poco a lo Jane Austen que decía que sus personajes siempre tendrían que pasar por tribulaciones, pero tendrían todo lo que deseaban (o algo así XD)…en resumen les dimos un final muuuuuy feliz jejeje se lo merecían. Ah! con un tierno toque de twilighters :)

Esperamos vernos pronto y también que haya sido de su completo agrado y gusto leer Serendipia…cuídense mucho y que estén muy bien.

Gracias!! A todas en general _y a: ____**ayumi ayama, heylin,**____**AllySan**__**, **__**Nemesishayunasola**__** , Meikhu-Chan **_

_**setsuna17**__** , **__**kagome-chan1985**__** , **__**evita95**__** _ **__**Isuldory**__**,**____**power_123, Ashley, **__**guaguis_,**_

_**Paulaa :D !**__**, Diana, **__**knd.03**__** , **__**Scarleth Draven**__** , **__**Lady Isis I**__** , **__**Angie1791**__** , **__**Lolichan36**__** , **__**wiiixx**__** , **__**RefiraM**____**,**_

_**T**__**adame-chan**__**, pata, **__**Shirabe Hikeda**__**, **__**yahaira003**__** , Chii, Angellasttrue, **__**Coneja**__** , Le notte, Annie,**_

_**Skuld Dark**__** , Mvss, YafatiShirel, **__**.**__** , Carolina, Adriana, YafatiShirel, **_

_**Laura, inukalu, **__**Cattita**__**, Susi, tati_chan, **__**SesshoMamorUyashaGF**__**, **__**Vampirestar**__** , **__**Sis .**___

_**Pamela, kira christopher, Ferpechi.14, **__**kariko-12**__**, **__**Juliex19**_que nos dejaron su huellita :D

GRACIAS A TODAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xoxo (I&P) o Isabel & Pame


End file.
